


From Far Away

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Fantasy, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 107,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la suite d'une explosion, Duo est tout à coup téléporté dans un monde complètement différent du sien. Là bas il rencontre un magnifique guerrier brun aux yeux bleus. Le problème : ils ne parlent pas la même langue. En plus de ça, le guerrier semble être venu pour le tuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263518) by [Akuma2x1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1). 



> **NdA :** Ok, ceci est le première fusion que j’écris. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. Je trouve que les personnages principaux de ce manga ressemblent vraiment à Heero et Duo. L’un peut survivre après avoir sauté d’une falaise aussi haute qu’un immeuble de trente étages et l’autre ne cesse de parler. Donc merci à Kyoko Hikawa qui a écrit l’histoire originale, et maintenant : la fanfiction, bonne lecture ! ^_^ (comme il s’agit d’un cross-over, vous n’avez pas besoin de connaître l’histoire originale pour comprendre. Cela n’a vraiment rien à voir avec Kanata Kara, sauf le scénario, que j’ai modifié.)
> 
>  **Clefs de langage :**  
>  « ... » : parlé  
>  //...// : pensées  
>  *...* : traduction des paroles de Heero  
>  #...# : langage de Duo

**Chapitre 1**

« Merde, encore ce rêve ! » Duo s’assit sur son lit. Ses yeux violets encore à moitié fermés alors qu’il réfléchissait à son rêve. **//** Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve toujours d’animaux étranges et de plantes que je n’ai jamais vues ? En plus, ils courent dans de l’herbe bien verte et sous un ciel bleu magnifique.// Duo rit. //Je crois que je pourrai vivre dans ce monde.// Il sortit du lit et alla prendre une douche.

Après une demi-heure de combat avec ses longs cheveux, il termina enfin sa toilette. Il enfila sa tenue semblable à celle d’un prêtre anglican et natta sa belle chevelure châtain. //Maintenant, il est l’heure de faire face à la vraie vie.// Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et sortit. La lourde natte qui lui tombait jusqu’aux reins dansant dans son dos.

//Le ciel de L2 est toujours gris à cause de la pollution de ces foutues usines.// Le natté leva la tête vers le ciel gris puis tourna son regard vers la maison dont il sortait. //Un orphelin comme moi a vraiment de la chance d’avoir trouvé cette maison abandonnée. Son propriétaire devait vraiment être pressé pour laisser la porte ouverte…// Duo se souvenait du jour où on lui avait demandé de quitter l’orphelinat. Le gouvernement ne s’occupait des enfants que jusqu’à leurs 16 ans, ensuite ils étaient obligés de se débrouiller seuls. //Je me demande ce que fait Sœur Helen en ce moment…// Duo était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne vit pas le point noir qui grossissait dans le ciel et qui tombait sur lui, quand il s’en aperçut, il était trop tard.

« QU’EST-CE QU’UN MISSILE FAIT ICIIIII ??? » Duo, surpris, courait vers un abri quand le missile frappa le sol et explosa près de lui. //Pas étonnant que le propriétaire ne se soit pas soucié de fermer cette satanée porte.// Ce fut la dernière pensée de Duo avant que l’obscurité ne l’emporte.

~*~

« Ugh… » Duo reprit doucement conscience et ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur. //Je suis sur le sol ?// Il cilla plusieurs fois, ne croyant pas ses propres yeux. « Est-ce que je suis mort et au paradis ? » Marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui. L’endroit lui semblait très étrange. //L’or était sans doute possible la couleur dominante. De l’herbe dorée, un arbre doré…… un instant… un arbre ?// Sachant qu’aucune plante ne pouvait survivre à l’atmosphère de L2, Duo se réveilla vraiment.

Duo se leva brusquement et observa les alentours. Les branches des arbres s’étiraient haut au dessus de lui, empêchant la plupart des rayons de soleil de l’atteindre. //Je suis dans une forêt ? Comment je suis arrivé là ? Ah oui. Le missile…// Tandis que Duo réfléchissait à sa drôle de situation, les branches de l’arbre commencèrent à bouger et une créature tomba d’un coup devant lui.

« Un ver géant ??? » Duo recula. La créature, qui était plus grande et grosse que lui sembla s’apercevoir de son mouvement et s’approcha. Ce n’était pas un ver normal, celui-ci avait des pics tout autour du corps et sa tête était pleine de crocs.

« WHOAAA, pas si près !!! » Duo recula à nouveau, alors le ver se jeta sur lui. //Je suis vraiment mort cette fois.// Ne doutant pas de son sort, Duo ferma les yeux mais d’un coup il sentit une main puissante le pousser au loin. Il ouvrit ses yeux, surpris, et vit un homme vêtu d’une tenue bizarre dégainer une épée et couper le ver en deux. Une partie du ver échoua du côté de Duo, le faisant complètement flipper. Sans réfléchir, il sauta et s’accrocha à l’homme. Ses bras entourant le cou de l’homme et ses jambes encerclant son buste.

//Non, non, non, non, ce n’est pas vrai, ce n’est pas vrai, ce n’est pas vrai//, se répéta inlassablement Duo. Une minute passa en silence avant que Duo ne se calme et commence à prendre de nouveau conscience de son environnement. Sentant un souffle chaud sur son torse, Duo réalisa ce qu’il était en train de faire à cet instant.

//Merde. Je lui ai sauté au cou. Il doit être fâché.// Avec hésitation, Duo regarda l’homme. Les prunelles violettes en rencontrèrent des bleu cobalt. Duo se perdit dans ces yeux, ils avaient la même couleur que le ciel de son rêve. //Qu’est ce que ses yeux sont beaux… Par contre, pourquoi sont ils si froids et inexpressifs ?//

Duo regarda vraiment le visage de l’homme. Le visage d’un adolescent qui avait des cheveux bruns décoiffés lui apparut. //Il doit avoir mon âge et… Bon sang, il est magnifique. Ses lèvres sont fines et ses cheveux courts ont l’air doux contre mes doigts…… heu ? Mes doigts ?//.  Réalisant qu’il avait inconsciemment laissé sa main caresser la chevelure brune, Duo rougit. Il sourit nerveusement et se força à dire quelques mots.

« Heu, salut ? » //Super ! C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire abruti !// Soudain Duo eut vraiment envie de se gifler lui-même. Le garçon qu’il continuait d’enlacer se contenta de renifler et de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

« HEY ! »

Duo tomba sur le sol, les fesses en premier. //Cher payé, je l’ai juste enlacé.//

Il releva les yeux vers l’inconnu et ouvrit le bouche pour protester contre sa façon de le traiter, mais quand il découvrit le corps de son sauveur, il resta sans voix. Le garçon était en train de ranger son épée dans un fourreau qui pendait à la ceinture de sa tunique verte. Il avait un visage bien construit et ses bottes et pantalon de cuir noir lui donnait une allure parfaite. Le garçon lui tourna le dos et marcha jusqu’à son sac qu’il avait laissé tomber pour sauver Duo.

Duo avala sa salive et retrouva sa voix. « Ecoute, peut-être que tu as été mal à l’aise qu’un autre garçon te saute dessus, mais j’étais mort de peur, mec. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. La seule chose de sure, c’est que ce monde n’est pas le mien et quand j’étais en train de réfléchir, ce ver m’a attaqué. J’étais vraiment surpris et effrayé alors je t’ai sauté dessus. J’espère que tu comprends pourquoi je te suis grimpé dessus. »

Le garçon resta silencieux, prit son sac et le balança sur son épaule.

« Eh, tu m’entends ? J’essaye de m’excuser, là. Ce n’est pas poli de tourner le dos à quelqu’un qui te parle ! » Duo aurait continué si le garçon ne l’avait pas foudroyé du regard, lui fermant le clapet d’une voix froide.

« Omae no kotoba wa ore ni wa wakarai. » *Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.*

Duo était pétrifié. //Sa langue n’est pas la même que la mienne… évidemment qu’elle est différente. Je ne suis pas dans mon monde après tout.// Duo chercha le garçon du regard et vit qu’il l’observait. « Heu, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes ? » Demanda nerveusement Duo. //Dieu, que ses yeux sont beaux et de telles lèvres ne demandent qu’à être embrassées. Heu ? Embrassées ? Je suis en train de penser à l’embrasser ? EMBRASSER UN INCONNU ?? J’ai vraiment perdu la tête.//

Il était de nouveau trop perdu dans ses pensées et ne s’aperçut pas de la flamme qui vacillait dans l’océan des yeux bleus avant qu’ils ne redeviennent froids. Le garçon secoua la tête et murmura. « …konna hazu jyanakattanoni. » *…Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça.*

Puis il saisit le bras de Duo. « Koi. » *Viens.*

« Heu ? Qu’est ce que tu dis ? »

Encore confus, Duo ne bougea pas, restant là où il se trouvait. Le garçon lâcha le bras de Duo et agrippa sa natte avant de la tirer.

«  Aïe ! Eh, ça fait mal !! »

Le garçon tira de nouveau fortement la natte de Duo et marcha dans une certaine direction sans le lâcher.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te suives ? Ok, ok, mais lâche ma natte. » Duo suivit le garçon, ne voulant pas que ses cheveux soient encore tirés. Le garçon ne relâcha pas la chevelure mais accéléra sa marche jusqu’à presque courir.

« Hashire. » *Cours* Dit-il avant de vraiment courir.

Malheureusement pour Duo, il n’avait toujours pas lâché sa natte. « Et, oh, ma natte ! Arghh, lâche ma natte ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours d’un coup ? » Duo essayait péniblement de rattraper le garçon quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière et ses yeux s’agrandirent d’horreur. Un autre ver géant. Non, tout un tas de vers géants.

« NON ! PAS ENCORE CES VERS !! » A présent, Duo courrait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait. Il dépassa l’inconnu et loupa le léger sourire en coin qui se dessina sur son visage. Un ver apparut en face de Duo au même instant et il sentit une secousse sur sa natte.

Cette fois le garçon avait tiré plus fort et Duo perdit l’équilibre. Il tomba contre le bras gauche de l’inconnu alors que du bras droit il dégainait son épée et décapitait le ver.

« C’est un cauchemar ! » Gémit Duo en s’apercevant que plusieurs vers leur bloquaient le passage. « Ugh, maintenant je trouve que L2 est bien mieux que cet endroit…. HAAAA ».

Le garçon prit Duo en travers de ses épaules et commença à courir entre les vers. « Ehhh, arrête ! Tu vas finir par nous tuer ! » Duo se débattit pour se libérer mais la prise du garçon était trop puissante. « Imbécile ! Tu vas nous tuer avec cette folie suicidaire ! » Mais le garçon ignora les injonctions de Duo et sauta très haut.

//QUOI ??? Il saute au dessus des vers ???// Duo était surpris. Il lui semblait qu’ils étaient en train de voler et non sauter. Ils atterrirent derrière les vers et le garçon recommença à courir, portant Duo sur ses épaules //Il est vraiment rapide. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’un humain puisse courir si vite.// Puis Duo aperçut une abîme devant eux. « Attention ! On va tomber dans le gouffre. AHHHH. » Le garçon sauta dans le trou et serra fortement Duo. //Nous sommes foutus.// pensa Duo, mais le garçon retomba sur ses jambes avec Duo toujours entre ses bras. Il devait avoir sauté quelque chose comme quatre étages d’immeuble en chute libre et ne montrait aucune blessure visible. //Hein ? Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?// Duo cilla et observa le bord de l’abime où les vers s’agglutinaient.

« Mou otte kuru koto wa nai. » *Ces vers ne sauteront pas jusqu’ici.*

//Heu ? De quoi parle-t-il ?// Enlaçant toujours le garçon, Duo ramena sa tête pour pouvoir le voir. //Il semblerait que les vers ne nous chassent plus.// Un sentiment de sécurité pénétra Duo et d’un coup, il se sentit très fatigué. Les sentiments continus de choc, surprise, et peur l’avaient vidé. Les yeux bleus qui l’observaient lui donnaient une impression de chaleur et de protection. Comme il baissait la tête et se blottissait dans le cou du garçon, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

~*~

« Duo ! »

Duo regarda autour de lui et vit une femme vêtue de blanc qui l’appelait.

« Sœur Helen ? »

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si tu avais vu un fantôme, Duo ? »

« Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Tu es à l’orphelinat, chez toi. Tu n’es pas encore tout à fait réveillé ? »

« Heu ? Réveillé ?…… Oh, alors tout cela n’était qu’un rêve ! » Duo se leva d’un bond, joyeusement, et serra la femme.

« Grâce à Dieu ! CE N’ETAIT QU’UN RÊVE ! »

Duo la serra plus étroitement, il sentit ses cheveux être gentiment caressés par une main.

« Juste un rêve… »

« Ho, Duo. Tu es lourd ! » La femme tomba, emportant Duo à sa suite. Duo s’écroula sur elle et il sentit sa tête atterrir sur un buste totalement plat.

//Un buste plat ?// Les yeux de Duo s’écarquillèrent. Il releva le regard et rencontra une paire d’yeux bleus. //Ce n’est pas un rêve !! C’est la réalité !!!// Duo espéra qu’il faisait juste un autre cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux, refusant d’admettre la réalité des faits.

« Omae o korosu. » *Je vais te tuer*

Le souffle chaud qui toucha le nez de Duo et la voix froide ramenèrent Duo à la réalité. Il réalisa enfin sa position délicate. Son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du garçon et celui-ci était allongé sur le sol avec Duo le chevauchant. « Ah, dé…désolé ! » Duo rougit et essaya de se lever ne réussissant qu’à s’écrouler sur le côté. Le garçon se contenta de renifler puis se leva. Il dégaina son épée et s’éloigna.

//Qu’est ce qu’il est en train de faire ?// Duo voulut le suivre mais son pied était emmêlé dans ses cheveux. « Depuis quand mes cheveux sont dénattés ?? » Duo était confus et il essaya de natter de nouveau ses cheveux.

Quand Duo en eu fini avec ses cheveux, il regarda les alentours et tomba sur le garçon qui avait fini de construire un radeau et rengainait son épée. //Il est vraiment rapide ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il construit un radeau ?// Duo regarda mieux les alentours et vit une rivière souterraine toute proche, le garçon poussait maintenant son radeau en travers de la rivière. // Il ne m’a pas quitté lorsque je dormais, je crois que je peux lui faire confiance.// Considéra prudemment Duo. Il l’avait sauvé et il n’avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

« Ikuzo. » *Allons-y.*

« Hein ?? Je ne comprends pas ta langue, tu te souviens ? Ta voix froide et ton manque de vocabulaire n’aide pas beaucoup. Tu ne peux pas faire quelques gestes pour me montrer ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Le garçon attrapa la natte de Duo et tira dessus.

« AÏEEEEE, ehhh. J’ai compris, j’ai compris. Tu veux que je te suive ? »

Duo s’approcha du garçon, le suivant lorsqu’il se dirigea vers le radeau. « Toi alors, quand je parle de gestes je ne te demande pas d’utiliser ma natte. Ça fait mal de se faire tirer les cheveux, tu sais ? Un jour, je couperai cette natte et… hummmmpph. »

Tout à coup, la natte de Duo se trouva dans sa bouche. Duo l’en retira. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que je me taise ? Je t’ai dit de ne pas utiliser ma natte. On dirait que tu as une sorte de fétichisme avec mes cheveux ou… » Le garçon gronda et saisit de nouveau la natte. Duo cacha rapidement sa bouche de la main gauche quand la droite attrapait sa natte pour la protéger. Il s’assit gentiment sur le radeau tandis que le garçon manipulait le radeau avec une perche qu’il avait installée quand Duo s’occupait de ses cheveux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel et la lumière disparut peu à peu. « Wahhh, il fait vraiment sombre ici ! Je ne peux même pas voir mes mains. Ce tunnel est très long ? » Une lumière du côté du garçon attira Duo. Il tourna la tête et vit du feu provenant de la paume de sa main. Duo ouvrit la bouche d’étonnement en voyant le feu allumer la perche qu’il tenait de l’autre main, créant une torche.

« Urusai. » *Silence*, dit le garçon en donnant la torche à Duo.

Duo tint la torche et la regarda fixement. //Hello ? Excuse-moi, d’où vient ce feu ? C’est de la magie ? Je sais que tu es plus fort qu’un homme ordinaire, mais je n’ai jamais pensé à de la magie//. Duo reporta ses yeux sur le garçon qui tournait le dos à Duo. //Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?//

Après une minute de silence, Duo ne pouvant plus rester silencieux reprit la parole. « Hum. » Le garçon tourna la tête et foudroya Duo du regard. « Je veux juste savoir comment tu t’appelles. Mon nom est Duo » Duo se montra du doigt. « Duo Maxwell. »

Le garçon le foudroyait toujours du regard, rendant Duo nerveux. « C’est la vérité ! Je cours, je me cache mais je ne mens jamais. Je suis Duo, Duo Maxwell. » Dit Duo en se montrant de nouveau du doigt. Puis il montra l’autre garçon du doigt. « Et toi ? »

« …… »

« Hu…oh… » //Est-ce qu’il est fâché ? Est-ce qu’il a compris ?//

Le garçon détourna la tête et marmonna. « Shinigami to wa kono se o souran ni michibiku mono nohazu. » *Et dire que la légende dit que Shinigami est celui qui peut contrôler le monde…*

Duo était tout à fait confus. « Quoi ? »

« Souzourashii yatsu wa omowanakattana. » *Je n’aurais jamais cru que Shinigami puisse être si bruyant.*

« Heu ? Excuse-moi ? »

« Ore no na wa Heero. Heero Yuy. » *Je m’appelle Heero, Heero Yuy.*

« Heero… »

~*~

Ils s’arrêtèrent sur la rive et débarquèrent du radeau.

« Sokoni iro. » *Reste ici.* Dit Heero à Duo en montrant le sol. //J’espère qu’il comprend.//

Ensuite Heero s’éloigna et examina le mur qui leur bloquait la route. Un « plouf » retentit derrière lui et il se tourna pour voir Duo quitter le trou d’eau. //Je suppose qu’il n’a rien compris du tout.//.

« Ça alors, je n’aurais jamais cru qu’une flaque puisse être si profonde ! » Grommela Duo alors qu’il essayait d’essorer ses vêtements. Puis il vit le regard d’Heero. « Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais j’ai cru entendre quelque chose. Il fait tellement sombre ici que je n’ai pas vu où je mettais les pieds… »

//Et il recommence.// Heero ouvrit son sac et chercha quelque chose. //Je dois trouver un moyen de le faire taire.//

« …J’aime l’obscurité, mais… Humphh » Heero avait enfoncé quelques vêtements dans la bouche de Duo.

« Kigaero. » *Change-toi.*

« Hein ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Une serviette ? » Duo prit les vêtements et les observa.

Perdant patience, Heero commença à déboutonner la chemise de Duo. Mais comme la tenue de Duo n’était pas habituelle pour lui, il ne savait pas comment la défaire ce qui ne lui laissa qu’une unique option. Il déchira le vêtement.

« AHHHH, espèce de pervers ! Qu’est ce que tu fabriques ? » Duo était surpris, en colère et embarrassé à la fois.

« Kigaero. » Répéta Heero en montrant les vêtements entre les mains de Duo.

« Tu veux que je me changes ? Mec, tu n’as pas besoin d’arracher mes vêtements. C’est… » Cette fois, Duo s’aperçut de l’approche de la main d’Heero vers sa natte. Il se tut directement et marcha afin de trouver un endroit sec pour changer ses vêtements.

Heero ne le suivit pas, il s’appuya contre le mur, bras croisés. //Il semblerait que je puisse utiliser la natte pour le faire taire……Ses cheveux sont vraiment doux, surtout quand ils sont détachés.// Heero se souvint de la sensation des cheveux de Duo quand il s’était endormi dans ses bras, ils étaient comme de la soie. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il s’était réveillé lorsqu’il défaisait la natte de Duo et caressait ses cheveux. Heero secoua la tête. //Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ses cheveux ? Je ne dois pas penser à une chose si superficielle. Il est Shinigami après tout, celui que les dirigeants attendent pour pouvoir contrôler ce monde.//

« Est-ce que ces vêtements se mettent comme ça ? » La voix de Duo attira de nouveau l’attention d’Heero. Il releva le regard sur Duo et retint son souffle.

Duo se tenait en face de lui, le regardant d’un air étonné, vêtu d’une tunique violette et d’un pantalon en cuir noir. Heero grogna et se détacha du mur pour se tourner et y faire face. //Ne pense pas à lui, c’est Shinigami.// Heero se concentra et appuya sur le mur.

Le mur émit un craquement. //Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’une personne si bruyante puisse être Shinigami.//

Heero poussa plus fort et le mur s’effondra, invitant la lumière solaire à pénétrer dans le boyau. « Ahhh, finalement je peux enfin voir la lumière du jour » Dit Duo.

//S’il s’agit vraiment de Shinigami…// Heero regarda Duo qui admirait le ciel bleu. //Un jour… Je devrai le tuer.//

_A suivre…_

 


	2. Chapter 2

« C’est de la folie ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! » Fulmina Duo, il colla encore plus son buste contre la paroi et se déplaça sur le côté en marchant en crabe. Ils étaient sur une montagne et marchaient sur un sentier qui était aussi large que leur pied. La montagne était collée dans leur dos et en contrebas une mer d’arbres leur faisait face. Duo essaya de bouger son pied pour se rapprocher d’Heero qui était à côté de lui. Heero le vit et lui tendit la main pour l’aider. Duo saisit immédiatement la main offerte. A cet instant, une rafale de vent souffla si fort qu’elle fit chuter Duo de la saillie rocheuse, entrainant Heero à sa suite.

 **//** Ce baka ne survivra pas si je le laisse toucher le sol en premier.// *baka : idiot* Heero grogna et prit Duo dans ses bras. Il inversa leur position de façon à ce que ce soit son dos qui fasse face aux arbres sous-jacents, Duo à présent au dessus de lui. Leur chute fut ralentie par les branches d’arbre qu’ils heurtèrent et se stoppa enfin lorsqu’il atterrirent dans un buisson.

« Hn. » Renifla Heero. //Pourquoi ai-je sauvé ce baka ?// Il regarda Duo qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête enfoncée dans son cou. Heero pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

//Est-ce qu’il s’est encore endormi ?// Inconsciemment, Heero porta sa main pour caresser l’arrière de la tête de Duo. //Ses cheveux sont vraiment soyeux.// Puis Heero abaissa sa main, attrapant la natte et la frôlant. Duo grogna et reprit conscience, sortant Heero de ses pensées.

« Aïe ! » Duo releva la tête quand Heero lui tira la natte. « Je suis toujours en vie ? » Demanda Duo d’un air dubitatif. Il leva la tête pour observer la montagne qu’ils venaient de dévaler. Sa mâchoire s’abaissa de surprise. « La montagne est AU MOINS aussi haute qu’un immeuble de trente étages et on respire encore ?! » Duo vérifia son pouls, juste pour en être totalement certain. 

« Aïe. » Duo sentit sa natte être de nouveau tirée et baissa le regard pour s’apercevoir qu’il chevauchait de nouveau de corps d’Heero. « Wahou, deux fois en une journée ! Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je… humphh !!! » Encore une fois, Heero avait mis la natte de Duo dans sa bouche et le poussa plus loin. Le brun se leva et sentit une douleur dans sa jambe droite. //Hn, c’est juste déboité, rien de sérieux.// Heero s’assit et saisit sa jambe, prêt à la remettre à sa place originelle.

Duo était en train de retirer sa natte de sa bouche quand il entendit un horrible ‘CRACK’. Il se tourna vers Heero dont les mains étaient toujours posées sur la jambe blessée. « Tu t’es remis la jambe en place !???? » Duo s’agenouilla à côté d’Heero et posa sa main sur la jambe d’Heero. « Ça a dû te faire horriblement mal. » Duo commença à masser précautionneusement la jambe.

Heero fixa Duo. //Pourquoi ce baka masse-t-il ma jambe ? A-t-il cru que remettre ma jambe en place était très douloureux ? Hn, j’ai vu pire.// Inconscient du regard d’Heero, Duo continua à masser la jambe. //Ça fait quand même du bien. Il sait vraiment comment masser et procurer du… NON ! Je n’ai pas le temps de me relaxer et je n’ai pas besoin de ce type de distraction !// Heero secoua la tête et repoussa les mains de Duo. Ensuite il se redressa et s’éloigna comme si rien n’était arrivé à sa jambe.

Duo le regarda juste faire et haussa les épaules. « Apparemment tu ne ressens pas la douleur, Heero. Je me demande ce qu’il faudrait pour que tu grimaces… » Il se leva tout en réfléchissant. Puis regarda aux alentours et vit qu’un jeune homme était étendu au sol non loin de lui.

« Heero, il y a quelqu’un ici. » Duo tira doucement sur la tunique d’Heero et montra l’homme du doigt.

« Hn. » Heero regarda dans la direction que Duo lui montrait et vit l’homme. Il s’en approcha et vérifia son état physique. //Il est inconscient et a de la fièvre. Je vais devoir trouver quelques plantes pour lui.// Il se tourna vers Duo et pointa le sol.

« Kokoni iro. » *Reste ici*

Heero s’éloigna, mais Duo le suivait. //Ce baka ne semble vraiment pas comprendre.// Heero se retourna et mit son bras gauche sur les épaules de Duo et montra le sol alentours de la main droite.

« Kokoni iro. »

Heero utilisa ce contact et pressa légèrement l’épaule de Duo. Duo eut l’air un peu confus, mais au bout d’un moment il acquiesça.

//Bien, il a compris.// Heero lâcha son étreinte et alla chercher les plantes dont il avait besoin.

Duo observa Heero jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte son champs de vision. Il avait compris ce qu’Heero attendait de lui cette fois. Puis il regarda l’homme. //C’est la première personne que je vois depuis que j’ai rencontré Heero. Peut être que je pourrais apprendre leur langue.//

(Du moment que Duo désire apprendre la langue d’Heero, les paroles d’Heero seront en français et celles de Duo entre #...#)

~*~

« HEEROO !! » La voix de Duo était totalement effrayée. Heero sursauta en entendant ce ton et courut pour voir ce qui n’allait pas. //Dans quelle situation s’est encore mis ce baka ? Et pourquoi devrais-je encore l’aider ?// Heero pouvait voir Duo à présent. Mais il n’était pas seul. Il y avait un homme debout en face de lui, il tenait une épée et un animal ressemblant à un rat reposait sur son épaule.

« Tu es le leader de ces voleurs ! » Dit une voix inconnue. Dans sa vision périphérique, Heero s’aperçut que l’homme inconscient était réveillé et que ses blessures avaient empiré. Heero supposa que c’était l’homme face à Duo qui était responsable des blessures.

« Tu as trouvé le moyen de t’enfuir hier mais pas cette fois. Et je vois que tu as un nouvel ami. » Le voleur regarda Duo. « On dirait que celui là se vendra à bon prix sur le marché. Ton visage est plutôt beau, voyons comment est ton corps. » Heero entendit Duo crier de panique et un bruit de vêtements qu’on arrachait.

Sans réfléchir, Heero chargea. Une étrange sensation naquit dans sa poitrine mais Heero ne pouvait pas la nommer, c’était la première fois qu’il ressentait une telle chose. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il ne voulait pas que quiconque touche le natté à part lui-même, il était le seul à avoir le droit de toucher et tenir ce beau garçon puisqu’il était celui qui l’avait trouvé. Se répétait-il alors.

Heero dégaina son épée et la lança sur le voleur.

« Argh ! » L’épée frappa le voleur à l’épaule, Heero poussa l’épée plus profondément, voulant achever l’homme mais d’un coup il disparut. Duo ouvrit la bouche quand il vit le voleur se matérialiser loin d’Heero.

« Comment oses-tu me blesser ? Tu paieras pour ça la prochaine fois que l’on se rencontrera ! » Sur ces paroles, le voleur disparut de nouveau.

Le cerveau de Duo tentait d’enregistrer ce qui venait d’arriver. Le voleur avait arraché ses vêtements et s’était téléporté deux fois. Personne sur L2 n’aurait pu faire ça, aucun *humain* ne pouvait faire ça. Il avait juste entendu parler de téléportation dans des romans et des bandes dessinées de science fiction. Et maintenant un homme se téléportait juste devant lui. Choqué, surpris et effrayé, il se mit à trembler. Heero ne semblait pas surpris. Son visage neutre n’avait pas changé d’expression quand il avait vu le voleur se téléporter. Il avait juste regardé dans la direction où il avait disparu puis s’était tourné vers Duo et s’était aperçu de ses tremblements.

Heero était confus, il n’avait jamais été très doué avec les sentiments. Il continua à regarder Duo et quand il vit qu’il ne se calmait pas, Heero sut qu’il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Il s’approcha de Duo, passa son bras droit à l’arrière de la tête de Duo et son autre main encercla sa taille, attirant le garçon tremblant entre ses bras.

Fondant dans l’étreinte d’Heero, Duo se sentait au chaud et en sécurité. Il leva ses bras pour rendre l’étreinte, se serrant encore plus contre le corps tiède d’Heero. « Heero… » Duo soupira et appuya sa tête contre l’épaule d’Heero. Ses frissons avaient cessé mais il ne voulait pas se retirer. Pas quand il recevait des marques d’affections, encore moins quand elles étaient de la part du garçon dont le regard bleu accélérait les battements de son cœur chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur lui, hors de question qu’il ne se laisse pas faire. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les battements de cœur réguliers d’Heero se fondre en un même rythme que les siens.

Heero serrait étroitement Duo. Il pouvait sentir la peau nue de Duo toucher son corps et ses cheveux caresser son cou. Jamais dans sa vie il n’aurait cru qu’une étreinte puisse être si agréable et confortable puisqu’il n’avait jamais été enlacé auparavant. Il était perdu dans cette nouvelle sensation qu’il découvrait maintenant.

« Heu… excusez-moi… » La voix de l’homme cassa cet instant de sérénité entre eux. Heero grogna et se retira de l’étreinte. Duo fut étourdi un court instant mais sourit timidement.

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Ma jambe est cassée et je ne peux pas remonter dans mon chariot. » Dit il en montrant le chariot à ses côtés. Heero monta l’homme dans son véhicule et s’occupa du cheval alors que Duo regardait les blessures de l’homme.

« Vous n’êtes pas du coin, non ? Votre langue est différente. » Dit l’homme à Duo. Duo se contenta de le regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

« Toute sa famille a été tuée, je l’ai trouvé hier. Il me suit depuis. » Répondit Heero à l’homme.

« C’est très gentil ça. Ah tiens, j’ai quelque chose pour lui. » L’homme fouilla dans son chariot. Il se saisit de quelques tuniques. « Hey, je fais du commerce actuellement. Regardez ces tuniques. Elles vous iront parfaitement à tous les deux. Je vous les donne pour 100 crédits.

Heero baissa à demi les paupières.

« ……………75. »

« Quoi ? Comment pouvez vous marchander avec un homme blessé ? » Essaya de dire innocemment le marchand.

« Depuis que l’homme essaye d’arnaquer son propre sauveur. » Heero prit les vêtements et les passa à Duo.

« Kigaero. » Dit Heero espérant que Duo comprenne.

A sa surprise, Duo acquiesça en enfila l’une des tunique puis répéta : « Kigaero. »

« Ah, il essaye d’apprendre notre langue. » Dit le commerçant. Heero regarde juste Duo. Apparemment il avait sous-estimé le natté.

~*~

« Wahh… » Il faisait nuit quand ils pénétrèrent dans un village, Duo était stupéfait. Il observa les maisons toutes en pierres, la plupart des hommes étaient vêtus de tuniques, mais ils ne portaient pas d’épées comme Heero.

Heero arrêta le charriot devant une des maisons. Il sauta au sol et frappa à la porte.

« C’est pourquoi ? » Dit un gros homme en ouvrant la porte. Il regarda Heero qui se tourna vers le chariot. L’homme aperçut le marchand blessé et ouvrit sa porte en grand. « Un nouveau patient, je suppose ? Entrez. »

« Merci docteur. » Dit le commerçant dès que Duo l’eut aidé à entrer. « Que vouliez vous dire par ‘un autre patient’ ? »

« De nombreux soldats sont venus ici cette après-midi. Apparemment ils ont été assommés par un immense pouvoir. »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il encore tellement de soldats dans ce village ? » Demanda le marchand.

« En fait, de nombreux prophètes ont dit que Shinigami était apparu dans la Forêt d’Or près de ce village mais quelqu’un s’est emparé de lui. Donc les soldats d’autres royaumes s’accusent les uns les autres et cela a fini en bagarre. » Expliqua le médecin en nettoyant les blessures.

« Shinigami ??? Le seul qui puisse contrôler le Perfect Soldier ? Ce terrible monstre qui a une puissance de destruction sans limite ? » Dit le marchand étonné.

« Oui, Shinigami. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble et quel genre exact de monstre est le Perfect Soldier. » Dit le médecin tout en pansant les plaies.

Duo écoutait la conversation, mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s’agissait. Il n’avait identifié que quelques mots comme « Shinigami » ou « Perfect Soldier ». Il jeta un regard en coin vers Heero qui était appuyé près de la porte et trouva que le brun s’était tendu lorsque le médecin et le commerçant avaient dit le mot « monstre ».

Ses observations furent interrompues par des coups violents contre la porte. Quelques soldats poussèrent la porte et entrèrent.

« Nous avons entendu dire que des étrangers étaient chez toi. » Dit l’un des soldats qui semblait être le chef.

« En effet. Les garçons m’ont amené cet homme blessé. Il semblerait que les voleurs les aient attaqués durant leur voyage. » Dit le médecin.

« Un commerçant et deux garçons……Ça m’a l’air suspect. » Le chef regarda bizarrement Heero et ensuite se tourna vers ses hommes. « Vous deux vous fouillez le chariot dehors et les autres vous surveillez l’homme et le garçon aux cheveux longs pendant que j’interroge l’autre garçon. » A ses ordres les soldats s’activèrent.

Duo vit quelques soldats approcher. Il regarda Heero qui leva son doigt et pointa le sol. Comprenant qu’Heero désirait qu’il reste calme, il laissa les soldats les vérifier le marchand et lui-même.

Le chef lécha sa lèvre supérieure et s’approcha d’Heero.

« Vu tes vêtements, tu es un guerrier. J’ai bon ? » Demanda le chef à Heero.

« Hn. »

« Je te pose une question, gamin. » Le chef se saisit du menton d’Heero et le leva. « Alors répond-moi. »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Maintenant défais tes vêtements. »

Les yeux d’Heero s’écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu caches quelque chose sous ta tunique ? » Le chef sourit d’un air satisfait, sa main descendait sur le cou d’Heero à présent.

Heero grogna et ouvrit sa tunique, découvrant un torse finement musclé. Duo retint son souffle. Parfait, c’était le mot pour décrire correctement la pensée de Duo à cet instant. Un corps parfait, des muscles parfaits, un torse parfait…… Duo secoua la tête //NON NON NON !!! Ne pense pas à ça !!!... mais son corps est vraiment beau…// Argumentait Duo contre lui-même.

« Pour un guerrier, ton corps n’est pas décevant. » Le chef déplaça sa main du cou d’Heero jusqu’à son torse. Duo respirait plus rapidement à présent, il voulait être à la place de l’homme qui touchait le corps d’Heero. Il put voir le chef tâter les muscles fermes et frôler ‘accidentellement’ l’un des tétons. Duo sentit la colère et la jalousie monter en lui simultanément. La colère parce qu’il n’était pas celui qui touchait Heero et jaloux parce qu’il ne pouvait pas toucher Heero comme le faisait en ce moment le chef.

Mais à la surprise collective, Heero épingla brusquement la main du chef – celle qui se trouvait sur son buste – de la main gauche tandis que la droite maintenait l’épée de l’homme contre son propre cou.

« Et en tant que guerrier je peux te tuer facilement. » La voix d’Heero sonnait dangereusement. Le chef sentit la lame contre son cou et son visage perdit de ses couleurs.

La pièce fut silencieuse jusqu’à ce que le chef parle nerveusement.

« Je crois que tu es un véritable guerrier. »

Heero lui relâcha la main et déplaça la lame de son épée sur son estomac.

« Allons-y. » Le chef quitta la maison aussi vite qu’il put, suivi de près par ses hommes.

Heero renifla et réenfila sa tunique puis il alla vers Duo et le marchand. Ils remirent tous deux leur mâchoire en place, elles s’étaient inconsciemment ouvertes quand ils avaient vu la vitesse et l’habileté d’Heero.

« Nous allons aller dans une auberge, je suppose que vous allez passer votre nuit ici. » Heero regarda le commerçant puis le médecin.

« Hum oui, je dois encore m’occuper de sa jambe cassée. » Dit le docteur avec nervosité.

Heero acquiesça puis sortit Duo de la maison.

~*~

#Heero, tu es vraiment doué. Tu as vu la tête du mec lorsque tu lui as mis son épée contre la gorge ? On aurait vraiment dit un cachet d’aspirine ! Je parie qu’il n’avait jamais pensé que tu ferais ça…# Duo ne cessa pas de parler du chemin. Heero qui ne comprenait toujours rien aux paroles de Duo en avait assez. //Ce baka n’en a-t-il jamais assez de parler ?//

Il foudroya Duo du regard et dit.

« Omae o korosu ! » *Je vais te tuer*

Duo se souvint qu’il avait déjà entendu ces mots et essaya de les répéter.

« Onna…o…kisu… » *J’embrasse une fille.*

« Omae o korosu ! »

« Omae…o…kisu. » *Je vais t’embrasser*

Rougissant, Heero foudroya le natté du regard. « OMAE O KOROSU ! »

« Omae…o…korosu. » Duo sourit, cette fois il avait répété correctement.

Heero se contenta de le regarder, abasourdi par le large sourire de Duo. Puis il soupira et marcha jusqu’à l’auberge en marmonnant.

« Pourquoi ai-je sauvé ce baka…… »

Duo le regarda avec confusion, de l’innocence dans les yeux.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Ils arrivèrent à l’auberge et Heero remarqua que de nombreux soldats et mercenaires étaient venus trouver Shinigami.

« Je suis désolé, mais il ne nous reste qu’une chambre avec un seul lit. » Dit le patron.

« Bien, je la prend. »

« La chambre est au deuxième étage, c’est la troisième porte à gauche. » L’aubergiste tendit la clef à Heero.

Duo vit Heero prendre la clef et se diriger vers un escalier, il soupira et partit à la suite du jeune guerrier. Une fois qu’Heero eut ouvert la porte, Duo vit qu’il n’y avait qu’un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Cela surprit un petit peu Duo. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, confus.

Heero saisit quelques vêtements dans son sac, se tourna et s’aperçut que Duo était toujours à l’entrée de la chambre, il semblait perdu. Il poussa Duo dans la pièce et ferma la porte, puis il tendit les vêtements à Duo.

« Kigaero. »

Duo était vraiment perdu, encore plus que quelques secondes auparavant, Heero lui demandait *encore* de changer de vêtements. Il regarda Heero, essayant d’avoir une explication, mais Heero l’ignora et commença à défaire sa propre tunique et retira ses bottes. Quand Heero commença à retirer son pantalon, l’esprit de Duo lui ordonna de se tourner, mais son corps refusa d’obéir. Duo continua à regarder et retint son souffle quand le pantalon fut retiré. Il ne savait pas s’il devait être heureux ou déçu quand il vit qu’Heero portait encore un spandex noir qui recouvrait son corps de la taille à la moitié de ses cuisses. Mais ce spandex était comme une seconde peau et Duo pouvait profiter du corps parfait qu’il cachait.

Heero s’assit sur le lit et sortit un débardeur vert de son sac et l’enfila. Ensuite il regarda Duo qui était toujours dans la même position .

« Duo… » S’apercevant du ton dangereux qu’Heero, Duo commença rapidement à changer ses vêtements. Heero se contenta de renifler et s’allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux.

//Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je suis supposé le tuer dès que j’en ai l’occasion…// Heero sentit Duo s’approcher de lui et il ouvrit les yeux. //Mais je n’ai jamais pensé que Shinigami serait si beau.// Heero regarda les yeux violets qui lui parurent confus. Duo avait échangé ses vêtements contre une tunique sans manches et un pantalon large. Les muscles de ses bras étaient visibles, montrant qu’il était plutôt fort pour son âge.

Heero bougea pour occuper le côté gauche du lit et montra le côté opposé du doigt, encourageant Duo à l’occuper. Duo avait toujours l’air dubitatif. Le lit était conçu pour une personne, pas deux. S’il rejoignait Heero dans le lit, Duo était certain qu’il n’y aurait que très peu d’espace entre leurs corps. Mais pour Heero cela ne semblait pas avoir d’importance.

Duo continuait à regarder Heero, ce qui commença l’agacer, il poussa donc Duo sur le lit. De la panique naquit dans les yeux violets, et Duo essaya de se lever, mais Heero mit sa main au dessus du natté, le maintenant sur le lit. Le natté commença à bavarder pour cacher sa nervosité.

#Heu, Heero. Je ne crois pas que ce lit soit assez grand pour nous deux. Pourquoi ne pas prendre une autre chambre ? Tu n’as pas assez d’argent pour en payer deux ? J’ai de l’argent mais je ne sais pas si je peux l’utiliser dans ton monde donc…humphh.# Eh bien, qu’est ce qu’Heero aurait pu utiliser d’autre que sa natte pour faire taire Duo ?

« Dors. » Duo entendit les paroles d’Heero, mais il ne connaissait toujours pas leur signification. Il regarda Heero et trouva que le brun était retourné de son côté. Heero ferma les yeux et peu après, Duo entendit de légers ronflements.

//Bon sang, comment peut-il s’endormir si vite. Je n’arrive pas à y croire, je le connais depuis à peine quelques heures et maintenant on partage le même lit. Ce matin je marchais encore sur le sol de L2 et là je me trouve dans un autre monde et je dors à côté d’un inconnu qui m’a sauvé un peu plus tôt.// Duo tourna la tête et regarda la mince silhouette du brun. Dès que la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, Duo s’endormit également, inconscient du fait qu’il se soit rapproché d’Heero.

Le matin arriva et Heero ouvrit les yeux, il avait l’impression d’avoir quelque chose de chaud sur sa poitrine. Il la regarda donc et vit le châtain blotti contre lui. //Il est vraiment naïf… comment peut-il me faire confiance si rapidement ? Shinigami, si seulement tu savais que je vais bientôt devoir te tuer……// A contrecœur, Heero repoussa le corps chaud plus loin et se leva. Il marcha vers l’unique fenêtre de la chambre et regarda à l’extérieur. Les soldats étaient sur leurs chevaux respectifs, prêts à partir. Quelques mercenaires avaient commencé à s’éloigner. //Tant mieux, on dirait qu’ils ont abandonné l’idée de trouver Shinigami.// Au même moment, Heero sentit son corps commencer à le lâcher et il grogna. //Pas maintenant !// Il se tint la poitrine et commença à haleter.

« Heero ? » Heero tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Duo se frotta les yeux et s’assit doucement. Heero sentit ses jambes le lâcher et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Duo, surpris, sauta du lit immédiatement.

#Heero ! Qu’y a-t-il ?# Duo était terrifié et surpris. Il s’agenouilla près d’Heero et vit le garçon secouer la tête comme s’il voulait dire que tout allait bien. Mais Heero allait indubitablement mal. Il haletait et semblait très faible. Duo ramassa le garçon tremblant et trouva Heero étrangement léger.

« Duo…omae…o…koro…su… » Heero le foudroya du regard. Il voulait protester mais son corps était trop faible pour qu’il se batte.

#Peu importe, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu dis.# Duo coucha le garçon sur le lit. #Ce que je sais, c’est que tu as besoin d’un médecin maintenant.# Il essaya de faire quelques gestes pour décrire le visage du docteur. #Je vais le chercher, alors restes-là, ok ?#

Bien entendu, Heero n’avait rien compris du tout. Malgré sa faiblesse actuelle il essaya de s’asseoir, mais Duo le repoussa immédiatement vers le matelas alors qu’il cherchait dans sa mémoire quelques mots qu’il avait déjà entendu et qu’Heero pourrait comprendre. Duo montra le lit et dit.

« Kokoni iro. »

Heero était stupéfait. Duo venait juste de lui demander de rester au lit. En voyant la surprise d’Heero, Duo sut qu’il avait compris ses paroles. Il sortit rapidement chercher le médecin, laissant Heero qui était toujours sans voix.

Les minutes passèrent et Heero commença à se demander où le baka natté était parti. Il se força à s’asseoir, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Ce simple mouvement le fit de nouveau haleter. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Duo entra emmenant deux autres hommes avec lui. Il reconnut le premier comme étant le médecin mais l’autre était un parfait inconnu.

« Hou, vous êtes très pâle. » Dit le docteur. « Pas étonnant que votre ami ait l’air si inquiet. Il m’a tiré tout le long du chemin sans cesser de me parler dans une langue bizarre. » Le docteur saisit le bras d’Heero afin de trouver son pouls, mais Heero reprit sa main.

« Pas besoin de m’examiner. Je sais ce que j’ai. Je serai à cours d’énergie toute la journée. Cela n’arrive qu’une fois l’an. »

« Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de maladie. » S’étonna le médecin.

« En effet. Il est donc inutile de m’examiner. Tout ce que j’ai à faire est d’attendre que cela s’estompe. »

« Donc vous êtes affaibli, alors ? » Dit enfin l’autre homme. « J’ai entendu dire par un commerçant que vous aviez réussi à blesser Rashid alors je venais vous demander si vous pouviez éliminer tous ces voleurs. Mais si vous êtes affaibli… »

« Rashid ? » Heero posa un regard vide sur l’homme.

« Rashid est le chef de ces voleurs, celui que vous avez battu hier. Lui et les autres voleurs se font appeler les Maganacs et ils attaquent souvent ce village. J’espérais que vous pourriez nous sortir de ce mauvais pas mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez réussir ! » L’homme avait parlé plus fort, inconscient du fait que Duo qui se soit renfrogné et le fixe.

« Monsieur le maire, il est malade. Ne parlez pas si fort. » Avertit le médecin à l’homme qui s’avérait être le maire du village.

« Combien ? »

Le médecin et le maire se tournèrent tous deux vers Heero.

« Hein ? »

« Combien me payerez vous ? »

Les deux fixaient Heero à présent. Finalement le docteur reprit la parole alors que le maire regardait toujours son visage pâle avec incrédulité.

« 5000 crédits. »

« Ninmu ryokai. » *Mission acceptée*

« QUOI ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes affaibli et… »

Duo s’interposa entre Heero et le maire, bougeant la main dans un signe qui ordonnait au maire de se taire.

#Ça suffit ! Il est malade et votre voix perçante ne l’aide pas à aller mieux.# Il semblait assez en colère. Derrière lui, Heero fixait le natté. Il était aussi surpris que le maire mais savait que Duo essayait de le protéger. //Shinigami qui essaye de me protéger…que c’est ironique…// Il prit une respiration et commença à parler.

« Monsieur le maire, donnez-moi une journée de récupération et je vous promets que je tuerai tous ces voleurs. »

« Et comment puis-je savoir si vous n’allez pas juste prendre l’argent et vous enfuir avec ? »

« Vous pouvez me payer plus tard. »

Le maire resta sans voix et cela clôtura la conversation. Dès que le docteur et le maire furent sortis, Heero glissa de la tête de lit jusqu’au matelas pour s’allonger. Il était exténué. La discussion lui avait couté beaucoup d’énergie. Inconscient du regard inquiet posé sur lui, Heero ferma les yeux et les ténèbres le submergèrent.

Duo était très inquiet. Il s’assit sur le sol, près du lit et continua à observer le garçon endormi.

~*~

En dehors de la ville, les troupes de soldats sur le départ affrontaient un homme. L’homme avait de longs cheveux blond platine et des yeux bleus qui promettaient la mort à tous ceux qui essayaient de le provoquer. L’homme parcourut des yeux les soldats blessés et eut un sourire en coin.

« Alors vous êtes les soldats que j’ai battu hier. Vous étiez vraiment pathétiques. Mais au moins, je sais que Shinigami n’est pas avec vous. Il ne voudrait jamais être avec des personnes aussi faibles que vous. »

A ces mots, un soldat enragé chargea, dégainant son épée.

« Comment oses-tu te ficher de nous ! »

L’homme se contenta de sourire d’un air mauvais puis de lever la main, sa paume faisant face au soldat enragé.

« Baka »

Une boule lumineuse se forma sur la paume et fut projetée sur le soldat. 

« Ugh, la tête ! »

Les autres soldats haletèrent quand la tête du soldat enragé disparut dans une explosion. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le corps étêté au sol. Ils regardèrent l’homme blond et la peur et l’horreur se peignirent distinctement sur leurs visages.

L’homme blond se déplaça jusqu’au corps mort et reprit sa marche en souriant d’un air complaisant. 

« Y a-t-il d’autres fous qui veulent que je m’occupe d’eux ? »

Les soldats s’écartèrent rapidement et laissèrent l’homme avancer. La colère et la peur coloraient leurs visages. Il rit devant cette réaction.

« Je suis Zechs Merquize. Vous êtes libres de m’attaquer si vous voulez rencontrer votre créateur. »

Hors de la vue de Zechs et des soldats, le chef des voleurs, celui qu’Heero avait battu, regardait la scène depuis un autre endroit en hauteur.

« Il peut nous être utile…… » Sourit Rashid.

~*~

« Maman ? » Un enfant de huit ans avec des cheveux bruns en bataille cherchait dans le noir. « Maman, où es-tu ? » Une femme apparut devant lui, mais elle regardait l’enfant avec peur et haine mêlée. La petite main chercha à atteindre la femme, qui l’esquiva et resta en retrait.

« Ne me touche pas ! Et ne t’approche plus jamais de moi ! »

« Maman ? » Le visage du garçon reflétait un mélange de tristesse et de douleur.

« Ne m’appelle pas maman ! Tu n’es pas mon fils ! Oh, qu’ai-je fait ? Ma cupidité m’a laissée te mettre au monde en échange de la fortune que j’ai reçue. » La femme pleurait hystériquement et se dissolut dans les ténèbres avant que l’enfant ne puisse la toucher. L’enfant regarda alentours et trouva les villageois l’entourant. Ils regardaient l’enfant entre peur et dégout.

« Ne vous approchez pas de lui. » L’enfant pouvait entendre les mots murmurés entre les villageois alors qu’ils s’éloignaient et disparaissaient, le laissant seul dans le noir.

« Il n’est pas humain. »

« Un démon froid et sans cœur. »

« C’est un monstre. »

« Sale bête ! »

Soudain, un énorme nuage noir avec deux larges yeux blancs apparut devant l’enfant.

Heero ouvrit les yeux en grand. Son corps était couvert sueur et il haletait. Les yeux prussiens aperçurent le plafond. « Un rêve…… » Murmura-t-il, fatigué. //Je ne peux pas laisser le passé venir me hanter à jamais.// Heero tourna la tête et laissa échapper un petit halètement surpris quand il vit un visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Vraisemblablement, Duo s’était endormi alors qu’il observait Heero.

Le brun fut d’autant plus surpris quand il sentit sa main droite entre celles de Duo. //Qu’est ce que ce baka fabrique ? Est-ce qu’il était inquiet pour moi ? …… inquiet ? …… Quelqu’un s’inquiète pour moi ?// Les yeux d’Heero s’adoucirent et il regarda tristement le garçon endormi. //Quelle ironie…… J’ai toujours souhaité que quelqu’un s’intéresse à moi… mais je n’ai jamais pensé que ça serait Shinigami………//

Heero se retourna mais pour une raison inconnue, il laissa sa main entre celles de Duo. Néanmoins il pressa doucement la main et sentit la prise de Duo se resserrer. Heero soupira, il se sentait bien, au chaud et en sécurité. //Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?// Le jeune guerrier s’aperçut que la bougie avait été allumée, preuve qu’il faisait sombre dehors.

Un bruit de coups puis une détonation l’alarmèrent. Heero récupéra rapidement sa main et attrapa le pommeau de son épée, allongée à son côté, quand des bruits de pas s’approchèrent de leur chambre.

La porte fut forcée et s’ouvrit quand des hommes l’eurent cassée. « Il est là ! Exactement ce qu’a dit le patron. » Un homme balança son épée vers Heero juste pour rencontrer une surface plate car Heero avait évité la lame, poussant un Duo encore à moitié endormi vers un coin de la pièce dans le processus. Heero durcit sa prise sur son épée et attaqua, tuant deux hommes en un geste. Les autres s’arrêtent net dans leur élan en voyant leurs amis KO en moins d’une seconde.

La peur et l’hésitation s’affichèrent sur leurs visages mais disparurent rapidement quand ils virent Heero tomber à genoux, haletant et utilisant son épée pour s’empêcher de s’écrouler au sol. « Eh bien, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas aussi fort que le patron l’a dit. » Un homme s’approcha, l’épée à la main.

« Vous êtes les Maganacs qui créent du chaos aux alentours ces derniers temps, hein ? » Heero se forçait à parler aussi calmement qu’il pouvait. Il ne savait que trop bien que l’énergie récupérée en dormant s’évaporait à toute vitesse.

« Ouais, nous sommes ici pour te donner une leçon pour avoir blessé Rashid, notre patron. Attaquez ! » Les hommes chargèrent tous de front.

Heero grogna. « Essayez si vous pouvez ! » Il roula vers l’avant, mettant deux hommes au sol. Avant que les autres puissent dire ‘ouf’, Heero se retourna et en tua deux autres en même temps. Cependant, il était à cours d’énergie et il y avait trop d’hommes pour qu’il puisse les tuer en si peu de temps.

Du coin de la chambre, Duo, qui avait fini de se réveiller, regardait les voleurs encercler Heero, qui respirait difficilement et s’appuyait contre le mur pour tenir. « Heero !! » Sans réfléchir, Duo bondit et donna un coup de poing à l’un des voleurs qui était sur le point d’attaquer Heero. Les années passées en tant que gamin des rues avant d’être accueilli à l’orphelinat avaient appris à Duo comment se battre. Néanmoins cette action attira l’attention des voleurs sur sa personne. Un voleur courut vers Duo. « Satané gamin, je vais te tuer d’abord ! »

//Duo ! Non !// Utilisant tout le pouvoir qu’il lui restait, Heero sauta au dessus des voleurs et lança un coup de pied à celui qui attaquait Duo. //Comment les choses peuvent-elles se passer ainsi……// Heero attrapa Duo d’une main alors que l’autre tenait son épée et courut vers la fenêtre. //Pourquoi est-ce que j’aide ce baka ?// Le bruit de verre cassé retentit quand Heero sauta à l’extérieur. //Je devrais être reconnaissant si Shinigami était tué.//

« Il a sauté du deuxième étage ! Est-ce qu’il cherche à se suicider ? » Cria un des voleurs alors que les autres restaient surpris par l’action d’Heero. « Allez, descendons. Il ne peut pas s’échapper dans son état actuel et je parie qu’il s’est fait mal dans sa chute. » Commanda un autre voleur, et tous descendirent rapidement, utilisant bien entendu les escaliers.

#Heero, tu vas bien ?# Duo était inquiet. Il avait atterri sur le sol sans dommage, grâce à Heero. Mais ledit garçon n’allait pas bien. Il était allongé sur le sol, aspirant l’air anormalement. Heero regarda Duo dont les yeux le fixaient avec tracas. //Ma mission était de le tuer quand je suis allé dans la Forêt d’Or.// Il leva la main et caressa le visage en forme de cœur. //Mais il n’en sait rien…… et pourtant il doit supporter ce satané destin……//

« Vas-t-en. Trouve un endroit où te cacher. Je ne peux plus te protéger. » Murmura Heero et il repoussa l’épaule de Duo, lui montrant qu’il voulait qu’il s’en aille.

« Heero… » Duo était réellement inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu’Heero attendait de lui et il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d’eux. //Nos adversaires arrivent. Je dois l’aider.//

Duo regarda le garçon à sous lui. Heero continuait à haleter et à s’affaiblir. « Vas-t-en Duo, laisse moi juste là. » Sa voix était à peine audible et il essaya encore de repousser Duo. //Au moins, si je meurs, tu ne seras pas Shinigami…// A sa surprise, Heero se sentit élevé dans les airs. « Duo… ? » Heero n’avait jamais pensé que Duo pourrait le porter. Apparemment le natté était plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait.

L’ayant ramassé, Duo amena Heero dans une allée sombre, se cachant derrière des tonneaux et des boites quand les bruits de pas retentirent dans l’allée.

Duo soupira de soulagement quand les pas s’éloignèrent et reporta son attention sur le garçon sur ses genoux. Le brun avait les yeux fermés et tremblait. //Foutue nuit glacée.// jura Duo et il câlina Heero, partageant avec lui sa chaleur corporelle. Heero avait certainement froid puisqu’il était toujours vêtu de son débardeur et son spandex, alors que Duo portait une longue tunique et un pantalon, mais ensuite Heero sentit de la chaleur l’envelopper.

Heero ouvrit les yeux seulement pour voir un cou mince à quelques centimètres de son nez. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Duo et son pouls régulier. Le natté le serra un peu plus fort comme s’il voulait le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mal. //Chaud et confortable. Est-ce que ça aurait été pareil avec maman ?...// Heero se blottit contre Duo et sentit son énergie lui revenir peu à peu.

Duo baissa les yeux sur le garçon entre ses bras. //Il a vraiment l’air fragile et vulnérable…//. Inconsciemment, sa main chercha la joue lisse d’Heero et la caressa. Ledit garçon leva le regard et accrocha Duo de ses yeux bleus. « Heero… » Duo se sentait attiré par ces yeux au point qu’il se pencha vers Heero.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

« Eh, on a oublié de vérifier cette allée ! »

Le cri arrêta net le mouvement de Duo. Il pouvait entendre les tonneaux et les boites être renversés par des coups de pieds et se déplaça au fur et à mesure que les bruits se rapprochaient. //Je ne les laisserai pas faire du mal à Heero. Je dois le protéger.// Il tendit une main, cherchant l’épée d’Heero qu’il avait mise sur les cuisses du jeune homme avant de le porter. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse s’en saisir, une autre main l’avait agrippée. Celle d’Heero.

« Heero ? » Duo fixa le jeune homme qui haletait encore un peu.

« Je peux le faire… » Heero se détacha du corps de Duo et se leva. Poussant Duo derrière lui, Heero fit face aux voleurs de plus en plus proches. « Je vais tous les achever. » Grogna Heero révélant des dents, presque des crocs acérés.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un voleur blessé courut jusqu’à l’intérieur de l’auberge pour trouver Rashid. « Patron, on les a trouvés dans l’allée ! »

« Qu’est ce que vous attendez ? Tuez-le ! » Rashid qui étaient en train de boxer l’aubergiste, foudroya son homme du regard.

« On a essayé ! Mais il est trop fort. On a perdu plus de 20 hommes. » Le voleur s’écroula après ces dernières paroles. Du sang s’écoulait de sa blessure.

« Bon sang, je croyais qu’il n’était pas en condition de combattre. » Rashid courut jusqu’à l’allée, son espèce de rat toujours sur son épaule. Arrivé, Rashid écarquilla les yeux d’étonnement quand il réalisa quelle était la situation. Il y avait du sang partout, colorant le sol qui était recouvert par les corps de ses hommes morts ou agonisants. Sa cible était toujours debout, encerclée par cinq hommes, les derniers du groupe.

Heero chargea, l’épée haut dans les airs, prêt à achever un voleur. Mais un autre voleur lança sa chaine, retenant et arrêtant Heero. « C’est l’occasion ! » Rashid vit l’ouverture et se téléporta rapidement devant Heero. « Meurs ! » Il poignarda Heero en pleine poitrine.

#Non ! Heero !# Duo vit avec horreur du sang gicler de la poitrine et de la bouche d’Heero alors que le jeune guerrier s’écroulait sur le sol.

« C’est la fin ! » Rashid leva son épée prêt à achever le garçon en sang à ses pieds.

#Non ! Stop !# Cria Duo en sautant depuis l’allée.

« Quoi ? » Rashid vit avec surprise un autre garçon bondir de l’allée.

Duo utilisa ce court instant pour envoyer un coup de pied au gros homme, le faisant trébucher en arrière et tomber sur le sol, ventre en l’air. Soudain un cri bestial résonna dans la nuit. Rashid était tombé sur un corps mort qui avait encore une épée plantée, et l’animal sur son épaule tomba sur la lame et s’y empala.

« Mon animal adoré !! » Cria Rashid quand l’animal se dissolut dans l’air. Il avait l’air paniqué. « Non, reviens !! Je ne peux pas me téléporter sans toi. »

Duo ne fit pas attention au gros homme. Après avoir frappé Rashid, Duo s’était rapidement agenouillé et avait ramassé Heero pour le prendre dans ses bras. #Heero ! Tu vas bien ?# Il regarda le torse ensanglanté avec inquiétude. Le sang avait détrempé le débardeur, lui faisait perdre sa couleur originelle.

« Petit con ! Comment oses-tu tuer mon animal !! » Un Rashid enragé apparut aux côtés de Duo, balançant son épée sur le natté. Au vu de leurs positions, Duo savait que s’il esquivait le coup, c’est Heero qui recevrait la lame. Il resta donc immobile et attendit que l’épée le frappe. Mais l’épée ne le toucha pas, à la place il entendit un bruit de métal qui se heurtait.

« Quoi ? » Rashid fut surpris de voir son épée stoppée par une autre, surtout qu’elle était tenue par le garçon en sang qui était entre les bras de Duo. Un coup de pied atteint Rashid depuis le sol, le faisant de nouveau tomber en arrière.

« Heero ! » Duo regarda le propriétaire du pied et fut surpris de voir les yeux bleus le foudroyer du regard. Il avait pensé qu’Heero était inconscient après avoir été poignardé. Heero lui avait de nouveau sauvé la vie.

« Baka, tu n’aurais pas dû sortir de ta cachette. » Du sang s’écoula de la bouche d’Heero sur sa gorge mais il ne semblait pas souffrir du tout. Heero se détacha de Duo et se leva, tenant fermement son épée. « Ça n’a pas touché mon cœur. Je peux encore combattre. »

« Il… il est encore en vie… » Les voleurs regardèrent Heero avec horreur.

L’un d’eux lança rapidement ses chaines pour attacher de nouveau Heero. Les chaines agrippèrent Heero, l’encerclant et l’empêchant de bouger, mais avec un grognement et un tressaillement, les chaines s’éparpillèrent sur le sol, réduites en morceaux. Cette fois les voleurs étaient vraiment terrifiés. Ils reculèrent doucement quand Heero s’avança.

« Monstre… » Rashid qui avait regardé toute la scène, avait inconsciemment prononcé le mot.

Ces paroles parvinrent à Heero qui gronda et offrit à l’homme son regard le plus effrayant. Ses crocs étaient totalement visibles, faisant trembler et reculer Rashid. Il avait perdu tout son courage et sa confiance en lui depuis qu’il avait perdu son animal. Heero avança en direction de Rashid qui réagit rapidement et cria « Retraite !! »

Dès que l’ordre fut prononcé, les voleurs survivants coururent dans des directions différentes et disparurent dans la nuit, laissant Heero et Duo seuls avec des cadavres éparpillés sur le sol.

//Ils sont partis ! On a gagné !!// Duo releva le regard depuis l’endroit où il était agenouillé et vit Heero rengainer son épée et marcher.

Monstre. Le mot se répercuta dans l’esprit d’Heero quand il essaya le sang qui s’échappait de sa bouche. L’image d’une femme l’accusant d’être un monstre se répétait sans fin dans sa tête, pénétrant ses pensées. « Tu n’es pas mon fils ! Tu es un monstre ! » Criait hystériquement la femme. Heero grogna quand l’image évolua pour lui montrer les villageois l’accusant d’être un monstre.

Mais d’un coup toutes les images disparurent quand son cerveau s’aperçut que son corps ne touchait plus le sol. On le portait ! Heero était surpris et leva les yeux pour voir leur répliques violettes pleines d’intérêt et d’inquiétude. //Qu’est ce que ce baka cherche à faire ?// Heero se débattit et essaya de se libérer mais Duo le tenait fermement. #Eh, arrête ça ! Tu veux marcher jusqu’à l’auberge dans ton état actuel ? Tu es fou ? Tu as été poignardé et tu saignes encore ! Ne te débats pas, tu vas saigner encore plus.#

Bien sûr, Heero ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu’avait pu dire Duo. //Quel baka, est-ce qu’il pense que je suis incapable de marcher ?// Heero était sur le point de se débattre de nouveau quand il vit le regard inquiet de Duo posé sur son buste. //Est-ce qu’il est inquiet à propos de cette blessure ?//

Comme s’il répondait à une question muette, Duo qui avait remarqué qu’Heero ne faisait plus de difficultés accéléra jusqu’à presque courir en direction de l’auberge.

Duo entra dans l’auberge et vit le médecin panser les plaies de l’aubergiste. Il s’approcha de lui juste quand il se tourna et les vit. « Mon Dieu, vous saignez ! Venez, laissez-moi voir. » Le médecin saisit le débardeur d’Heero mais Heero leva la main, montrant au docteur qu’il ne devait pas s’inquiéter. « Je vais bien. Ce n’est pas mon sang. Un voleur a trempé mon tee-shirt quand je l’achevais. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ce garçon vous porte-t-il ? Vous avez des côtes ou une jambe cassées ? » Demanda le médecin en regardant Duo qui le regarda à son tour avec confusion et inquiétude.

« Je vais bien. Il a réagi de façon excessive. » Heero renifla et sourit légèrement pour se libérer des bras de Duo, mais le natté le retint. Il cessa de sourire et foudroya Duo du regard. « Poses-moi ou omae o korosu ! »

Duo le regarda d’un air confus. « Omae…o…kisu ? » *Je vais t’embrasser ?*

Heero entendit le rire bruyant du médecin et soupira devant cet échec. //Ce baka n’apprendra jamais…//

Le maire les rejoignit. « Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle, docteur ? »

Le médecin cessa de rire. « Hum, rien, monsieur le maire. D’où venez-vous ? »

« J’étais au deuxième étage à nettoyer les dégâts. » Il se tourna vers Heero. « Il y a beaucoup de cadavres dans votre chambre, je suppose que vous êtes celui qui les avez tués ? »

Heero acquiesça. « Ce sont les Maganacs que vous vouliez que j’élimine. »

Le maire hocha la tête pour approuver. « Je vous avais mal jugé. Eh bien, je crois que vous aurez votre récompense. »

« Non. » Heero secoua la tête. « Je n’en ai pas fini avec leur chef. Il a fui et je n’ai pas assez d’énergie pour lui faire la chasse maintenant. »

Cette fois, Duo en eut assez. Le médecin n’examinait pas la blessure d’Heero. A la place il continuait à discuter avec lui. Ne voyait-il pas qu’Heero saignait ?  #Docteur, pourquoi ne pas examiner sa blessure ? Il a été salement blessé. L’homme l’a poignardé du côté droit. Vous ne voyez pas tout ce sang ? Il doit humphhh.#

Heero s’était saisi de la natte du garçon quand il avait commencé à parler et la natte était maintenant solidement mise dans la bouche de son propriétaire. Pendant que Duo se focalisait sur sa natte, Heero se débattit pour se libérer de la poigne de Duo. Il se leva et se tourna vers le médecin et le maire. « J’ai besoin de me reposer pour récupérer totalement. Je m’occuperai de Rashid demain. »

« Bien sûr. Comme votre chambre est dévastée, vous pouvez utiliser la chambre là-bas. » Le maire montra une porte dans un coin de la pièce. Heero acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte.

Duo réussit à recracher sa natte juste à temps pour voir Heero disparaitre derrière une porte. #Heero ! Tu es blessé !! Tu ne devrais pas marcher !!# Duo poursuivit rapidement Heero, ignorant les deux hommes à côté de lui qui échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

Heero entra dans la pièce et vit deux lits séparés par une table de nuit. Il s’approcha du lit de droite et resta à côté. A cet instant il voulait se jeter dessus et s’évanouir mais d’abord il devait retirer son débardeur trempé de sang

Duo prit la chambre d’assaut juste quand Heero passait son débardeur au dessus de sa tête, de dos. #Heero ! Sois prudent, ta blessure…# Duo perdit sa voix quand Heero lui fit face, révélant un torse lisse. Oui, lisse, pas de cicatrice, pas de sang. //Sa blessure…// Les yeux de Duo s’agrandirent d’étonnement avant qu’il ne se jette sur Heero.

Heero fut si surpris de la réaction de Duo qu’il n’eut pas le temps d’éviter le natté. Il se trouva étendu sur le lit avec Duo sur lui. « Duo ! »

Le natté ignora Heero et se serra encore plus pour voir le torse nu sous son corps. Il pouvait voir une cicatrice à peine visible là où Rashid l’avait poignardé. //Sa blessure est cicatrisée !!// Il laissa ses doigts se promener sur la cicatrice, comme s’il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, inconscient du visage surpris du propriétaire de ladite cicatrice.

« Duo, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Heero ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais. Jamais dans sa vie on ne l’avait touché aussi doucement et précautionneusement. Il fixa le natté au dessus de lui et vit que ledit garçon levait la tête pour le regarder. Les yeux violets irradiaient de joie et de soulagement et son visage en forme de cœur laissa apparaitre un sourire très doux.

#Ta blessure… elle a disparu… Alors tu n’as plus mal, n’est ce pas ?# Murmura Duo en caressant gentiment la poitrine sous-jacente. Il était très heureux de savoir qu’Heero allait bien. Si heureux que Duo ne réfléchit pas à ce qu’il faisait, laissant son instinct guider son corps. Duo entendit le garçon sous lui haleter de surprise quand il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres, déposant des baisers papillon tout du long de la cicatrice tandis qu’il murmurait. #Merci… Merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien…# Duo se blottit contre la poitrine, évacuant tout le stress qu’il avait ressenti depuis le début de la journée. Son inquiétude quand Heero était tombé malade sans que Duo ne sache pourquoi, sa peur quand les hommes avaient attaqué Heero, et son horreur quand il avait vu Heero s’effondrer, crachant du sang.

Quelque part au fond de sa tête, Duo savait qu’il n’était pas normal pour un humain de cicatriser aussi rapidement qu’Heero, mais il s’en foutait. Heero était en vie et allait bien. C’était tout ce qui comptait. Il soupira de soulagement et reposa sa tête contre le buste d’Heero, écoutant les battements de cœur qui gardaient le garçon sous lui en vie. Ces battements était comme une berceuse qui l’endormit.

//Ce baka… il est endormi !// Heero regarda le garçon ronflant contre son buste et se souvint de leur rencontre, Duo s’était également endormi comme cela, dans la même position. Doucement, il déplaça le natté à côté de lui et déplaça les mèches qui l’empêchaient de voir le visage en forme de cœur. //Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi…Je suis celui qui voulait ta mort……voulait…//

Heero pouvait encore sentir les gentilles caresses sur son torse et la chaleur des lèvres délicates sur sa cicatrice. La cicatrice avait complètement disparu à présent, rien ne laissait supposer qu’il avait été poignardé récemment à cet endroit. Heero mit sa main sur sa poitrine et de l’autre caressa la joue de Duo. //Merci de t’en faire pour moi…//

Après les avoir tous deux recouverts avec la couverture, Heero se rapprocha ensuite pour se blottir contre un Duo endormi, laissant le sommeil l’emporter. //Je te protégerai, mon Shinigami…//

~*~

Le lendemain matin dans l’auberge.

« Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles, monsieur le maire ? » Le médecin s’assit quand le maire pénétra dans l’auberge. Ils étaient tous les deux restés éveillés toute la nuit durant. Pendant ce temps, le maire avait essayé de retrouver la trace des voleurs et le médecin s’était occupé des blessures des villageois, utilisant le premier étage de l’auberge comme quartier général.

Le maire eut un sourire suffisant. « Nous nous sommes débrouillés pour les retrouver, docteur. Ils se sont cachés dans la montagne à quelques kilomètres de là. »

« Donnez-moi les coordonnées exactes de cet endroit. » La voix d’Heero les surprit et ils se retournèrent pour le voir près de la porte où lui et Duo avaient dormi. Le garçon portait sa tunique verte, son pantalon en cuir, plus un bandana vert. Son épée était attachée à ses hanches.

« Vous avez pleinement récupéré ? » Heero répondit à la question du médecin d’un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers le maire.

« Où est cet endroit ? Je vais terminer mon travail aujourd’hui. »

« Ils sont au niveau de la seconde montagne au sud de cette ville. C’est assez loin alors vous aurez besoin d’un moyen de transport pour y aller. Attendez, le docteur et moi allons vous préparer un cheval. » Le maire semblait très enthousiaste. Il sortit rapidement en emmenant le docteur avec lui, sans laisser à Heero une occasion de parler.

//Je n’ai pas besoin d’un cheval.// Heero continua à regarder la porte par laquelle les deux hommes étaient sortis et décida de rester silencieux. Il retourna dans sa chambre et regarda le garçon endormi qui reposait sur le lit. Duo semblait si paisible quand il dormait. Pour une fois, les yeux bleu profond devinrent plus doux et chauds quand leur propriétaire regarda le garçon qui dormait silencieusement.

Duo sentit une main caresser sa joue et quelque chose d’humide toucher son front, le faisant remuer. « Heero… » Ronronna-t-il, encore dans un profond sommeil. Plus tard Duo ouvrit doucement les yeux mais il était seul dans la chambre.

~*~

En dehors de la ville, Heero attacha le cheval à un arbre. Il n’en avait pas besoin puisqu’il pouvait courir plus vite que n’importe quel cheval. Il sauta de falaise en falaise, traversant les gouffres facilement. En peu de temps, il arriva à la seconde montagne derrière celle qu’il venait de parcourir.

« Bon sang, il arrive. » Chuchota un voleur à un autre depuis leur cachette derrière des buissons. Ils pouvaient voir Heero les chercher.

« T’inquiète, on lui a tendu un piège. Regarde ! » Rashid tira la corde reliée au piège.

Heero leva la tête pour voir le filet se déployer au dessus de lui. Il tomba et emprisonna Heero. « Bingo ! » Rashid sauta depuis les buissons, suivi par les autres voleurs. « Le filet est en fer. Tu ne pourras jamais le casser. C’est l’occasion d’en finir. » Tous chargèrent le garçon piégé et s’arrêtèrent aussi net quand ils virent Heero déchirer le filet comme une fine feuille de papier et le jeter au loin.

« Hn, vous vous êtes montrés tout seuls donc je n’aurais pas besoin de partir à votre recherche. » Heero les regarda tous les uns après les autres. « C’est la fin des Maganacs. »

Rashid perdit aussitôt tout contrôle. « Cou… COURRONS !! » L’ordre était inutile car Heero était trop rapide. Avant que les voleurs puissant faire plus de deux pas, Heero avait flanqué des coups de pied et poings puissants aux voleurs, les mettant KO sur le sol. « Bon sang… » Rashid essaya de se lever, mais il échoua pitoyablement. Il prit conscience que quelques unes de ses côtes étaient cassées.

« Arrête de combattre sinon je devrai te tuer. » Heero foudroya Rashid du regard.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es gentil ! » Dit une voix moqueuse derrière lui. Heero se retourna et vit un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds, il était assis paresseusement sur un gros rocher et souriait d’un air confiant.

« Zechs ! Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? Je t’avais demandé de nous aider ! » Cria Rashid.

Zechs regarda Rashid. « Tu m’as peut-être invité à me rallier à ton groupe mais je n’ai aucune intention de me joindre à des combattants aussi faibles que toi. » Il se leva et se tourna vers Heero. « De toute façon, j’ai entendu parler des actions de ce garçon la nuit dernière dans un bar. C’est vraiment intéressant de voir tout un groupe de voleurs décimé par un adolescent. » Zechs approcha d’Heero qui se mit en garde.

//Je n’ai pas senti sa présence avant qu’il ne parle. Il doit être assez puissant.// Heero rétrécit ses pupilles, étudiant l’homme en face de lui. Zechs portait une tunique crème avec une veste marron, un pantalon large blanc et des bottes marron foncé qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollet. Une épée pendait à sa taille, indiquant qu’il était un guerrier lui aussi.

Zechs se tenait à un peu plus d’un mètre d’Heero. « J’ai vu comment tu avais vaincu ces empotés. Tu es assez fort mais je me demande si tu es assez fort pour supporter ÇA. » Tout à coup, Zechs leva sa main et lâcha une boule d’énergie, heurtant Heero en pleine poitrine.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Le brun vola dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres, heurtant un rocher avant d’atterrir dans des buissons. Zechs sourit d’un air suffisant et commença à s’approcher. « Tu es vraiment intelligent, étant donné que tu n’as pas résisté à mon attaque et laissé le souffle te projeter. Mais je parie que tu l’as payé cher, quelques côtes cassées et… » Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Zechs quand il vit Heero émerger des buissons sans une égratignure.

« Tu es très puissant. » Dit Heero en se levant calmement.

« Quoi ? Tu tiens encore debout ? » Zechs était surpris. Il lança une autre boule d’énergie mais Heero l’évita facilement, bondissant dans les airs et dégainant son épée.

« C’est mon tour maintenant. » Gronda Heero, puis il chargea. Zechs essaya de le frapper avec une boule d’énergie mais encore une fois Heero esquiva facilement. « Merde ! » S’écria Zechs avec colère en voyant que ses attaques étaient inefficaces. Il dégaina son épée et affronta Heero.

~*~

Dans un donjon inconnu loin de la bataille.

« Je l’ai trouvé, Excellence. Celui qui sera le plus à même de convenir à votre projet. Fort, sauvage, sans pitié. » Une femme vêtue d’une robe de prière s’assit à côté d’un bassin qui reflétait le combat entre Heero et Zechs. « Il se bat contre un autre guerrier, Excellence. » La femme semblait très confiante.

« Qui est le guerrier qu’il combat, Lady ? » L’homme derrière Une s’approcha du bassin. Il était vêtu d’une robe qui tombait jusqu’à ses chevilles, de la même couleur que ses cheveux roux.

« Je l’ignore, seigneur Treize. Mon pouvoir n’arrive pas à pénétrer l’autre combattant, mais je suis sûre d’une chose, il est puissant. »

~*~

//Bon sang, ce garçon est vraiment puissant !// Zechs haletait et il lança la lame de son épée en direction d’Heero qui la contra facilement. La respiration du garçon était toujours aussi régulière et il ne semblait même pas mettre toutes ses forces dans le combat. //Je dois utiliser mes deux mains pour bloquer son épée. Zut ! Si j’avais une occasion de le renverser avec mon pouvoir, je suis certain qu’il perdrait la tête. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle attaque s’il est à bout portant.//

La chance fut du côté de Zechs. Alors qu’il esquivait la lame de Zechs, Heero trébucha sur une pierre et perdit l’équilibre. Zechs ne laissa pas passer sa chance, il leva la main droite devant le visage d’Heero qui luttait pour retrouver son équilibre. « Meurs ! » Une autre boule fut lâchée et frappa Heero en plein visage, envoyant le corps du garçon dans les airs. Zechs sourit, sûr que le garçon venait de perdre la vie. Mais ce qu’il vit lui fit perdre son sourire aussi vite qu’il était venu. Là, à moins de dix mètres de lui, Heero était debout en un seul morceau et sans une égratignure.

« Tu es très fort. Je dois te prendre au sérieux à présent. » Heero regarda froidement Zechs.

« Impossible… » Souffla Zechs. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Personne ! Personne auparavant n’avait survécu à une telle attaque et ce garçon recevait le coup comme si ce n’était rien ! //Quelqu’un qui supporte les attaques d’un type de pouvoir est aussi capable de créer, d’utiliser, ce pouvoir.// Zechs se souvint de cette vérité et fixa Heero avec étonnement. //Comment est-ce possible ? Ce est garçon est aussi…// Le guerrier aux cheveux blonds n’eut pas le temps d’achever cette pensée qu’Heero leva la main et envoya une violente boule d’énergie. L’éclair d’énergie était bien plus gros que tous ceux que Zechs avait jamais créé, et il le frappa à la vitesse de la lumière. « AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ».

~*~

De retour au donjon.

« Ca ne va pas. Je ne veux pas que ma future propriété soit abimée. J’ai besoin de lui en parfaite condition pour combattre le Perfect Soldier. » Treize regarda le bassin et fronça les sourcils.

« Nous pouvons combiner nos pouvoirs pour le rejoindre, Excellence. » Suggéra Une.

« Faisons-le maintenant. Ouvrez le portail avec votre pouvoir Lady, et gardez le ouvert jusqu’à ce que je le rejoigne. » Treize ferma les yeux, tandis que Une se concentrait sur le bassin fermant aussi les yeux. Le bassin émit une lumière rougeoyante, enveloppant Une et Treize.

~*~

« Merde… » Zechs respirait lourdement. Sa chemise était déchirée et il devait utiliser son épée pour porter son corps endolori.

« Tu es le premier à survivre à cette attaque. »  Heero le regardait d’un air appréciateur. « Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi fort que toi. Si tu te rend maintenant, je ne te tuerai pas. »

//Comment ose-t-il me demander d’abandonner// Zechs jeta un regard haineux à Heero. //Je ne perdrai pas contre un simple gamin ! J’ai besoin d’être puissant, de plus de puissance !!//

Tout à coup une main géante, aussi grosse qu’un humain de taille normale, descendit du ciel. Elle enveloppa Zechs et frappa violemment le flan de la montagne dans l’action. Une avalanche projeta des blocs de roche sur le groupe, enterrant Heero et les Maganacs encore en vie. Des hurlements de Maganacs furent entendus quand l’avalanche de pierres les heurta frappant leurs corps endoloris et mettant un terme à leur vie.

~*~

Treize et Une ouvrirent les yeux quand la lumière rougeoyante disparut et ils virent Zechs qui flottait sur le bassin, inconscient.

« Bon travail ma chère prophétesse. Il a les capacités pour être le rival du légendaire Perfect Soldier. »

« Oui Excellence. La prophétie racontée de génération en génération a toujours prédit que le Perfect Soldier serait l’arme la plus destructive qu’on ait jamais vu. Quiconque peut le contrôler pourra certainement gagner cette guerre interminable, et cette personne ce sera vous, Excellence. » Une s’inclina.

« Oui, je contrôlerai le monde une fois que le Perfect Soldier sera en ma possession. » Treize sourit dangereusement. « Mais nous nous inquiéterons de cela plus tard. Maintenant, nous devons apprivoiser cette beauté sauvage. » Il regarda Zechs qui était toujours inconscient.

« Mais que faisons nous pour le guerrier qu’il combattait, Excellence ? Ce soldat semblait plus fort que lui. » Une regarda Treize qui utilisait son pouvoir pour faire léviter Zechs au dessus du bassin.

« Je n’ai besoin que d’un seul homme, Lady. Pendant qu’il combattra le Perfect Soldier, nous pourrons capturer Shinigami qui contrôle le Perfect Soldier. Si l’on peut prendre le contrôle de Shinigami, alors le Perfect Soldier sera à moi. » Treize ramena Zechs près de lui et caressa les cheveux blonds. « Et même si je voulais de l’autre guerrier, nous ne pourrions plus l’avoir maintenant. Aucun humain ne peut survivre à l’avalanche que j’ai créée. Maintenant j’espère que vous allez soigner cet homme pendant que j’ordonne à mes hommes de trouver Shinigami. » Treize plaça doucement Zechs sur le sol devant Une.

« Comme vous le désirez, Excellence. » Une s’inclina quand Treize sortit.

~*~

La poussière tomba enfin, révélant des tonnes de gravas au pied de la montagne. Le silence fut rompu par un mouvement sous les rochers. Une main sortit brusquement de sous la pile. Ce n’était pas une main ordinaire. Les longs ongles ressemblaient aux griffes d’un animal et ils étaient rouges. Peu à peu, un visage émergea du chaos de pierre. Le visage observa les morceaux de cadavres éparpillés entre les rochers. « Ninmu kanryou. » *Mission accomplie.*

Nul ne pouvait survivre……… s’il était humain………

~*~

« Alors monsieur le maire, notre village est enfin paisible. » Le médecin s’assit près du maire maussade. Ils étaient dans la maison du maire après le conseil de ville. « Monsieur le maire, à quoi pensez-vous ? »

« Je me pose des questions sur ces deux garçons, docteur. Ils ont quitté le village, hier. »

« Ah, ces jeunes hommes. Ils étaient très intéressants. J’ai été surpris quand même, quand j’ai vu les vêtements du jeune guerrier à son retour. Ils étaient très abimés, mais étonnamment, il allait bien, ni cicatrices, ni blessures. »

« En fait, celui à la natte semblait encore plus surpris que vous, docteur. Il n’a pas lâché l’autre garçon en essayant de vérifier s’il avait des blessures. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s’arrêter de parler jusqu’à ce que le jeune guerrier tire sur sa natte. » Sourit le maire en se souvenant de la grimace de Duo quand Heero l’avait foudroyé du regard.

« Oh, ce garçon… Il parle vraiment un langage étrange. Je me demande comment le jeune guerrier peut le garder à ses côtés. » Le médecin sourit, se souvenant de la nuit où Duo avait essayé de répéter les paroles d’Heero. Il était certain qu’Heero y repenserait à deux fois avant de lui adresser les mêmes mots.

~*~

Quelque part loin du village, deux garçons montaient à cheval. Le premier garçon ne cessait de parler, montrant du doigt chaque animal, chaque plante qu’il voyait. Le garçon derrière lui attrapa la natte de l’autre garçon et la tira. « Duo, tais-toi ou omae o korosu. »

Duo tourna la tête pour regarder le garçon qui semblait agacé dans son dos. « Omae o kisu ? »

Heero soupira et baissa la tête. Pauvre Heero, il semblait que le voyage allait être long pour le jeune guerrier, surtout quand un certain baka natté semblait impliqué.


	6. Chapter 6

« Heero, qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Heero se leva de sa place en face du feu de camps. Duo était debout à côté de lui et montrait un objet lumineux dans le ciel nocturne. Cela faisait un mois que Heero avait trouvé Duo et qu’ils voyageaient ensemble. En ce moment, ils étaient au beau milieu d’une forêt inconnue qui les conduiraient vers une nouvelle ville.

Le brun suivit la main et regarda le ciel. « Hoshi. » *Une étoile*

« Hoshi ? C’est sympa comme nom. Et ça ? » Duo montra un objet rond dans le ciel.

« Tsuki. » *La Lune*

« Tsuki……hoshi… » Duo regardait le ciel, inconscient du regard d’Heero sur lui.

//Il apprend vite… Ce baka… Cela fait à peine un mois et il peut parler presque couramment maintenant… En fait, ce n’est pas surprenant, vu combien il aime parler……//

Duo se rassit à côté de lui. « Dis, Heero. Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que ‘omae o kisu’ voulait dire. »

« Omae o korosu. » //Je ne lui dirai jamais ce que ça veut dire.//

« Pas ‘korosu’, ‘kisu’. Je sais que ce n’est pas la même chose maintenant. ‘Omae o korosu’ signifie que tu veux me tuer, non ? Tu as un sens de l’humour bizarre pour me demander de me taire, mais bon. Tu n’appliques jamais tes menaces de toute façon. Mais qu’est ce que ‘omae o kisu’ veut dire ? » Duo regarda Heero qui détourna rapidement la tête. « Eh ! Regarde-moi ! Tu m’ignores toujours quand je te pose cette question. » Duo mit ses deux mains sur le visage d’Heero et le tourna pour qu’il lui fasse face.

« Omae o korosu ! » Heero foudroya le natté du regard. Normalement un tel regard aurait fait flancher le plus courageux des hommes, mais le garçon semblait être immunisé. Il essaya de repousser ses mains mais Duo tint bon avec une poigne d’enfer.

« Ok, je me tairai mais seulement quand tu m’auras répondu. » Duo se rapprocha, si près que leurs fronts pouvaient presque se toucher. « Que veux dire ‘omae o kisu’, Heero ? »

Heero essaya de nouveau de le faire lâcher mais Duo ne voulait pas qu’il s’esquive cette fois. //Ce baka peut être très têtu parfois.//

« Lâche-moi. » Grogna Heero en essayant de s’écarter, ce qui était une erreur, ou bien de la malchance, mais il se recula trop brusquement. Heero tomba en arrière, entrainant Duo à sa suite comme il tenait toujours son visage.

Les yeux d’Heero s’agrandirent quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et mouillé toucher ses lèvres. Tout ce qu’il pouvait voir était les yeux violets eux aussi écarquillés, à quelques centimètres à peine des siens.

« Ex… excuse-moi. » Duo se recula rapidement. //Je l’ai embrassé !! Il va vraiment me tuer cette fois. Bon sang, mais ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces…eh…oh… arrête de penser à ça.// « Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif. Tu as tiré trop fort, et ça m’a fait perdre l’équilibre. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si tu m’avais dit ce que veut dire ‘omae o kisu’ ! »

//Tu viens juste de le faire baka…// Heero fixa le natté qui continuait à parler. Il se fichait que Duo l’ait embrassé. Les lèvres de Duo étaient tièdes, et avaient suscité des sentiments qu’il avait rarement ressentis dans son corps. Paix, sécurité, impression que l’on tenait à lui. //Pas étonnant que les gens aiment les baisers.// Heero n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir été un jour embrassé par quiconque, même pas sa mère ou son père, que ce soit sur la joue ou les lèvres. Ils étaient trop effrayés pour s’approcher de lui, sans parler de l’embrasser. Ils n’avaient déjà jamais voulu le toucher si ça n’était pas nécessaire.

« A l’aiiiiiide !!! » Un cri interrompit les pensées d’Heero et le monologue de Duo. Ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre avant de se lever. Heero dégaina son épée et Duo saisit son long bâton. Heero lui avait donné ce bâton une fois que Duo lui avait dit qu’il savait se battre. Plusieurs années à vivre dans la rue le lui avait appris. Ils coururent rapidement en direction des bruits de voix.

Une fois qu’ils eurent dépassé un arbre particulièrement gros, ils virent la personne qui avait crié. Duo haleta quand il vit plusieurs araignées géantes pourchassant un homme et une femme. //Les araignées sont si grandes qu’elles arrivent à ma taille… Sans parler de leur grosseur… Je crois que j’aimerai vraiment la vie de L2 maintenant…// La femme cria de nouveau, appelant à l’aide, pendant que l’homme essayait de repousser les araignées avec son bâton. Heero et Duo ne perdirent pas une seconde. Ils se joignirent rapidement la bataille contre les araignées. Heero les tuait rapidement et efficacement alors que Duo traçait son chemin jusqu’au couple.

« Vous allez bien ? » Duo flanqua un coup de pied à la dernière araignée sur son chemin et surveilla le couple pendant qu’Heero achevait les autres araignées.

« Oui, nous n’avons rien. » Dit l’homme en aidant Duo à attaquer les araignées.

Bien que Duo fasse de son mieux pour protéger le couple, les araignées étaient trop nombreuses pour lui. Heero jeta un œil au natté et vit qu’il commençait à fatiguer. « Nous devons trouver un abri, vous savez où il y en a un ? »

« Notre maison est à l’orée de la forêt. Si nous pouvons l’atteindre, nous serons en sécurité. » Répondit l’homme.

Heero acquiesça et se tourna vers Duo. « Duo, emmène la femme chez elle, lui et moi nous occuperons des araignées. »

Duo acquiesça et entraina la femme, laissant Heero et l’homme se débrouiller avec les araignées. Les minutes passèrent et l’homme commençait à fatiguer. Les araignées qu’ils avaient tuées revenant à la vie.

//Ça n’en finira jamais si l’on se bat comme ça…// Heero se tourna vers l’homme. « Vous êtes fatigué. Rentrez chez vous, j’arrêterai les araignées. »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul avec ces monstres. » L’homme était surpris. Lui, un homme adulte ne pouvait pas vaincre les araignées seul, alors que l’adolescent reste seul avec ces monstres…

« Si, vous pouvez. Dites moi juste comment me rendre à votre maison, je vous y rejoindrai. » Heero foudroya l’homme du regard. Son regard était toujours aussi mortel car l’homme lui donna rapidement l’itinéraire et courut.

Quand il fut sûr que l’homme était hors de vue, Heero tourna son attention vers les araignées qui l’avaient encerclé. « Omae o korosu ! » Gronda-t-il puis il utilisa son pouvoir pour attaquer les araignées. Les araignées furent bientôt transformée en poussière par les boules d’énergie qu’Heero avaient utilisées pour les frapper.

~*~

Duo et la femme arrivèrent à la maison sans rencontrer de problème. Ils entrèrent et fermèrent rapidement la porte.

« Pfiouu, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. » Duo haletait et s’appuya contre la porte.

La femme s’assit sur une chaise près de la table et sembla soulagée. « Merci de votre aide. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si vous n’étiez pas intervenus tout les deux. »

« De rien. » Duo sourit. « Je m’appelle Duo Maxwell, enchanté m’dame. »

« Duo, quel joli nom. Je m’appelle Dana, enchantée également. » Sourit en retour Dana.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. « Dana, c’est moi. Ouvre la porte. »

« C’est mon mari ! » Dana se leva aussitôt pendant que Duo ouvrait la porte. L’homme rentra rapidement et serra Dana dans ses bras. Duo ferma la porte. « Bienvenue à la maison, Pagan chéri. » Dana embrassa la joue de son mari.

//Chéri ? Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? Heero ne m’a pas appris ce mot. En tout cas, ça a l’air d’être un mot qu’on utilise pour souhaiter la bienvenue à quelqu’un.// Duo regarda le couple et réalisa qu’Heero n’était pas là. « Où est Heero ? »

Pagan lâcha sa femme et se tourna vers Duo. « Le jeune guerrier ? Il m’a demandé de le laisser pendant qu’il couvrait mes arrières. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, mais son regard était si effrayant que j’ai fini par fuir. »

« C’est tout Heero. » Duo sourit en se souvenant de la première fois qu’il avait vu le regard furieux d’Heero. Maintenant, il savait qu’il y avait de la gentillesse derrière ces yeux.

« Votre ami est suicidaire, vous savez. Je ne crois pas qu’il puisse survivre, nous devons retourner l’aider. » Suggéra Pagan.

Duo secoua la tête. « Ça ira, il y a arrivera. J’en suis sûr. » Après avoir voyagé avec Heero pendant un mois, Duo avait réalisé que la plupart des habitants de ce monde étaient comme lui. Ils n’étaient pas aussi forts qu’Heero et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus utiliser la magie comme Heero, alors Duo avait conclu que seulement certaines personnes pouvaient utiliser la magie dans ce monde.

« Vraiment ? » Pagan hésitait. Pour dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas faire de nouveau face aux araignées géantes.

« Ouais. Ça ira. » Duo s’assit sur une chaine. //Si tu agis comme lui, ‘sûr que tu meurs. Mais si tu t’appelles Heero, tout se passera bien.//

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. « Duo ? »

« Heero ! » Duo se redressa et alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Heero. Il remarqua qu’Heero avait quelque chose dans le dos. « Qu’est ce que tu transportes ? »

« J’ai récupéré nos sacs quand j’en ai eu fini avec les araignées. » Heero entra et déposa les sacs dans un coin. Pagan fut surpris quand il réalisa combien le jeune guerrier avait été rapide pour accomplir toutes ces tâches. Heero s’était débrouillé pour les rejoindre en moins de cinq minutes. Il n’avait eu besoin que de cinq minutes pour tuer les araignées et récupérer leurs sacs ? Pagan devait admettre que le guerrier en face de lui était vraiment puissant et qu’il devait courir très vite.

//Essayons ce nouveau vocabulaire.// Duo s’approcha d’Heero. « Hum… »

Heero se tourna et regarda Duo. « Quoi ? » //Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien vouloir ? Il est rarement à cours de mots.//

« Je suis content que tu sois de retour, chéri. » Duo sourit joyeusement.

Dès qu’il eut prononcé ces paroles, les yeux d’Heero semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites et le rouge lui monta aux joues. //Où est-ce que ce baka a entendu ce mot ? Il vient de m’appeler ‘chéri’ ???// Heero Yuy était en train de rougir pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Chéri ? Oh, vous êtes tous les deux mariés ? » Dana était surprise. « Je me demandais ce qui vous unissait comme vous ne semblez pas être frères ou lié d’une autre façon. »

Avant qu’Heero puisse dissiper ce malentendu, Pagan prit à son tour la parole. « Un couple si jeune ! Même si vous êtes du même sexe, ça m’est bien égal. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous l’avez choisi, il est plus beau que bien des filles. » Pagan désigna Duo du menton.

« Pas que lui, ce jeune guerrier est magnifique également, Pagan chéri. » Dana adressa un clin d’œil à son époux.

« Oh oui, il est aussi très beau. » Approuva Pagan avec un sourire.

Heero rougit encore plus alors que Duo le regardait avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. //Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ? Je n’ai pas compris vu qu’ils parlaient trop vite. Mais vu la réaction d’Heero, je crois que j’ai encore fait une bêtise.// Pile à cet instant, Heero foudroya Duo du regard. //Houlà, j’ai vraiment fait une grosse bêtise…//

« Je crois que l’on devrait arrêter de les taquiner, Dana. Regarde, il est rouge comme une tomate. » Pagan rit et avança jusqu’à la table. « Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour nous avoir sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ne pas diner ensemble ? C’est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre aide. »

Heero acquiesça et s’assit sur une chaise pendant que Pagan s’asseyait de l’autre côté. Dana alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas tandis que Duo restait debout à côté d’Heero, paumé. « Heu…Heero ? »

Heero se tourna et regarda le natté, prêt à le foudroyer de nouveau du regard. Mais l’air confus qu’il vit l’en découragea. //Ce n’est pas entièrement sa faute. J’aurais du lui dire quelques mots réservés aux couples, mais ça signifie que j’aurais dû lui donner le sens de ‘omae o kisu’// Heero réalisait que si quelqu’un à part Duo lui posait la question, il n’hésiterait pas à répondre. Au fond, Heero se demandait pourquoi il était si perturbé à l’idée d’expliquer le sens de ces mots. Ne trouvant pas la réponse à sa question, Heero soupira et montra le siège à côté de lui. « Assied-toi. »

Duo s’assit avec reconnaissance. //Tant mieux, il n’est pas trop en colère.//

« Eh, ne soyez pas si froid avec votre petit ami. Regardez, il a vraiment l’air troublé par votre attitude. » Sourit Pagan.

« Ce n’est pas mon petit ami. » Grogna Heero, rougissant de nouveau.

« Pas la peine de nier, je me doute que c’est récent et que vous êtes timide. J’étais comme vous quand j’ai épousé Dana il y a quelques années. » Pagan fit un clin d’œil à Dana qui sortait de la cuisine pour servir le repas.

//Qu’est-ce que c’est ?// Duo prit la chose que Dana avait mise dans une assiette et l’étudia. Cela ressemblait à une noix géante avec une coquille épaisse.

Heero remarqua le regard vide de Duo et prit la noix de la main de Duo. « Il faut utiliser une technique particulière pour l’ouvrir. Laisse-moi faire. »

« Regarde-les, chéri. Ils sont trop mignons. » Dana sourit et s’assit à côté de Pagan. « Tu avais l’habitude d’ouvrir la coquille pour moi quand nous étions jeunes. »

« Arrête de les taquiner Dana. Regarde, il recommence à rougir. » Pagan sourit quand Heero rougit une fois de plus.

//Seize années sans rougir et là, à cause d’un mot de la part de ce baka je n’arrête plus de rougir.// Heero foudroya Duo du regard, qui le regardait pour s’excuser, reprenant la noix ouverte.

//Uh…oh…Je suis dans un beau merdier. Il vaut mieux changer de sujet.// Duo se tourna vers Pagan. « Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ? C’est dangereux de se promener en petits groupes avec ces monstres aux alentours. »

« Je n’ai jamais pensé que cela pouvait arriver. Les araignées géantes semblent apparaitre partout. Normalement, elles vivent dans le marécage de l’autre côté de la forêt et ne nous dérangent jamais. » Soupira Pagan. « Ça va être difficile pour nous de ramasser du bois dans la forêt maintenant. »

« Ça a commencé quand on a dit que Shinigami était apparu dans la Forêt d’Or. Les créatures ont semblé devenir plus sauvages et dangereuses depuis. » Ajouta Dana.

« Shinigami ? » Duo était réellement curieux. Il savait qu’il avait déjà entendu ce mot le premier jour qu’il était arrivé dans ce monde.

« Shinigami est celui qui peut contrôler le Perfect Soldier, la bête la plus forte et l’arme de destruction ultime de ce monde. La rumeur dit que ça peut détruire un palais en quelques secondes. » Expliqua patiemment Dana à Duo, inconscient de la tension d’Heero au mot « bête ».

« Ça ? Alors le Perfect Soldier n’est pas humain ? » Duo, Dana et Pagan ne remarquèrent pas à quel point les poings d’Heero avaient pâli sinon ils se seraient posé des questions.

« Personne ne sait ce qu’est exactement le Perfect Soldier. » Dana haussa les épaules.

« Wah, où se trouve le Perfect Soldier en ce moment ? » Duo était stupéfait.

Dana secoua la tête. « Personne ne sait où c’est. Seul Shinigami peut le trouver et le contrôler. »

« Oh, c’est pour ça que tant de gens recherchent Shinigami ? Qui est-ce ? » Duo était de plus en plus intéressé. Cette histoire ressemblait à un conte de fée pour lui.

« On ne sait pas qui est Shinigami, mais de nombreux prophètes disent qu’il est apparu dans la Forêt d’Or il y a un mois. » Dit Pagan.

« La Forêt d’Or ? » Duo se souvenait de la forêt dans laquelle il avait rencontré Heero et se tourna vers lui qui semblait totalement inintéressé par la conversation. « Heero, ce ne serait pas la Forêt d’Or l’endroit où l’on… »

« Duo ! Ferme-la ! Je suis fatigué de tes divagations ! » Coupa brusquement Heero.

Duo était surpris. Il n’avait jamais vu Heero aussi en colère qu’à cet instant. « Pa…Pardon. » //Il est vraiment en colère après moi. D’habitude il utilise ma natte pour me faire taire mais là… J’ai fait trop de bêtises. Je l’ai embrassé… appelé ‘chéri’… fait que Pagan et Dana le taquine… oh, je suis vraiment empoté.//

« Eh, ne parlez pas ainsi… » Essaya d’aider Pagan mais il se tut rapidement quand Heero lui adressa un regard mortel. La maison resta silencieuse tout le reste de la nuit. Duo n’émit pas un son tandis que Pagan et Dana choisirent de rester silencieux. Heero, fidèle à lui-même, resta silencieux.

Le matin suivant, Heero et Duo décidèrent de poursuivre leur voyage.

« Soyez prudents. » Dit Pagan en les accompagnant jusqu’au pas de la porte.

Heero acquiesça et se tourna vers Duo. « Allons-y. »

Duo secoua la tête en direction de Pagan et Dana puis suivit Heero.

Pagan et Dana les regardèrent jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent de leur champ de vue. « Je me demande ce qui a mis le garçon en colère. » Soupira Dana. « Tout se passait très bien pourtant. »

« C’est leur problème. Espérons qu’ils le résoudront rapidement. » Pagan serra sa femme contre lui puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

~*~

Duo marchait derrière Heero et fixait son dos. //Est-ce qu’il est toujours fâché ?//

//Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Pourquoi est-il encore silencieux ? D’habitude il parle tout le trajet.// Heero se sentait vide, comme si quelque chose manquait. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait l’habitude d’entendre la voix de Duo tout le long du chemin et maintenant le ton enjoué lui manquait. Il s’arrêta et se tourna vers Duo.

« Qu…quoi ? » Duo était surpris de voir Heero s’arrêter.

« Duo, à propos de la nuit dernière… » Heero regarda Duo.

Duo interrompit Heero avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase. « C’est ma faute, je n’aurais pas dû parler de la forêt. Je dois encore avoir dit une bêtise, non ? » Duo baissa la tête.

« Tu n’as rien dit de mal. »

« Hein ? » Duo releva la tête.

« Duo. » Heero posa ses mains sur les épaules de Duo et le fixa. « Oublie la forêt, oublie ton monde. Tu es juste un garçon originaire d’une île très loin de ce pays. Compris ? »

Duo acquiesça. « C’est pour ça que tu m’as coupé hier soir ? Tu ne voulais pas que je parle de mon monde ? Je pensais que tu étais furieux à cause du baiser et du ‘chéri’. Je suis désolé, je… »

Duo haleta de surprise quand Heero le serra fortement contre lui. « Je ne suis pas furieux après toi. » Heero murmura à l’oreille de Duo. « Hier soir, tu m’as rendu heureux. » //…pour la première fois de ma vie.//

Duo sentit l’étreinte d’Heero se resserrer encore et qu’il se blottissait contre son oreille. Il se relaxa et rendit l’étreinte. //Heero… j’oublierai tout ce que tu me demanderas d’oublier… Tu veux que j’oublie mon monde, je l’oublierai. Je le ferai parce que je crois en toi avec toute ma vie… et tout mon amour.//

~*~

« Qui est ce jeune homme ? » Un homme âgé, vêtu d’une robe hors de prix, montra deux adolescents qui venaient juste d’entrer dans l’auberge alors que lui était assis au deuxième étage de l’auberge. « Le brun. »

« Je l’ignore Sir Romefeller. Ils ne sont pas d’ici. » Répondit le garçon avec des cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval à côté de l’homme.

« Le garçon porte une épée. Il doit être un guerrier et il a l’air plutôt fort. » Romefeller regarda intensément le garçon. //Et magnifique aussi. Hum… son compagnon aussi est très beau…// « Demande aux deux de me rejoindre ici. De force si nécessaire. »

« Très bien, Sir. » Le garçon s’inclina et marcha vers les escaliers. Ses cheveux courts noirs réunis en une très courte queue de cheval contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa robe. Il s’approcha de Duo et Heero qui commandaient une chambre. « Excusez-moi. »

Duo et Heero se retournèrent. « Ouais ? » Duo regarda le garçon derrière lui. Le garçon avait sans doute le même âge qu’Heero et lui. 

« Je suis Chang Wufei. Enchanté. » Wufei s’inclina.

« Enchanté également, je suis Duo Maxwell et voici Heero Yuy. » Duo montra le garçon stoïque derrière lui qui hocha la tête et fixa Wufei d’un air suspicieux.

Wufei parla d’un ton neutre. « Sir Romefeller vous invite à le rejoindre au deuxième étage. »

Heero haussa un de ses sourcils et regarda au deuxième étage l’endroit où Romefeller était assis. Il lui suffit d’un regard pour donner sa réponse. « Je ne suis pas intéressé. Allez, on s’en va Duo. L’auberge est complète, nous devons en trouver une autre. » Heero commença à s’éloigner mais son épaule fut agrippée par la main puissante de Wufei.

« Je crois que je dois insister pour que vous vous joignez à nous. Sir Romefeller ne considérera pas ‘non’ comme une réponse. » Dit froidement Wufei.

D’un geste souple, Heero épingla la main de Wufei et la tordit derrière le dos du garçon. Il appuya si fort que Wufei finit par tomber. « J’ai dit que je n’étais pas intéressé. Je n’aime pas qu’on me force. » Heero foudroya du regard l’homme au second étage.

Heero sortit Duo de l’auberge pendant que Romefeller criait et ordonnait à quelqu’un d’autre d’attraper Heero. « Je vais attirer leur attention. Rendez-vous plus tard à la porte Est. »

Duo acquiesça et s’enfuit. Il avait l’habitude de le faire quand il vivait encore dans son monde, pas toujours pour de bonnes raisons, d’ailleurs. Il avait souvent agi ainsi, voler et s’enfuir pendant que quelqu’un d’autre distrayait les poursuivants.

Heero attendit quelques secondes puis courut dans une autre direction, suivi par les hommes de Romefeller. Il sauta sur un toit facilement, prenant les hommes par surprise. Ils essayèrent d’escalader le mur pour monter sur le toit. Deux d’entre eux réussirent à grimper mais d’un bond puissant, Heero traversa la route et atterrit sur un autre toit loin d’eux.

//Maintenant je dois retrouver Duo.// Mais ensuite Heero sentit une présence près de lui et se retourna. A quelques pas de là, un vieil homme portait une robe de guerrier.

« Tu es un bon guerrier. Dommage, Sir Romefeller désire qu’on te capture. C’est ta dernière chance, rejoins Sir Romefeller de ton plein gré. » Dit l’homme.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. Cesse de me suivre. » Gronda Heero en se préparant à sauter sur un autre toit. Soudain il sentit le vent se lever et l’envelopper, amenant une étrange odeur. //Quoi… ?//

Heero sentit son corps s’affaiblir et sa vue se brouiller. //Mince, il m’a drogué !// Heero boucha son nez avec sa main.

« Trop tard. La drogue est déjà dans ton sang. Je suis Kaze, le maitre du vent. Je peux contrôler l’air lui faire t’insuffler cette drogue. » Kaze sourit d’un air suffisant.

Heero sentit ses jambes le lâcher. //J’ai échoué !// Il tomba du toit. <<Heero !! A l’aide !>> La voix de Duo retentit dans sa tête. //Duo… Je suis désolé…//

~*~

//Heero !! A l’aide !// Duo était encerclé par des hommes. Comme convenu, il attendait Heero à la porte Est. Mais des hommes l’avaient approché et le provoquaient, ne cessant de le reluquer. Il avait essayé de se battre mais ils étaient trop nombreux. L’un d’eux s’était débrouillé pour lui prendre son bâton. « Allez vous en ! » Cria Duo en flanquant un coup de pied à l’homme le plus proche mais d’autres lui saisirent les mains et les jambes. « Lâchez-moi !! » Duo se débattait sauvagement pendant que les hommes riaient.

Soudain tous les hommes furent KO. Duo surpris par l’absence de résistance tomba au sol.

« Tu vas bien ? » Le salua une voix modérée et une main entra dans son champs de vision.

Duo attrapa la main et se releva. Il regarda ses sauveurs, un garçon avec de courts cheveux blonds et un autre avec des cheveux marron qui recouvraient la moitié de son visage.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

« Tu vas bien ? » Le blond s’approcha de Duo.

« Ouais, merci… » Duo observa les deux garçons. Le blond avait l’air angélique et portrait une robe de prière marron clair. L’autre semblait être assez silencieux. Néanmoins, ses yeux montraient ses émotions et il fut heureux de voir qu’il était vêtu de la même façon qu’Heero.

« Je m’appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Trowa. » Trowa hocha la tête avec reconnaissance quand Quatre le présenta.

« Je suis Duo Maxwell, enchanté. Merci de votre aide, Quatre, Trowa. » Duo hocha la tête et remarqua que Quatre lui souriait en retour. //J’aimerais bien qu’Heero puisse sourire ainsi.//

<< Duo, je suis désolé. >>

« Heero ?????? » Duo fut surpris d’entendre la voix d’Heero dans son esprit. Il pivota et chercha des yeux le guerrier aux cheveux bruns.

« Duo, qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? » Demanda Quatre d’un ton concerné.

« Il n’est pas là ! » Duo  se sentait mal comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé et il agit sous cette impulsion. Il courut jusqu’à l’auberge, abandonnant Quatre et Trowa à la porte Est. //Quelque chose ne va pas… Heero, tu as intérêt à aller bien.//

Duo s’approcha du bar, il pouvait voir un groupe qui était rassemblé devant. Il s’arrêta et se cacha derrière des tonneaux d’où il pouvait voir ce qui se passait sans être vu. Un homme d’âge moyen était debout au milieu de la route, regardant les hommes qui marchaient vers lui en trainant quelque chose derrière eux. Duo vit que l’homme était Romefeller, celui qui les avait conviés un peu plus tôt.

//Bon sang, ce vieil homme a certainement de mauvaises intentions à notre égard. Je préfère qu’il ne me voit pas.// Duo regarda les hommes qui avançaient et ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il reconnut ce qu’ils transportaient. //Heero ! Impossible !// Duo n’arrivait pas à croire qu’Heero ait été capturé. Le garçon au visage impassible était trop fort pour avoir été battu physiquement. Ils avaient dû utiliser un procédé déloyal pour l’avoir.

Son corps criait à la rébellion, il voulait courir jusqu’aux hommes et secourir Heero, mais son cerveau n’était pas d’accord, il savait que les hommes étaient trop nombreux pour qu’il puisse s’en sortir seul. Duo maudit son impuissance et regarda la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Romefeller fit un large sourire quand il vit le garçon qu’on lui ramenait. Bien sûr il était un peu en colère que l’autre garçon se soit enfui, mais ledit garçon pourrait être attrapé plus tard. Il était surtout intéressé par le brun qu’on lui présentait, inconscient.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » Romefeller regarda Kaze, qui se tenait avec fierté à côté d’un Heero inconscient.

« Je l’ai drogué. Il sera inconscient à peu près une journée et quand il se réveillera il sera très faible. Il ne pourra pas se déplacer avant plusieurs jours. » Expliqua Kaze. Et Romefeller acquiesça, satisfait, avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon.

« Approchez-le de moi. » Les hommes obéirent aussitôt et amenèrent le garçon inconscient en face de Romefeller. L’homme sourit et se pencha sur le visage du garçon, le regardant avec avidité. La peau sous des doigts de Romefeller était douce et lisse, faisant sourire l’homme plus largement encore. « Parfait… »

Il prit la mâchoire dans une de ses mains pour lui relever la tête pendant que l’autre parcourait la peau, touchant et caressant les joues du garçon avec impatience. « Il fera l’affaire. » Romefeller sourit avec fierté et hocha la tête en direction des hommes qui tenaient le garçon. « Déshabillez-le. »

Le bruit de vêtements qu’on déchirait fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Duo. Il avait vu Romefeller caresser Heero et il avait eu besoin de toute sa volonté et sa concentration pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Romefeller et l’éloigner de son compagnon. Comment ce vieil homme pouvait-il oser toucher Heero, personne ne pouvait toucher Heero de cette façon ! Personne à part lui. Duo était conscient que sa possessivité envers le garçon stoïque n’était pas un sentiment amical. Non, cela ressemblait plus aux sentiments d’un amant. Et c’est ensuite que Duo réalisa qu’il était tombé amoureux d’Heero… profondément…

Et maintenant Romefeller avait capturé la personne qu’il aimait et essayait d’abuser de lui. Pas question qu’il le laisse faire. Duo gronda et sortit de sa cachette, prêt à attaquer Romefeller. Mais avant qu’il ait pu faire un pas, Duo se sentit rabattu sur le sol en moins d’une seconde.

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez…. » Duo se débattit pour se libérer. //Est-ce que les hommes de Romefeller l’avaient capturé ?//

« Calme-toi et parle plus bas. Tu peux tous nous faire prendre si les hommes t’entendent. » Duo fut surpris que son assaillant ne soit pas un des hommes de Romefeller. Il tourna le cou pour voir la personne.

« Trowa !? » Trowa acquiesça mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour relâcher Duo. « Trowa, lâche-moi ! Je dois aider Heero. » Gronda Duo quand il entendit de nouveau un bruit de tissu que l’on déchirait. //Salaud de Romefeller, vu vas payer cher pour ça !//

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas l’aider tout seul. » Dit calmement le garçon qui le retenait. « Tu as besoin d’aide. »

« De l’aide ? Si tu veux m’aider, alors lâche-moi ! Je dois aider Heero. » Duo paniquait de plus en plus car les bruits de tissu déchiré ne cessaient pas. A plat ventre sur le sol, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui arrivait à Heero alors il recommença à se débattre pour se libérer.

« Nous aiderons Heero, mais pas maintenant. Désolé. » La voix de Trowa ne laissait passer aucune émotion quand il dit ces mots.

Avant que Duo ne puisse demander à Trowa pourquoi il se disait désolé, il sentit une douleur sourde sur sa nuque et tout devint noir.

Trowa regarda Duo perdre conscience, puis il souleva le garçon sur son épaule. Etonnement, il abandonna son masque inexpressif pour regarder avec colère et impuissance ce qui se passait du côté de l’auberge. Tout comme Duo, il aurait vraiment voulu aider le garçon, mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas vaincre les hommes de Romefeller.

L’homme était connu pour avoir à son service les quinze meilleurs gardes du corps du pays et il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que Trowa puisse les battre tous tout seul. Ils seraient capturés facilement s’ils essayaient d’aider Heero immédiatement. Il posa son regard sur le corps à moitié nu du garçon devant Romefeller. « Je suis désolé… » Puis Trowa fit demi-tour et s’en alla, emmenant Duo avec lui.

Romefeller regardait avec satisfaction le garçon devant lui. Le garçon n’était plus vêtu que de son spandex noir à présent. Sa tunique et son pantalon avaient été transformés en fines lanières dispersées sur le sol et les hommes étaient en ce moment en train de lui retirer ses bottes. Le corps du garçon était fin mais assez musclé pour que chacun puisse se rendre compte qu’il était plutôt fort. La respiration de Romefeller s’accéléra et ses yeux parcoururent le corps de haut en bas, s’abreuvant de la vue du garçon.

« Oui, il sera parfait pour être mon esclave personnel, et aussi mon garde du corps particulier. » Romefeller ronronna et fit glisser sa main sur les muscles, la poitrine ferme, le ventre plat et resta finalement sur le spandex étroit.

Il était sur le point de l’arracher quand une voix le stoppa. « Sir, je crois que nous devrions rentrer au château, maintenant. » Romefeller grogna et tourna la tête pour parler à son interlocuteur.

« Wufei, je veux examiner ma nouvelle possession d’abord. » Il regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec colère.

Wufei resta immobile et regarda durement Romefeller. « Je le sais, Sir, mais en tant que garde du corps, je pense que votre sécurité est le plus important. Le jour commence à tomber et le voyage sera bien plus dangereux si nous ne partons pas avant la nuit. »

Romefeller grogna mais Wufei avait raison. Récemment de nombreux monstres apparaissaient à la nuit tombée et attaquaient les voyageurs, et il ne comptait pas devenir l’une de leurs victimes. « Bien, nous rentrons maintenant. » Romefeller retira sa main du garçon et fit signe à ses hommes. « Mettez-le dans mon carrosse, je l’y rejoindrai bientôt. »

Les hommes s’inclinèrent et marchèrent vers le carrosse, emportant le garçon inconscient avec eux. Romefeller se tourna vers Wufei qui se tenait toujours à côté de lui. « Wufei, je désire jouer avec ce garçon dans mon carrosse alors je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte durant le voyage, compris ? »

« Je comprends, Sir. » Wufei hocha la tête. « Mais avec tout mon respect, puis-je vous faire une suggestion à son sujet ? »

Romefeller haussa un de ses sourcils. « Que sais-tu sur lui ? »

« Je ne sais rien, Sir. Mais je pense qu’il est un guerrier du même gabarit que le mien. »

Romefeller se renfrogna encore plus. « Et alors ? »

« Je suppose que vous…hum… voulez le prendre dans le carrosse pendant qu’il sera inconscient, Sir ? » Le visage de Wufei était rouge de colère ou de gêne. Sa voix était à peine audible.

« Ce que je lui ferai ne te regarde en aucune manière. Il est à moi à présent. » Romefeller était en colère par l’accusation de Wufei mais ne nia pas car c’était en effet ce qu’il avait prévu de faire.

« En effet Sir, mais je crois qu’il ne vous sera jamais loyal si vous couchez avec lui sans son consentement. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Comme moi, il a la fierté d’un guerrier. Il préférerait mourir qu’obéir à l’ordre de quelqu’un d’autre, surtout celui de l’homme qui… hum… l’a pris sans son accord. » Wufei luttait vraiment pour prononcer ces mots. Si Romefeller ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu croire que Wufei essayait de ne pas saigner du nez.

Romefeller fronça fortement les sourcils. Wufei avait raison. Il voulait faire du garçon son garde du corps particulier et vu sa réaction précédente quand il avait refusé son invitation, il trouva que le garçon aurait du mal à lui être loyal. « D’accord, tu marques un point. Et je pense que tu as une idée sur comment le rendre loyal envers moi ? »

Wufei acquiesça et se rapprocha pour lui murmurer ladite idée. Romefeller continua à froncer des sourcils lui rendit compte de son idée mais au bout du compte, il hocha la tête. « Très bien, je crois que c’est une bonne idée. » Il marcha jusqu’au carrosse, ordonnant aux hommes de déplacer Heero dans un autre charriot. Derrière lui, Wufei souffla de soulagement.

« Vieux pervers… tu m’es redevable, Yuy. » Murmura Wufei.

~*~

Duo ouvrit les yeux mais il ne put voir que l’obscurité. « Où suis-je ? » Il regarda les alentours et vit un garçon d’environ neuf ans devant un homme, ils parlaient sans sembler réaliser la présence de Duo.

« Maman devient folle à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état, s’il te plait, laisse-moi quitter le village, papa. » Duo pouvait entendre la voix de l’enfant dans sa tête, elle était pleine de chagrin. Il regardait l’homme que le garçon avait désigné comme étant son père et s’aperçut que l’homme tremblait.

« Ne pars pas. Si tu pars, nous serions… » L’homme leva une main tremblante mais ne fit aucun geste pour toucher son fils, comme s’il craignait que sa main ne soit brulée s’il le faisait.

Puis Duo vit l’homme se saisir de chaines et approcher du garçon. L’enfant regardait les chaines dans la main de son père. Elles étaient énormes et lourdes, et semblaient avoir été créées pour retenir un grand animal comme un ours ou un gorille.

« Papa… » Les yeux du garçon s’agrandirent et il se recula mais l’homme l’attrapa rapidement et le menotta à un poteau invisible.

« Reste, ne quitte jamais le village jusqu’à… » La voix de l’homme devint plus faible, empêchant Duo d’entendre ses derniers mots. L’homme partit rapidement, sans jeter un seul regard à son fils.

//Quel genre de parent est-il !// Duo était en colère après l’homme et se mit en face de lui. « Eh, monsieur. Ecoutez ! Vous ne devriez pas traiter votre fils ainsi, c’est… » Duo haleta de surprise quand l’homme passa à travers son corps et continua à marcher, tel un fantôme.

Quand Duo se retourna, tout était de nouveau noir. L’homme avait disparu, avalé dans l’obscurité.

//Un fantôme ??? Qu’est-ce…// Duo se tourna de nouveau vers l’enfant. Ses mains étaient menottées et sa tête brune était baissée. //Est-ce que lui aussi est un fantôme ?// Duo s’approcha du garçon.

L’enfant leva ses mains menottées et regarda les chaines. Duo ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux parce que les longues mèches d’une frange recouvraient son visage et parce qu’il était bien plus petit que lui. Il arrivait à peine à la hauteur de la taille de Duo.

« Je suis humain, papa. » Murmura l’enfant et à la surprise de Duo, le garçon cassa les chaines d’un coup sec. Le métal épais s’entrechoqua sur le sol obscur, provoquant des cliquètements qui se répercutèrent dans le noir. Duo regarda l’enfant qui baissait la tête et entendit de nouveau un murmure, rempli d’amertume. « Les humains ne peuvent pas briser de chaines… »

L’enfant ne fit plus rien, il resta juste debout, fixant le sol. « Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester alors que personne ne veut de moi ici ? Je n’attendrai pas que… que… » Le garçon ne termina pas sa phrase.

//Ce n’est pas sa faute s’il est si puissant !// Duo ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cet enfant si déprimé et abandonné. Il prit le risque de s’agenouiller et de serrer le garçon dans ses bras. Curieusement, le garçon ne passa pas au travers du corps de Duo comme avec son père. Duo pouvait sentir son corps tiède et sa surprise d’être soudainement enlacé.

« Tu es humain, j’en suis sûr. » Murmura Duo en resserrant son étreinte. Le garçon était toujours tendu mais il ne bougea pas et n’essaya pas de briser l’étreinte. « Tu es aussi humain que moi. » Chuchota Duo au creux de l’oreille de l’enfant tout en frottant le dos de l’enfant, il le sentit se détendre entre ses bras.

Duo sentit que le garçon levait ses bras pour enlacer Duo en retour avec ses petites mains, tremblant comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce qui se passait était réel.

Finalement après un moment, Duo lâcha l’enfant et s’en éloigna. Le garçon leva la tête et Duo retint son souffle quand deux yeux bleus profonds apparurent. Ces yeux étaient pleins de chagrin, solitude et désespoir et Duo savait qu’il les avait déjà vus auparavant.

« Heero…… »

« Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé. »

Duo cilla, essayant de reprendre son calme, et il s’aperçut qu’il était allongé sur un sol accidenté. //Quoi ? Où est l’enfant ?// Il tourna sa tête pour rencontrer une paire d’yeux bleus, mais Duo savait que ce n’étaient pas ceux de l’enfant. Ces yeux là étaient plus clairs et gentils, il n’y avait trace ni de chagrin ni de désespoir. Duo écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut le visage entourant les yeux. « Quatre ? »

« Ah, tu te souviens de moi. » Sourit Quatre.

Duo était confus. Il observa les alentours et vit qu’il était dans une chambre. En voyant l’état de confusion de Duo, Quatre expliqua. « Nous sommes dans une auberge, dans la chambre que je partage avec Trowa. » Duo regarda le blond d’un air suspicieux. Pourquoi Quatre était-il ici et pourquoi est que *lui* aussi était ici ? Soudain la mémoire lui revint et avec elle les souvenirs de la journée. « Heero !! » Duo s’assit et essaya de partir mais Quatre l’arrêta. « Laisse-moi partir, Quatre ! Je dois aller l’aider ! »

« Calme-toi, Duo. Tu ne peux pas le sauver seul. » Duo leva le regard et vit Trowa qui se tenait derrière Quatre.

« Trowa ! Comment peux-tu laisser Heero comme ça !!! » Duo était fâché et tout ce qu’il voulait pour l’instant était de secourir Heero… et peut-être étrangler Trowa après. Une chose à la fois, après tout.

« Je suis désolé Duo, mais Trowa devait faire ça ou vous auriez été pris également. » Dit Quatre pour s’excuser.

Duo renifla et échappa à Quatre qui essayait de le retenir. Il se leva et foudroya Quatre et Trowa du regard avec une telle intensité qu’il aurait pu rivaliser avec le regard Heero. « Je m’en tape. Mais laisser ce vieux… » Duo serra les poings en se souvenant de la lueur évidente de désir dans les yeux de Romefeller.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu’il ait pu toucher la poignée, la porte fut ouverte par quelqu’un de l’autre côté. Une femme vêtue d’une robe de guerrière entra, forçant Duo à reculer. Ses cheveux étaient nattés lâchement et tombaient librement sur chacune de ses épaules.

« Sally Po ! » Duo entendit la voix joyeuse de Quatre, sentant le blond s’approcher d’eux pour enlacer la femme. « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Sally. Quoi de neuf ? Comment vont-ils ? »

« Ils vont bien, Quatre. » Sourit Sally en repoussant Quatre. Ses yeux devinrent sérieux quand elle parla. « Je suis venue vous parler du plan pour les libérer. Wufei a dit que demain nous pourrions appliquer notre plan. Romefeller va… » Sally ne put finir sa phrase car Duo  agrippa sa chemise.

« Tu connais Wufei et Romefeller ?! Où sont-ils ? » Duo secoua furieusement Sally.

« Duo ! Arrête ! » Quatre essaya de décrocher les mains de Duo de la robe de Sally.

Duo cessa de la secouer mais garda une main de fer sur la robe de Sally. « Dis-moi où ils sont. Je n’hésiterai pas à utiliser la force pour te faire parler. » Sally fut surprise de voir l’intensité du regard de Duo et sut, dès cet instant, que le garçon était mortellement sérieux à ce sujet.

« Tu es Duo ? Duo Maxwell ? » Haleta Sally.

Duo acquiesce et se demanda comment Sally le connaissait. « Oui, c’est moi. Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« Wufei m’a dit de te dire qu’Heero allait bien. » Ces paroles surprirent vraiment Duo, et inconsciemment il relâcha sa prise.

« Il va bien ? Comment ? » Duo sentit sa colère fondre de moitié.

« Wufei ? Comment sait-il que Duo est avec nous ? » Quatre avait l’air aussi perdu que Duo.

« Apparemment, il a vu Trowa emmener Duo à l’écart des hommes de Romefeller cette après-midi. » Sally regarda Trowa, dont le visage était toujours sans expression. Au fond, Trowa était soulagé que Wufei soit là afin d’aider Heero mais il n’était pas sûr de la façon dont ils devaient interpréter le mot ‘bien’ vu qu’il savait ce qui arrivait généralement aux garçons que Romefeller capturait. Trowa frissonna en imaginant ce qui était arrivé à Heero.

« Heero va bien ? Alors où est-il maintenant ? » Duo regarda derrière Sally, essayant de voir si quelqu’un d’autre était là.

« Il est toujours avec Romefeller. » Dit Sally.

« Quoi ? Tu disais qu’il allait bien ! » Répondit hargneusement Duo en regardant de nouveau Sally dans les yeux.

« Oui, il va bien. Ecoute, nous ferions mieux de baisser la voix pour discuter puisque c’est vraiment important. » Sally regarda Quatre qui hocha la tête.

« Sally a raison, nous devrions parler moins fort. Les hommes de Romefeller sont partout, ils te recherchent, Duo. »

~*~

« Tu es humain… »

Heero cilla quand il se réveilla. Ses yeux lui montraient un plafond inconnu au dessus de lui. //Où suis-je ?// Il s’assit en réalisant que ses poignets et ses chevilles avaient été attachés, l’empêchant de bouger. //Merde, j’ai été capturé.//

Le jeune guerrier regarda les alentours et vit qu’il était dans une cellule de prison. Des torches avaient été disposées pour illuminer l’endroit, lui indiquant qu’il faisait nuit. //J’ai sous-estimé l’ennemi. Je n’ai pas pensé qu’il pouvait utiliser le vent…// Heero pensait à son erreur quand il réalisa soudainement qu’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important. //Duo ! Merde, il doit être paniqué !// Grondant, Heero écarta ses mains l’une de l’autre au maximum, essayant de briser les fers qui l’emprisonnaient. Il se fichait du bruit qu’il pouvait faire, tout ce à quoi il pensait était retrouver Duo.

« Eh, tu es enfin réveillé ! » Un garde entra dans le champ de vision d’Heero en entendant le bruit qu’Heero faisait. Il tenait une lance et regarda Heero d’un air moqueur. « Qu’est ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux briser les fers ? Pour ton information, aucun des quinze gardes du corps de Sir Romefeller ne peut casser ces fers là. »

Heero haletait légèrement, mais les fers étaient toujours à leur place. //Je ne peux pas les casser. Je suis trop affaibli… merde, ça doit être un effet secondaire de cette drogue.//

Le garde sourit d’un air dédaigneux quand il vit qu’Heero restait les mains sur les genoux, réalisant qu’il ne pouvait pas s’échapper de la prison pour le moment. « Imbécile, tu ne pourras jamais casser les fers et je ne crois pas qu’on t’en débarrassera. Sir Romefeller est connu pour prendre plaisir à décorer ses esclaves avec des pièces de métal. Oh tiens, je ferais mieux de lui dire que tu es réveillé. » Sur ce, le garde abandonna Heero qui assimilait toujours ces paroles.

//Un esclave ?? De quoi parle-t-il au non du ciel ?// Le froid dans la prison fit réaliser à Heero qu’il était à moitié nu. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il s’aperçut qu’il ne portait que son spandex. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent encore plus quand il réalisa la présence d’un collier en métal autour de son cou. //Qu’est ce que…//

Heero grogna et attrapa le collier, voulant l’arracher, mais le collier resta fermement attaché à son cou. Il était trop affaibli pour arracher le collier. Connaissant son incapacité à s’enfuir, Heero appuya avec colère son dos contre le mur.

//Mince…Duo…J’espère que tu vas bien.// Mais Heero était encore inquiet. Il réalisa qu’il avait entendu la voix de Duo l’appeler à l’aide dans sa tête avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse. Heero ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, il avait pu entendre la voix de Duo alors qu’ils étaient séparés, néanmoins.

//Duo… où es-tu maintenant ?// Heero regarda par la petite fenêtre haut au dessus de lui, par laquelle il pouvait voir les étoiles. Le brun grinça des dents, il se sentait comme s’il lui manquait une partie de lui. Heero n’avait pas réalisé que la place de Duo avait changé petit à petit, prenant une place importante dans son cœur. //Duo… si je t’appelle maintenant, m’entendras tu ?// Il remonta ses jambes et laissa sa tête reposer sur ses genoux, murmurant le prénom de Duo encore et encore.

~*~

Duo et les autres étaient dans la chambre de Quatre, assis sur le sol. Duo s’était calmé après que Sally lui a raconté ce qu’avait fait Wufei pour arrêter Romefeller dans ses projets pervers. Ils parlaient maintenant de comment libérer Heero et les autres. Heero ne connaissait pas encore leurs noms.

« Alors Sally, c’est demain que nous les libérerons ? » Demanda Quatre après avoir écouté le plan que Sally leur avait exposé.

« Oui, c’est une grande chance qu’Heero soit là ou nous n’aurions eu aucune chance d’appliquer ce plan. »

Duo avait écouté quand Sally avait exposé le plan plus en détail à Trowa et Quatre. Mais quand Sally avait mentionné le nom d’Heero, Duo s’était rembruni. //Heero, tu as intérêt à aller bien…// Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit les étoiles étinceler. C’est drôle, encore hier Heero et moi voyagions à la belle étoile et maintenant nous sommes séparés. C’est la première nuit que je passe dans ce monde sans Heero à mes côtés.

Tout à coup, Duo redressa la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se mit en alerte comme s’il entendait quelque chose. Quatre remarqua le comportement étrange de Duo et demanda. « Duo que fais-tu ? »

« J’entends quelque chose. » Murmura Duo  et il tendit l’oreille avec beaucoup de précautions.

« Qu’entends-tu ? » Quatre était étonné.

« J’entends quelqu’un qui m’appelle. » Duo rouvrit les yeux. « Heero ! Heero m’appelle ! »

Trowa, Sally et Quatre se regardèrent les uns les autres. Quatre sourit nerveusement. « Duo, tu vas bien ? Peut être que tu es un peu fatigué, tu devrais te reposer. »

« Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Je suis sûr que j’ai entendu Heero m’appeler. » Duo s’agenouilla et cria. « Heero ! Je suis là. » Et d’une façon qui leur était totalement inconnue, un miracle arriva.

~*~

Très loin de l’auberge, dans sa cellule, Heero leva la tête quand il entendit la voix de Duo. Il fut surpris de voir tout devenir blanc autour de lui, et encore plus surprenant, Duo agenouillé pas très loin de lui. Il semblait si proche et si loin à la fois.

<< Duo ! >> Choqué, tout ce que put faire Heero fut de s’asseoir et de rester immobile.

<< Heero !! >> Les yeux de Duo étincelèrent de joie. << Je peux t’entendre ! >>

<< Moi aussi. >> Heero le fixait toujours éberlué, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Duo était là à genoux, avec quelques autres personnes derrière lui dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage à cause de la brume blanche qui les entourait.

Contrairement à Heero, Duo n’avait pas froid. Il avait certainement été surpris de voir son entourage devenir blanc mais il était vraiment heureux de voir Heero. Il se leva et courut vers Heero. << Heero ! Je… >>

« ALORS, ALORS, ALORS, TU ES ENFIN REVEILLE. » Une voix forte déconcentra Heero et il se retrouva aussitôt dans sa cellule. Duo était évidement parti. Heero tourna la tête en direction de la voix, agacé et voyant Romefeller debout devant sa cellule, Wufei et Kaze étaient à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mal ? Réalises-tu maintenant combien il était stupide de refuser mon invitation ? Je suis Romefeller, le dirigeant de cette province. Maintenant comprends-tu combien je suis important et toi stupide ? » Romefeller rit, suivi par Kaze pendant que Wufei restait silencieux.

//C’est toi l’imbécile, vieux débris.// Heero cessa de regarder Romefeller, à la place ses pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers ce qu’ils venaient de faire avec Duo.

« Obéis à mes ordres et je te garantis que tu ne regretteras jamais ta décision. Je prendrais très bien soin de toi, tu seras nourri avec les plats les plus chers et tu porteras les vêtements les plus beaux. » //Sauf si je préfère que tu sois nu.// Romefeller ne le dit pas à haute voix car Wufei lui avait strictement fait remarquer de ne pas parler de la partie sexuelle. Il voulait ce garçon, alors il supporterait de ne pas le prendre la nuit même pour suivre le plan de Wufei.

//Je n’ai jamais pensé que je verrais le visage de Duo. Hn, je ne croyais pas non plus être capable d’entendre sa voix.//

« J’ai vu comment tu as vaincu Wufei. Tes talents de combattant sont merveilleux et je veux que tu sois mon garde du corps particulier. »

//Derrière lui, je peux voir trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme… qui sont ils ?// Heero restait dans ses pensées, ignorant le babillage de Romefeller.

« Wufei et Kaze sont mes deux meilleurs gardes du corps. Ils n’ont jamais perdu un combat et je ferai de toi leur chef. Tu ne te trouves pas chanceux ? »

//Est-ce que Duo va bien ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…// Heero tourna la tête vers le mur opposé.

« M’ECOUTES-TU ? » Le visage de Romefeller et rouge de colère quand il vit qu’Heero l’ignorait totalement.

Heero tourna la tête et dit d’un ton irrité. « Je ne suis pas ton esclave. »

Romefeller sourit. « Ah, mais bientôt tu le seras. Regarde, je sais que tu es un guerrier et que tu as ta fierté, alors je vais te proposer un marché. »

Heero le regarda juste avec un air qui signifiait ‘crache le morceau’. Il ignorait que dans son état de nudité, ce geste pouvait être interprété comme une invitation à se rapprocher de lui.

Romefeller contrôla sa respiration. Le garçon était si rebelle qu’il l’aurait volontiers fouetté puis violé sans pitié. Mais il aurait sûrement brisé le garçon et il ne voulait pas d’un jouet cassé. Il voulait un esclave consentant et un garde du corps compétent alors il essaya de contenir sa perversion. « Demain, on t’amènera pour combattre mes gardes du corps. Si tu les bats, tu gagneras ta liberté. Mais si tu ne peux pas, tu seras mon esclave. C’est un combat loyal, alors si tu perds tu seras mon esclave de ton plein gré. Ni rébellion, ni discussion. De l’autre côté, si tu gagnes, je te laisserai partir et tu ne seras plus jamais dérangé. Eh bien, es-tu d’accord ? »

Heero lui jeta un regard dépourvu d’expression. « Je ne perdrai pas. »

Romefeller sourit. Le piège était tendu et demain il aurait le résultat. « Très bien, je te vois demain alors. Wufei te donneras de plus amples explications. » L’homme sortit, suivi par Kaze alors que Wufei restait.

Quand il fut sûr que Romefeller et Kaze n’étaient plus à portée d’oreille, Wufei se rapprocha. « C’est suicidaire d’accepter un tel marché. Sais-tu que tu devras combattre quinze d’entre nous ? »

Heero renifla. //Comme si j’avais le choix.//

« Il a l’intention de t’avoir et n’hésitera pas à commettre des actes peu glorieux s’il veut te soumettre. Tu es affaibli à cause de la drogue, à peine capable de marcher. Mais j’admets que j’apprécie ton courage d’accepter un tel marché alors que tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner. » Wufei regardait Heero qui était toujours assis sur le sol.

« Je gagnerai. » Heero se leva et marcha vers un Wufei ahuri. « Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas marcher ? »

« Kaze disait que les effets de la drogue devaient perdurer plusieurs jours… » Wufei paraissait confus mais ensuite il sourit. « Apparemment il a dû mélanger les drogues avec une mauvaise formule. » Que Wufei avait tort, Kaze avait agi comme d’habitude, mais c’était Heero qui n’était pas commun. Bien sûr, Heero ne l’avouerait jamais. Il laissa Wufei croire à son hypothèse.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

Wufei perdit son sourire quand il entendit la question d’Heero. « Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Les yeux d’Heero prirent une lueur dangereuse. La réaction de Wufei confirmait son hypothèse sur l’état de ses vêtements après avoir entendu les paroles de Romefeller et vu le désir dans ses yeux. « Il les a réduits en lambeaux. » Déclara Heero d’un ton catégorique. Il n’était pas naïf, s’il n’avait jamais été soumis à ce genre de situation par le passé, il en avait entendu parler. Hors de question qu’il laisse le vieil homme l’avoir.

Wufei hocha la tête, n’infirmant pas la phrase d’Heero. Il ouvrit la cellule d’Heero. « Je vais te transférer dans une autre cellule. »

« Pourquoi ? » Heero ne voyait aucune raison pour que Wufei agissent ainsi.

« Tu sauras plus tard. » Wufei fit signe à Heero de le suivre. Heero avait eu l’intention de s’enfuir une fois que la porte de la prison fut ouverte, mais dans son état de faiblesse il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Heero décida de suivre Wufei. Bien qu’il soit enchainé, il pouvait encore marcher pas après pas alors Heero n’eut pas de mal à suivre Wufei. Après quelques croisements, ils arrivèrent en face d’une porte. Wufei s’arrêta et ouvrit la porte.

Heero entendit quelques voix aigues quand il suivit Wufei dans la pièce. « Wufei ! » Il put voir trois femmes assises à une table. Il n’y avait aucun lit dans la pièce, ni aucune fenêtre. Au vu des fers autour de leurs poignets, Heero supposa qu’elles étaient aussi prisonnières, des prisonnières VIP pour être exact.

Une fille de l’âge d’Heero se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers Wufei sans quitter Heero des yeux. A la surprise d’Heero, Wufei s’inclina devant la fille. « Je suis venu vous parler des projets de demain, votre excellence Relena Peacecraft. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Akuma : Eheh de plus en plus de personnages de GW apparaissent ;) j’adore toujours les reviews… vous connaissez le truc.. :)


	8. Chapter 8

« Combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de m’appeler Relena lorsque nous n’étions pas au palais, Wufei ? »

Heero écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit le nom de la jeune fille. Relena Peacecraft, la reine de Sank, l’ennemie du royaume d’OZ. Que faisait-elle sur le territoire d’OZ ?

« Qui est ce jeune homme, Wufei ? Et pourquoi l’avoir amené ici ? » Demanda Relena à Wufei.

« C’est une longue histoire, Relena. Je propose que nous nous asseyions. Je vais tout vous expliquer. » Répondit Wufei.

Relena acquiesça et montra la table où les autres filles étaient toujours assises. Contrairement à Relena qui portait une robe habillée, les autres filles étaient vêtues de robes de guerrières similaires à celle de Wufei. Wufei se dirigea vers la table et s’assit, suivi par Relena et les autres filles. Comme il n’avait pas d’autre choix, Heero suivit le mouvement et s’assit entre Wufei et une fille dont les cheveux tiraient sur le bleu.

« Voici Heero Yuy, Heero tu sais qui est Relena ? » Wufei regarda Heero qui hocha la tête. « Bien, je n’ai rien à t’apprendre à son sujet alors. La fille à côté de toi est Hilde, et celle à côté d’elle Noin. Elles sont toutes deux les gardes du corps de Relena. Elles ont été capturées lorsqu’elles étaient sur ce territoire. »

« Les gardes du corps de Relena ? Alors tu es… » Heero regarda Wufei.

Wufei acquiesça. « Oui, je suis un espion. Je travaille pour Romefeller uniquement pour avoir accès à la prison où elles sont retenues. » Wufei se tourna vers Relena qui était assise à côté de lui. « Relena, Heero est un guerrier et apparemment Romefeller l’apprécie et a décidé de le capturer. Il est la clef qui va nous permettre de nous évader de cette prison. »

« Je suis la clef ? » Interrompit Heero, à la fois confus et surpris par l’explication de Wufei.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer tout ça. » Wufei commençait à être irrité de se voir couper la parole sans cesse. « Demain, toi, Heero, tu devras te battre contre quinze hommes. Romefeller aime inviter du monde pour regarder ses combats, alors il prendra avec lui la moitié des gardiens de la prison pour garder le stade. De plus les quinze meilleurs gardes du corps seront au stade pour combattre Heero. Cela affaiblira les défenses de la prison donc Sally, Quatre et Trowa pourront s’infiltrer ici et vous délivrer facilement.

« Sally ? Quatre ? Trowa ? Qui sont-ils ? » Heero était de plus en plus confus.

« Il s’agit aussi de mes gardes du corps, Heero. Avec Wufei il se sont débrouillés pour s’enfuir quand Romefeller m’a capturée. Ils se cachent quelque part en ville maintenant. » Expliqua Relena pour aider Wufei.

« Alors ils sont en ville… » Heero se tourna vers Wufei. « Tu peux les contacter, non ? »

Wufei acquiesça.

« D’accord, peux-tu leur demander de trouver Duo ? Il a dû totalement paniquer quand il ne m’a pas vu revenir. »

« Qui est Duo ? » Demanda Hilde.

« Duo est l’ami d’Heero. Ne t’inquiète pas, Duo est déjà avec eux, Heero. » Dit calmement Wufei.

« Quoi ?? » Heero était surpris. Comment Sally, Quatre et Trowa pouvaient connaître Duo ?

« J’ai vu Trowa emmener Duo. Il était fou de rage quand il a vu que tu étais… hum… par Romefeller… hum… » Wufei ne termina pas sa phrase mais Heero, au vu de la rougeur de Wufei, pouvait largement deviner ce qu’avait vu Duo. Au fond de lui, Heero se jura de le faire amèrement regretter à Romefeller. « De toute façon, j’ai déjà demandé à Sally de dire à Duo que tu allais bien. Alors détends-toi, Duo est en sécurité avec eux. » Continua Wufei, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs des filles qui ne comprenaient pas ce que sous-entendait Wufei.

//Sally, Quatre, Trowa… une femme et deux hommes… est-ce qu’ils pourraient être…// Heero se souvint des personnes assises derrière Duo. « Wufei, est-ce que Sally a deux nattes et par hasard est-ce que Quatre et Trowa seraient blond pour l’un et avec une grande mèche châtain pour l’autre ? »

Wufei fronça les sourcils. « Sally a les cheveux nattés, Quatre est blond et Trowa a une mèche châtain devant le visage. Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Je les ai vus. »

« Quoi ?? » C’était maintenant au tour de Wufei d’être surpris. Relena et les autres étaient également étonnées. « Comment as-tu pu les voir ? Tu n’as pas quitté la prison. » Wufei était vraiment abasourdi.

« Je les ai vus quand j’étais en cellule. » Dit calmement Heero.

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je les juste vu derrière Duo. » Heero haussa les épaules.

« Tu as aussi vu Duo ? » Les yeux de Wufei s’écarquillèrent.

« Oui, j’étais en train de parler avec Duo avant que Romefeller ne me déconcentre. »

« Parler avec Duo ? C’est impossible. Il est avec Quatre, Trowa et Sally. » Quelques étoiles commencèrent à danser autour de la tête de Wufei.

« Je sais qu’il est quelque part loin de moi, mais je peux l’entendre et lui aussi. » Heero savait qu’ils étaient embrouillés par ses paroles mais lui non plus n’y comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Excuse-moi, ce dont tu parles… Je crois que tu as expérimenté une sorte de télépathie. » Interrompit Noin.

« De la télépathie ? Noin, que sais-tu de la télépathie ? » Wufei se tourna vers Noin. Heero et les autres firent de même et regardèrent Noin.

« J’en ai juste entendu parler quand j’étais enfant. C’est un pouvoir très ancien. Mais ce que j’ai entendu dire est un peu différent de ce que tu as expérimenté Heero. » Expliqua Noin.

« Qu’est-ce qui est différent ? » Demanda Wufei avec impatience.

« D’abord, on peut seulement communiquer avec l’autre, pas le voir. Ensuite… La télépathie ne fonctionnait pas entre humains. » Noin baissa la tête.

« Pas entre humains ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, femme ? » Wufei commençait à être irrité par la confusion qui l’entourait. Heero resta silencieux. Quand Noin avait parlé de télépathie, il s’était souvenu qu’il avait lu des choses là-dessus dans un livre, et ses souvenirs le firent se tendre, au point qu’il serra les poings jusqu’à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches.

« La télépathie était uniquement utilisée avec les animaux ou les monstres. Heero, Duo n’est pas un animal n’est-ce pas ? Et je ne crois pas non plus qu’il soit un monstre. » Noin regarda Heero d’un air désolé.

« Non. » Dit amèrement Heero. //Mais peut être que moi oui…//

Wufei resta silencieux. Il se souvenait maintenant d’un pouvoir appelé télépathie. Des siècles auparavant, les humains pouvaient communiquer avec les animaux et les monstres. Ils pouvaient ordonner aux monstres de rester à l’écart de leur territoire et de ne pas déranger les humains. Mais leur lieu de vie avait fini par être déserté par les monstres et les humains avaient perdu cette capacité. Maintenant les monstres étaient de retour, et plus personne ne pouvait communiquer avec eux.

Relena finit par rompre le silence. « D’accord, peut-être qu’Heero a utilisé de la télépathie, peut-être que non. Il n’est pas dangereux d’utiliser la télépathie, n’est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pas oublier ceci pour le moment et continuer à parler du plan ? » En voyant les autres hocher la tête, Relena poursuivit. « Donc Quatre et les autres viendront nous libérer. Mais comment ferez-vous Heero et toi, Wufei ? Je te rappelle que vous devrez vous battre dans le stade, cela signifie que vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper avec nous. »

Wufei répondit. « C’est vrai. Mon plan est qu’Heero perde le combat et s’évanouisse. Ensuite nous sortirons du stade pour que je puisse soigner ses blessures, mais vérité nous prendrons des chevaux et vous rejoindrons au niveau du pont en ville. »

« Ce me parait être un bon plan. Sally et les autres connaissent ce plan, n’est-ce pas ? » Relena regardait Wufei qui acquiesça en retour.

Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini avec ce plan. Nous attendrons ici que Quatre nous libère, tandis que toi et Heero sortirez du stade. Quelqu’un a quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Rien pour moi. » Dit Wufei en mettant ses mains devant son buste.

« J’ai une question. » Heero les surprit tous. « Et Duo ? »

« Oh, je crois que Quatre prendra soin de Duo, n’est-ce pas Wufei ? » Relena regarda Wufei.

« Oui Yuy. Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui, j’ai demandé à Sally d’amener Duo au pont demain pour nous rejoindre. » Répondit Wufei.

Heero hocha la tête et s’adossa à sa chaise, montrant qu’il n’avait pas d’autre question.

« Rien d’autre ? Je crois que nous devrions nous reposer alors. Nous n’avons que quelques heures avant que le jour se lève. Je suggère donc que nous les utilisions pour récupérer. » Clôtura Relena.

« Je vais ramener Heero à sa cellule, alors. » Wufei se leva, suivi par Heero.

« Ah, Heero, prend ça avec toi. » Relena retira sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules d’Heero, couvrant le haut de son corps avant qu’ils ne quittent tous deux la pièce.

Heero fronça les sourcils tout le long du chemin jusqu’à sa cellule. Pas qu’il n’apprécia pas la cape, au contraire, il était heureux d’avoir quelque chose pour couvrir sa peau découverte. Mais ce qui le dérangeait était que la cape était *rose* !

Wufei, remarquant la grimace d’Heero à propos de la cape, essaya de retenir ses sourires amusés devant la réaction du brun. Quand ils furent à portée de la cellule d’Heero, Wufei lui fit signe d’y entrer, et ensuite il ferma la porte. « Je te verrai au stade demain, Yuy. Souviens-toi du plan, et n’essaye pas de combattre les autres hommes. Ils sont trop forts.

Heero renifla. « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi la reine de Sank voyage ici alors qu’elle sait qu’elle est sur le territoire d’OZ, son ennemi. »

Wufei soupira. « Pour te dire la vérité, nous voulions trouver Shinigami et elle a insisté pour nous accompagner. Cette femme est vraiment têtue. Elle disait qu’elle aurait besoin de parler à Shinigami. »

« Vous voulez aussi trouver Shinigami ? Pourquoi ? » Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que tu sais pourquoi. Shinigami contrôle le Perfect Soldier. Nous voulions lui demander de nous prêter son Perfect Soldier pour nous aider à vaincre OZ. » Répondit Wufei, inconscient du fait qu’Heero ait fermé violemment les poings sous la cape. Quand il vit qu’Heero n’avait plus d’autres questions, Wufei le quitta et rejoignit les autres gardes.

Quand Wufei fut parti, il s’affala contre le mur. //Ils sont tous pareils… Le Perfect Soldier est juste un monstre et une arme de guerre…pas un humain……//

~*~

« Hum… » Duo revint avec douleur à la réalité, son visage était parcouru d’une douleur lancinante.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé, Duo. » Duo ouvrit les yeux et son regard s’accrocha à Quatre.

« Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ? » Duo s’assit sur le sol et vit Sally et Trowa debout près de Quatre.

« On ne sait pas vraiment. Tu courrais en criant le nom d’Heero puis tu es rentré dans le mur. » Expliqua Quatre.

« Heero ! Où est-il ? » Duo regarda alentours, oubliant déjà son visage endolori.

« Il est prisonnier, Duo. » Dit Sally. « Je te l’ai déjà dit. »

« Non, je l’ai vu ici, à l’instant ! Et j’allais l’attraper, mais j’ai rencontré le mur à la place. »

« Tu l’as vu ? Comment ? » Demanda Quatre.

« Je ne sais pas, j’étais en train de penser à lui et puis j’ai entendu sa voix et soudain j’ai pu le voir. » Duo était carrément perdu lui aussi. Il était certain que c’était Heero qu’il avait vu.. Ces cheveux bruns décoiffés, ces yeux bleu prussien… Heero était assis et… Duo grogna quand il se souvint des fers qui emprisonnaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. De plus Heero portait seulement son spandex, où était le reste de ses vêtements ? Heero portait aussi un collier autour du cou. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Duo était vraiment inquiet. « Quatre, nous devons secourir Heero rapidement ! »

Sally, Quatre et Trowa virent le visage de Duo passer de la confusion à l’inquiétude. Ils se regardèrent. Trowa fit un geste en direction de Quatre qui hocha la tête et se tourna vers Duo. « Duo, tu dois être fatigué. Pourquoi ne pas te reposer ? Sally, Trowa et moi irons secourir Heero et nos amis demain alors nous avons besoin de nous reposer cette nuit. »

Duo acquiesça et regarda brusquement Quatre. « Je viens avec vous, Quatre. N’essaye pas de m’en empêcher. Je peux me battre et j’ai l’intention de libérer Heero dès que possible. Heero n’est pas en sécurité là-bas. »

Quatre regarda longuement Duo avant de répondre. « Tu t’en fais énormément pour lui, n’est-ce pas, Duo ? Est-ce que c’est ton koibito ? »

« Mon koibito ? Qu’est-ce qu’un koibito ? » Duo était confus. Heero n’avait jamais utilisé le mot ‘koibito’ auparavant. Il s’agissait d’un nouveau mot pour lui.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu’est un koibito ? » Quatre était surpris.

Duo sourit d’un air gêné « En fait, je ne suis pas d’ici, Quatre. Je viens d’une île très loin d’ici et on y parle une langue différente de la vôtre. »

Quatre sourit. « Un koibito est quelqu’un à qui tu tiens beaucoup. Quelqu’un avec qui tu veux vivre toute ta vie. Tu peux dire que Trowa est mon koibito. » Quatre regarda tendrement Trowa.

Duo regarda Trowa puis Quatre. Trowa était le koibito de Quatre… la personne à qui il tenait le plus ? Est-ce que koibito voulait dire ami ? En fait, comme l’avait dit Quatre, il tenait énormément à Heero. Il l’aimait, pour dire la vérité. Alors si un koibito était quelqu’un à qui l’on tenait alors Heero était son koibito. « Oui Quatre, Heero est mon koibito. Je tiens énormément à lui. »

Quatre acquiesça. « Tu viendras avec nous demain, Duo. Maintenant repose-toi, nous devons garder nos forces pour nous battre demain. Trowa et moi allons chercher une autre chambre pour Sally. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul ? »

« Aucun problème, Quatre. » Sourit Duo. Sois juste prudent dehors. »

« Je le serai. » Sourit Quatre puis il sortit, suivi par Trowa et Sally.

Une fois que les trois furent sortis, Duo alla jusqu’au lit et s’allongea dessus, réfléchissant à ce qui était arrivé. Cela faisait un jour qu’Heero n’était plus avec lui mais son compagnon lui manquait énormément. //Heero, est-ce que tu vas bien là-bas ?//

<< Duo ? >>

Duo s’assit. Il pouvait entendre la voix d’Heero. << Heero ! Tu m’entends ? >>

<< Haut et clair, Duo >>

<< Où es-tu à présent ? Je ne suis fait du souci pour toi. >>

<< Je… je vais bien. Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu vas bien, toi ? >>

<< Bon sang, je ne crois pas que tu ailles bien. Tu es emprisonné, n’est-ce pas Heero ? >>

<< Comment le sais-tu ? >>

<< Sally me l’a dit. Et en plus je t’ai vu, tu te souviens ? J’ai vu que tes poignets et tes chevilles étaient attachés. >> Duo gronda de nouveau au souvenir de l’image. Il se chargerait de Romefeller plus tard pour avoir enchainé Heero.

<< …Je vais bien, Duo. >>

<< Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu es à moitié nu, non de Dieu ! Est-ce que tu as froid ? Bon sang, j’aimerai pouvoir te libérer maintenant. >>

<< Un petit peu froid, rien d’inquiétant. Wufei me libérera demain. >>

<< Wufei t’a parlé du plan, hein ? >>

<< Oui, je suppose que Sally t’en a aussi parlé, non ? >>

<< Ouais, nous vous libérerons demain, Heero. >>

<< Merci. >>

<< Ne me remercie pas, tu es mon koibito. Je fais juste ce que j’ai à faire. >>

<< ……… >>

<< Heero ? >>

<< Ton koibito ? >>

<< Ouais, Quatre m’a dit ce que ça voulait dire. Je tiens à toi alors tu es mon koibito. >>

<< Tu veux que je sois ton koibito ? >>

<< Pourquoi pas ? Tu n’as jamais eu de koibito avant ? >>

<< Non… >>

<< J’y crois pas. Personne ne voulait être ton koibito ?? >>

<< Non… >>

<< Ils étaient aveugles alors. Peu importe, je suis ton koibito à présent, Heero. Tu peux compter sur moi. >> Duo se demanda pourquoi personne ne voulait être ami avec Heero. Peut-être qu’ils étaient effrayés par le regard d’Heero ? Alors Heero avait vécu seul jusqu’à ce qu’il le rencontre ? Duo se promit de ne jamais laisser Heero de nouveau seul.

<< Tu veux vraiment de moi comme koibito ? >>

<< Oui, Heero. Tu es mon koibito et je suis ton koibito. Ne doute pas de ça. >>

<< ……Merci. >>

<< Ce n’est rien. Dors maintenant, Heero. Même si j’adore parler avec toi, j’ai besoin de dormir pour pouvoir me battre demain. >> Duo s’allongea sur le lit. Il était heureux maintenant. Heero allait bien. Pour l’instant, il pouvait seulement entendre sa voix, mais demain, il pourrait revoir Heero. Il bailla. << Bonne nuit koibito. >>

Loin dans sa prison, Heero Yuy sourit vraiment pour la première fois en seize ans. Bien qu’il ne s’agisse que d’un faible relèvement des coins de sa bouche, c’était un sourire tout de même. Heero ne ressentait plus le froid. Il se sentait bien comme si Duo le câlinait et protégeait. Duo voulait de lui comme koibito. Duo tenait à lui, l’aimait. Il était aimé. Il était humain… << Bonne nuit, Duo. >>

~*~

Romefeller était debout, un air suffisant sur le visage, il regardait le sol depuis le plus haut balcon du stade. Le stade était assez imposant et les places étaient toutes remplies d’invités. « Que la bataille commence. » Il fit un signal et la porte du stade s’ouvrit. La foule devint silencieuse quand le garçon marcha jusqu’au centre du stade.

Heero parcourut la foule silencieuse du regard. Il portait un débardeur noir, un pantalon vert confortable et des bottes noires que Wufei lui avait donnés. Les fers avaient été retirés, mais le collier était toujours à sa place.

Romefeller sourit alors que le public admirait le garçon qui serait bientôt son esclave. « Messieurs, ce garçon va se battre contre mes quinze gardes du corps. » Il fit claquer ses doigts et aussitôt ses gardes du corps furent dans le stade, encerclant Heero. « Comme le combat d’aujourd’hui est très spécial pour moi, j’ai décidé de convier quelques invités tout aussi spéciaux. » Il signala à ses autres gardes de révéler la présence des invités. « Voici les invités, Relena Peacecraft et ses gardes du corps. »

Dans le stade, Wufei fut surpris de voir Relena et les deux filles, attachées à des chaises. Bon sang, leur plan allait échouer. Il n’avait jamais pensé que Romefeller amènerait Relena et les autres voir le combat. Peut-être que Quatre et les autres seraient assez intelligents pour quitter la prison dès qu’ils constateraient l’absence de Relena.

Les trompettes sonnèrent, signalant le début du combat. Wufei bondit aussitôt vers Heero et attaqua, il voulait être celui qui battrait Heero ainsi il n’aurait pas à subir les coups des autres gardes du corps. Mais à sa surprise, Heero évita facilement son attaque. « Bon sang, Yuy. Tu ferais mieux de perdre contre moi que contre les autres. Je ne veux pas souffrir plus que toi. » Murmura Wufei à Heero quand il l’attaqua. Les autres gardes du corps ne se joignaient pas à lui pour combattre le garçon car ils sentaient que Wufei pouvait le faire seul, alors il n’était pas très dangereux pour lui de murmurer quelques mots.

« J’ai l’intention de gagner. Je ne veux pas être son esclave. » Dit calmement Heero tout en esquivant les coups de Wufei.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais. Tu ne comprends pas que Romefeller n’a jamais eu l’intention de te rendre ta liberté ? Même si je t’aidais, Je ne peux pas vaincre tous les gardes du corps, surtout Kaze. Il a ce pouvoir qui fait que tu t’évanouis en quelques secondes. » Siffla Wufei.

« Maintenant que tu parles de Kaze, je crois que j’ai un plan pour nous évader d’ici. »

« Oh, lequel ? »

Romefeller regardait Wufei attaquer le garçon. Le garçon était toujours affaibli, Wufei pourrait le vaincre facilement. Mais à sa surprise, après quelques minutes de combat, le garçon se débrouilla pour lancer un coup à Wufei, l’envoyant à plusieurs mètres de là. Ses gardes du corps bondirent les uns après les autres pour attaquer le garçon mais le garçon les battit. Il était si pris par le spectacle de la bataille qu’il ne s’aperçut pas que Wufei avait quitté le stade.

Quand Wufei revint dans le stade, il vit comment se battait Heero et mettait les gardes du corps ko un à un. Il se joignit à la bataille et poussa Heero un peu à l’écart des autres. « Voici ce que tu m’as demandé. Tu es sûr de pouvoir l’utiliser ? » Wufei passa une bouteille de la taille d’un poing à Heero qui la cacha immédiatement.

« Oui, Wufei. J’en suis certain. Maintenant vas-y, libère Relena et les autres. » Heero fit semblant de frapper Wufei et le chinois utilisa cette impulsion pour se projeter près du siège de Relena.

Romefeller, cependant, en avait assez. Le garçon l’humiliait devant ses invités. « Attaquez-le tous ! »

Tous les gardes hormis Wufei et Kaze bondirent et attaquèrent Heero. Voyant ses ennemis l’attaquer dans toutes les directions, Heero choisit de bondir dans les airs, esquivant les attaques.

Kaze observait ses camarades attaquer le garçon. Il n’était pas stupide, il savait que sa potion ne faisait plus effet sur le garçon. De plus il n’était pas très bon en combat rapproché, alors il restait à l’écart, attendant son heure. L’occasion vint quand il remarqua le saut du garçon. Il sourit et relâcha son pouvoir. Cette fois il utilisa la potion la plus puissante qu’il avait et qui mettrait le garçon ko en moins d’une seconde.

Romefeller sourit largement quand il vit que Kaze contrôlait l’air environnant pour attaquer le garçon avec ses potions une fois de plus. Le garçon était haut dans les airs quand le vent le frappa, l’envoyant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ses autres gardes du corps se jetèrent rapidement sur le garçon, l’encerclant et empêchant Romefeller de le voir.

Romefeller pouvait seulement voir les puissants coups de pieds et de poings sur le jeune homme à leurs pieds. Il fronça les sourcils, appréhendant le nombre de côtes cassées et de bleus que le garçon aurait. Mais d’un autre côté le garçon les méritait. Le garçon n’oserait plus jamais le combattre après cette bataille.

Wufei se débrouillait pour grimper dans les gradins de Relena quand il entendit le cri des filles. Il se tourna pour voir le stade et vit avec horreur les gardes attaquer un Heero au sol. Il était certain que le garçon était sans connaissance sous la pluie de coups de pieds et poings. Leur plan avait pitoyablement échoué. Maintenant il pouvait juste espérer que Romefeller arrête la bataille ou sinon Heero finirait par mourir sous les coups.

Mais à la surprise de Wufei, il vit les gardes être projetés dans toutes les directions, frappant le sol et s’évanouissant. Là, au milieu de stade, Heero était debout parfaitement intact. On ne pouvait voir son expression car sa tête était baissée alors Wufei ne savait pas non plus si le garçon souffrait ou pas. Wufei parcourut le corps de Yuy, vérifiant son état. Il n’était ni écorché ni recouvert d’hématomes. Wufei ouvrit la bouche, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Apparemment, il n’était pas le seul, presque tous ceux qui regardaient le combat avaient la bouche ouverte de surprise.

« Maintenant, Wufei ! » Les mots d’Heero claquèrent sortant Wufei de son état de surprise et il grimpa rapidement jusqu’à Relena. Il assomma les deux gardes et relâcha Relena et les autres.

« Fermez les yeux et ne respirez plus. » Cria Wufei et il ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.

Dans le stade, seulement deux personnes étaient debout tandis que les autres en avaient eu pour leur compte. Heero et Kaze. Kaze le fixait avec étonnement, sa potion n’avait eu aucun effet sur le garçon. Lentement à son horreur, il vit le garçon redresser la tête et lui rendre son regard. Il avala sa salive… ses yeux… ils n’étaient pas humains. Les pupilles étaient réduites laissant une fine barre verticale blanche sur des étangs bleus, exactement comme les yeux d’un chat.

Puis soudain, le vent se mit à souffler furieusement. Kaze couvrit ses yeux avec son bras pour les protéger de la poussière qui volait alentours. La foule criait et hurlait, essayant de protéger ses yeux. Vaguement Kaze entendit une voix rauque. « Pensais-tu pouvoir me battre de nouveau en utilisant la même méthode que la fois précédente ? »

Derrière la protection du vent, Heero sourit d’un air satisfait, découvrant des crocs aiguisés sans hésitation. Il savait que personne ne pouvait le voir à présent. Il leva la bouteille et la cassa, laissant la poudre à l’intérieur se mélanger au vent. Il s’agissait du même mélange que celui utilisé par Kaze contre lui. Quand le vent eut éparpillé la poudre, les spectateurs s’évanouirent les uns après les autres, y compris Romefeller et Kaze.

La tempête continua encore presque trente secondes avant de s’évanouir. Sentant que le vent avait cessé, Wufei ouvrit les yeux, suivi par Relena, Hilde et Noin.

Là, sur le sable, Heero était le seul encore debout. Tout le monde s’était évanoui les laissant seuls dans le stade silencieux Wufei et les autres se rendirent dans le stade, approchant d’Heero, qui était en train d’arracher le collier et le jeta au sol sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais contrôler le vent, Yuy. » Wufei était fasciné par la puissance du garçon. Il semblait être plein de mystères.

« Ce n’est pas une chose dont je suis fier. » Heero haussa les épaules.

Soudain la porte du stade fut ouverte. « Heero !! »

Heero se tourna rapidement et fut surpris de sentir quelqu’un l’enlacer. « Tu vas bien ! Dieu soit loué !! » Il se tendit un peu et se détendit rapidement quand il réalisa que c’était Duo qui l’enlaçait. Le natté cacha sa tête dans l’épaule d’Heero et resserra son étreinte, l’empêchant presque de respirer. En fait, ce n’était pas comme si cela lui importait. Pour la seconde fois, la commissure de ses lèvres se releva, dessinant un sourire.

Après quelques secondes, Heero réalisa que personne n’avait parlé. Il regarda les autres tour à tour et rougit quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde les observait.

« Wahh, et dire que je pensais que tu étais incapable de rougir, Yuy. » La voix de Wufei le fit rougir encore plus. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ? En une semaine il avait rougi deux fois et tout ça à cause du baka natté qui était à présent en train de l’enlacer.

Duo n’était toujours pas conscient de ce qui l’entourait. Heero allait bien. C’était la chose la plus importante. Il avait paniqué quand ils n’avaient pas pu trouver Relena et les autres dans la prison. Le plan avait dû être erroné et cela le tuait de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Heero. Mais maintenant Heero était là, en sécurité et sans une égratignure.

« Ne le taquine pas, Wufei. Il est mignon quand il rougit. » Rit Relena, faisant réaliser à Duo qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Il regarda alentours et vit une fille avec des cheveux châtain clair qui lui souriait. « Bonjour, je suis Relena Peacecraft, enchantée. Voici Hilde. » Relena montra la fille à sa droite puis celle de gauche. « Et voici Noin. Elles sont mes gardes, avec Quatre, Trowa, Sally et Wufei. »

Duo adressa un signe de tête à Hilde et Noin comme Relena les lui avait présentées puis regarda de nouveau Relena. « Je suis Duo Maxwell. Enchanté également, Relena. »

Relena sourit puis se tourna vers Quatre. « Quatre, comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? »

« En fait, c’est Duo qui nous a conduits ici. » Expliqua honteusement Quatre. « Il a paniqué quand nous avons trouvé votre cellule vide et il a couru jusqu’au stade. Nous l’avons suivi parce que l’on craignait qu’il soit capturé ou tué. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, nous avons trouvé les gardes évanouis et nous sommes entrés facilement, comme vous pouvez le voir. »

« En parlant des gardes, on ferait mieux de sortir avant qu’ils ne se réveillent. » Dit Wufei.

« Attends, j’ai quelque chose à finir avec Romefeller. » Les yeux de Duo brillèrent quand il regarda le corps étendu de Romefeller.

Plus tard quand Romefeller se réveillerait, il trouverait deux énormes mots écrits sur son front avec de l’encre indélébile. Il devrait s’arracher la peau pour effacer l’inscription ‘ VIEUX PERVERS’.

Duo et les autres seraient déjà loin à ce moment-là. Ils avaient décidé de retourner à Sank par la forêt à l’Est du stade. Duo et Heero avait décidé de se joindre à Relena et ses gardes comme il était trop dangereux de rester sur les terres de Romefeller. Pendant ce temps, loin dans la forêt, un garçon ouvrit ses yeux dorés. « Il arrive… »

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Hehheheehehehe, un autre personnage de GW va se montrer, devinez qui ? :)


	9. Chapter 9

« Wufei, tu sais que cette forêt est hantée ? » Dit Hilde. Le groupe chevauchait depuis quelques minutes à travers bois.

« J’ai entendu parler de cette rumeur. » Wufei haussa les épaules. « Nous ne savons pas si c’est vrai ou non. D’un autre côté cette forêt est le seul chemin pour rejoindre Sank sans avoir à passer sur les centaines d’hommes de Romefeller. Hantée ou pas, nous devons prendre ce risque. »

« AAAAAH !!! » Le cri soudain de Relena surprit tout le monde.

Duo se tourna et vit le cheval de Relena devenir fou furieux. « Qu’est-ce que… » Il ne put finir sa phrase car son cheval devint fou également. Un par un, tous les chevaux commencèrent à ruer furieusement, essayant de se débarrasser de leurs cavaliers.

« Qu’est-ce qui cloche avec les chevaux ? » Cria Quatre en essayant de calmer son cheval. Il devait agripper la crinière de son cheval s’il ne voulait pas être désarçonné.

« Je ne sais pas. » Wufei s’était arrangé pour calmer son cheval. Rapidement il mit pied à terre et alla aider Relena avec son cheval. Heero et Trowa se débrouillèrent facilement pour apprivoiser leurs chevaux et allèrent aider Duo et Quatre à leur tour. Noin et Sally finirent aussi par calmer leurs chevaux et aidèrent Hilde. Bien que tous les chevaux fussent calmés, les animaux refusèrent d’avancer. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser les chevaux et de continuer à traverser la forêt à pied.

Après avoir marché une demi-heure dans la forêt, Heero et les autres atteignirent les ruines d’une église.

« Je n’ai jamais pensé qu’il pouvait y avoir une église ici. » Noin s’approcha et étudia les ruines. Les autres se déployèrent alentours pour fouiller les environs, essayant de trouver quelqu’un ou quelque chose.

Duo observait l’église en ruines. Presque tout le bâtiment était noir, brûlé. Ce qui laissait penser que le bâtiment était une église était la croix brûlée au milieu des ruines.

« Tu trouves quelque chose, Duo ? » Duo se tourna et vit Hilde debout près de lui.

« Je ne crois pas, Hilde. Et toi ? »

Hilde haussa les épaules. « Il n’y a rien ici. Je suppose que nous devrions reprendre la marche. »

Duo acquiesça et se tourna pour rejoindre les autres mais Hilde l’arrêta. « Hum, Duo. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Oui. Quoi ? » Duo se demandait pourquoi la fille ne tenait soudainement plus en place.

« Hum… » Hilde rougit mais elle posa tout de même sa question. « Est-ce que tu as un koibito ? »

« Un koibito ? » Duo haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Tout le monde n’avait-il pas un koibito ? De nombreux koibito ? « Bien sûr que j’ai un koibito, Hilde. Heero est mon koibito, et toi, Quatre, Trowa et tous les autres aussi. »

Hilde fixa Duo d’un air surpris. « Duo, tu sais ce que veut dire koibito ? » Hilde savait que Duo était originaire d’une île lointaine car elle avait posé la question à Quatre.

« Ouais, Quatre me l’a dit. Un koibito est quelqu’un à qui tu tiens, non ? Comme lui et Trowa ? Ils s’aiment l’un l’autre. » Duo commençait à sentir que quelque chose clochait.

Hilde se frappa la tête. « Quatre, j’aurais dû m’en douter. Ce garçon a vraiment un langage trop soigné. »

« Trop soigné ? »

Hilde regarda Duo intensément. « Duo, un koibito est la personne à qui tu tiens le plus, le PLUS au monde. On a un seul koibito, ni plus, ni moins. »

« Juste un ?? » Duo était confus.

« Oui, un koibito est la personne avec qui tu veux passer le reste de ta vie. La personne avec qui tu veux tout le temps être. En d’autres termes, un koibito est un conjoint. »

La mâchoire de Duo s’abaissa de surprise et d’horreur au fur et à mesure qu’Hilde lui expliquait ce qu’était un koibito. Un koibito était un conjoint ! Pas un ami. « Un koibito est… oh mon Dieu…et j’ai dit à Heero qu’il était mon koibito ??? » Duo prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Plus loin, Heero regardait Duo parler à Hilde. Il se sentait jaloux de la façon dont la fille regardait Duo. Après tout Duo était son koibito, pas le sien. Elle ne devrait pas regarder Duo aussi tendrement. Puis Heero remarqua qu’après qu’Hilde ait dit quelque chose, Duo avait baissé la tête.

La curiosité se mêlant à la jalousie, Heero utilisa son pouvoir de contrôle de l’air pour ramener leurs voix dans sa direction.

« Que veux-tu dire, Duo ? Tu veux dire qu’Heero n’est pas ton koibito ? » Heero grogna quand il entendit Hilde parler de lui. Comment osait-elle. Evidemment que Duo était son koibito. Mais ensuite Heero se sentit comme frappé par la foudre quand il entendit la réponse de Duo.

« Non, Hilde. Heero n’est pas mon koibito. Quand Quatre m’a dit qu’un koibito était une personne à qui l’on tenait énormément, j’ai pensé qu’un koibito était un ami. Comme Heero est mon ami, je lui ai dit qu’il était mon koibito. Mon Dieu, j’ai vraiment fait une connerie. Et en plus, j’ai aussi dit à Heero que j’étais son koibito… »

Heero arrêta d’utiliser son pouvoir. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Duo n’avait jamais pensé à lui comme à un koibito…juste comme à un ami… Heero eut un petit rire amer. Bien sûr ! C’était tout Duo de se mélanger avec les mots. Il savait que Duo avait tendance à ne pas bien comprendre le nouveau vocabulaire alors il aurait dû se méfier quand Duo avait utilisé ce nouveau mot avec lui.

Mais au lieu d’interroger Duo sur le sens de ce mot, il avait pris pour argent-content ce que Duo lui disait et s’était laissé croire lui-même que quelqu’un pouvait finalement vouloir de lui comme koibito, que quelqu’un l’aimait. Ah, Duo l’aimait… mais juste comme un ami alors qu’Heero voulait que Duo soit plus que son ami. Heero secoua la tête. Non, il était trop avide d’espérer ainsi. Il devrait être satisfait que Duo le considère comme son ami. C’était déjà plus qu’assez pour lui.

Heero rejeta un œil à Duo qui parlait toujours à Hilde. Eh bien, rien ne changerait, non ? Duo le traiterait toujours comme son ami et il continuerait toujours à protéger ce baka natté comme il se l’était promis le jour de leur rencontre. Heero se sentait comme si on lui avait donné un coup de couteau dans le cœur, mais il prit sur lui. Il avait l’habitude d’avoir mal. Mal d’être rejeté, exilé, abandonné, traité comme un animal. Alors ce n’était pas pire cette fois,……n’est-ce pas ?

Hilde était heureuse. Elle avait d’abord été déçue quand Duo lui avait dit qu’Heero était son koibito mais en fait il s’agissait d’un malentendu. Cela signifiait que Duo n’avait pas de koibito et qu’elle avait ses chances avec lui. Hilde avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui quand elle avait posé ses yeux sur le garçon dans le stade. Duo était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé, beau, détendu, enjoué et affectueux, vu la façon dont il agissait avec Heero. « Alors que vas-tu faire Duo ? »

Duo regarda Hilde sans comprendre. « Ce que je vais faire ? »

« Oui, tu ne devrais pas prévenir Heero de ce malentendu ? Je sais que c’est difficile puisqu’il pense que tu es son koibito, mais tu dois lui dire la vérité. »

Quand Hilde dit ces paroles, Duo ressembla à quelqu’un qui venait d’être éclairé. Il venait juste de réaliser qu’Heero n’avait pas protesté quand il lui avait dit qu’il était son koibito. //Une seconde ! Heero sait qu’un koibito est un conjoint et ça ne l’a pas dérangé d’être mon koibito ! Ça veut dire… il me veut aussi comme amoureux ?!// Duo était ravi. Il s’était inquiété de comment dire ses sentiments pour lui à Heero et finalement il les lui avait dits sans s’en rendre compte.

« Duo ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je dise à Heero que tu t’es trompé ? » La voix d’Hilde sortit Duo de ses pensées.

Le dire à Heero ?? Pas question !! Cette relation était ce qu’il voulait, pourquoi devrait-il dire à Heero s’il s’était trompé alors qu’Heero le voulait aussi comme son koibito ? Duo ne pouvait plus attendre pour être seul avec Heero, l’embrasser, le câliner comme le ferait un amoureux. « Non, Hilde. Ne lui dis rien. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je l’aime, Hilde. Je tiens à lui comme un… » Duo ne put finir sa phrase car il vit quelque chose sortir de l’église en ruine, le faisant crier de surprise. « MERDE, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Heero regarda de nouveau Duo quand il l’entendit crier. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il vit une ENORME chose noire émerger des ruines. C’était au moins aussi imposant qu’une maison de deux étages.

« Duo !! » Cria Heero en courant jusqu’à lui. Quand il vit l’énorme chose noire s’approcher de Duo, Heero plaqua Duo et le poussa à l’écart de la chose.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Haleta Duo, au sol avec Heero contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça doit être un monstre. » Heero se remit rapidement debout comme le monstre noir s’approchait d’eux et tendait un tentacule noir. Sans perdre de temps, Heero dégaina son épée et coupa l’appendice. « Bouge, Duo. »

Duo obéit rapidement. Il se releva et courut hors de la portée du monstre, emmenant Hilde avec lui pour rejoindre Sally et Noin. Puis il vit Trowa, qui arrivait, suivi de Quatre, ils observèrent la partie de la créature qui avait été tranchée. Trowa souleva ce qui ressemblait à un bras et qui se perdit en filins noirs. Trowa les étudia et vit qu’ils n’étaient pas tous noirs. Certains étaient marrons, rouges et aussi blond. Mais la couleur prédominante était le noir, néanmoins. « C’est… fait de cheveux humains. » Trowa et Quatre échangèrent un regard.

« Bon sang, cette chose est forte ! » Wufei, qui était arrivé, bondit dans la bataille et essaya de couper un autre tentacule qui essayait d’attraper Relena, mais son épée fut stoppée à mi-chemin, le faisant s’interroger sur la force réelle d’Heero. Le garçon renfermé semblait couper sans mal quand Wufei devait utiliser toute sa force pour en couper quelques centimètres à peine.

Néanmoins, Heero se battait toujours contre la créature. Elle avait de nombreux tentacules tendus sur tout son corps et Heero coupait tous ceux qui essayaient d’attraper Duo ou l’un des autres avec son pouvoir. La créature semblait savoir qu’Heero était le plus dangereux de tous. Alors elle projeta tous ses bras qui tentaient d’attraper Wufei, Duo et les autres sur le seul Heero.

Peu importe combien Heero était fort, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre tous les bras à la fois. Un bras réussit à entourer sa taille et à le ramener à l’intérieur de la créature. Heero essaya de résister mais un autre tentacule lui bloqua les bras, le rapprochant plus de la créature noire. //Dieu que cette chose est agaçante.// Heero grogna quand il sentit un autre bras enserrer son cou. Soudain il fut tiré brusquement et en moins d’une seconde la créature l’entourait.

« Heero !! » Duo vit avec horreur Heero disparaitre dans l’énorme créature. //Ça l’a avalé !// Il bondit, essayant d’aider Heero, mais Trowa l’arrêta.

« Lâche-moi, Trowa !!! » Duo se débattait, mais Trowa l’attrapa rapidement.

« Duo calme-toi. Si tu y vas, tu seras avalé toi aussi. » Dit Quatre en aidant Trowa à retenir Duo.

//Merde ! Heero !!// Duo se sentait vraiment inutile alors que la créature finissait de recouvrir Heero juste sous ses yeux.

<< Duo ? >>

Duo sursauta de surprise. Il pouvait entendre la voix d’Heero dans son esprit. <<Heero ?? Tu vas bien ? >>

<< Oui, je continue de le combattre de l’intérieur. >>

« EEEEKKK !! » Duo se tourna quand il entendit le cri d’Hilde et vit la créature se désintégrer elle-même en petits morceaux. Les morceaux commencèrent à bouger et à les approcher quand le plus gros morceau, dans lequel était Heero, restait où il était.

<< La créature envoie des morceaux d’elle-même pour nous attaquer !!! >>

Ce fut la dernière pensée de Duo qu’Heero entendit avant que la connexion ne soit coupée.  //Cours, Duo. Cours ! Aucun de vous ne devez toucher cette chose.//

« Tout le monde se disperse ! Essayez de rester à deux. » Cria Wufei. « Nous devons trouver son point faible ! » Ils suivirent l’ordre de Wufei et se dispersèrent en binôme, essayant d’échapper à la créature tout en cherchant son point faible. Quatre et Trowa, Sally et Noin, Wufei et Relena, et Duo et Hilde.

Duo essayait d’échapper à un nouveau bras quand il vit les alentours devenirs brumeux. « Hilde ? »

« Je suis là, Duo. » Hilde saisit le bras de Duo et courut, forçant Duo à la suivre. « Le brouillard tombe. Nous devons partir d’ici ou nous connaitrons le même sort qu’Heero. »

« Je ne le laisserai pas, Hilde. » Duo arrêta sa course et fit demi-tour. Mais Hilde le retint.

« Duo, on ne peut rien faire pour le sauver. Ce monstre est trop fort. »

Duo repoussa les mains d’Hilde. « Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! Heero est toujours vivant là-dedans ! » Duo commença à revenir en courant mais soudain il sentit le sol s’effondrer sous ses pieds et il tomba. « AAAHHHHHHHH !! »

« Wufei, qu’est-ce que c’était ? » Relena agrippa la chemise de Wufei pour obtenir son attention. Le brouillard était maintenant si épais qu’ils ne pouvaient même pas voir leur compagnon.

« Je crois que c’était Duo, Relena. » Wufei marchait lentement, essayant de connaître les environs mais c’était inutile. Ils étaient comme aveugles à présent.

« J’espère que lui et Hilde vont bien. »

« On peut seulement l’espérer, Relena. Pour l’instant, nous devons d’abord nous protéger nous-mêmes. »

Heero était toujours en train d’essayer de repousser la créature. En utilisant son pouvoir, il parvenait à couper les tentacules qui le piégeaient mais à chaque fois, encore plus d’appendices venaient, s’attachaient à lui et l’empoignaient. //C’est inutile… Je dois utiliser toute ma puissance pour la réduire en poussière…// Heero ferma les yeux. //Je dois concentrer… contrôler mon pouvoir…//

La créature sembla sentir ce qu’Heero préparait. Elle resserra soudainement le bras qui entourait le cou d’Heero, ruinant sa concentration et faisant haleter Heero de surprise. Comme il ouvrait la bouche, essayant de trouver de l’air, Heero sentit quelque chose envahir sa bouche. A son horreur, il réalisa que la chose était un des bras de la créature.

Heero suffoquait et essaya de repousser le bras en dehors de sa bouche mais le bras s’enfonça encore plus profondément. Le bras était vraiment petit au vu de la taille de la créature mais important pour Heero dont les mâchoires étaient maintenues ouvertes de force et de plus en plus largement pour s’adapter à la taille du bras. Quand le bras arriva dans sa gorge, Heero ressentit une étrange sensation à l’intérieur de lui-même. Une sensation du passé, un passé qu’il avait vraiment essayé d’oublier.

~*~

Duo regarda les environs. Il faisait de nouveau sombre. Où était-il maintenant ? Rêvait-il de nouveau ? Duo découvrit qu’il était comme retenu par des cordes invisibles. Il ne pouvait bouger aucun muscle de son corps à part ceux de la tête.

« Maman ! Arrête ! »

Le natté écarquilla les yeux quand une scène se joua devant ses yeux. Il revit l’enfant d’environ neuf ans, celui de son autre rêve, allongé sur le sol, torse nu. Une femme était agenouillée au-dessus du garçon, d’une main elle l’étranglait tandis que l’autre tenait quelque chose.

Duo fut surpris quand il comprit que c’était un couteau que la femme tenait. Avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, la femme frappa violement de son couteau le buste de l’enfant. « Monstre ! Tu es un monstre ! »

« Maman ! Arrête, s’il te plait !! » Duo pouvait voir le sang couler du buste de l’enfant. A son horreur la femme leva de nouveau le couteau, frappant le même endroit encore et encore. « Monstre ! Ne m’appelle pas maman ! Tu n’es pas mon fils, tu es un monstre ! »

L’enfant cria de douleur. « Maman ! Arrête ! Ça fait mal !! Je vais mourir. ! »

« Mourir ? J’essaye de te tuer depuis des années et tu vis encore ! » La femme arrêta le couteau et le montra au garçon. « Tu es un monstre. Je dois te tuer. »

L’enfant se débattait. « Maman, s’il te plait. Je suis humain, pas un monstre. »

« Humain ? Tu n’es pas humain ! » Cria hystériquement la femme et elle planta le couteau dans l’abdomen de l’enfant. Le garçon cria de douleur mais la femme  poussa le couteau jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse pas aller plus loin dans le corps de l’enfant. « Ceci est la preuve que tu n’es pas humain ! » A l’horreur de Duo, la femme tourna le couteau dans le ventre du garçon, le faisant hurler de douleur.

« NON !!! » Soudain le garçon leva la main et de la lumière se dégagea de la paume, envoyant la femme contre un mur invisible.

La femme cria quand son dos heurta le mur. « AAAHHHHHH. J’ai mal !!! A l’aide !! Sauvez-moi de ce monstre !!! »

L’homme que Duo avait vu dans son rêve précédent, le père de l’enfant, apparut soudainement. « Arrête de t’en prendre à lui. » L’homme aida la femme à se relever.

« A lui ??!!! » La femme recommença à crier. « C’est lui qui s’en prend à moi ! Il m’appelle toujours maman ! »

« Tu es sa mère. » L’homme essaya de calmer la femme hystérique.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas la mère d’un tel monstre !!!! » Cria la femme. « J’essaye d’éliminer ce monstre mais il est encore en vie ! Peu importe combine de fois je le poignarde, ses blessures cicatrisent toutes immédiatement. »

« Il doit vivre, tu le sais. Nous avons promis de lui donner naissance et de le garder en échange de la prospérité de notre village »

« Je le hais !! Je voudrais n’avoir jamais donné naissance à un monstre comme lui !! » Cria encore plus fort la femme et s’enfuyant, elle se dissolut dans le noir.

Pendant quelques instants, tout ce que put entendre Duo fut ses propres battements de cœur et souffle. Il était en rage. Comment une femme pouvait agir de façon si cruelle envers son propre enfant ? C’était elle qui méritait d’être tuée pour torturer ainsi son enfant.

« Pa…Papa… » Dans sa rage, Duo avait presque oublié le garçon. Il vit le père se tourner pour voir l’enfant. Duo suivit le regard du père et ferma les yeux par réflexe quand il vit l’état de l’enfant.

« Mon Dieu… Comment peut-elle faire ça… à son propre enfant… » Duo ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se forçant à regarder l’enfant. Le garçon était étendu dans une mare, créée par son propre sang. Son cou était couvert d’hématomes alors que sa poitrine et son ventre saignaient. Le couteau était toujours profondément enfoncé dans le corps de l’enfant. L’enfant haletait, sa respiration était difficile. Il était évident qu’il souffrait et essayait de trouver quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur.

L’homme s’approcha et ne fit rien. Il regarda le garçon amèrement et dit froidement. « Ne t’approche pas d’elle. »

« Pa… » avant que l’enfant ait pu finir, l’homme s’éloignait et disparaissait dans le noir, laissant le garçon seul, saignant et souffrant. Le garçon ne dit plus rien, il resta juste étendu sur le sol immobile si on omettait le soulèvement de sa poitrine.

Duo cria de rage. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ?? A leur propre fils !! Ils l’avaient laissé mourant alors qu’il saignait encore.

Il se débattit contre ses liens, essayant de se libérer et d’aller consoler l’enfant. Mais son acharnement était vain car les cordes indestructibles le retenaient fermement. Définitivement épuisé,  Duo cessa de se débattre et observa de nouveau le garçon.

Il fut surpris de voir la main du garçon bouger jusqu’au manche du couteau qui était toujours dans son ventre. Duo grimaça quand il vit l’enfant commencer à tirer le couteau hors de son ventre, sifflant de douleur. //Comment ses parents peuvent-ils être si cruels ? Peut-être que j’ai de la chance de ne pas avoir de parents…//

Le bruit d’un objet en métal tombant sur le sol lui indiqua que le garçon avait fini par retirer le couteau de son emplacement. Duo vit le garçon s’asseoir lentement, puis il fixa avec surprise le trou béant dans le ventre du garçon. Et à sa surprise encore plus grande, Duo vit le gouffre se refermer doucement, laissant une fine ligne sur le ventre. Puis la ligne disparut complètement, ne laissant aucune trace que le ventre qui avait été mis en pièce par la lame.

Duo parcourut des yeux le buste du garçon et vit que toutes les égratignures étaient également guéries. Le seul signe extérieur qui indiquait que le garçon avait été blessé était le sang qui tachait sa poitrine et son ventre. « Je suis en vie… » Duo put entendre que les mots étaient prononcés amèrement. Et soudain il réalisa que les cordes avaient disparu, il pouvait de nouveau bouger librement.

Rapidement, Duo rejoignit l’enfant et s’agenouilla à son côté. Le garçon ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Duo. Il avait encore la tête baissée et regardait ses mains couvertes de sang. « Je saigne……je suis humain… non ? » Soudain l’enfant baissa ses mains et rit amèrement. « Un humain serait surement mort de la perte de sang… »

« Non ! Tu es humain ! » Duo ne pouvait pas supporter de voir l’enfant se détruire lui-même. Il mit ses bras autour du garçon et l’enlaça étroitement. « Tu es humain ! Ce n’est pas ta faute si tu peux cicatriser rapidement. Mon Dieu, je suis très reconnaissant que tu puisses guérir rapidement sinon tu serais certainement mort de ta blessure. » Duo resserra son étreinte comme s’il voulait protéger le garçon de l’univers cruel dans lequel il vivait.

« Duo, réveille-toi ! »

Duo cilla.

« Ah tu es enfin réveillé. » Une paire d’yeux dorés l’accueillirent, de faisant s’asseoir de surprise.

Tout à sa surprise, Duo remarqua que l’enfant de six ans aux yeux dorés flottait. « Qui ? Que ? Où ? … » Duo avait du mal à s’éclaircir les idées après un rêve si intense.

« Je répondrai à tes questions plus tard. Là, tu ferais mieux de te lever et de courir. » Le garçon aux yeux dorés semblait inquiet. « Ça s’approche de toi. »

Duo était confus mais se leva néanmoins. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Comme pour répondre à sa question, Duo vit quelque chose de noir foncer sur lui. « Oh non ! »

« Cours, Duo ! Suis-moi ! » Le garçon flottant vola devant Duo et le passa en tête devant une certaine direction.

Décidant de faire confiance au garçon, Duo le suivit, courant aussi vite qu’il put pour éviter la créature noire. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il courut jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive soudain à un endroit sans brouillard.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici. La créature ne peut pas aller plus loin que le brouillard. » Le garçon aux yeux dorés était debout devant Duo, il flottait toujours non loin au-dessus du sol.

Duo regardait le garçon, haletant. « C’est cette créature noire, qui crée cet épais brouillard, non ? »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Alors peux-tu m’expliquer ce qu’est tout ça ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« D’abord, laisse-moi me présenter. Je m’appelle Solo. Je connais ton nom parce qu’une fille l’a crié quand tu es tombé dans la pente. »

« Tu peux me voir à travers cet épais brouillard ? » Duo était surpris.

« Oui, le brouillard n’a pas d’effet sur moi. »

« Tu me vois mais tu ne m’aides pas ? »

Le regard du garçon se chargea de regret. « Je veux t’aider, Duo mais je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux… » Duo écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche quand il vit le garçon passer à travers son corps. « …Tu es un fantôme ? »

« Ouais, tu peux dire ça. Tu as vu les ruines de l’église, non ? » Comme Duo acquiesça, le garçon poursuivit. « L’église était utilisée comme orphelinat. J’étais l’un des enfants ici. Même si nous n’avions pas de parents, nous étions plutôt heureux d’avoir de nombreux amis. » Le regard du garçon partit au loin, pris par ses souvenirs. « Puis une nuit où il faisait très chaud, l’orphelinat a pris feu. On ne sait pas d’où venait le feu mais quand on s’est réveillés il nous encerclait. On a vraiment essayé de percer le feu et de nous échapper. J’ai pris la tête des enfants et nous sommes allés à la porte principale quand le bâtiment s’est effondré et a écrasé tous mes amis. J’ai vu avec horreur mes amis brûlés vifs. Tous les enfants sont morts cette nuit sauf moi. »

« Toi seul a survécu ? »

Solo hocha la tête. « Pas longtemps, je suis mort cinq jours après cet accident à cause de l’infection des blessures que j’ai eues en essayant d’aider mes amis. » Le garçon montra le sol sous lui. « Mon corps repose ici. »

Duo regarda le sol mais il ne vit aucune trace de brûlure.

« La créature que tu as vue, Duo. Elle est faite des âmes déboussolées des enfants. »

Duo regarda de nouveau Solo avec surprise. « Cette créature est… l’ensemble des âmes des enfants brûlés vifs ? »

« Oui… Ils sont en colère car leurs vies ont été très courtes. Ils auraient voulu vivre plus longtemps, jouer plus longtemps. C’est cette rage qui fait qu’ils ne peuvent pas reposer en paix et se soient transformés en cette abominable créature. » Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Solo, puis le garçon regarda Duo d’un air implorant. « J’ai besoin de ton aide, Duo. »

« De moi ? »

Solo acquiesça. « Tu es le seul qui puisse m’aider, Duo. »

« Comment ? Je n’ai pas de pouvoir particulier. »

« Mais tu as le cœur pur et le plus important c’est que tu peux me voir et m’entendre. »

« Te voir et t’entendre ? Tu veux dire que les autres personnes ne peuvent pas ? »

Solo secoua la tête. « Non. Tu es le seul qui peut me voir, Duo. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à pouvoir te voir ? Et comment sais-tu que je suis le seul ? » Duo était vraiment confus. De toutes les personnes agréables, pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir voir Solo ? Il n’avait pas de pouvoir spécial pour l’aider à vaincre la créature.

Solo sourit tristement. « Je suis un fantôme, Duo. J’en sais plus sur toi que les autres personnes. Alors crois-moi, il n’y a que toi qui puisses m’aider. »

« Que veux-tu dire par ‘j’en sais plus sur toi’ ? »

« Tu as la capacité de voir ce que les autres ne peuvent pas, Duo. »

« En d’autres termes… je peux voir les fantômes ? »

Solo acquiesça.

~*~

A l’intérieur de la créature noire, Heero avait cessé de lutter. La créature avait la capacité de dévoiler son passé et c’était exactement ce qu’elle était en train de faire à cet instant. Tout ce qu’il pouvait voir était du sang, son propre sang. Heero n’apercevait pas que la créature avait ses bras sur lui. Ses poignets étaient retenus par quelques bras et écartés. Un tentacule encerclait sa poitrine et l’autre sa taille. Ensuite d’autres appendices apparurent et attrapèrent ses jambes, les écartant également. Heero était maintenant les membres en croix. Mais il ne semblait pas réaliser combien il était en danger.

Ses yeux étaient vides, noyés dans le passé. Il ne s’étouffa pas quand un tentacule autour de son cou se resserra mais son étranglement fut discret quand sa gorge fut encombrée par un autre bras, l’empêchant d’émettre un son.

« Je ne suis pas la mère de ce monstre ! »

Les paroles de sa mère se répétaient dans sa tête tandis que la créature écartait encore plus ses bras.

« Je voudrais n’avoir jamais donné naissance à un monstre tel que lui !! »

La créature écarta encore plus violement ses jambes comme si elle voulait les arracher. Le corps d’Heero protestait mais son esprit était trop engourdi pour réagir. De nouveau, son passé envahit son esprit. Cette fois c’était la voix de son père.

« Ne t’approche pas d’elle. »

Le bras à l’intérieur de sa bouche s’insinua plus loin dans sa gorge, essayant de pénétrer plus profondément le corps d’Heero.

« Tu es humain ! »

Heero cilla quand il reconnut la voix. C’était Duo.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute ! »

Le garçon renfermé prit conscience de la douleur de son corps des bras tirant ses poignets et ses jambes ainsi que du bras dans sa bouche.

« Je suis heureux… »

Une image de Duo apparut dans son esprit, chassant son passé. Heero se souvint de combien Duo était inquiet quand il était blessé et combien Duo était heureux quand il voyait qu’Heero allait bien. Le natté l’avait toujours traité comme un humain ordinaire.

Heero sentit le bras autour de son cou se resserrer toujours plus. Il grogna et se concentra sur son pouvoir. Non, il ne mourrait pas aujourd’hui ! Duo avait encore besoin de lui. Il avait promis de protéger Duo. Une aura bleue entoura Heero quand il concentra son pouvoir. Il devait revenir pour Duo ! Avec un puissant grondement sauvage, Heero relâcha son pouvoir dans toutes les directions faisant littéralement exploser la créature.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Quatre et Trowa entendirent l’explosion près d’eux et allèrent dans la direction du bruit. En marchant, ils s’aperçurent que le brouillard environnant s’éclaircissait. Quatre pouvait voir l’église en ruine à présent et quelqu’un debout près d’elle.

« Heero ! » Cria joyeusement Quatre en le reconnaissant. « Tu es sauf ! »

Ils s’approchèrent rapidement d’Heero. Trowa était vraiment curieux de savoir combien Heero était fort. Le garçon semblait aller bien, ni égratignures ni blessures.

Heero vit Quatre et Trowa l’approcher, criant son nom mais il ne répondit pas. Il haletait et sentait une étrange sensation dans son corps. C’était la première fois qu’il relâchait son pouvoir avec une telle puissance et le résultat était mortel. La créature était réduite en petits morceaux, qui retournaient dans l’église en ruine, n’osant pas l’attaquer de nouveau.

Le garçon stoïque sentit son corps se mettre à trembler en conséquence d’avoir tant relâché son pouvoir. //J’ai trop utilisé mon pouvoir.// Il haletait et se serrait lui-même quand il sentit les cellules de son corps commencer à se métamorphoser. //Non ! Stop ! je ne veux pas être une chose qui n’est pas moi.// Heero s’effondra sur le sol quand toutes les cellules de son corps pulsèrent douloureusement. //Stop ! Je ne veux pas me transformer en ce qu’ils ont toujours voulu que je sois !!//

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

« Heero ! Tu vas bien ? » Quatre s’agenouilla près du garçon tremblant, très inquiet.

« Eh Quatre, c’est toi ? » Il entendit la voix de Wufei.

« Oui ! Wufei, viens ! Il y a un problème avec Heero. »

Après s’être battu contre les réactions de son propre corps, Heero sentit la douleur diminuer et son souffle devint régulier. Il entendit vaguement quelqu’un parler et ouvrit les yeux.

« Ah, il ouvre les yeux ! » Il reconnut la voix empreinte de soulagement de Relena.

« Heero, tu vas bien ? » Heero tourna la tête et vit Quatre agenouillé à côté de lui, semblant inquiet.

« Je vais bien. » Heero observa les alentours et vit Sally, Noin, et Hilde entre Trowa et Wufei. Les filles avaient entendu le cri de Quatre et les avaient rapidement rejoints. Néanmoins Heero savait que quelqu’un manquait. « Où est Duo ? »

Tous ses amis se regardèrent les uns les autres d’un air interrogateur.

« Hilde ? Tu étais avec lui, non ? » Dit Noin.

Hilde mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Je suis désolée, Heero. J’ai perdu Duo dans le brouillard. »

« Quoi ? » Heero s’assit immédiatement.

« Doucement, Heero. Tu viens de t’évanouir. Ce n’est pas bon de forcer ton corps. » Dit  Wufei au garçon stoïque.

« Je vais bien. » Heero grogna et se leva. //Duo, où es-tu ?//

<< Heero ! C’est toi ? >>

<< Duo ? >>

<< Qui d’autre ? Tu vas bien ? Je m’inquiétais pour toi. >>

<< Je peux dire la même chose, baka. Où es-tu ? >> Heero gronda, inconscient des regards confus que lui portaient ses amis.

« Que fait-il ? » Demanda Wufei à personne en particulier.

« Je crois qu’il parle avec Duo, comme la nuit dernière. » Répondit Sally, toujours en train d’observer Heero.

Heero, qui avait terminé sa conversation, se tourna vers les autres. « Je vais chercher Duo. »

« Tu sais où il est ? » Demanda Relena.

Heero acquiesça.

« Je viens avec toi. » Hilde s’avança mais Heero secoua la tête.

« Non, je peux y aller seul. Attendez-nous juste ici et allumer un feu. Duo dit que ce monstre en a peur. »

« Comment le sait-il ? » Se tourna Noin pour lui demander.

Heero haussa les épaules. « Il dit qu’un fantôme lui a dit. »

« Un fantôme ?? » Tous s’étranglèrent.

« Oui, un fantôme. Vrai ou pas, je vais le découvrir. Attendez là. » Heero les quitta et courut dans la direction indiquée par Duo. Hilde, qui avait l’intention de le suivre, dut revenir sur ses projets quand elle vit Heero disparaitre de son champ de vision en moins de deux secondes

Assez loin de là, Duo était en train de déterrer quelque chose dans le sol.

« Ah, c’est ça ? » Duo sortit une croix en or recouverte de terre.

Solo qui flottait en face de Duo sourit. « Oui, c’est ma croix. »

« Alors qu’est-ce que je dois faire avec ? » Duo nettoya la croix. Elle était très belle et bien ciselée.

« Jette-la dans la plus grosse partie du monstre. Je m’occuperai du reste après ça. »

« T’en occuper ? » Duo haussa un sourcil. « Tu peux calmer les esprits des enfants ? »

Solo acquiesça. « Oui, mais j’ai besoin qu’une partie de moi soit près d’eux. Quelque chose qu’ils reconnaîtront comme étant à moi. »

« C’est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi. Personne ne peut te voir sauf moi et tu ne peux rien toucher, y compris cette croix… » Duo observa la croix.

« DUO ! »

Duo releva le regard et vit Heero s’approcher de lui. « Heero ! » Le natté sourit et se leva.

Heero se tenait à côté de lui. Son souffle était irrégulier, trahissant l’importance de la vitesse de sa course pour trouver Duo. « Tu vas bien ? »

Duo sourit. « Je devrais te poser la même question. »

« Je vais bien. » Heero fronça des sourcils puis leva la main pour caresser la joue de Duo.

« Heero ? » Les yeux de Duo s’agrandirent.

« Tu as une crasse sur la joue. » Expliqua catégoriquement Heero et il nettoya la saleté avec la manche de sa tunique.

Duo regarda Heero concentré à sa tâche. Il se souvint de sa conversation avec Hilde et sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur. Le garçon devant lui à cet instant était son koibito, son compagnon, son amoureux ! Heero l’avait accepté comme son koibito sans savoir que Duo avait mal compris le sens du mot la première fois. Ça signifiait… que Heero l’aimait, non ? Forcément, sinon il n’aurait pas accepté Duo comme koibito.

Heero termina de nettoyer la joue de Duo et était sur le point de retirer sa main quand l’attrapa d’un geste vif et l’embrassa tendrement. « Duo ? » Heero était vraiment surpris par l’action de Duo.

Duo regarda Heero, lui tenant toujours la main, et sourit. « Omae o kisu, Heero. » [1]

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Heero écarquiller les yeux. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais rien n’en sortit. Duo rit doucement et se pencha en avant, accomplissant ses paroles.

Heero fut stupéfié quand Duo captura ses lèvres. Que faisait Duo ? Il l’embrassait ? Il l’embrassait vraiment ? Il pouvait sentir les lèvres fermes contre les siennes. Duo l’embrassait, c’était réel.

Duo se retira et encercla la taille d’Heero de ses mains, rapprochant de lui son amant ébahi. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand il vit les prunelles bleu de Prusse le fixer complètement en état de choc. « Tu n’as jamais pensé que je connaissais le sens hein, Heero ? »

Heero cilla. « Co…comment ? »

« J’ai réussi à comprendre quand j’ai su ce que voulait dire ‘omae o korosu’. Je ne te l’ai pas dit parce que c’était trop drôle de voir tes réactions quand je t’en demandais le sens. » Duo sourit quand il vit Heero se renfrogner.

« Omae o korosu ! »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si tu me ferais ça. »

Etonnamment, Heero fit quelque chose qui était totalement en dehors de sa personnalité. Il bouda. Heero Yuy boudait pour la première fois. Jamais dans sa vie quelqu’un ne l’avait taquiné ainsi.

Duo rit de nouveau gentiment. Heero ne savait pas combien il était adorable lorsqu’il boudait. Les lèvres délicates semblaient appeler aux baisers. Et Duo céda à la tentation. Il se pencha et embrassa de nouveau le guerrier stoïque.

Heero haleta de surprise quand Duo l’embrassa de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir la langue de Duo entrer dans sa bouche entrouverte. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Duo l’embrassait-il ? Ça n’allait pas. Seul un koibito pouvait l’embrasser ainsi, sur les lèvres, et Duo avait dit qu’Heero n’était pas son koibito. Alors pourquoi ??

Son esprit cessa de chercher une réponse tandis que la langue léchait et caressait sa bouche, éveillant des sensations qui semblaient extra-terrestres à Heero. Il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de si intense. La langue intruse taquinait à présent sa langue. D’abord il ne sut que faire à part casser le baiser. Mais comme la langue de Duo continuait à taquiner la sienne, Heero commença à répondre. Il gémit et accueillit l’envahisseur avec sa propre langue. C’était plutôt bon, vraiment bon.

Ils étaient essoufflés quand ils rompirent le baiser quelques instants plus tard. Duo regarda le garçon haletant dans ses bras. « Magnifique. » Les yeux prussiens se fixèrent sur Duo. « Tu es magnifique, Heero. »

« Désolé de vous déranger les gars mais on n’a pas le temps. » Les interrompit Solo, en toussotant.

Duo se tourna vers Solo. « Pas le temps ? Que veux-tu dire, Solo ? »

« Je sens que tes amis sont en danger, Duo. »

« Quoi ? » Duo se tourna vers Heero. « Heero, on doit y aller. Solo m’a dit que Relena et les autres sont en danger. »

« Solo ? Qui est-ce ? » Heero regarda alentours mais ne vit rien.

« Le fantôme. Il flotte à ta droite là mais tu ne peux pas le voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il m’a juste dit que j’étais le seul à pouvoir le voir. De toute façon, on doit y aller, on n’a presque plus de temps. »

Heero acquiesça et attrapa Duo, le mettant sur ses épaules.

« Hé ! » Protesta Duo.

« C’est le moyen le plus rapide. Accroche-toi. » Heero courut aussi vite qu’il put, prenant son précieux paquet sur ses épaules. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Duo l’avait embrassé mais il devait mettre ses préoccupations de côté. Pour l’instant, ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire.

Derrière lui, Solo les regardait d’un air pensif. « Je compte sur toi… » Chuchota le garçon pour lui-même. « …Shinigami. »

~*~

« Bon sang, nous sommes encerclés ! » Jura Wufei en reculant, uniquement pour rencontrer le dos de Trowa.

« Apparemment on ne peut pas s’échapper. » Quatre observa les alentours. Ils étaient encerclés par le monstre fait de cheveux, qui avait fait un cercle autour d’eux avec son corps.

« Où est la torche ?  Jette-la au monstre ! » Cria Relena. Ils avaient fabriqué quelques torches, suivant les instructions d’Heero.

Noin et Hilde qui tenaient les torches les jetèrent au monstre.

« Eh, ça marche ! » Cria Sally quand le monstre cessa de s’approcher d’eux et essaya d’éteindre le feu en le mangeant.

Mais soudain la pluie se mit à tomber, éteignant es torches.

« Merde. » Jura de nouveau Wufei. « Comment peut-il pleuvoir ??? Le soleil brillait il y a encore une minute. »

« Ce n’est pas une pluie naturelle. Je pense que c’est le monstre qui la crée, exactement comme le brouillard. » Dit Trowa.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Hilde regardait avec inquiétude le monstre continuer d’approcher.

« On espère un miracle ? » Offrit Noin, en reculant elle aussi. Ils étaient obligés d’être dos à dos avec les autres au fur et à mesure que le cercle se rétrécissait.

« Je préfère espérer que Shinigami ordonne à son Perfect Soldier de nous aider. » Marmonna Relena.

« Relena, si le Perfect Soldier nous aidait, nous finirions certainement par lui servir de déjeuner. » Grimaça Hilde.

« Cessez de dire des imbécilités, femmes. Nous avons encore un espoir. Heero et Duo ne sont pas encore là. » Renifla Wufei.

« Eh, ils arrivent ! » Cria Quatre en montrant une direction.

Tous fixèrent l’endroit montré par Quatre et virent Heero s’approcher d’eux avec Duo sur ses épaules.

« Mince, ils sont encerclés par le monstre. » Heero posa rapidement Duo par terre. « Duo, reste derrière moi. »

« Heu ? » Duo n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il put juste voir qu’Heero levait ses deux mains. Il fut étonné quand Heero lâcha deux énormes boules de feu sur le monstre. Ce qui l’étonna le plus était que la pluie n’éteigne pas les boules de feu.

Il avait vu Heero utiliser ce feu magique quand ils s’étaient rencontrés. Mais il n’avait jamais pensé qu’Heero avait une telle puissance en magie.

Heero, d’un autre côté, concentra son regard sur les boules de feu. Quand elles frappèrent le monstre, le feu grandit, brulant vif le monstre. Si Duo ne se tenait pas derrière lui, le natté aurait pu voir que les yeux bleu de Prusse s’étaient rétrécis comme les yeux d’un chat.

« Eh, regardez ! Le feu a brisé le cercle du monstre. » Cria Sally.

« Qu’attends-tu, femme ? Sors donc ! » Wufei tira Relena à l’écart du feu, poussant Sally à travers la brèche, suivie par les autres.

Quand ils furent tous sortis du cercle, Heero cria. « Duo, maintenant ! Lance la croix ! » Duo  lui avait parlé de la croix durant leur trajet jusqu’à l’église et Heero espérait que le fantôme pourrait vraiment manipuler le monstre.

Duo agit dès qu’il entendit Heero crier. Il courut jusqu’au monstre et lança la croix. Une fois que la croix toucha le monstre, elle l’inonda d’une lumière dorée très violente.

Comme la pluie s’arrêtait, Heero et les autres restèrent étonnés en entendant la voix autour d’eux.

« Mes frères et sœurs… réveillez-vous… ouvrez les yeux… »

Le monstre ne bougea plus.

« S’ils vous plait, rappelez-vous…ce n’est pas votre place… »

Duo vit de nombreuses boules lumineuses, ressemblant à des enfants, émerger du monstre. C’était les esprits perdus des enfants. Et étonnamment, il réalisa qu’Heero et les autres pouvaient également les voir.

« Souvenez-vous de vous-mêmes… Ne soyez pas tristes… Vous n’êtes pas seuls… »

Le monstre se dissolut en un seul esprit après qu’un dernier esprit l’ait quitté et ait volé jusqu’au garçon doré.

« Vous êtes tous de gentils enfants. » Solo ouvrit les bras. « Recommençons depuis le début. »

Les esprits se rassemblèrent entre les bras ouverts. Heero et les autres pouvaient entendre les pleurs des enfants. C’était des pleurs de soulagement, comme ceux d’un enfant qui retrouvait le chemin de sa maison. Solo sourit et étreignit les esprits. « Retournons d’où nous venons……ensemble. »

Puis ce fut terminé. La lumière devint si brillante qu’Heero, Duo et les autres durent fermer les yeux. Une fois qu’ils ouvrirent les yeux, il n’y avait plus trace du monstre. Duo leva la tête et vit que le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu éclatant.

« C’est magnifique. » Duo se tourna et vit que Relena regardait aussi le ciel. « Je n’avais jamais apprécié le ciel avant aujourd’hui… » Murmura-t-elle.

Duo sourit et regarda de nouveau le ciel. Il fut surpris de voir un collier auquel était accrochée une croix en or flotter devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit le garçon aux yeux dorés flotter devant lui.

« Solo ? »

« J’ai enfin pu retrouver les frères et sœurs. Merci beaucoup Duo. J’espère que tu accepteras ceci comme preuve de ma reconnaissance. » Solo sourit et accrocha le collier autour du cou de Duo puis disparut après avoir dit ces derniers mots. « Je vais vous envoyer vos chevaux. C’est tout ce que je peux faire pour aider votre voyage. »

Duo regarda la croix sur sa poitrine et sourit. « Merci à toi, Solo. »

« Heero !!! » Quand Relena cria, Duo se tourna vers le brun pour le voir étendu sur le sol juste à ses côtés.

« Heero ! » Duo se rendit immédiatement vers le garçon et vérifia son état. Heero haletait et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il semblait souffrir. « Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Duo regarda les autres.

« Je ne sais pas. Il s’est effondré soudainement, juste comme avant. » Dit Trowa.

« Comme avant ? Tu veux dire que c’est la deuxième fois que ça arrive ? » Duo regarda Trowa qui acquiesça.

« Je vais bien… »

Duo regarda son interlocuteur et se renfrogna. « Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Heero. Nous devons voir un médecin. »

Heero voulut refuser mais il sentait chaque partie de son corps pulser douloureusement. Il avait de nouveau surexploité son pouvoir. C’était les plus grosses boules de feu qu’il avait jamais créées, sans compter la tempête de sable dans le stade, et le souffle qu’il avait utilisé pour faire exploser le monstre de cheveux. Heero n’avait jamais pensé qu’il utiliserait sans cesse son pouvoir ainsi. Cela l’épuisait, mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas encore déclenché son plus grand pouvoir…

« Accroche-toi, Heero. » Il entendit la voix de Duo et quelqu’un le souleva.

Duo ordonna aux autres de trouver leurs chevaux puis il baissa un regard inquiet sur le garçon dans ses bras. Heero semblait être totalement épuisé. Utiliser la magie devait le vider.

« Duo, j’ai trouvé nos chevaux. » Lui cria Wufei depuis l’autre côté de l’église en ruine.

« J’arrive, Wufei. » Cria Duo.

Quand il arriva de l’autre côté de l’église, Duo remarqua que les autres s’étaient réunis ici. Quatre attachait le cheval d’Heero au sien, sachant qu’Heero ne pourrait pas monter à cheval. Duo donna Heero à Trowa puis monta en selle. « Donne-le-moi. »

Heero sentit qu’il était hissé et adossé contre quelque chose de chaud. Puis il sentit une paire de bras autour de lui, le protégeant. Comme la chaleur l’enveloppait, Heero sentit les tremblements cesser doucement. Le temps passant, son souffle devint de nouveau régulier. Il leva le regard et vit deux yeux violets le regardant d’un air inquiétude.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Lui demanda Duo.

Heero hocha la tête et regarda les alentours. Wufei, Sally et Noin étaient devant eux, Relena était à leur droite et Hilde à leur gauche. Trowa et Quatre fermaient la marche.

« Tu vas bien, Heero ? » Relena s’approcha d’eux.

Heero acquiesça de nouveau et étudia la route. Il n’y avait pas d’arbres. Alors ils n’étaient plus dans la forêt.

« Ça va, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. » Sourit Relena.

Relena venait juste de finir sa phrase, un fort cri perçant se fit entendre au-dessus d’eux. Ils levèrent rapidement la tête et virent un oiseau géant s’approcher d’eux. Avant qu’ils n’aient pu bouger, l’oiseau avait saisi Duo, Heero et leur cheval entre ses serres.

« Heero ! ». « Duo ! » Crièrent en même temps Relena et Hilde quand elles virent l’oiseau s’envoler.

« Non de Dieu !! Cet oiseau les a pris pour son déjeuner. » Jura Wufei.

« Nous devons les aider. » Dit Hilde

« Comment ? » Demanda Sally.

Noin prit la parole. « Généralement, les oiseaux ramènent leurs proies dans leur nid… pourquoi pas celui-là ? Si nous trouvons le nid, nous pourrons les sauver. »

« Et comment trouve-t-on le nid ? » Demanda Wufei aux visages sans expression autour de lui.

_A suivre…_

[1] Non on ne vous dira plus la signification de ‘omae o kisu’ XD, trouvez-la par vous-même. *rire diabolique*


	11. Chapter 11

**From Far Away – chapitre 11**

« Merde, Heero tu vas bien ? » Duo regarda le garçon affaibli dans ses bras. Ils étaient toujours piégés entre les serres de l’oiseau. Le visage d’Heero était encore pâle mais il acquiesça faiblement tandis que l’oiseau les éloignait de leurs amis.

Duo remarqua que l’oiseau les menait dans son nid alors qu’ils approchaient d’une vallée derrière la montagne sur laquelle était perché le nid. Tout à coup, l’oiseau les relâcha avec le cheval, envoyant Duo et Heero rouler sur la surface dure du nid. Duo reprit rapidement son équilibre et arrêta sa chute mais Heero ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Il roula et frappa un gros rocher près du nid, lui arrachant un halètement de douleur.

« Heero ! » Duo se leva et courut jusqu’au brun. Mais avant qu’il ait pu approcher Heero, le grand oiseau se mit entre eux, lui faisant face. « Merde ! » Duo esquiva le coup de bec qui essayait de l’attraper. Il roula sur le côté, essayant d’échapper à l’attaque de l’oiseau.

Heero gémit de douleur quand il sentit son dos lui brûler, conséquence de l’impact, et leva les yeux quand il entendit Duo crier son nom. Son regard se remplit d’horreur quand il vit l’oiseau presque réussir à attraper Duo. Du coin de l’œil, il put voir leur cheval s’enfuir au galop, quittant le nid et s’enfuyant dans la vallée. Merde, il devrait abattre l’oiseau s’il voulait rester en vie et en un seul morceau.

Heero se leva, tremblant. Il se sentait si faible, ce qui n’était pas étonnant puisqu’il avait utilisé son pouvoir toute la journée sans discontinuer. Mais il avait besoin de son pouvoir immédiatement. Il en avait besoin pour sauver Duo. Il serra les dents et fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait avant. Il mobilisa tout sa puissance, drainant toute l’énergie restant dans son corps fatigué et maltraité, et la fusionna en une énorme boule bleue chatoyante, aussi grosse que l’oiseau lui-même.

« Duo, couche-toi ! » Cria Heero, et quand le natté se jeta de lui-même sur le sol, Heero envoya la boule d’énergie sur l’oiseau. Un cri bestial se fit entendre quand la boule luminescente engloutit l’oiseau. Duo vit avec fascination l’oiseau disparaitre dans la boule puis celle-ci se rétrécir et s’évanouir dans les airs.

Heero se tenait debout, soufflant de soulagement, Duo n’était plus en danger. Mais son soulagement ne dura pas une seconde que son corps se mit à palpiter de douleur. Il s’enlaça lui-même, essayant de calmer les tremblements douloureux de ses nerfs et ses muscles.

« Heero ? » Duo se leva et s’approcha du garçon tremblant. Il fut surpris de voir des ongles longs et rouges pousser sur les doigts d’Heero. « Heero, tu vas bien ? » Duo saisit l’épaule du garçon mais Heero repoussa rapidement les mains.

« Ne me touche pas. » La voix d’Heero était rauque. Duo fut étonné de voir des crocs dans la bouche d’Heero quand le garçon parla et combien les yeux bleus s’étaient dilatés. Voyant l’air de Duo, Heero lui tourna le dos. « Ne me regarde pas ! »

Duo était trop stupéfait pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il fixa juste le dos d’Heero, essayant d’intégrer ce qu’il venait de voir. Heero, d’un autre côté, ignora Duo et essaya du mieux qu’il put de contrôler les sensations de son corps. Etrangement, après avoir créé la boule bleue, Heero ne se sentait plus fatigué et son corps tremblant se calma lentement. Il put sentir que ses ongles et ses crocs revenaient à leur taille habituelle et que ses yeux redevenaient normaux.

Sentant que tout était redevenu normal, Heero se tourna vers un Duo toujours stupéfait. « Duo… » Il devait trouver une raison pour expliquer son étrange physionomie à Duo.

CRAC. Duo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’une cicatrice verticale apparut sur le front d’Heero. Heero cria et tomba à genoux, couvrant son front de ses mains. « AAHHHHHH !! »

Duo fut tiré de sa stupéfaction par le cri d’Heero et s’agenouilla en face de lui. « Heero, tu vas bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Il essaya de prendre Heero contre lui mais le garçon le repoussa, le faisant tomber en arrière et atterrir sur les fesses. « Heero ? »

« Ne regarde pas. »

Duo vit le corps d’Heero trembler comme une fine toile d’araignée et soudain une corne apparut du gouffre dans son front. Les mâchoires de Duo s’ouvrirent de surprise et ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« AHHHHH !! » Heero mit sa tête sur le sol, essayant de dissimuler son visage à Duo.

« He…eero ? »  Duo bredouilla le mot, n’en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Ne regarde… pas… » Heero sentit son corps être secoué par la douleur et commencer à changer. « NE ME REGARDE PAS !!!! »

Duo vit les cheveux d’Heero devenir blancs et longs, couvrant entièrement son dos. Des écailles bleu foncé apparurent sur la peau ivoire, couvrant tout le corps d’Heero. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent lorsque les écailles grossirent, le laissant en spandex, celui-ci était étiré comme ses cuisses étaient aussi couvertes d’écailles. Ses ongles devinrent rouges et s’allongèrent. Ses bottes furent elles aussi déchirées quand ses pieds se firent griffus. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues et ses crocs aiguisés.

Et puis tout fut fini. Les gémissements et grognements d’Heero avaient cessé.

La créature bleu foncé en face de Duo leva la tête et fixa ses yeux bleus sur lui. Ils étaient de la couleur de l’eau, clairs et bleus, très contrastés avec la peau bleu marine autour desdits yeux.

Duo semblait pétrifié par ces yeux. Il ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger, juste regarder la créature se tenir sur ses quatre pattes, ses yeux étaient à la même hauteur que les prunelles violettes de Duo.

Puis la créature regarda au loin, cassant leur regard. Duo reprit rapidement ses esprits. C’était Heero. Cette créature sombre devant lui était Heero ! Duo vit que la créature était prête à se sauver.

« Ne regarde pas ! » les paroles d’Heero résonnèrent dans l’esprit de Duo. « Ne me regarde pas ! » Mais Heero avait vu Heero. Il avait vu Heero se transformer en cette créature sombre. Duo eut tout à coup le sentiment que s’il laissait la créature partir, il ne verrait plus jamais Heero. //Heero partira…… il partira très loin…… parce qu’il ne voulait pas que je le vois comme ça………//

« NON ! » Duo bondit sur la créature, les envoyant tous deux sur le sol avec Duo au-dessus. « Ne t’en va pas ! » Duo regarda la créature droit dans les yeux. La créature restait silencieuse et le regardait d’un air neutre, laissant Duo incapable de deviner à quoi elle pensait. La créature pouvait s’attaquer à lui mais il n’en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui lui importait était Heero. Il ne voulait pas qu’Heero le quitte !

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » Duo prit le visage de la créature entre ses mains. « Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Nous serons toujours ensemble. » Il caressa la joue sombre. « Peu importe à quoi tu ressembles, peu importe ce que tu es comme créature tu es…… tu es Heero…… Mon Heero. » Duo ferma les yeux et se pencha, embrassant les lèvres sombres. Il fit passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Son désespoir, son désir et sa terreur à l’idée de perdre Heero. Il mordilla et lécha la lèvre inférieure et sentit lesdites lèvres s’entrouvrir, lui en accordant l’accès.

Plein d’espoir, Duo suça la langue, goutant la caverne moite. Il gémit et continua ses caresses linguales qu’il fit plus entreprenantes quand il sentit une sensation agréable et fabuleuse quand il touchait la peau humide de l’intérieur de la bouche. Quand il sentit la langue se joindre à la sienne, Duo poussa plus profondément, essayant de la marquer comme sienne. De la possessivité monta en lui. Cette caverne moite lui appartenait. A lui uniquement. Il ne laisserait jamais Heero partir !

Enfin à bout de souffle, Duo se retira à regret. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une paire d’yeux bleu de Prusse très familière. Les yeux d’Heero ! Le visage d’Heero ! Le torse nu contre le sien était lisse, aucune trace d’écailles. Les cheveux étaient courts et de nouveau bruns et la peau était aussi blanche qu’habituellement. Le front était lisse, rien ne laissait penser qu’il aurait pu y voir une corne.

Heero était redevenu normal pendant le baiser. Duo sourit, il avait réussi à ramener son Heero. Oui, Heero était à lui, personne ne l’éloignerait de lui. Peu importe à quoi il ressemblait, Duo était certain qu’il s’agissait toujours de la même personne, un guerrier au grand cœur qui l’avait aidé depuis qu’il était arrivé dans ce monde.

« Tu vas bien ? » Duo caressa la joue à présent lisse et sentit le garçon acquiescer en silence. « Je te demande pardon, je t’ai vu comme ça, mais je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi maintenant. » Duo soupira et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du garçon silencieux.

« Ne me laisse plus. » Duo mordilla le lobe de l’oreille d’Heero. « Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Je vais te faire mien à présent. Mien pour toujours. » Duo captura de nouveau les lèvres délicates. Il dévora et ravit les douces lèvres, les réclamant comme siennes de nouveau. Puis il descendit et s’attaqua aux tétons boudeurs avec ses dents et ses doigts.

Duo mordilla et tira l’un des tétons avec ses dents tandis que sa main jouait avec l’autre, arrachant des gémissements et des halètements à leur propriétaire. Duo fut satisfait quand il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son aine. Il descendit et saisit le haut du spandex noir d’Heero, le seul vêtement qu’Heero portait encore. Le brun de protesta pas, il s’allongea juste et laissa Duo faire ce qu’il voulait.

Duo retira le spandex d’Heero et se déshabilla rapidement, désirant sentir la peau d’Heero contre la sienne. Il baissa de nouveau son corps sur celui d’Heero et grogna quand leurs érections ne touchèrent. Enfin, il aurait Heero…… Duo pouvait sentir la chaleur et la douceur de la peau contre la sienne, le faisant ronronner et attaquer de nouveau les lèvres d’Heero. Frottant le bas de son corps contre celui d’Heero, Duo reprit son exploration, léchant et suçant chaque parcelle du corps du brun et la marquant comme sienne.

Heero sursauta quand Duo planta ses dents à la base de son cou. « A moi. » Put-il entendre Duo murmurer possessivement. Les mains de Duo caressaient chaque endroit de son corps, jouaient avec ses tétons, traçait leur chemin jusqu’à son  nombril et frôlaient l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Le brun sentit la main de Duo descendre et effleurer quelque chose entre ses fesses. Sachant ce qui arriverait ensuite, Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa main bougea brusquement et trouva la natte de Duo. Il l’empoigna et s’y accrocha comme à une unique ancre à cet instant.

Duo inséra un doigt dans l’entrée étroite d’Heero et sentit le garçon en dessous de lui se tendre. « Détend-toi, Heero. Ça sera agréable, promis. » Murmura Duo à l’oreille d’Heero quand il poussa son doigt plus profondément. Il n’avait rien pour faciliter la pénétration alors Duo se dit qu’il étirerait Heero doucement et avec précaution.

Le doigt était à l’intérieur et le poussait doucement ? Heero agrippa encore plus la natte et enterra son autre main dans le sol. Il essaya vraiment de se détendre alors que le doigt tournait à l’intérieur. Heero se dit que cette douleur n’était rien. Il avait l’habitude d’avoir mal, il pouvait bien supporter ça. Heero se concentra sur la langue de Duo qui jouait avec ses tétons, essayant d’ignorer la douleur et laissant Duo faire son chemin.

Sentant Heero détendu, Duo inséra un deuxième doigt et leur donna un mouvement de cisaillement, essayant d’étirer Heero au mieux. Le garçon en dessous de lui gémissait et haletait lorsqu’il inséra un troisième doigt. Etroit, Heero était très étroit. Duo pouvait sentir ses doigts lutter pour arriver tout juste à bouger. Essayant de détourner son attention de la pénétration de ses doigts, Duo embrassa encore le brun. Après quelques minutes d’étirement, et sentant qu’Heero était assez détendu, Duo retira ses doigts et écarta les jambes d’Heero, positionnant son sexe douloureux sur l’orifice d’Heero.

« Mien… à moi pour toujours. » Murmura Duo d’une voix rauque et pressa lentement. Le garçon sous lui jetait sa tête d’un côté à l’autre et haleta de douleur quand Duo passa son gland dans le sphincter d’Heero. Duo l’embrassa encore et avala le halètement d’Heero quand le gland cassa enfin la résistance et entra en Heero. Il s’arrêta là, attendant que le garçon sous lui s’adapte avant de continuer à avancer plus profondément dans le garçon.

Le passage étroit d’Heero se resserra sur lui, faisant grogner Duo de plaisir. Il poussa doucement, enfouissant son sexe plus loin dans le corps d’Heero centimètre par centimètre et gémit à la sensation. Heero était étroit et chaud, comme une sorte de sanctuaire à ses yeux. « Oh, mon Dieu… Heero… » Duo jeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit les tissus internes appuyer sur son érection.

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Duo. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il connaitrait des sensations si merveilleuses en pénétrant Heero. Il était à l’intérieur d’Heero…… comme dans un fourreau…… Duo lâcha un grognement et avança plus avant, loupant le halètement de douleur du garçon qui l’accueillait. Là ! Il était enfin entièrement en Heero. Profondément en lui. Rien ne pouvait surpasser son sentiment actuel, entièrement gainé dans le passage soyeux d’Heero. Il n’échangerait ce sentiment pour rien au monde.

Duo haletait et essaya de rester tranquille, laissant à Heero le temps de s’adapter à lui. Il était dur pour lui de contrôler son corps et de ne pas faire de violents va-et-vient dans le passage étroit qui pressait son sexe. Il s’étudia lui-même et observa Heero. Le brun haletait et le regardait. Duo sourit et embrassa gentiment Heero. « Tu es à moi maintenant, Heero. Pour toujours. »

Heero ouvrit la bouche et laissa Duo entrer, acceptant la présence de cette langue comme celle de l’érection de Duo. Aucune résistance… juste de l’acceptation… il se concentra sur son combat avec la langue de Duo et sentit ses muscles internes se détendre, acceptant la présence de Duo en lui.

Sans cesser d’embrasser Heero, Duo attrapa l’érection du garçon et commença ses va-et-vient en Heero au même rythme que ceux qu’il prodiguait au sexe d’Heero. Il commença d’abord lentement puis alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. En une minute, Duo s’empalait vivement contre Heero, levant les hanches du garçon du sol. Il se retira même complètement avant d’empaler de nouveau le garçon d’une poussée rapide et forte, frappant une partie très réceptive dans le garçon, faisant sursauter Heero qui arqua son dos pour aller à l’encontre des poussées de Duo.

C’était trop pour le brun. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il pourrait ressentir tant de plaisir qu’à cet instant. Duo frappait maintenant à chaque fois quelque chose en lui qui envoyait des vagues de plaisir tout le long de son corps. Il se sentit rapidement atteindre le point de non-retour quand Duo pompa plus vite son érection.

Poussant en Heero encore deux fois, Duo trouva que son sexe était pressé plus fort. Il entendit Heero grogner alors que le garçon éjaculait dans sa main, répandant sa semence sur son propre ventre. Duo laissa Heero retomber au sol et lâcha le sexe à présent mou d’Heero. Il s’agrippa aux hanches d’Heero de ses deux mains et accéléré ses va-et-vient. Son regard fixait l’endroit où leurs corps s’emboitaient l’un l’autre, gardant en mémoire la façon dont Heero l’avait accueilli dans son corps.

Voyant son membre glisser dans le corps d’Heero, Duo sentit sa possessivité devenir encore plus forte en lui. Heero était à lui. Il lui appartenait. Il était le seul à pouvoir marquer Heero comme sien. Lui seul entrerait dans le passage chaud et soyeux. « Mien. » Avec un grognement, sensible à celui d’un prédateur marquant sa proie, Duo fit un dernier va-et-vient en Heero et atteint la libération, emplissant Heero de sa semence.

Ressentant toujours les bienfaits de son orgasme, Heero entendit Duo grogner possessivement et sentit quelque chose de chaud l’emplir, réchauffant sa paroi interne. C’était une partie de Duo, qu’il garderait en lui un petit moment. Le garçon au-dessus de lui était encore en train de donner quelques légers coups de butoir, vidant sa semence dans son corps fatigué et rassasié. Heero se sentait comblé et il savait qu’il appartenait à Duo désormais, que Duo l’avait possédé et marqué. C’était horrible, il avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait, le moment où Shinigami le posséderait en tant que son Perfect Soldier. Il eut envie de pleurer en réalisant qu’il ne pouvait pas échapper à la prophétie, peu importe combien il essayerait.

Alors que Duo se laissait choir sur son buste, Heero lâcha la natte de l’emprise de sa main avec résignation. C’était fini. Il ne pouvait plus fuir la prophétie, pas après ce que sa mère et les villageois lui avaient toujours dit. Monstre. Le monstre de Shinigami.

Duo, pendant ce temps-là, était inconscient des pensées d’Heero. Il se sentait repu et satisfait. Heero ne le laisserait plus. Plus jamais ! Il ne laisserait plus Heero partir. Duo fit courir sa main sur le visage d’Heero pour en essuyer la sueur. Il se pencha et embrassa légèrement Heero. « Mien. »

Heero se contenta de le regarder avant de prendre enfin la parole. « Oui… je suis à toi… »

Duo sourit et se retira doucement du garçon toujours silencieux. Il baissa les yeux et regarda son sexe se glisser centimètre par centimètre hors du passage soyeux d’Heero. Il se sentait assez réticent à l’idée de quitter le corps d’Heero mais il savait bien qu’il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi trop longtemps. Duo vit aussi sa semence couler hors du corps d’Heero et cilla quand il vit qu’elle était mélangée à du sang. Malgré sa préparation, il n’avait pas pu empêcher quelques tissus internes d’Heero se déchirer.

Il attrapa les vêtements en loque d’Heero, se nettoyant lui-même puis Heero mais le garçon tressaillit quand les vêtements rugueux touchèrent son orifice rendu sensible.

« Je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu as très mal ? » Duo le regardait d’un air malheureux.

« Un peu. Je cicatrise vite. » Murmura Heero avant de s’asseoir. Il trouva son spandex et l’enfila de nouveau, tandis que Duo remettait également ses vêtements.

Duo s’assit près d’Heero et prit le garçon à demi-nu sur ses genoux, le serrant étroitement. « Tu ne t’en iras pas de nouveau, hein ? Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? »

Heero acquiesça. « Je serai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je suis à toi, Duo. »

« Oui, tu m’appartiens maintenant, pour toujours. » Duo embrassa Heero tendrement.

Heero laissa Duo l’embrasser. Il avait décidé d’accepter son destin. Si Duo le voulait, il ne refuserait pas. Il aimait trop Duo pour le quitter. Duo ne pensait pas à lui comme à son koibito mais pour Heero, Duo était son koibito. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour protéger Duo et le rendre heureux.

Duo avait dû se rendre compte des sentiments d’Heero quand il avait su le vrai sens de koibito. Le natté ne lui demandait pas la permission de l’embrasser. Heero vit le visage radieux au-dessus de lui et se sentit un peu blessé. Duo savait bien qu’Heero le laisserait l’embrasser. Il savait qu’Heero était amoureux de lui et le laisserait faire tout ce qu’il voulait de lui, y compris le laisser utiliser son corps pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels.

Heero savait qu’il aurait dû être en colère que Duo profite de son amour pour en tirer avantage, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Duo. Duo était l’unique personne qui tenait à lui, en plus Duo se fichait de son autre forme… le monstre. Il devrait se sentir reconnaissant de ça.

Bien qu’il désire aussi que Duo l’aime, il ne pouvait pas l’exiger. Duo devait donner son cœur à une personne plus appropriée qu’à lui, le monstre. Et pourquoi avait-il cru que Duo voudrait l’aimer ? Duo pouvait l’avoir quand il voulait. Comme juste à l’instant, Heero ne pouvait pas repousser Duo et devait juste accepter ce qu’il ferait à son corps. Il devrait être reconnaissant envers Duo qu’il ait été prévenant avec lui et lui ait donné du plaisir.

Qu’est-ce que ça aurait été si Shinigami avait été quelqu’un d’autre ? Quelqu’un comme Romefeller ? Heero ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé quand Shinigami aurait voulu utiliser son corps. Alors en fin de compte, il était chanceux que Duo tienne à lui et s’en fasse pour lui. C’était bien assez pour Heero. Plus qu’assez. Qui d’autre aurait câliné un monstre si intimement et amoureusement que Duo il y a quelques minutes, de toute façon ?

Duo était vraiment heureux maintenant, il serait toujours auprès d’Heero à présent. Il se fichait de rentrer ou pas dans son monde à présent. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant était Heero. Où qu’Heero aille, il le suivrait toujours. Exprimant sa joie, Duo captura les lèvres gonflées d’Heero.

Duo pilla les douces lèvres et lécha la langue qu’elles cachaient, goutant une fois de plus la saveur d’Heero. Heero ouvrit la bouche et l’accueillit à l’intérieur. Alors qu’il léchait et goutait le brun, Duo réalisa qu’il ne se lasserait jamais d’Heero. Il aurait toujours envie de lui……

« Maxwell ! Yuy ! »

Duo jura intérieurement et se retira pour voir le garçon aux cheveux noirs approcher d’eux. Il pouvait voir les autres loin derrière Wufei.

Wufei arrêta son cheval devant Duo et sauta au sol. « Maxwell ! »

« Salut Wufei, quoi de neuf ? »

Wufei fulminait. « Quoi de neuf, tu dis ? Nous venons de passer des heures à nous en faire pour vous deux, et là vous êtes en plein câlin. »

« Il est fatigué, Wufei. » Se renfrogna Duo en voyant le visage épuisé d’Heero.

« Je le vois bien. Mais qu’est-il arrivé à ses habits ? »

« L’oiseau les a broyés. » Répondit rapidement Heero avant que Duo ne puisse le faire. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque d’autre connaisse son autre forme. Ils pourraient se rendre compte qu’il était le Perfect Soldier et Duo Shinigami et alors ils demanderaient certainement à Duo de l’utiliser comme arme de guerre. Non, il ne voulait pas. Duo pouvait se servir de lui pour son plaisir personnel mais pas pour l’intérêt des autres.

Wufei saisit le pommeau de son épée. « L’oiseau ! Où est-il ? »

« Calme-toi, Wufei. Heero a réussi à nous en débarrasser. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. » Duo prit Heero dans ses bras et se leva quand Relena et les autres les rejoignaient. Heero ne protesta pas puisqu’il était vraiment trop fatigué, en plus il aimait bien être dans les bras de Duo.

S’apercevant de la présence de leur cheval parmi les autres, Duo interrogea Wufei. « Tu as ramené notre cheval avec toi. Où l’as-tu trouvé ? »

« En fait, c’est le cheval qui nous a trouvés. Nous avons suivi ses empreintes à travers la vallée jusqu’à arriver jusqu’à vous. » Dit Quatre.

« Rappelle-moi de le remercier plus tard, Quatre. » Sourit Duo et il confia Heero à Wufei. « Tiens-le. Je vais récupérer la couverture pour lui. »

« Est-ce qu’il va bien, Duo ? » Relena regarda Heero de la tête aux pieds.

« Il va bien, Relena, il est juste fatigué. » Duo recouvrit rapidement le corps d’Heero avec la couverture en se rendant compte de la lueur dans les yeux de Relena. Pas question qu’il laisse les autres mâter le corps d’Heero.

Duo monta sur le cheval et tendit les bras pour prendre Heero à Wufei. Wufei remonta en selle et raconta aux autres l’explication de Duo. Heero écouta à moitié la conversation avant de s’endormir, se sentant en sécurité entre les bras de Duo, son propriétaire.

~*~

« Aquarius exige un sacrifice, Monsieur Tsubarov. » Une femme dont le visage était dissimulé sous un capuchon fixait un bassin noir en face d’elle.

« Quel sacrifice, Lady Une ? Du moment que ce n’est pas ma vie, il aura ce sacrifice. » Tsubarov se tenait non loin derrière Lady Une.

Aquarius veut un garçon en échange de la puissance que vous désirez. Ses cheveux sont châtains et nattés. Ses yeux sont violets. Et son nom est Duo Maxwell.

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** Hhehe, comme toujours je meurs d’envie d’avoir des retours ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

L’obscurité.

Duo fixa la noirceur qui l’entourait. « Laissez-moi deviner. Je rêve de nouveau. »

« Ahhh !! »

Duo tourna la tête en direction des cris et vit une femme en plein travail. Duo reconnut la femme comme étant celle qui avait poignardé son propre enfant. Des personnes sans visage tenaient la femme et l’aidait à accoucher de son bébé.

Duo vit le bébé enfin sortir. Un garçon. Une personne sans visage prit le bébé et le nettoya. Puis le bébé se mit à pleurer. Les personnes sans visage crièrent de douleur et couvrirent leurs oreilles, y compris celle qui tenait l’enfant. Le bébé tomba au sol, pleurant plus fort et commença à se transformer. « Monstre… » Murmura une personne sans visage une fois que le bébé eut complètement changé.

La mâchoire de Duo tomba quand il reconnut la créature en laquelle le bébé s’était changé. Des longs cheveux blancs, une corne et des écailles bleu foncé… Une mini version de la transformation d’Heero. Ce bébé était Heero ! Il rêvait du passé d’Heero.

« Tuez-le ! » Duo se tourna en entendant une voix crier l’ordre. C’était la mère d’Heero. « Tuez ce monstre ! Je ne veux pas qu’il soit mon enfant ! »

Un personne sans visage saisit un couteau et essayant de frapper le bébé. Mais avant que le couteau n’ait pu toucher le bébé, une lumière apparut depuis le bébé et envoya la personne au loin. La personne frappa un mur invisible avec un craquement bruyant, son cou se rompant.

« Monstre ! » Crièrent les autres personnes sans visage en s’éloignant, laissant la femme seule avec le bébé. Duo vit le bébé redevenir normal et commencer à pleurer comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel bébé.

« Tue-le ! Tu dois le tuer ! Ce monstre nous tuera tous comme lui ! » Duo regarda la femme et vit le père se tenir près du lit. La femme criait hystériquement en montrant l’homme mort.

« Je ne peux pas. Nous avons promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres d’élever cet enfant, tu te souviens ? Pour la prospérité de notre village, nous devons nous occuper de lui. » Le père s’approcha du bébé et le prit dans ses bras, tremblant.

Duo vit la femme refuser de donner son lait au bébé. Le père sortit ensuite, emportant le bébé avec lui. Duo suivit le père et le vit frapper à une porte.

Un homme inconnu répondit à la porte. Le père donna rapidement le bébé à l’homme. « J, par pitié, occupez-vous de cet enfant. Ma femme devient folle et veut le tuer. » Après ça, le père s’en retourna rapidement laissant l’homme étonné et tenant à présent le bébé dans ses bras.

« C’est toi qui voulait faire ce satané pacte avec le Seigneur des ténèbres et maintenant tu me laisses le bébé. » J renifla et emmena le bébé à l’intérieur. Duo entra aussi et vit l’homme étudier le bébé. « Tu as l’air fort. Je ferai de toi un grand guerrier Heero Yuy. » J posa le bébé sur la table puis retourna dehors, probablement pour chercher quelque chose pour le bébé.

Duo suivit l’homme. « Eh, vous ! Ce n’est pas prudent de laisser un bébé tout seul chez soi. » Il essaya d’attraper l’homme mais sa main passa à travers le corps de J. « Fait chier ! » Duo avait oublié qu’il ne pouvait rien toucher dans son rêve. Il regarda la maison puis l’homme qui continuait à marcher. Soupirant, il rentra dans la maison. Il était inutile de suivre l’homme, il ferait mieux de passer du temps avec Heero.

Rentrant dans la maison, Duo fut accueilli par les pleurs bruyants du bébé. Sans réfléchir il prit le bébé, le berçant et le calmant comme il avait l’habitude de le faire avec les tout petits à l’orphelinat. Le bébé arrêta de pleurer dès que Duo le berça et se blottit dans les bras de Duo. C’est à ce moment-là que Duo réalisa qu’il pouvait toucher le bébé sans passer au travers de son corps.

Duo sourit et caressa le bébé affectueusement. « Hein, Heero…… tu sais que c’est moi, n’est-ce pas ? » Son doigt courut le long du visage du bébé, passant du front au nez puis aux joues pour finir sur les lèvres. Quand son index frôla les lèvres du bébé, celles-ci s’entrouvrirent et attrapèrent le doigt.

Duo rit doucement et se sentit fondre quand le bébé suçait son doigt. « Mon joli bébé…… mon Heero…… »

« Duo ? »

Duo ouvrit les yeux et vit Hilde roder autour de lui. « Qu’y a-t-il, Hilde ? » Il se sentait un peu grincheux d’avoir été réveillé d’un tel rêve. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur le passé d’Heero.

« Tu m’as demandé de te réveiller quand on serait sur le point de déjeuner. »

« Ah oui. L’heure de donner son médicament à Heero. » Duo s’assit et attrapa ledit médicament. « Merci Hilde ! »

Duo sortit à grandes enjambées du chalet dans lequel ils séjournaient. Il appartenait à Relena, c’était habituellement une étape dans laquelle elle et sa famille venaient lorsqu’ils quittaient le palais pour apprécier la nature. Et Duo devait admettre que le paysage était magnifique. Le chalet était entouré par des prairies grasses et sur la droite les fleurs s’étalaient tel un tapis floral. Et c’est dans cette direction qu’alla Duo, vers la mer de fleurs où Heero avait dit qu’il se rendait ce matin.

La nuit après l’incident avec l’oiseau, ils avaient discuté et décidé de se reposer trois jours durant dans leur voyage, désirant que chacun soit au meilleur de sa forme quand ils se rendraient à la dernière ville de OZ avant Sank. Heero était le plus fatigué alors Sally lui avait concocté quelques potions à base de plantes, pourtant le brun avait refusé de les avaler et leur avait signifié qu’il irait mieux après s’être reposé un jour entier.

Bien sûr, Duo n’en avait pas cru un mot. Il était déterminé à ce qu’Heero prenne le médicament. Après avoir suivi le sentier étroit entre le tapis floral, Duo trouva finalement Heero et oublia totalement cette histoire de médicament quand il vit le garçon endormi au beau milieu des fleurs. Il était magnifique, vêtu de son débardeur vert et de son spandex noir, dormant comme un bébé. Les fleurs qui l’entouraient semblaient comme le protéger du monde alentours. Le cœur de Duo se serra quand il se souvint de son rêve.

Il ignorait comment il pouvait rêver du passé d’Heero. Duo renifla en réalisant qu’il espérait encore que son rêve ne soit vraiment qu’un rêve, mais d’une certaine façon quelque chose au fond de lui savait que c’était la réalité, que tout cela était vraiment le passé d’Heero. C’était injuste qu’Heero ait été traité ainsi. Juste parce que son apparence changeait, ça ne voulait pas dire que son cœur changeait aussi. Duo en était sûr, peu importe à quoi ressemblait Heero, il était toujours le même, la personne bonne et prévenante qu’il aimait tant.

Duo secoua la tête, renvoyant son rêve au fond de sa mémoire. Ça n’importait plus maintenant. Malgré le manque d’amour de ses parents, Heero continuait à évoluer comme quelqu’un de gentil. C’était la responsabilité de Duo maintenant de montrer à Heero combien il l’aimait.

Il s’assit près du garçon endormi et se pencha. « Réveille-toi, bel endormi. » Duo sourit et déposa un doux baiser papillon sur les lèvres délicates.

« Hum… » Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Duo lui sourire. « Duo ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas combien tu es beau quand tu dors, Hee-chan. » Duo l’embrassa de nouveau.

« Hee-chan ? » S’enquit Heero quand Duo se retira.

« Quatre m’a dit que c’était un surnom affectueux. » Duo sourit en voyant Heero se renfrogner. Le garçon avait vraiment l’air adorable et cela faisait de l’effet à son bas ventre quand il pensait que ce garçon magnifique était à lui. « Ca fait un moment que je ne t’ai pas goûté, Hee-chan. » Duo se pencha et lécha la gorge d’Heero.

Comprenant ce que voulait faire Duo, Heero pencha sa tête pour dégager sa gorge. Après que Duo l’ait pris dans le nid deux jours auparavant, ils n’avaient pas eu une seule chance d’être seuls. Maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls, Heero n’était pas vraiment surpris de voir que Duo le voulait de nouveau. En plus le contact de Duo lui avait aussi manqué. Personne ne le touchait comme Duo, avec prévenance et affection.

Rapidement Duo retira de ses mains habiles son débardeur. Il leva les hanches quand Duo tira sur son spandex et l’enleva. Puis il sentit un doigt le pénétrer, Heero gémit et essaya de se détendre, acceptant le doigt inquisiteur en lui. Bientôt d’autres doigts rejoignirent le premier, l’étirant et le préparant à accueillir quelque chose de plus imposant.

Après quelques minutes, les doigts se retirèrent. Heero entendit Duo se dépêtrer de ses vêtements et il écarta les jambes, sachant que Duo serait bientôt en lui. Il ne fut pas déçu, une seconde plus tard Duo commençait à rentrer en lui. Heero mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que son sphincter hurlait de douleur. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour s’adapter à Duo et planta ses ongles dans le sol.

Duo se maudit lui-même quand il vit Heero grimacer de douleur. Il fit une note mentale de demander à Quatre comment lubrifier quand il en aurait l’occasion. Pour l’instant il pouvait juste embrasser Heero pour lui faire penser à autre chose que la douleur de la pénétration. Une fois qu’Heero se fut adapté, Duo commença à effectuer de doux va-et-vient. Il voulait y aller lentement cette fois, qu’Heero ressente plus de plaisir que lors de leur première fois.

Quand Duo frappa sa prostate, Heero sentit la douleur s’effacer, palpiter puis être remplacée par du plaisir. Le brun haleta et gémit comme Duo frappait sa prostate encore et encore. Il poussa pour rencontrer les coups de butoirs de Duo et suivit le même rythme. Il ne le regrettait pas. Peu importe ce qui arriverait ensuite, il ne regretterait pas d’appartenir à Duo. Peut-être que Duo n’était pas amoureux de lui mais Duo l’aimait bien et s’en faisait pour lui. C’était assez pour Heero. Bien plus qu’assez……

Se sentant sur le point de venir, Duo pompa le sexe d’Heero jusqu’à présent négligé. Ils vinrent en même temps, criant et répandant leur semence. L’un sur et l’autre dans son amant. Duo fut satisfait de voir le visage d’Heero ne refléter que de l’extase. La douleur avait disparu du visage fin. Duo sourit de contentement et resta en Heero alors qu’ils profitaient de leur orgasme, fixant le visage repu d’Heero.

Heero continuait de haleter. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Duo se ramollir en lui et fut surpris quand il sentit Duo avancer de nouveau ses hanches en lui l’air joueur. « Duo ? »

« Hum…… Tu es une vraie drogue, tu sais. » Duo sourit à son amant tout étonné. « Chaud… étroit… comme si tu étais encore vierge… » Il bougea de nouveau les hanches et vit Heero haleter à la sensation. Il se pencha et lécha le ventre d’Heero pour le nettoyer de sa semence. « …et délicieux. »

Heero était fasciné par la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Duo au-dessus de lui, le goûtant. C’était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Jamais personne n’avait voulu ainsi de lui, être avec lui et avait pris soin de lui. Il était submergé par ce flot d’émotions. Combiné avec la chaleur de la passion de Duo, il se sentit fondre. « …M…merci… »

Duo sourit de nouveau. C’était lui qui aurait dû dire merci puisqu’Heero lui avait donné ce qu’il attendait de lui. Il leva la main, voulant caresser les douces lèves mais il vit ensuite que ses doigts étaient encore recouverts de la semence d’Heero.

Heero suivit le regard de Duo et vit les doigts poisseux. Comme si quelque chose l’appelait, il vit sa propre main attraper le poignet de Duo et amener les doigts couverts de semence près de son visage, les arrêtant devant sa bouche. Sans plus réfléchir, Heero ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue nettoyer les doigts, se goûtant lui-même.

Alors qu’il léchait les doigts les uns après les autres, Heero pouvait sentir Duo durcir de nouveau à l’intérieur de lui. Il regarda le natté et vit le désir dans les yeux violets. Duo le voulait de nouveau. Suivant son instinct, il suça les doigts et sentit le sexe de Duo gonfler, étirant son passage déjà détendu. En relâchant les doigts à présent propres, Heero ferma les yeux, laissant Duo l’avoir de nouveau.

« Heero…… » Duo voulait fondre en larmes tellement il se sentait heureux. Il était reconnaissant envers celui qui avait mis ce garçon sur son chemin. Heero était là, allongé sous lui, nu et entouré de fleurs et Duo savait qu’il n’oublierait jamais cet instant.

« Tu es magnifique, Hee-chan. » Murmura Duo en mordillant les lèvres entrouvertes. Il fit de lents et paresseux va-et-vient en Heero. Cette fois il prit Heero sans empressement, désirant profiter de chaque instant passé en Heero aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait. Il s’enfonçait toujours au même rythme et s’arrêtait lorsqu’il sentait qu’il était sur le point de venir. Puis une fois qu’il fut un peu calmé, Duo recommençait, savourant le sentiment d’être à l’intérieur du garçon dont il était tellement amoureux.

Heero garda les yeux fermés tout du long de leur seconde union. Il savourait chaque aller-retour que Duo effectuait en lui et la façon dont la main de Duo caressait chaque centimètre de son corps. Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps, ainsi il aurait pu être avec Duo indéfiniment, sans que nul ne les dérange. Ainsi, il aurait pu oublier qui il était en réalité……

Duo maintint son rythme d’escargot pendant quelques merveilleuses minutes puis Heero sentit une autre vague chaude le remplir. Duo était venu dans le calme et en silence, sans rythme effréné ou explosion de chaleur. Heero contracta ses muscles internes extrayant toute la substance de Duo et sentit la semence de Duo se mélanger avec la précédente, l’emplissant un peu plus. Il entendit Duo ronronner de plaisir alors que le natté s’appuyait contre son torse.

« Tu es merveilleux, Hee-chan. » Duo le regardait avec bonheur. Lorsque les effets de son orgasme cessèrent, Duo réalisa quelque chose. Il leva la tête et regarda Heero qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. « Heero ? »

« Oui ? » Heero ouvrit les yeux et vit Duo le regarder avec inquiétude. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« ……Tu n’es pas venu une seconde fois. »

« Non… Ça va, je voulais juste te sentir en moi. » Heero sourit faiblement. Duo s’en faisait vraiment pour lui. Il voulait sauver à jamais ce moment dans sa tête. Ces moments où il sentait Duo ne faisait qu’un avec lui, bougeant et venant à l’intérieur de son corps. Jamais Heero ne pourrait oublier ce sentiment. Duo était le seul à lui faire ressentir de telles choses…… Duo était le seul à prendre soin de lui…… il priait juste pour qu’au moment où Duo trouverait quelqu’un qu’il aimerait d’amour, il ne le laisserait pas……… c’était peu probable, néanmoins… Si Duo trouvait son koibito, il n’aurait plus jamais besoin d’Heero………

Duo sourit quand il vit Heero sourire. C’était rare qu’Heero sourisse ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire pour mériter d’avoir Heero comme amoureux, mais une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait jamais quiconque avoir Heero. Il tuerait si ça pouvait l’aider à garder Heero sien.

~*~

« Vous êtes en retard ! » Grogna Wufei quand Duo et Heero entrèrent dans le chalet. Lui, Sally et Hilde  étaient assis autour de la table près à déjeuner.

« Désolé, Wufei. » Duo sourit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide, Heero s’assit en silence à ses côtés. Duo avait espéré voir des mimiques d’inconfort passer sur le visage impassible au vu de son derrière douloureux, mais Heero ne reflétait rien de tel. Le natté réalisa qu’Heero cicatrisait vraiment très rapidement.

« Tu as réussi à lui faire boire le médicament, Duo ? » Sally souleva un de ses sourcils en direction d’Heero.

Duo ouvrit la bouche aux paroles de Sally. « Bon sang ! J’ai oublié !! »

« Baka. » Heero renifla et regarda la blonde. « Je n’en ai pas besoin, Sally »

Sally étudia Heero un petit moment avant de répondre. « Au vu de ton état actuel, je suis d’accord. Mais je te conseille de boire cette potion comme dernier remède. » Sally lui tendit un verre rempli d’un liquide verdâtre.

Grimaçant, Heero saisit le verre. Il n’aimait pas prendre de médicaments mais il savait bien que s’il refusait, un certain bavard de baka natté le stresserait toute la journée.

« Que faisiez-vous exactement, Maxwell ? » Renifla Wufei. « Tu ne peux même pas te souvenir d’une tâche simple. »

« Ce n’est pas facile de se souvenir de ce que je dois faire quand je suis distrait. » Duo regarda rêveusement Heero qui avala soudain sa boisson de travers.

« Distrait ? Oh par les fleurs ! Elles sont magnifiques. » Dit Hilde.

« Ouais, les fleurs… Une fleur vraiment magnifique. » Duo sourit à la jeune fille alors qu’il observait du coin de l’œil le garçon impassible qui s’occupait de sa boisson, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre.

« Où sont les autres ? » Dit Heero, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Ils sont sortis avec Relena. » Répondit Wufei. « Cette fille voulait ramener des fleurs dans cette maison et est allée les cueillir. »

Simultanément, Quatre fit irruption, transportant une Relena clopinante dans ses bras. « Sally ! » Cria Noin qui suivait le blond. « Aide Relena, elle a été piquée par un Libra. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il se souvint ce qu’Heero lui avait dit concernant les Libras. De nos jours, les Libras étaient très rarement vus dans ce monde et l’espèce était quasi éteinte. C’était un insecte très inusuel, qui avait une queue avec un dard chargé d’un poison violent, la chance de survivre à sa piqûre était inférieure à un pour cent.

« Foutue fille ! » Malgré ses paroles peu aimables, il prit Relena des bras de Quatre  avec douceur et l’amena à sa chambre, suivi de Sally et des autres.

Duo se tenait un peu à l’écart du lit, regardant Sally examiner Relena. Elle était très pâle et était couverte de sueur. Wufei était assis près d’elle alors que Noin aidait Sally.

« Et le Libra ? » Il entendit Heero poser la question à Quatre qui était près d’eux.

« Trowa l’a tué. Il regarde les environs pour être sûr qu’il n’y en a pas d’autre Libra à proximité. » Dit Quatre sans quitter Relena des yeux.

Duo s’approcha d’eux et dit doucement. « Est-ce que ça ira pour elle ? »

« Il faudra bien que ça aille…… » Murmura Quatre plaintivement.

~*~

Duo se réveilla dans son lit et regarda le lit vide à sa gauche. Le lit de Wufei. Il était minuit maintenant et Wufei n’était toujours pas revenu de la chambre de Relena. Sally leur avait dit plusieurs heures auparavant que Relena était dans le coma et qu’ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à part espérer et attendre que Relena se réveille d’elle-même. Duo avait remarqué l’expression sombre de Wufei à cet instant et le garçon avait refusé de quitter le chevet de Relena.

Se sentant finalement inquiet pour son camarade, Duo décida d’aller le voir. Il se leva lentement de son lit, ne voulant pas réveiller l’autre garçon qui dormait à sa droite.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

Duo sursauta en entendant Heero parler. Il jeta un œil à sa droite et vit le regard bleu fixer chacun de ses mouvements. « Heero ! Tu es encore réveillé ? »

« Impossible de dormir… » Heero se leva.

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Acquiesça Duo. « Tu veux voir ce que fait Wufei ? »

Heero acquiesça et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Relena. A mi-chemin ils rentrèrent dans Quatre et Trowa qui étaient également inquiets pour Wufei. Ensemble ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Relena et entrèrent silencieusement.

Wufei était toujours dans la même position que lorsqu’ils l’avaient quitté, assis à côté de Relena. La seule chose qui avait changé était que sa main tenait maintenant celle de Relena.

« Lena… » Wufei ne sembla pas remarquer la présence des quatre garçons. « Tu dois réussir. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j’ai perdu Meiran. »

Duo vit Wufei serrer la main de Relena et murmura à Quatre. « Qui est Meiran ? »

Quatre regarda tristement Wufei alors qu’il répondait à la question de Duo. « La fiancée de Wufei. Elle était médecin et est morte il y a deux ans en essayant de trouver un antidote contre le venin de Libra, mais elle a été piquée. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux et regarda de nouveau Wufei. « Ça a dû être très dur pour lui… il tient beaucoup à Relena, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais il ne l’admettra pas. » Dit Trowa.

« Meiran… aide-moi… ne l’emmène pas avec toi…… » Wufei caressa la joue de Relena.

« J’aimerais tant t’aider, Wufei. »

Duo fut surpris d’entendre une voix féminine venant de nulle part et le fut encore plus quand il vit une fille aux cheveux noirs se matérialiser derrière Wufei et l’enlacer. Duo pouvait voir que le corps de la fille était à moitié transparent. « J’aimerais pouvoir te dire comment réaliser l’antidote… » La fille mit sa main au-dessus de celle enfermant la main de Relena.

Duo était hypnotisé et essaya d’appliquer ce qu’il avait vu. Il savait que certaines personnes pouvaient se téléporter en ce monde mais il n’avait jamais entendu parler de personnes à moitié transparentes. En plus Wufei ne semblait pas s’apercevoir de la présence de la fille. « Tu peux voir cette fille, Heero ? » Duo tira sur le débardeur d’Heero.

« Quelle fille ?? » Heero fronça les sourcils et regarda alentours.

« La fille derrière Wufei. » Duo posa ses yeux sur la fille.

Heero fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « Duo, il n’y a personne ici. »

A présent Duo était certain qu’il pouvait voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Et comme le lui avait dit Solo cela signifiait une seule chose. Il voyait un fantôme. L’esprit d’une femme cette fois. Et au vu de la façon dont elle agissait avec Wufei, Duo sut qui elle était. « Mei…Meiran ? »

Trowa, Quatre et Heero le regardèrent bizarrement mais Duo n’y fit pas attention car il vit la fille lever la tête et le fixer.

« Tu peux me voir ? » Demanda la fille avec circonspection.

Duo hocha la tête. « Tu es Meiran, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oh que oui ! » La fille s’avança vers Duo. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu peux me voir, mais c’est une sacrée chance ! Vite, tu dois m’aider à créer un antidote pour Relena. »

« Co… comment ?? » Bégaya Duo en reculant quand la fille s’approchait de lui, mais il tamponna juste Heero.

« Duo, tu vas bien ? » Heero observa le natté et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Duo.

« Oui… Je parle à Meiran… »

« Tu quoi ???? » Cette fois, il semblait que Wufei les ait entendus. Ledit garçon sauta du lit et attrapa la chemise de Duo. « Ne plaisante pas avec moi, Maxwell. Ce n’est pas le moment de faire des blagues. »

« Wufei, lâche-le. » Heero gronda et retira les mains de Wufei du natté. « Duo ne ment jamais. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Wufei. Elle est là, elle flotte à ta droite pour être exact. » Duo regarda la fille.

« Meiran ? » Wufei tourna la tête vers la droite mais il ne put voir la fille.

« Oui, c’est moi, Wu-chan. Maintenant arrête tes conneries, on n’a pas le temps pour ça. La vie de Relena est en jeu. » Meiran renifla et frappa du pied.

« Je ne vois rien du tout, Maxwell. Je te préviens, ne me cherche pas ou tu sentiras la lame de mon épée. » Wufei se tourna vers Duo qui riait depuis le moment où il avait entendu le surnom prononcé par Meiran.

« En fait, elle disait que nous avions peu de temps car la vie de Relena est en jeu, Wu-chan. » Duo sourit en coin quand il vit Wufei écarquiller les yeux et devenir rouge de la tête aux orteils.

« Je te crois, Maxwell. La seule à m’avoir jamais appelé ainsi était Meiran. » Marmonna Wufei.

« Bon ! Maintenant on s’active !! Nous devons trouver les ingrédients pour fabriquer l’antidote. » Meiran frappa de nouveau du pied sur le sol.

« Tu sais comment fabriquer l’antidote ? » Lui demanda Duo.

« Elle sait ? » Demanda Wufei avec étonnement.

« Bien sûr ! J’ai trouvé l’antidote mais je n’ai jamais pu partager ma découverte avec quiconque car j’ai été imprudente en capturant un Libra pour une expérience. » Grogna Meiran. « Maintenant écoute-moi attentivement pendant que je vous liste ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

Meiran lui lista les ingrédients et Duo les répétait pour les autres. Quatre les écrivait rapidement sur une feuille tandis que Trowa allait réveiller Sally qu’elle puisse leur dire où trouver certains ingrédients.

« Et enfin vous aurez besoin de cœurs de Libras. Beaucoup. »

Duo fut surpris et regarda déconcerté la fille transparente. « Nous devons attraper un Libra ? »

« Quoi ? » Dirent Heero et les autres à l’unisson.

Meiran acquiesça. « Oui, c’est l’ingrédient principal de l’antidote. Pas d’inquiétude, je sais où se trouve leur nid. Passer deux ans sous la forme d’un fantôme a des avantages. »

Duo transmit les informations aux autres. « Je dois y aller puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec Meiran pour qu’elle nous guide. »

« Si tu y vas, j’y vais aussi. » Dit Heero.

« Je viens aussi. Je n’ai pas pu sauver Meiran la dernière fois mais à présent je suis sûr que l’on n’échouera pas. » Wufei regarda longuement l’endroit que Duo lui avait montré comme étant celui où flottait Meiran.

Trowa hocha la tête. « Bien. Nous autres resterons ici pour veiller sur Relena. »

« Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps. » Les avertit Sally.

« Allons-y, les gars ! » Meiran passa à travers la porte, suivie de Duo qui cria à Heero et Wufei de le suivre.

Wufei dégaina rapidement son épée et sortit. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, Heero attrapa son épée et suivit Duo en débardeur et spandex. Ils suivirent Duo qui marchait sur les pas du fantôme, traversant la prairie et le tapis floral. Après quinze minutes de course, ils parvinrent à une petite grotte.

« C’est leur nid. Je crois qu’ils sont une douzaine à l’intérieur. » Meiran pointa l’intérieur de la grotte.

Heero regarda les deux autres. « Attendez ici. » Sans attendre leur réponse, Heero pénétra dans la grotte.

« Bon sang Yuy, tu ne peux pas nous laisser attendre ici sans rien faire. » Grogna Wufei.

« Je suis d’accord, Wufei. Entrons aussi. » Duo pénétra dans la grotte, suivi par Wufei et le fantôme de Meiran.

Néanmoins, Heero avait utilisé son pouvoir lui permettant de courir ultra rapidement pour atteindre le fond de la grotte, laissant Duo et Wufei loin derrière lui. Il savait que Wufei et Duo ne l’écouteraient pas mais au moins il aurait de l’avance et ils n’auraient pas à combattre. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils soient piqués par un Libra, surtout pas Duo.

La grotte s’agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu’on y avançait et elle forma finalement une belel caverne dans laquelle des Libras volaient alentours. Les yeux étrécis, Heero dégaina son épée et frappa le Libra le plus proche. Il le coupa efficacement et avec précision, laissant le cœur en un seul morceau pour que les garçons le récupèrent plus tard.

Il ne restait plus que deux Libras quand Duo et Wufei arrivèrent. Duo vit un Libra pour la première fois. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un scorpion sauf que ça avait des ailes semblables à celles d’une abeille sur le dos. Avant que Duo n’ait pu réagir, Wufei avait attaqué l’un des Libras tandis qu’Heero avait tranché le dernier, le laissant avec pour seule tâche que de collecter les cœurs de Libras.

« Yeurk, tu me laisses le plus écœurant, Heero. » Duo saisit le plastique que Sally lui avait précédemment remis et avec Wufei ils commencèrent à récupérer les parties contenant les cœurs des Libras. Cependant Heero ne se joignit pas à eux et surveilla les alentours. Il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas… comme si tout n’était pas encore fini… puis il remarqua un mouvement dans un coin à gauche dans la grotte. Il rétrécit ses pupilles pour observer le mouvement avec plus de précision et sentit son sang comme quitter son corps quand il reconnut la chose qui volait dans leur direction.

« Duo ! Wufei ! Couchez-vous !! »

Duo fut surpris quand Heero le plaqua au sol. Une ombre passa au-dessus d’eux et Duo entendit Heero haleter de douleur. Il releva la tête, voulant voir Heero mais ses yeux ne tombèrent que sur une ombre. « Mon Dieu !!!! Ça ne peut pas… »

Le natté entendit également Meiran et Wufei haletèrent de surprise quand ils virent l’ombre volante. Par quoi pouvaient-ils être surpris ? Un Libra géant pour l’amour de Dieu ! C’était aussi gros qu’un chat et sa queue venimeuse était tout à fait visible.

« Ça doit être la reine des Libras. » dit Meiran alors que le Libra géant volait vers eux.

« Attention Wufei ! Elle t’attaque. » Cria Duo alors que le Libra géant voletait vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Duo soupira de soulagement quand Wufei réussit à éviter le Libra. Il sentit ensuite Heero se relever et attaquer le Libra qui volait. Peu importe combien le Libra était gros, il termina son vol sur l’épée d’Heero séparant sa tête et sa queue de son corps.

« Wah, son cœur est si gros qu’il nous suffira largement pour fabriquer l’antidote. » Siffla Meiran quand Wufei prit ledit cœur.

« Allons-y maintenant. » Wufei saisit le sac plastique de Duo. « Nous ferions mieux de courir pour gagner du temps. » Sur ce, le garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit de la grotte, suivi par le natté et le fantôme. Heero fut le dernier à sortir de la grotte. Il s’arrêta devant elle et rassembla son pouvoir, le matérialisant sous forme d’une boule. Puis il l’envoya dans le terrier, le faisant s’écrouler.

~*~

« Vous êtes de retour ! » Cria joyeusement Quatre quand Duo et Wufei pénétrèrent dans le chalet. Meiran commença à les encourager et dit quoi faire à Duo tandis que Duo répétait les consignes aux autres, assignant une tâche à chacun. Ils firent rapidement ce que Duo leur avait dit de faire alors que Duo écoutait Meiran, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer pleinement car Heero n’était pas encore rentré. Puis du coin de l’œil, Duo vit Heero entrer dans le chalet. Soulagé, Duo se focalisa sur les cris du fantôme.

Heero vit que chacun était occupé par les tâches auxquelles Duo les avait assignés. Il regarda le natté et sut qu’il parlait avec le fantôme. Bien, personne ne le remarquerait. Le garçon impassible se dirigea vers sa chambre en silence, ne désirant pas attirer l’attention des autres.

Une fois dans la pièce, Heero se laissa tomber sur le lit, se blottissant en position fœtale. Il tremblait et haletait. Chaque pas depuis qu’il avait quitté la grotte était un véritable effort pour lui. Duo et Wufei n’avaient pas réalisé ce qui s’était passé et il avait décidé de ne pas le leur dire puisqu’ils étaient trop occupés à sauver Relena.

Ses tremblements devinrent plus violents et il haleta de douleur. Chaque centimètre de son corps était comme piqué par des milliers d’aiguilles, surtout un endroit dans son dos là où le Libra géant avait réussi à le piquer. Il était fou d’avoir protégé Duo de son propre corps, mais il n’avait rien trouvé d’autre sur le coup. Il n’avait pensé qu’à une seule chose à cet instant, la sécurité de Duo.

Duo était en sécurité à présent. C’était la chose la plus importante et il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il le ferait de nouveau si ça pouvait sauver Duo. Maintenant tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de supporter la douleur et tout irait bien.

La douleur devint de plus en plus intense, le faisant se mordre les lèvres presque à sang pour s’empêcher crier tout haut. Il pouvait le faire. Heero se le répétait encore et encore. Ce n’était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière. Il le pouvait et supporterait la douleur et la surpasserait.

Le temps s’écoula et le garçon impassible vivait toujours un martyre. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura mais il ressentit cela comme des années et puis tout à coup la douleur fut doublée et déchira son corps entier. Le corps d’Heero fut secoué de spasmes violents avant de redevenir tranquille. Un bras sans vie tombait d’un côté du lit alors que le garçon perdait conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** *met un casque de sécurité* ne me frappez pas… *fuis*


	13. Chapter 13

« Fait mal… » Un enfant de sept ans se roula en boule sur la table. Il était nu, tremblait et souffrait le martyre.

« Silence, tu sais que c’est pour ton bien. » Le regarda J depuis son siège. « Merci au serpent qui t’a mordu hier, j’en ai appris plus sur tes capacités. »

« S’il vous plait… arrêtez… » Gémit de douleur le petit garçon.

« Je sais que c’est un processus douloureux mais tu dois le supporter. Il est fantastique de savoir que ton corps peut fabriquer des anticorps contre n’importe quel poison ingéré ou injecté en toi. De toute manière, c’est seulement le deuxième poison, j’en ai encore bien d’autres à appliquer. »

L’enfant convulsait et tournait d’un côté à l’autre alors que la douleur devenait plus intense. « Ça fait mal… »

« Rien d’étonnant à ce que tu aies mal. Créer des anticorps semble utiliser toutes tes capacités au maximum et les force à fonctionner deux si pas trois fois plus qu’habituellement. Mais je pense qu’avoir mal en vaut la chandelle, gamin. »

« AAAHhhh ! » Le petit garçon cria et son corps fut secoué avant qu’il ne redevienne immobile. Il semblait comme mort, sauf que son corps sans vie fut rapidement trempé de sueur. Et ça avait sans doute été cette sueur qui avait décidé J à dévêtir le garçon et à l’allonger sur la table plutôt que sur le lit.

J se leva. « Hum, et un de plus de terminé. » Il saisit une des bouteilles sur l’autre table et alla vers le garçon inconscient.

« Réveille-toi. » J secoua l’enfant jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille. Le garçon cilla et regarda l’homme avec épuisement.

« Pas plus… s’il vous plait… »

« Un guerrier parfait ne demande pas grâce. Maintenant bois ça. C’est un poison plus violent que le précédent. Voyons comment tu le contres. » J tendit la bouteille devant les lèvres de l’enfant.

« Non… » Le garçon détourna ses lèvres se la bouteille.

J attrapa le menton de l’enfant et offrit de nouveau la bouteille. « Bois ça. »

« NON ! » Le garçon leva la main et une lumière bleue scintilla.

J eut l’air étonné et prêt à détaler, sachant qu’il avait poussé le garçon trop loin, mais aussi rapidement que la lumière était apparue, elle mourut.

Le garçon était confus et regarda sa main. J avait aussi l’air étonné mais il rit rapidement. « Je crois que j’ai découvert une chose de plus à ton sujet. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir après avoir créé des anticorps, gamin. »

L’enfant écarquilla les yeux et essaya se s’échapper mais J le plaqua rapidement.

« NON !! » Cria le garçon en essayant de se débattre.

« Ce n’est pas le comportement d’un guerrier. Tu ne veux pas rencontrer tes parents, gamin ? » Aboya J.

L’enfant cessa de se débattre. « Si… »

« Alors tiens-toi tranquille. Ils ne voudront te voir que lorsque tu seras un guerrier parfait. » J leva de nouveau la bouteille aux lèvres du garçon. « Maintenant avale ça. »

« Ça fait mal… » L’enfant essaya de retirer de nouveau ses lèvres mais cette fois J attrapa sa mâchoire et força le garçon à ouvrir la bouche pour faire entrer le goulot de la bouteille.

« Mal ou pas, tu vas l’avaler. » J pencha la bouteille de façon à ce que ce qu’elle contenait pénètre dans la bouche du garçon, le forçant à avaler. « J’ai l’intention de faire de toi un guerrier parfait, totalement imbattable. Et une fois qu’on en aura fini, aucun poison ne pourra te stopper. »

L’homme retira la bouteille une fois qu’elle fut vide et s’assit de nouveau sur sa chaise. L’enfant était affalé sur la table et gémit de douleur quand le poison attaqua son corps. Une minute passa avant que les gémissements ne s’amplifient et ne s’accompagnent de cris. Et J, pendant ce temps, regardait le garçon et écrivait quelques notes, ignorant les supplications de l’enfant.

Enfin le corps du petit garçon fut secoué de spasmes puis il redevint tranquille, indiquant que la fabrication d’anticorps était terminée. « Hum… plus le poison est violent, plus le processus prend de temps… » J écrivit ceci en bas de sa prise de notes et comme il avait fait auparavant, il se leva, secoua le garçon, et le força à absorber un autre poison.

L’homme répéta le processus encore et encore et ne s’arrêta que quand il alla dormir, laissant l’enfant évanoui sur la table et recommença le lendemain matin. Les cris et les pleurs de l’enfant furent entendus depuis la maison de J pendant quatre jours entiers.

« C’est le dernier poison que je possède, gamin. » Dit J le cinquième jour. Le garçon qui reposait toujours nu sur la table ne fit aucun effort pour bouger ou relever le regard. « Je crois que tu sentiras la douleur pendant un heure avant de t’évanouir. C’est un poison très puissant. »

Les yeux du garçon s’agrandirent mais il savait qu’il était inutile de supplier. Il regarda juste l’homme lever un sac plastique. Il y a avait quelque chose à l’intérieur.

« C’est un Libra. Un insecte avec un dard très venimeux. » J sourit d’un air suffisant et se rapprocha du garçon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des cris effroyables furent entendus depuis la maison.

Heero s’assit sur son lit, trempé de sueur. Son visage était pâle et sa respiration haletante. La douleur était partie à présent mais il se sentait fatigué et à cours de pouvoir. Pourquoi son passé le hantait-il encore ? Il rêvait de son passé de plus en plus souvent depuis qu’il avait trouvé Duo. Habituellement, il sentait quelque chose de chaud qui l’apaisait à la fin de son rêve comme si quelqu’un était là, s’inquiétait de lui et le protégeait. Mais cette fois… Cette fois… personne n’était venu l’apaiser……

« Heero ? »

Heero regarda la personne qui venait de l’appeler et vit Hilde sur le pas de la porte. Il se recomposa rapidement un masque et se calma. « Quoi ? »

« Tu dormais à l’instant ? » Hilde entra dans la chambre. Elle tenait un verre entre ses mains.

« Hn. »

« Tu devrais nous aider à préparer l’antidote plutôt que de dormir ici. Tu te fiches de ce qui peut arriver à Relena ? » Hilde le regarda avec colère.

Heero ferma à demi les paupières. Il n’était pas de bonne humeur et parler à la fille ne l’avait jamais ravi. « Ce que je fais ici ne regarde que moi. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux ou laisse-moi seul. »

Hilde grinça des dents avec colère. « Nous devons faire bouillir cette potion avant de la mélanger aux autres, mais sortir, trouver du bois, faire le feu et la faire bouillir prendra trop de temps. »

« Tu veux que j’utilise mes pouvoirs pour la faire bouillir. » Dit Heero d’un ton neutre.

« Oui, tu peux au moins faire ça au lieu de dormir. » Dit Hilde avec sarcasme.

Heero l’ignora et lui prit le verre des mains. Il fixa longuement le verre.

« Tu vas le faire oui ou non ? Je sais que c’est quelque chose de facile pour toi. » Hilde regardait le garçon impassible avec fureur. « Nous n’avons presque plus de temps alors… »

« Ferme-la ! » Gronda Heero. Il se concentrait le plus qu’il pouvait, essayant de rassembler le reste de son pouvoir. Ce fut long mais finalement il réussit à faire chauffer la potion. Sentant son énergie chuter dramatiquement, il tendit rapidement le verre à Hilde, qui le prit avec quelques vêtements pour ne pas se brûler. « Prend ça et laisse-moi seul. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas encore dormir ? Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de nous aider ? On joue contre la montre, tu sais ! » Dit Hilde avec colère mais le garçon impassible ne répondit pas et se reposa sur le lit à la place, fâchant encore plus la jeune fille. « Très bien ! Fais ce que tu veux ! » Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre d’un pas lourd.

Heero regarda juste la fille quitter la chambre. Il ne bougea pas. A présent il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était vraiment à court d’énergie et impuissant. Cette tâche simple avait nécessité toute l’énergie qu’il lui restait. Même si J disait qu’il était impuissant après avoir fabriqué des anticorps, il lui restait toujours un petit peu de pouvoir sinon il aurait été incapable de faire bouillir cette potion. Et maintenant il avait vraiment utilisé tout son pouvoir et son énergie et il ne pouvait même plus bouger ses bras.

Heero se sentait vraiment fatigué et plein de doutes. Il avait besoin du natté. Il voulait sentir Duo près de lui, sentir sa chaleur l’envelopper et lui faire oublier qui il était vraiment. « Duo…… » Ce fut le seul mot qui passa dans son esprit avant qu’il ne perde de nouveau connaissance.

~*~

« Lena !! » Wufei enlaça la fille qui venait juste d’ouvrir les yeux. Duo sourit, ils avaient réussi à fabriquer l’antidote à temps. « Imbécile, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

« Wufei. » Sourit faiblement Relena.

« Bon, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. » Murmura Meiran.

« Tu pars ? » Duo regarda la fille qui flottait près de lui.

Meiran sourit. « Je ne pars pas, je vais juste me reposer. Je ne le quitte jamais, tu sais. » Meiran lui fit un clin d’œil et pointa son menton vers Wufei. « Dis-lui que je le regarde toujours et que je prie pour qu’il soit heureux. »

Duo regarda Meiran se changer en une boule lumineuse. Elle vola et entra dans le buste de Wufei, se reposant dans le cœur du garçon.

« Meiran ? » Wufei regarda alentours.

« Meiran ? Elle est ici ? » Relena suivit le regard de Wufei.

Duo s’approcha et posa ses doigts sur le torse de Wufei. « Elle se repose ici, Wufei. Elle te regarde toujours et prie pour ton bonheur. »

Wufei regarda son buste puis Relena qui le regardait de nouveau.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler seul à seule, tous les deux ! » Duo sourit et marcha jusqu’à sa chambre, faisant signe aux autres de faire de même.

« Je crois qu’on peut se reposer maintenant. Wufei prendra soin de Relena. » Dit Noin aux autres.

Duo s’étira. « Hum, je suis d’accord. Nous avons besoin de dormir et de nous reposer. »

« Grâce à Dieu, nous avons réussi à préparer l’antidote à temps. » Sourit Quatre.

Sally souriait elle aussi. « Ouais, merci à Heero pour ça. Son pouvoir est très utile. Nous n’aurions pas réussi si nous avions dû faire bouillir la potion par nos propres moyens. »

« Heero… Où est-il ?? » Duo venait juste de réaliser qu’il n’avait pas vu Heero les dernières heures.

Hilde renifla de colère. « Monsieur dort. Je l’ai réveillé pour lui demander son aide mais juste après il est retourné se coucher, est tombé sur le lit comme un roc et m’a ignorée. »

Duo fronça des sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas pour qu’Heero fasse quelque chose comme ça. Ce n’était pas du tout son comportement habituel de guerrier. « Je vais le voir. Bonne nuit. »

« A vrai dire, il fait presque jour Duo. » Dit Quatre mais le natté était parti. « Enfin, nous ferions mieux d’aller nous reposer nous aussi. » Sur ce chacun se rendit dans sa chambre.

Duo entra dans la chambre que lui, Wufei et Heero partageaient. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage fin sur le lit de droite. « Heero ? » Duo s’approcha du lit et remarqua qu’Heero dormait comme une masse. Hilde avait raison, Heero avait dormi quand eux étaient occupés à aider Relena.

Le natté fronça les sourcils. Il devrait parler à Heero et le réprimander pour son attitude. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour l’instant, il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Duo se traina jusqu’à son lit et s’endormit aussitôt.

~*~

« Génial, je ne peux pas faire un rêve paisible ? » Grogna Duo quand il se retrouva dans l’obscurité. « Bon, au moins je peux voir mini-Heero ici. » Il haussa les épaules et parcourut des yeux les alentours, sachant qu’il assisterait bientôt à quelques scènes.

Ses yeux trouvèrent enfin ce qu’il cherchait mais ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. A droite, il pouvait voir l’homme que le père d’Heero avait appelé J roder autour d’un enfant de sept ans qui était étendu sur une table. Les yeux de Duo s’écarquillèrent quand il reconnut le petit Heero et que le garçon était nu. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ! » Duo s’approcha rapidement d’eux et s’aperçut que J tenait un sac plastique en face du garçon.

« Ok, gamin. Le dernier poison. Tu peux le supporter comme tous ceux que je t’ai donnés ces quatre derniers jours. Maintenant met ta main dans le sac que le Libra puisse te piquer. »

« Quoi !????? » Duo était surpris. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu’il entendait. L’homme voulait empoisonner Heero ? Mais qu’est-ce qui se passait ici enfin ?

« Allez gamin. Tu sais que tu ne mourras pas et que tu créeras des anticorps. » L’homme semblait très impatient et comme l’enfant ne bougeait toujours pas, J saisit finalement la main du garçon et l’attira dans le sac en plastique.

« NON !! » Duo essaya de bousculer l’homme mais il passa à travers lui comme toujours. « Salaud, laisse-le ! » Duo se sentit impuissant quand il vit le Libra piquer la main de l’enfant.

Le garçon se contenta de haleter de douleur et laissa sa main pendre à son côté quand J la relâcha. Duo regarda J avec colère et haine. « Tu paieras pour ça… »

Un gémissement de douleur attira de nouveau son attention sur le petit garçon. Duo vit le garçon jeter sa tête d’un côté à l’autre et cela lui brisa le cœur de voir combien de douleur le garçon devait supporter. Enfin l’enfant ne put plus supporter la douleur en silence et cria aussi fort qu’il le pouvait de sa voix cassée.

« Tu sais, gamin. » Duo regarda J qui s’était assis sur une chaise et observait l’enfant. L’homme lui parlait comme s’il avait parlé du temps qu’il faisant, totalement insensible aux cris de l’enfant à côté de lui. « C’est le dernier poison que j’ai mais ce n’est pas le dernier en ce monde. Une fois j’ai entendu parler d’une reine des Libras qui avait deux dards venimeux et que ce poison était deux fois plus fort que celui d’un Libra ordinaire. Quand tu auras quitté le village, je te conseille d’aller la trouver et de la laisser te piquer. Quand ce sera fait, je crois que plus aucun poison n’aura d’effet sur toi. »

« Connard… » Duo était vraiment en colère à présent. S’il avait pu toucher l’homme, il était sûr que l’homme serait un cadavre inidentifiable à présent. « Je jure que je te tuerai quand je te verrais, sale con ! » Cela lui brisait toujours le cœur d’entendre les pleurs du garçon et de l’entendre crier de douleur.

Duo s’approcha de l’enfant et saisit la petite main. Et comme il l’avait supposé, il pouvait toucher le garçon, mais l’enfant ne sembla pas s’en apercevoir car la douleur était trop forte et commandait son corps. « Je suis désolé, Heero… » Duo sentit sa vue se brouiller et resserra sa prise sur la petite main. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’aider. » Des larmes finirent par couler le long du visage en forme de cœur quand il regardait le petit garçon.

Les quinze premières minutes, le garçon continua de crier mais ensuite ils se réduisirent à des gémissements et de légers sanglots. Duo garda la main de l’enfant dans la sienne et assista à chaque accès de douleur qui le parcourait tandis qu’il priait pour que ça cesse. Heero ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait de subir ce genre de chose. Et en repensant à ce qu’avait dit l’homme auparavant, Duo savait que cela faisait quatre jours que ce connard torturait son Heero. Heero avait souffert le martyre pendant quatre putains de jours et tout ça parce que son corps pouvait fabriquer des anticorps pour vaincre tous les poisons ? C’était injuste !

Puis Duo sentit le corps du petit garçon se tendre puis être secoué de spasmes avant que l’enfant ne s’évanouisse. « Heero !!??? »

« Hum… comme je le disais tout à l’heure… Il a fallu une heure pour créer les anticorps pour ce poison. » Duo jeta un regard haineux à J qui se tenait près de la table où le petit garçon reposait sans vie. « Evanoui, comme d’habitude. Hum, je te donne la journée pour récupérer puis nous verrons si ton pouvoir revient à la normale ou non. » J quitta la pièce.

« Sale con, je te ferai voir ce que c’est d’être empoisonné quand je mettrai la main sur toi ! » Siffla Duo avec colère. Tout ce qu’il voulait faire maintenant était de cogner cet homme sans cœur et de lui faire vivre ce qu’il avait fait à Heero. Mais sachant qu’il ne pouvait pas faire ça puisqu’il ne pouvait pas toucher l’homme, Duo garda sa colère pour lui-même.

Le natté se tourna et regarda le petit garçon inconscient sur la table. L’enfant semblait si fragile et perdu que Duo sentit d’autres larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lentement il caressa la joue du garçon et essuya toutes les larmes qui marquaient le visage fin. « Je ne peux pas t’aider maintenant… mais je te promets… Non je te jure que je te rendrai heureux dans le futur. Je ne te laisserai plus traverser ça. Et si ça doit arriver quand même, je serai avec toi, je ferai de mon mieux pour diminuer la douleur. Tu n’es pas tout seul……… »

Duo ouvrit les yeux et cilla. C’était la première fois qu’il se réveillait d’un rêve sans que quelqu’un ne lui fasse face. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre et était haut dans le ciel, Duo sut qu’il était tard dans la matinée.

Il ramena sa main vers son visage et réalisa qu’il avait pleuré durant son sommeil quand il toucha sa joue humide. « Encore un autre rêve… C’était vraiment un rêve ou c’est vraiment arrivé à Heero ? » Murmura Duo en regardant à sa droite, où Heero dormait. Le natté vit Heero étendu sur son lit mais d’où il était allongé il ne pouvait pas voir vraiment le visage d’Heero. « J’espère vraiment que ce n’est qu’un rêve… Comme Relena a été piquée, j’ai rêvé que tu étais piqué aussi, Hee-chan. »

Puis il se souvint qu’il devait parler de son comportement à Heero. Duo n’avait pas envie de se préoccuper de ça mais il savait qu’Heero avait tort cette fois. Ils devaient aider lorsqu’ils le pouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer les autres et aller dormir comme ce qu’Heero avait fait.

Duo se leva et se rendit jusqu’au lit d’Heero. Le brun ne bougea pas. Ça et le fait qu’Heero se levait toujours avant lui fit froncer les sourcils à Duo. Il se tint près du lit et eut un sentiment de déjà vu quand il posa son regard sur le visage fin. Le visage d’Heero ne montrait pas qu’il appréciait son sommeil ni qu’il faisait un cauchemar. C’était quelque chose… Quelque chose sur lequel Duo n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Heero avait l’air perdu… perdu et fragile.

Une image de mini-Heero lui vint comme un flash. Le visage de l’enfant avait la même expression que celle d’Heero maintenant. Puis Duo se souvint que le connard de son rêve avait dit quelque chose à propos du venin de la reine des Libras. Il fit travailler ses méninges, essayant de revoir tout ce qu’il avait vu et entendu dans son rêve et le comparant à leur situation actuelle. Son cerveau lui offrit une réponse, un soupçon vraiment… un soupçon qu’il espérait faux de tout son cœur.

Précautionneusement, il tourna Heero sur le côté. Il pensa qu’il allait réveiller Heero, mais le garçon dormait toujours comme une souche. Cela augmenta ses soupçons et il pria pour ne pas trouver ce qu’il cherchait dans le dos d’Heero.

Il savait qu’Heero cicatrisait rapidement et qu’il était inutile de regarder son dos alors Duo observa ses vêtements à la place, espérant qu’il était juste paranoïaque et superstitieux il essaya d’ignorer le fait que les vêtements soient trempés de sueur. Mais ses soupçons furent affirmés une fois que ses yeux tombèrent sur deux trous sur le débardeur d’Heero. Ils n’étaient pas gros mais il s’agissait tout de même de trous et ils étaient à peu près de la taille des queues de la reine des Libras. « Non… » La voix de Duo s’étrangla, essayant d’échapper à la réalité.

Il se souvint ensuite qu’Heero avait haleté de douleur après l’avoir plaqué, le sauvant de l’attaque du Libra. Ça avait dû être à ce moment-là… il avait pensé que la reine des Libras avait manqué sa cible mais il semblait qu’elle avait été différente. Il s’était aussi aperçu que le garçon était revenu au chalet après lui et Wufei…

« Non… » Duo se souvint de la façon dont il avait regardé le mini-Heero avant qu’il ne soit pris de tremblements et hurle de douleur pendant une heure entière. C’était un Libra ordinaire, mais là Heero avait été piqué par la reine, dont le poison était plus fort et dangereux encore. Combien… Combien de temps Heero avait il souffert ? Combien de temps avait-il dû supporter la douleur tout seul ? Et Heero n’avait pas poussé un seul cri pendant tout ce temps, Duo en était certain sinon il l’aurait forcément entendu. Un Libra ordinaire lui avait fait vivre un martyre d’une heure, alors combien de temps la reine l’avait-elle fait souffrir……

Il avait demandé à Hilde l’aide d’Heero et au vu de la réaction de la jeune fille, Heero était endormi, cela signifiait que la torture était finie quand Hilde était allée le voir. Duo sentit les larmes franchir la barrière de ses yeux quand il réalisa que deux heures étaient passées quand il avait envoyé Hilde voir Heero. Deux heures… Heero avait souffert pendant deux putains d’heures. Tout seul !

« Je te donne la journée pour récupérer puis nous verrons si ton pouvoir revient à la normale ou non. » Les paroles de J se répercutèrent dans son esprit. Quelque chose en lui se cassa et Duo regarda le garçon silencieux misérablement. « Non… comment…… » Il était certain qu’Heero avait utilisé son pouvoir sinon la potion ne serait pas revenue bouillante mais… Si J avait raison… Il se souvint ensuite que cela avait mis un petit moment pour qu’Hilde revienne avec la potion bouillante.

Est-ce qu’Heero avait utilisé tout le pouvoir qu’il lui restait… peu importe le peu qu’il avait ? « Je l’ai réveillé pour lui demander son aide mais juste après il est retourné se coucher, est tombé sur le lit comme un roc et m’a ignorée. » Celle fois ce fut la voix d’Hilde dont il se rappela. Tomber comme un roc…… Heero s’était évanoui !!!

Les larmes menacèrent de tomber des yeux quand Duo caressa le visage d’Heero. Le garçon dormait toujours aussi profondément mais Duo sut qu’il était en vie grâce au souffle chaud sur ses doigts. Une autre voix retentit dans son esprit, la sienne. « Je te jure que je te rendrai heureux dans le futur. Je ne te laisserai plus traverser ça. Et si ça doit arriver quand même, je serai avec toi, je ferai de mon mieux pour diminuer la douleur. Tu n’es pas tout seul…… »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de Duo. Il avait promis. Il avait promis, bon sang. Il avait juré qu’il serait là pour Heero. Bon sang. Il lui avait juré. Juré… Quel était le sens de cette promesse, son serment maintenant,  quand il avait laissé Heero souffrir tout seul ? [1] Il avait abandonné Heero, l’avait laissé souffrir le martyre tout seul. Duo essuya ses larmes furieusement. Il était inutile de regretter à présent. C’était arrivé et rien ne pourrait changer ça. S’il ne pouvait l’éviter, alors il pouvait, au moins, inventer une histoire à la place d’Heero et veiller sur lui. « Je n’échouerai pas cette fois. » Siffla Duo entre ses dents.

~*~

Heero sentit que quelqu’un caressait ses cheveux. C’était si bon… si affectueux. Qui c’était ?... Maman ?… non… ça ne pouvait pas être elle…… alors qui ? Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut accueilli par de grands yeux violets. « Duo… »

« Ouais, Hee-chan… c’est moi. » Duo sourit et se baissa, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres sèches d’Heero. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Comment il se sentait ? Heero était en train de penser que c’était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il avait encore rêvé de son passé mais à la fin, il avait de nouveau ressenti la sensation apaisante. La même sensation que Duo lui donnait actuellement. Ça pouvait lui faire oublier son passé, et avoir la personne qu’il aimait souriant et lui caressant les cheveux en guise de réveil le faisait se sentir mieux que jamais. Il sourit légèrement et ferma les eux, appréciant les caresses que Duo lui administrait. « Jamais aussi bien. »

Duo cilla en voyant combien Heero était content. Jamais aussi bien ? Après la douleur insoutenable de la nuit, il était heureux juste avec ça ? De simples caresses… Cela le rendait vraiment heureux ? Duo ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer. Il avait prévu de faire tout ce qu’Heero aurait voulu, de réaliser chacun de ses souhaits et de lui montrer combien il l’aimait.

Mais Heero n’avait besoin que de quelques caresses pour oublier sa douleur. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Duo réalisait maintenant combien il était rare pour Heero de recevoir des marques d’affection. Peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais connu ça avant de rencontrer Duo. Après tout, dans ses rêves, il n’avait jamais vu personne se soucier d’Heero. Cela lui faisait se demander comment Heero pouvait encore être si gentil et prévenant après tout ce qu’il avait traversé.

Il descendit sa main pour caresser la joue d’Heero, et il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit Heero appuyer rapidement sa joue contre sa main. Heero en avait envie. Il avait envie que Duo le caresse mais ne demandait jamais rien…… Il acceptait toutes les caresses que Duo lui donnait mais n’en demandait jamais….. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’Heero avait peur de ne plus jamais rien avoir s’il le demandait ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Heero ? »

Heero rouvrit les yeux et Duo put voir la confusion dans les prunelles bleues. Est-ce que jamais quelqu’un lui avait demandé ce qu’il voulait…… Duo avait le sentiment d’enlisement qu’il était le premier à poser une telle question à Heero.

« De l’eau… »

« Hein ? » Demanda Duo d’un air perplexe.

« Je veux de l’eau. » Heero lécha ses lèvres sèches.

Duo fut surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Il avait posé la question pour découvrir ce qu’Heero désirait réellement dans la vie, pour découvrir ce qui le rendrait heureux, pas pour découvrir qu’il avait soif. Mais apparemment Heero n’avait pas compris le vrai sens de sa question. Alors il devrait utiliser une approche différente pour relancer le sujet avec Heero. « Oui bien sûr, de l’eau… »

Heero vit Duo se lever et prendre un verre sur la table. Il s’assit lentement et réalisa qu’il était nu sous la couverture et qu’il n’était pas dans son lit actuellement. C’était celui de Duo.

« Duo ? »

Duo se retourna, le verre à la main et vit qu’Heero était appuyé contre la tête de lit. La couverture ne couvrait son corps que jusqu’à la taille, révélant une poitrine lisse et un abdomen ferme. Cette vue aurait surement excité Duo s’il n’était pas encore inquiet pour Heero. « Heero, tu devrais te reposer. »

Heero cilla. « Je ne suis pas malade… Qu’est-il arrivé à mes vêtements et pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit ? »

« Si tu n’es pas malade, alors comment as-tu pu transpirer assez pour créer une inondation ? La sueur a trempé tes vêtements et ton lit, alors j’ai pris la liberté de te déshabiller et de te mettre dans un lit sec. » Duo s’assit sur le lit, près du garçon nu et lui tendit le verre.

« Peut-être qu’il a fait trop chaud cette nuit. » Heero haussa les épaules et prit le verre, le vidant d’un seul coup.

« Non, tu es malade, c’est indéniable et je veux que tu te reposes aujourd’hui. » Duo reprit le verre et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il savait qu’Heero ne lui dirait pas ce qui était arrivé. Et il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il pouvait rêver du passé d’Heero de toute manière. D’un autre côté, personne d’autre n’avait besoin de connaître les capacités d’Heero. Duo avait réalisé qu’Heero était différent des humains de ce monde et il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un enferme Heero comme un rat de laboratoire alors il décida de rester silencieux.

Heero était sur le point de répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Avant qu’Heero n’ait le temps de dire ouf, Duo l’avait recouvert de la couverture et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le natté ouvrit et trouva Hilde. « Salut, Hilde. Quoi de neuf ? »

« On allait déjeuner, tu veux venir ? » Sourit Hilde. « Relena vient manger avec nous. »

« Ça m’a l’air bien mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir. Heero est malade et il a besoin que quelqu’un prenne soin de lui. » Bien sûr, Duo voulait y aller. Son estomac se manifestait depuis son réveil mais il préférait rester avec Heero et prendre soin de lui plutôt que de manger avec les autres.

« Je vais bien, Duo. » Dit Heero depuis le lit. A cet instant il voulait se lever et montrer à quel point son état était bon mais il ne croyait pas que Duo apprécierait de le voir se promener nu avec juste une couverture pour se couvrir. Il se doutait que c’était le cas puisque Duo avait poussé la couverture pour le dissimuler avant d’ouvrir la porte, alors il resta au lit.

« Tu vois, il le dit lui-même. Allez, allons manger Duo. » Hilde saisit joyeusement le bras de Duo et essaya  de l’entrainer à la salle à manger mais Duo ne bougea pas.

« Non, Hilde. Je ne mangerai pas avec vous. » Duo sentait qu’Hilde ne conviait que lui au déjeuner, sans inclure Heero dans l’invitation, mais il oublia vite ce ressenti. Il devait se tromper. « Je crois que je vais ramener un peu de nourriture pour Heero. Tu veux bien le surveiller pendant que je suis parti ? »

« Oh… oui. » Hilde relâcha le bras de Duo et entra dans la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas un gosse qui a besoin d’être surveillé. » Heero foudroya Duo du regard, regard qui avait particulièrement manqué à Duo. Riant, Duo décolla rapidement.

Heero sentait la jeune fille le regarder comme une chouette regarde sa proie, mais il n’était pas de ceux qu’un tel regard pouvait intimider facilement. Heero s’allongea juste et ferma les yeux, attendant le retour de Duo.

« Tu ne m’as pas l’air malade. »

Heero ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit Hilde au-dessus de lui. Il était ennuyé par la question et choisit d’ignorer la fille. « Hn. »

Hilde étrécit son regard. Elle était toujours en colère après le garçon qui ne les avait pas aidés et maintenant il l’ignorait. « Tu as fait semblant d’être malade, non ? » Elle fit un geste pour enlever la couverture, mais Heero, qui avait deviné ses intentions bougea plus vite qu’elle. Il agrippa rapidement la couverture et sauta hors du lit, couvrant son corps nu avec la couverture.

« Que crois-tu faire ? » Siffla Heero avec colère une fois la couverture accrochée à son corps.

Hilde parla d’un ton moqueur « Je voulais juste vérifier ton état, voir quelle partie était censée être malade mais apparemment tu es en bonne santé pour bouger si vite. »

« Je vais bien maintenant. » Gronda Heero.

« Oh, je crois que tu allais tout le temps bien. » Continua Hilde sur le même ton. « Tu as juste fait semblant d’être endormi comme ça tu pouvais t’abstenir de nous aider. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Heero étrécit son regard.

Hilde parlait d’un ton hargneux. Elle avait été très en colère après le jeune guerrier la nuit dernière. Sa colère s’était mélangée à la jalousie qu’elle ressentait chaque fois qu’elle voyait combien Duo était tendre avec le garçon. « Tu t’en fous que Relena meure ? Elle est notre reine. Le Royaume de Sank ne survivrait pas à la guerre si elle mourrait et pourtant tu dors comme une souche pendant que nous nous battons pour la sauver. Tu te fous de ce qui serait arrivé au peuple si nous avions échoué la nuit dernière ? »

« Si je m’en foutais, je ne vous aurai pas aidés à faire bouillir la potion. » Grogna Heero laissant Hilde perplexe à ces paroles. Il ignora la fille et prit des vêtements propres dans son sac. « Tourne-toi. »

« Qu…que… OH. » Hilde rougit quand Heero retira la couverture et elle se tourna rapidement, dos face au garçon impassible. « Tu n’as aucune pudeur ? »

Reniflant, Heero passa ses habits, un débardeur et un pantalon lâche. « Tu n’avais aucune pudeur quand tu voulais retirer la couverture. Alors pourquoi devrais-je en avoir une ? »

Hilde rougit de la tête aux pieds, honteuse et en colère. Elle était de nouveau sur le point de parler avec hargne au jeune guerrier quand elle entendit de l’agitation dans le couloir. Elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir Heero attraper son épée et sortir de la pièce comme un fou.

Heero courut jusqu’à la salle à manger où le brouhaha se trouvait. En arrivant il vit de nombreux rubans blancs voler et tourbillonner. Ses amis étaient piégés par les rubans, attachés et retenus sur place. Heero parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant Duo.

« Heero ! »

Heero tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Duo attaché et presque emballé comme une momie par les rubans. Un homme d’un peu moins de trente ans se tenait près de lui. Heero étrécit son regard et s’aperçut que l’homme contrôlait les rubans. « Relâche-le. » Il chargea et lança la lame de son épée contre l’homme.

L’homme évita facilement le coup et bougea ses mains en une sorte de danse faisant attaquer Heero par les rubans. Heero lança son épée contre les rubans, voulant les couper en morceau mais les rubans échappèrent à son épée et s’accrochèrent autour d’Heero,  empêchant le jeune homme de trop bouger. Hilde, entrée dans la pièce, fut aussi rapidement attachée par les rubans.

« Inutile de lutter. Je suis Otto, je contrôle les rubans. Ils sont aussi durs que l’acier. » Dit l’homme en agrippant Duo par la taille.

« Lâche-le ! » Cria Heero

« J’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir. Mon seigneur a ordonné de lui rapporter ce garçon. Alors je lui rapporte. » Otto eut un sourire suffisant. « Je suis désolé mais vous allez tous devoir mourir. » L’homme fléchit son bras droit et libéra des rubans découpés comme des pics pointus.

« Heero ! NON ! » Cria Duo quand il vit les rubans dentelés attaquer la personne la plus proche de lui, Heero.

Heero gronda et rassembla son pouvoir. Quand une aura bleue l’entoura, les rubans alentours explosèrent en morceaux. Il lança son épée, coupa les bords tranchants des rubans qui l’attaquaient d’un seul coup.

« Qu’est-ce que… » Bégaya Otto très surpris.

« Tu vas regretter ça. » Heero chargea. Ses crocs étaient sortis et ses pupilles s’étaient étrécies en une fine ligne. Il trancha tous les rubans entre lui et l’homme, libérant ses amis, et ensuite lançant son épée en direction de l’homme.

Otto essaya d’éviter l’attaque mais il réalisa que le garçon était vraiment fort. Les rubans étaient son arme ultime, mais le garçon les avait facilement réduits en miettes.

« Qui t’a envoyé ? Pourquoi veulent-ils Duo ? » Rugit Heero en chargeant de nouveau l’homme, sans cesser de le foudroyer du regard. « Répond si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Sentant que sa vie était en jeu, Otto sortit un symbole rond. « Aquarius, aide-moi. » Avant que l’épée ne l’atteigne, Otto avait disparu, laissant l’épée d’Heero fendre l’air là où il se trouvait.

Duo écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l’homme disparaitre juste devant lui. Quelques secondes après que l’homme ait disparu, tous les rubans perdirent leur pouvoir et redevinrent ordinaires. Duo se délivra rapidement des rubans et se précipita vers Heero dont les crocs et les yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

« Heero, tu vas bien ? » Duo attrapa le garçon et chercha des blessures des yeux. Il y a à peine quelques minutes il avait laissé le garçon dans son lit, l’air si fragile et affaibli, mais à présent, Heero semblait juste fort et en bonne santé.

« Bien. Et toi ? » Heero détourna son épée.

Duo acquiesça puis parcourut la pièce des yeux pour vérifier l’état des autres. Il vit que Trowa et Quatre avaient déjà réussi à se libérer. Noin et Sally étaient en train d’aider Hilde alors que Wufei aidait Relena à se tenir debout. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Nous allons bien, Maxwell. » Grogna Wufei et aida Relena à s’asseoir. « Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’un homme seul ait pu nous battre trous en une seule fois. »

« Ce n’est pas un homme ordinaire. » Dit Trowa. « J’ai entendu ses derniers mots et je crois que quelque chose ou quelqu’un nommé Aquarius lui transmet son pouvoir. »

Heero hocha la tête. « Je pense aussi que c’est le cas. » Il se tourna vers Wufei. « Il en a après Duo. Duo et moi devons partir d’ici dès que possible. Rien ne nous dit qu’il ne va pas revenir et essayer de nouveau. »

Wufei hocha la tête en signe d’accord. « Nous venons avec vous. Nous partons ce soir. »

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Merci à ma bêta lectrice pour la suggestion ^_^
> 
>  **NdA :** Alors… pas de suspense effroyable cette fois… heureux ??? Vous en voulez encore ? Vous connaissez le truc *fuis*


	14. Chapter 14

« Comme ça tu oses revenir ici sans ramener le garçon. Tu me fais honte, Otto ! » Beugla Tsubarov de son trône.

« Je… Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. Mais le guerrier qui l’accompagne est très fort. » Otto s’agenouilla et baissa la tête.

Tsubarov grinça des dents. « Au moins tu as trouvé sa cachette. Va avec les autres et cette fois tu ferais mieux de ne pas me décevoir ! »

« Attendez, M. Tsubarov. » Appela une voix féminine depuis la porte.

Tsubarov se tourna et vit une femme avec un capuchon entrer dans la pièce. « Lady Une… »

« Il est inutile d’être trop pressé. Ma vision me dit que nous devons attendre le bon moment et le destin sera de notre côté. Duo Maxwell sera bien à vous. »

~*~

_Une semaine plus tard._

« Maxwell, arrête de tricher et joue bien. » Gronda Wufei.

« Hé, je suis encore débutant dans ce jeu. Alors c’est normal que je triche. » Duo sourit et esquiva Trowa qui essayait de lui prendre la balle. Ils jouaient à un jeu de ballon très similaire au basket dans le monde de Duo. La différence était qu’ici les équipes ne comportaient que deux joueurs et il pouvait y avoir plus de deux équipes à la fois. Il n’y avait qu’un panier et les gagnants étaient l’équipe qui avait fait le plus de paniers.

« Injustice ! » Brailla Wufei quand Duo réussit à passer sa défense.

« Calme-toi, Wu-chan. Ce n’est qu’un jeu. » Rit Relena à l’encontre de son partenaire rageur.

« Trowa, tu vas à gauche et je prends sa droite. » Cria Quatre en bloquant Duo. « Tu ne marqueras pas cette fois, Duo. »

« Ah, peut-être pas moi, Quatre, mais je ne suis pas seul. » Duo sourit et passa le ballon à son partenaire de jeu aux cheveux courts, qui se tenait près du panier. « Gagné !! » Rit Duo quand son partenaire réussit à lancer le ballon dans le panier.

Noin et Sally, qui ne participaient pas, regardaient par la fenêtre de leur refuge actuel. Wufei tapait du pied, fulminant sur ô combien le jeu était injuste tandis que Relena, Quatre et Trowa souriaient de ses singeries. Duo ignora le garçon aux cheveux noirs et alla enlacer son partenaire pour fêter leur victoire.

« Regarde-les, si joyeux et agréables. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. » Sourit Sally. « Je n’avais jamais vu Relena si heureuse avant. Wufei doit vraiment beaucoup l’aimer, non ? »

Noin acquiesça. « Oui, Trowa et Quatre, Wufei et Relena…… malgré la guerre, ils réussissent à être heureux ensemble, j’espère seulement que Hilde trouve aussi un compagnon. »

« On peut seulement espérer, Noin. » Sourit Sally, en regardant toujours les six joueurs. « Duo lui conviendrait tout à fait. »

Elles étaient tant perdues dans leurs observations et leur conversation qu’elles oublièrent qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre dans le refuge, quelqu’un qui regardait aussi le jeu par la fenêtre non loin d’elles. La personne fixa son regard prussien sur le natté qui enlaçait toujours la fille aux cheveux courts et riait joyeusement avec elle.

//Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, non ?// Heero sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur et de jalousie quand il vit combien Duo était heureux et détendu. Aujourd’hui Heero portait un pantalon noir lâche et un débardeur vert, ses vêtements habituels quand il ne vagabondait pas. Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils avaient affronté Otto. Depuis, Hilde était avec Duo presque constamment, demandant son aide ou utilisant un tas d’autres raisons qui le faisaient rester avec elle. Il était reconnaissant à Duo de toujours l’enlacer et l’embrasser, le faisant toujours se sentir apprécié.

Etant étranger à ce monde, Duo aimait entendre les contes et histoires de ce monde et Hilde savait bien raconter les histoires. C’était quelque chose qu’Heero ne pouvait pas donner à Duo. Il pouvait juste expliquer ce qu’il savait d’une voix froide et monotone. Hilde avait dit que son père aimait lui raconter des contes pour l’aider à s’endormir et Heero, qui n’avait eu aucune histoire pour s’endormir, ne savait pas comment les raconter. Les contes et histoires n’avaient été que des leçons dont il devait se souvenir, pas un rêve qu’il pouvait imaginer.

C’était aussi Hilde qui avait dit qu’il ne pouvait pas se joindre au jeu car sa force et son agilité étaient bien plus grandes que les leurs, lui faisant gagner facilement le jeu. Duo avait protesté et il lui en était reconnaissant, ça montrait que Duo pensait toujours à lui comme à un être humain. Mais Heero connaissait sa place, ayant l’habitude de n’être que spectateur, et était resté en arrière, laissant Hilde le remplacer comme équipier de Duo.

Alors, comme par le passé, il pouvait seulement regarder les autres jouer à distance. Il les regardait courir, rire, et prendre du bon temps. Quand il était enfant, il avait très envie de prendre part au jeu, espérant qu’un jour les parents laisseraient leurs enfants jouer avec lui. Mais cette envie était morte au fil des ans et en prenant conscience de ce qu’il était. Evidemment que personne dans le village n’avait jamais voulu jouer avec lui puisqu’ils savaient ce qu’il était vraiment…… un monstre…

Heero regarda longuement Duo. C’était mentir que de se dire que tout espoir de jouer un jour avec les autres était totalement mort. Il aurait voulu jouer avec Duo, rire avec lui et être enlacé comme Hilde à présent. Etait-il si égoïste de vouloir que Duo soit tout à lui ? Duo était le seul ami qu’il ait jamais eu. Le premier qui se soit préoccupé de lui et qui ait voulu rester avec lui, même après que le natté ait découvert sa véritable forme.

Son esprit revint sur sa première rencontre avec Duo, le temps où il avait Duo pour lui seul. Il rêvait que ces jours reviennent, les jours où ils voyageaient tous deux sous les étoiles. Les jours où il pouvait se faire câliner dans les bras chaleureux et dormir ensemble, pas comme là où ils partageaient leur chambre avec les autres garçons.

Duo se contrôla et relâcha Hilde. Il se tourna vers le refuge et vit son cher et tendre ruminer à la fenêtre, inconscient du regard posé sur lui. Heero était magnifique avec les rayons de soleil éclairant son visage. Duo sourit et sentit une chaleur se manifester dans sa poitrine. Il aimait tellement Heero qu’il ne pensait pas être en mesure de vivre sans le garçon impassible.

Soudain, Duo réalisa qu’il ne savait pas dire ‘Je t’aime’ dans la langue d’Heero. Il pouvait juste y penser en utilisant sa langue maternelle inusitée dans ce monde. Duo chercha dans le vocabulaire qu’Heero lui avait appris mais il ne trouva pas ce qu’il voulait. En fait Heero ne lui avait jamais appris de vocabulaire intime ou sexuel……

Duo fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu’à part lui Heero n’avait jamais eu personne pour lui parler d’amour ou de relations intimes. Son cœur se serra en réalisant qu’en tant qu’orphelin il avait été plus chanceux qu’Heero. Au moins il avait eu Sœur Helen qui l’avait toujours couvert d’affection mais Heero n’avait rien eu de tout ça.

« Eh, Duo, ça va ? » La voix d’Hilde sortit Duo de ses pensées. Il regarda la fille puis sourit. Il allait surprendre Heero en lui disant combien il l’aimait.

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, Hilde. » Duo écarta Hilde des autres qui continuèrent à jouer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Duo ? » Interrogea Hilde.

« En fait, tu vois… » Duo réfléchissait à comment décrire le mot qu’il cherchait à savoir. Ce n’était pas tâche facile parce qu’il ne voulait pas faire une nouvelle erreur en comprenant un nouveau mot cette fois. « Si tu tiens beaucoup à ton koibito, qu’est-ce que tu lui dis ? »

Hilde le regarda, surprise par la question. « Tu dis ‘Je tiens beaucoup à toi’. »

« Non, non, non… Je veux dire… Je peux dire que je tiens à Quatre, mais je tiens bien plus à mon koibito. Je veux des mots que tu peux seulement dire à ton koibito, pas aux autres. »

« Ah, tu veux dire  ‘aishiteru’, Duo ? » Hilde sourit et regarda le garçon dans l’expectative.

« ‘Aishiteru’, Hilde ? C’est le mot juste pour un koibito ? Pas pour les autres ? »

« Oui, c’est un mot seulement pour ton koibito. Ça veut dire que tu es vraiment follement et profondément amoureux de ton koibito » [1] Hilde s’approcha d’un Duo épanoui.

« Amoureux ? » Duo eut l’air confus.

« Être amoureux c’est l’état dans lequel tu es quand tu aimes ton koibito. Dire ‘je t’aime’ revient à peu près à dire ‘aishiteru’. » Expliqua Hilde.

« J’ai compris. Merci Hilde ! » Duo sourit et serra brièvement Hilde dans ses bras en signe de gratitude. Puis il tourna la tête vers le refuge. « Maintenant je peux dire à Heero… » Les mots et son sourire moururent sur ses lèvres quand il ne vit personne à la fenêtre.

~*~

Heero courrait. Il courrait aussi vite qu’il pouvait, essayant de repousser les paroles de Duo et Hilde qui se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête. C’était une grossière erreur que d’écouter leur conversation en utilisant son pouvoir. Bon sang, il aurait dû le savoir. La dernière fois qu’il avait fait ça, il avait dû voir la réalité en face, Duo ne pensait pas à lui comme à son koibito. Il aurait dû en tirer la leçon et ne pas espionner les autres avec son pouvoir mais il était curieux et jaloux.

Aishiteru Duo… Il avait été choqué quand il avait entendu le vent lui avait rapporté, choqué par les paroles de Hilde. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au choc quand il avait entendu la réponse de duo. Aishiteru Hilde……… Juste après avoir entendu ça, Heero était trop sidéré pour continuer à écouter. Il avait vu Duo sourire à Hilde, et s’était senti vide et perdu. Quand Duo avait enlacé la fille, Heero n’avait plus pensé qu’à courir. Fuir la réalité qu’il serait bientôt forcé d’accepter.

Comme il ne regardait pas où il allait, Heero trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba face contre terre. Pendant quelques minutes il ne bougea plus puis se tourna sur le dos. Un sourire amer se forma sur son visage quand il réalisa que même s’il se répétait souvent qu’il n’était pas le koibito de Duo, une petite partie de lui espérait que Duo soit vraiment amoureux de lui.

Mais ce qu’il avait entendu aujourd’hui avait détruit ce petit espoir. Duo l’aimait bien, et c’était tout. Rien de plus. Comment avait-il pu espérer que Duo veuille d’un monstre comme lui pour koibito ? « Imbécile…… Je ne suis qu’un imbécile… » Heero s’injuria lui-même. Il se sentait tout à coup fatigué et abattu. Cela faisait un long moment qu’il n’avait pas couru si vite, depuis le jour où il s’était enfui de son village… Le brun ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l’emporter.

~*~

L’obscurité de nouveau.

Duo grogna quand il se retrouva dans un paysage familier.

« Non ! » Duo se tourna et vit un Heero de quatre ans assis sur le sol noir d’un air décidé alors que J le surplombait.

« Si, tu dois t’entrainer ou tu ne deviendras pas un grand guerrier. »

« Non ! Je veux jouer. »

« Personne ne veut jouer avec toi. » Duo sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines en voyant baisser la tête de déception. « Maintenant, viens t’entrainer. »

« Non ! C’est pas drôle. »

J eut l’air irrité. « Ecoute gamin, tu ne veux pas rencontrer tes parents ? »

Mini-Heero releva le regard avec surprise. « Mes…Mes parents ? »

« Oui, ta mère et ton père. Tu ne veux pas les rencontrer ? »

« Si ! »

« Alors tu dois devenir un grand guerrier d’abord. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ne te rencontreront que lorsque tu seras devenu un grand guerrier. »

« ……… »

« C’est pour ça que tu dois t’entrainer. Viens, gamin. »

Duo foudroya J du regard avec colère et haine alors que mini-Heero le suivait pour s’entrainer. Alors c’était comme ça que J forçait Heero à lui obéir. Si un regard pouvait tuer, J serait certainement mort à présent. Ce connard savait que les parents d’Heero ne voulaient pas de leur fils mais pourtant il lui promettait… il promettait un enfer à Heero en échange de son obéissance lors des entrainements.

La scène changea et Duo vit un Heero de huit ans être amené à la maison de ses parents. Il vit les jours qu’Heero passa avec sa mère qui lui hurlait dessus et l’attaquait quand son père se contentait de l’ignorer. Il vit son mini-Heero avoir le cœur de plus en plus brisé par le comportement de ses parents. J n’apparut plus jamais, faisant se demander à Duo ce que ce connard faisait. Avec un peu de chance Heero l’avait tué accidentellement dans un des entrainements.

La scène changea de nouveau. Duo fut surpris de voir un Heero plus âgé. Il devait avoir douze ou treize ans et portait une robe de guerrier. Duo vit Heero regarder son village tristement. « Je ne peux pas rester… Pardonne-moi, papa… Je ne veux pas que maman souffre encore à cause de moi…… » Et il partit.

Avant que Duo n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la scène changea de nouveau. Cette fois il était dans une taverne et vit Heero entrer. Deux hommes près d’Heero parlaient d’un village incendié, auquel aucun villageois n’avait survécu, faisant pâlir Heero et lui faisant quitter rapidement la taverne.

« Qu’est-ce que… » Duo ne put finir sa phrase que la scène changea et lui montra un Heero qui observait son village en cendre avec horreur. Tout avait brûlé jusqu’au cœur, ni humain ni animaux n’avaient survécu. Duo tendit la main vers Heero, voulant apaiser le garçon mais avant qu’il n’ait pu le toucher, Heero fit demi-tour et s’enfuit, en poussa un cri de désespoir. « Noooooonn !!! »

« Heero ! » Duo courut après le garçon. Il sentit son cœur se briser en entendant le brun crier de douleur pendant sa course, s’accusant d’être la cause de l’incendie. Il essaya d’attraper Heero mais le garçon courrait plus vite que lui. « Heero !!! » Duo essaya encore de l’attraper mais Heero courait trop vite, mettant plus de distance entre eux.

« Non ! Heero ! » Duo le regarda avec impuissance alors qu’Heero courait de plus en plus loin de lui jusqu’à disparaitre.

Duo s’assit et dut couvrir ses yeux de la lumière diffuse du soleil couchant qui entrait par la fenêtre près de lui. Il se calma et regarda les alentours. Heero n’était pas encore rentré. Il avait demandé à Sally où Heero était passé et elle avait répondu qu’Heero  avait murmuré quelque chose à propos d’une promenade avant de sortir. Il était si impatient de dire à Heero combien il l’aimait qu’il avait décidé d’attendre son retour, mais la fatigue du jeu de ballon l’avait poussé à faire une sieste.

Duo regarda le soleil, il était presque sur le point de se coucher, pour se faire une idée de l’heure. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu’Heero était parti depuis trop longtemps. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes d’Heero de partir marcher trop longtemps sans Duo. Puis la scène de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Heero courrait… fuyait…. Et il ne pouvait pas l’attraper… le sang de Duo se glaça dans ses veines et il commença à paniquer.

Non, Heero ne l’aurait pas quitté comme dans son rêve. Heero l’aimait et lui avait promis de rester avec lui. Duo essaya de se calmer et recouvra son sang-froid, mais un sentiment d’inquiétude ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il attendit seulement cinq minutes avant de détaler chercher Heero. Il marcha dans la direction indiquée par Sally comme celle qu’Heero avait empruntée plus tôt et fit courir ses yeux sur le paysage pour trouver son koibito disparu.

Même s’il ne sut pas si c’était de la chance ou quelque du genre, après quinze minutes de marche et de recherche, Duo trouva Heero facilement. Le garçon impassible était endormi près d’un ruisseau. Duo soupira de soulagement s’accroupit près de lui. « Baka… tu m’as inquiété pour quelque chose qui n’est jamais arrivé… »

Duo se pencha et embrassa légèrement Heero. Quand il se retira deux orbes bleues le regardèrent avec surprise. Duo sourit et glissa ses doigts sur les lèvres d’Heero. « Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ?… Tu es à moi… » Duo captura de nouveau les lèvres d’Heero, fermant les yeux et embrassant le garçon passionnément. Dommage qu’il manqua les légers changements d’expression des orbes bleues… de la surprise elles passèrent à la confusion …et ensuite elles abdiquèrent……

Duo écarta les lèvres d’Heero de sa langue et but la caverne humide et sucrée, laissant sa langue vagabonder en Heero avec possessivité. Duo pouvait se rappeler parfaitement son rêve et il était reconnaissant que ce ne soit qu’un rêve. Heero était avec lui, il pouvait le toucher, il pouvait le tenir. Duo grogna et attaqua la bouche d’Heero avec plus d’envie encore. Heero ne le fuirait pas, plus maintenant, plus jamais.

Après quelques minutes à gouter Heero, Duo réalisa qu’Heero ne répondait pas à ses baisers. Confus, il se retira et regarda le garçon impassible. Les yeux d’Heero étaient ouverts mais il ne le regardait pas. Même s’il faisait sombre, Duo pouvait voir les yeux bleus. Ces yeux étaient perdus et semblaient avoir quelque chose de brisé en eux. « Heero…? » Duo connaissait cette expression, il l’avait vue avant… mais où ?

« Heero regarde-moi. » Duo prit le menton d’Heero entre ses mains mais Heero ne le regarda pas. Il lui sembla qu’Heero essayait d’ignorer, de refuser ce qui était en train de se passer. Et c’est ça qui ramena la mémoire à Duo. Il avait vu cette expression dans son rêve. C’était les mêmes expressions qu’il avait vues sur le visage d’Heero quand il était maltraité par sa mère et ignoré par son père. Quand Heero comprenait que ceux qu’il aimait ne l’aimaient pas………

« Heero… » Duo s’étrangla. Il avait juste laissé Heero à peu près une heure. Qu’était-il arrivé au garçon ? Qui avait bien pu blesser à ce point son bienaimé ?

« Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? » Heero garda le silence et détourna le regard quand Duo caressa sa joue. Il était tellement confus au vu du comportement d’Heero. Est-ce que c’était lui qui avait fait ça à Heero ?

« Rien. » Murmura Heero en regardant au loin, essayant d’échapper à la main caressante de Duo, mais Duo attrapa son menton et tourna son visage vers lui.

« Tu mens. Tu… »

« Maxwell !!! Yuy ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Duo gronda quand il entendit la voix de Wufei les appeler un peu plus loin.

« Maxwell ! Yuy !! » Cria encore Wufei. Duo resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas qu’on le trouva pour l’instant. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Heero et il voulait savoir quoi.

« Duo ! Répond-moi ! » Cria Hilde faisant réaliser à Duo qu’ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Evidemment. Il était parti sans rien dire à personne alors qu’il y avait quelqu’un dehors qui voulait l’attraper. A contrecœur, il se retira et était sur le point de se lever quand il réalisa que la main d’Heero était accrochée à sa manche, comme s’il ne voulait pas que Duo le laisse.

« On parlera plus tard. » Duo prit la main d’Heero puis se leva hissant Heero et l’emmenant en direction des cris de leurs amis. « Nous sommes là, Wufei ! Hilde ! »

~*~

Duo jura en marchant vers sa chambre.

Il avait expliqué et s’était excusé auprès de Wufei et Hilde alors qu’ils rentraient dans le refuge. Il avait prévu de se confronter à Heero dès qu’ils seraient rentrés. Mais quand ce fut le cas, Sally et Noin avaient le repas de prêt. Heero s’était assis rapidement à table sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant pour seul choix à Duo que d’attendre que le diner soit terminé.

Mais quand Duo n’en était qu’à la moitié de son repas, Heero s’était levé et excusé, murmurant une vague excuse selon laquelle il voulait se coucher plus tôt. Duo savait que c’était un mensonge. Heero le fuyait…… Alors qu’il approchait de la chambre, Duo essaya de se rappeler ce qu’il avait pu faire de mal à Heero mais ne trouva rien.

Juste quand il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre, Hilde l’appela. « Duo. »

Duo grogna, mais il s’arrêta tout de même pour faire face à la jeune fille. « Quoi, Hilde ? »

« Hum, je voulais te dire quelque chose. » Hilde semblait nerveuse.

« Ça peut attendre jusqu’à demain ? J’ai à faire. »

« Je préfère te le dire maintenant. S’il te plait, ce ne sera pas long. » Hilde sembla si nerveuse que Duo n’eut pas le cœur de refuser. Qu’est-ce qu’Hilde pouvait avoir de si important à dire, qu’elle insiste à ce point ?

« Ok, qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Pas ici, parlons dehors. » Hilde attrapa la main de Duo et l’emmena dehors dans un petit jardin adjacent au refuge.

« Alors, que veux-tu me dire ? » Duo se tenait normalement alors qu’Hilde semblait très tendue devant lui. Son esprit était toujours préoccupé par le regard brisé d’Heero. Il voulait être auprès de lui, pour savoir ce qui avait troublé son amoureux.

« Hum… Je… Je t’aime, Duo. » Hilde rougit puis baissa la tête.

Duo écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les mots qu’il avait appris le jour même. Le temps parut très long à la jeune fille avant qu’il ne soupire et prisse le menton de Hilde pour lui relever la tête. La fille le regarda dans l’attente d’une réponse. « Hilde…… »

« Duo… » Hilde regarda le natté. Duo semblait sérieux, une expression très rare pour le garçon enthousiaste qu’elle connaissait. Mais connaissait-elle vraiment Duo ?

« J’aime Heero. » Dit Duo doucement et avec sérieux. « Je t’aime bien, je tiens à toi comme la sœur que je n’ai jamais eue, mais Heero… »

« Mais tu as dit qu’il n’était pas ton koibito… » Bégaya Hilde.

« Je le suis maintenant. J’avais mal compris le sens de koibito, mais ça a été une bénédiction puisque j’ai découvert les sentiments qu’Heero avait pour moi grâce à ça. Il m’aime et je l’aime. » Sourit Duo.

« Il t’aime ? Je ne crois pas. Il est très froid et il t’ignore comme si tu étais une nuisance. »

Duo regarda la fille. « J’y ai pensé une fois. Mais maintenant je suis sûr que ce n’est pas le cas. S’il était si froid et m’ignorait parce qu’il pense que je suis une nuisance, alors pourquoi m’aurait-il aidé dans un premier temps, m’emmenant avec lui ? Pourquoi se serait-il ennuyé à m’apprendre votre langue ? Et en plus, pourquoi se casserait-il la tête pour me protéger ? »

Hilde sut que Duo venait de marquer un point, mais ça ne l’arrêta pas et elle essaya encore. « Mais il n’apprécie jamais ce que tu fais pour lui. Tu te soucies de lui et l’enlaces tout le temps mais il ne te les rend jamais. Il t’appelle toujours baka et te foudroie du regard. Il ne te montre jamais combien il t’aime. »

//Parce qu’il ne sait pas comment…// c’était ce que Duo voulait dire mais à la place, il dit : « Je l’aime pour qui il est, Hilde. Juste être près de lui me rend heureux. Pouvoir le tenir, le câliner, et savoir qu’il est près de moi, c’est assez. » Duo mit ses mains sur les épaules de Hilde. « Tu es une fille bien, Hilde, mais c’est Heero que j’aime. Juste lui. Je veux le rendre heureux, le faire sourire, et être avec lui pour assister à son bonheur. »

« Tu l’aimes vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? » Hilde regarda Duo en retenant ses larmes.

Duo sourit chaleureusement. « Oui. Je suis désolé de heurter tes sentiments mais c’est quelque chose que je ne peux pas nier. Je l’aime de tout mon cœur. »

Hilde baissa la tête de déception. « Je sais…… C’est juste que je ne voulais pas l’admettre…… Tu as l’air si heureux et tu resplendis quand tu es avec lui ou quand tu parles de lui comme à l’instant. » Elle regarda de nouveau Duo, retenant toujours ses larmes. « Tu… tu veux bien m’enlacer ? Juste une fois ?… »

Souriant toujours, Duo prit la fille entre ses bras. Il n’y avait aucun souci avec Hilde, elle demandait juste un peu de réconfort. Ce serait sûrement sa dernière demande puisqu’elle connaissait les vrais sentiments de Duo. Mais ce que Duo ne savait pas c’est que deux yeux bleus brisés les regardaient lui et Hilde depuis la fenêtre de la chambre. Deux yeux bleus dont le propriétaire avait le cœur trop brisé pour utiliser ton pouvoir et écouter ce qui se disait. Deux yeux bleus qui regardaient depuis le début celui qu’il aimait enlacer la fille. Et quand la fille se blottit dans les bras aimés, quelques larmes cristallines s’échappèrent de ces yeux en silence. Des larmes qui n’avaient pas coulé depuis des années………

~*~

Duo entra silencieusement dans la chambre et fut déçu de voir qu’Heero dormait. Le garçon avait l’air si fatigué qu’il n’eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Duo soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté de celui d’Heero. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé au brun. Il avait juré de rendre Heero heureux, jusqu’ici il avait échoué…… Duo ferma les yeux. Demain… Demain il parlerait avec Heero de ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui.

Dès que le souffle de Duo fut régulier et que de légers ronflements se firent entendre depuis le garçon endormi, l’autre garçon à ses côtés ouvrit les yeux. Heero regarda le visage endormi de Duo longuement. Maintenant que Duo avait Hilde, voudrait-il encore d’Heero ? Voudrait-il d’une créature qui n’était pas totalement humaine ? Se soucierait-il encore de lui ? Vou… Voudrait-il encore rester avec lui ou partirait-il avec Hilde ?

« Ne me laisse pas… »

C’était seulement un murmure, un murmure très faible, trop faible pour réveiller le natté………

~*~

« Lord Tsubarov, le temps est venu. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Lady Une ? »

« Envoyez vos hommes chercher Duo Maxwell. Cette fois ses amis seront incapables de le protéger. »

« C’est une excellente nouvelle ! Otto, prend quelques hommes et vas-y, ramène-moi le garçon. »

« Oui, mon seigneur. »

~*~

Heero ouvrit les yeux au matin quand le soleil pénétra dans la chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit que Duo dormait encore près de lui. La douleur lui fit l’effet d’un coup de couteau dans le cœur quand il se souvint de ce qu’il avait vu la nuit dernière. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il se leva quand même. Heero ne voulait toujours pas être confronté à Duo, qu’il lui dise que tout était terminé entre eux. Il quitta la chambre, seulement pour rentrer dans Hilde vers la sortie de la maison.

Il ignora le cri de surprise de la fille et continua à marcher mais Hilde lui attrapa la main. « Heero, Je dois te parler. »

Heero retira sa main brutalement. « Je n’ai rien à te dire. »

« Moi si, surtout sur ton comportement. » Hilde le regarda hargneusement.

Heero regarda la fille. Qu’est-ce que Hilde voulait de lui à présent ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de son comportement ? Heero sentit un autre coup de poignard dans son cœur en réalisant qu’Hilde pouvait lui demander de s’éloigner de Duo.

« Tu dois connaître les sentiments que Duo a pour toi, non ? » Continua Hilde puisqu’Heero ne semblait pas reprendre sa marche.

//Et ceux qu’il a pour toi aussi.// Ajouta Heero avec amertume dans son cœur alors qu’il répondait durement de vive voix. « Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Hilde était furieuse. Elle voulait juste dire à Heero d’agir plus gentiment et de façon plus ouverte avec Duo mais à la place elle était traitée durement. « Tu le laisses te traiter tendrement mais tu le traites froidement. Tu es content de le voir toujours agir en fonction de toi ? Tu crois que c’est amusant de le faire passer pour un imbécile ? »

« Tu ne sais rien… RIEN ! » Siffla Heero avec colère. Les paroles d’Hilde lui avaient transpercé le cœur comme des aiguilles.

« Oh, je suis certaine d’une chose. Tu ne le mérites pas ! » A la surprise d’Hilde, Heero laissa échapper un rire amer. « Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

Heero regarda la fille, il avait un sourire en coin mais ses yeux et son cœur transpiraient de douleur. « Tu n’as pas besoin de me dire ça. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Qui voudrait de moi comme compagnon de toute façon ? »

Hilde haleta quand elle s’aperçut de l’amertume dans les paroles d’Heero et la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle sentit qu’elle venait de faire une énorme erreur. « Heero, tu… »

Mais Heero ne sembla plus écouter la fille, il avait trop mal. Ses yeux ne se posèrent nulle part quand il parlait, plus à lui-même qu’à Hilde. « Je sais que tu veux que je le quitte… Mais je ne peux pas…… Je ne veux pas…… Je l’aime trop pour le quitter… Il est tout ce que j’ai… c’est le seul qui se soit jamais intéressé à moi… »

« Hee… » Hilde était choquée, tremblant quand elle réalisa le mal qu’elle lui avait fait. Mais Heero la regarda tout à coup, la faisant perdre ses mots.

« Je l’aime… mais…… il t’aime toi… il ne voudra plus de moi…… il ne m’enlacera plus… ne m’embrassera plus… ne se servira plus de moi… » Murmura faiblement Heero.

Ecouter le garçon perdu en face d’elle Hilde sentit ses jambes devenir en coton. Se servir de lui ? Alors tout ce temps c’était Duo qui… Elle fit un pas en arrière mais rentra dans quelqu’un. Hilde vit Heero regarder la personne derrière elle et le garçon écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« Duo… » Heero bloqua sur le mot. Tout à coup il haleta et sentit ses jambes céder sous lui, le faisant tomber au sol. Non c’était impossible ! Heero haletait et fut choqué en reconnaissant ses symptômes. C’était sa maladie annuelle, mais ça ne faisait pas encore un an. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait plus tôt cette année ?

Duo, de l’autre côté, était aussi choqué qu’Heero. D’abord par ce qu’il avait entendu et maintenant par ce qu’il voyait.

Mais avant qu’Heero ne puisse réfléchir davantage ou que Duo puisse réagir, des hommes investirent la maison. « C’est lui !! » Cria Otto en lançant ses rubans pour capturer Duo. Hilde cria également, appelant les autres à l’aide mais elle fut rapidement retenue par les rubans elle aussi.

« Duo !! » Cria Heero quand un autre homme saisit le garçon attaché et sortit en courant de la maison. Même s’il se sentait très faible, Heero se leva et dégaina son épée. Personne ne lui enlèverait Duo !

« Partez d’abord les gars, ramenez le garçon à M. Tsubarov. Je m’occupe des choses ici. » Ordonna Otto.

« Duo !!! » Heero chargea, esquivant Otto et poursuivit les hommes qui sautaient en selle. Il ne vit pas Otto sourire d’un air rusé mais il entendit des bruissements s’approcher de lui. Mais il était trop tard.

« AAAAAAAHHHHHH » Hurla Heero en tenant son épaule sanglante. Les rubans dentelés d’Otto avait coupé son bras droit, le séparant du reste de son corps.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Savage Garden :p


	15. Chapter 15

« Heero !! » Hurla Duo avec inquiétude quand il entendit le cri de douleur d’Heero. Il ne pouvait pas voir son amant au vu de la façon dont on l’avait mis sur le cheval. Ses kidnappeurs crièrent et Duo hurla plus fort alors qu’on l’emmenait loin du refuge.

Wufei et les autres arrivèrent sur les lieux et eurent le souffle coupé. Heero était agenouillé, tenant son épaule sanglante tandis que son bras droit était étendu sans vie sur le sol.

« Heero ! » Cria Quatre avec horreur quand Otto ramassa le garçon en sang avec ses rubans, le rapprochant de lui.

« Ne… vous occupez pas pour moi… aidez Duo… » Siffla douloureusement Heero. Il essaya de se défaire des rubans qui le retenaient mais sans résultat. Avec sa maladie annuelle, il était  aussi faible qu’une poupée en lambeaux. Le sang ruisselait de l’endroit où son bras droit était d’ordinaire, l’affaiblissant encore plus.

« Bougez et la tête de ce garçon rejoindra son bras sur le sol. » Railla Otto quand il vit Wufei et Trowa sur le point de passer à l’attaque. Comme ils se figèrent à l’entente de la menace, Otto ne perdit pas une seconde pour déplacer ses rubans, les maitrisant tous.

« Non… » Heero fut choqué de voir tous ses amis retenus. Ils seraient tous tués s’il ne faisait rien. Mais que pouvait-il faire avec ce corps affaibli ? Il avait besoin de plus de puissance… pour sauver Wufei et les autres… pour sauver…Duo.

« C’est trop facile ! Lady Une est vraiment une grande prophétesse. Quand le Seigneur Tsubarov aura sacrifié le garçon, Aquarius nous donnera plus de puissance grâce à son sang. » Otto rit avec arrogance, inconscient que ses paroles avaient déclenché quelque chose chez le garçon qui n’avait plus qu’un bras.

Heero sentit son cœur arrêter de battre quand il entendit ce qui allait arriver à Duo. Un sacrifice ? Duo… serait tué ?? Heero gronda bruyamment. Il faudrait d’abord lui passer sur le corps !

« Qu…Que ? » Bégaya Otto en voyant Heero s’envelopper d’une lumière bleue. Un grognement purement animal fut entendu depuis le garçon et soudain la lumière devint si brillante qu’Otto dût couvrir ses yeux.

Trowa et les autres avaient fermé leurs yeux pour les protéger de la lumière aveuglante. Après quelques secondes, Trowa ouvrit les yeux, suivi par les autres. Ouvrant les yeux, Hilde vit que tous les rubans qui les retenaient étaient déchirés et éparpillés sur le sol. Elle regarda Heero avec étonnement, se demandant combien le garçon était fort. Mais ce qu’elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Là, près d’Otto, se tenait Heero, grondant et foudroyant l’homme du regard. Hilde entendit quelques glapissements d’horreur de ses amis et sut qu’ils voyaient la même chose qu’elle. Le Heero en face d’eux ne ressemblait en rien au Heero qu’ils connaissaient. Les yeux autrefois bleus s’étaient étrécis comme ceux d’un chat et ses cheveux étaient devenus argentés.

Otto trembla violemment en voyant le garçon aux cheveux argentés se pencher et saisir son bras coupé. A leur horreur, Heero poussa un rugissement primitif et colla son bras coupé à sa place habituelle. Un vent violent souffla autour d’eux en provenance du garçon impassible.

//Puissance… j’ai besoin de plus de puissance…// Heero rugit bruyamment quand le vent s’intensifia. Ce vent était la matérialisation de son pouvoir. La force obscure qu’il avait appelée de lui-même au plus profond de lui avait à présent atteint le point de non-retour au fur et à mesure qu’il inondait son corps. Dans son esprit, l’image de Duo flashait rapidement. Sa façon de sourire, de parler, de le prendre dans ses bras. Et maintenant quelqu’un voulait en faire un sacrifice ? Heero ne laisserait pas faire. Duo était tout pour lui ! Heero hurla quand il sentit la noirceur prendre le contrôle total de son corps.

« Regardez… ses cheveux… » Bégaya Sally alors qu’ils voyaient tous les cheveux d’Heero pousser rapidement, atteignant ses hanches. Otto trébucha en arrière quand il vit des écailles transparentes apparaitre sur la peau d’Heero. La peur était très visible sur son visage arrogant.

« Sa… main… » Noin pâlit en voyant la main auparavant sans vie tressauter.

Heero cria une dernière fois et le vent s’arrêta tout à coup. Il lança et contracta son bras à présent ressoudé, le testant puis souriant d’un air satisfait quand il vit qu’il fonctionnait normalement. Mais ses mains n’étaient plus humaines dorénavant. Les ongles des deux mains avaient poussés et s’étaient empourprés, donnant à ses mains l’apparence de serres.

« Mo… monstre !!! » Cria soudain Otto en fuyant.

Heero émit un fort grognement, montrant ses crocs acérés, et courut après l’homme, laissant derrière lui ses amis stupéfiés. Ils étaient trop choqués par son apparence pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Hilde regarda la direction qu’Heero et Otto avaient prise. « Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? C’était Heero ? Cette chose était Heero, non ? Mais… ces cheveux argentés… ces crocs proéminents… ça a été libéré……… » Dit Hilde d’un ton hystérique. « Quel genre de créature est-il ??? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Aucun d’eux ne pouvait lui répondre car tous se posaient les mêmes questions.

Heero sautait d’un toit à l’autre, poursuivant un Otto paniqué jusqu’à l’endroit où Duo avait été amené. //Duo… Duo… //

~*~

« Alors c’est lui Duo Maxwell ? » Tsubarov regarda le garçon retenu par les hommes en face de lui.

« C’est lui. » Dit Une.

« Pas étonnant qu’Aquarius le veuille. Il est jeune et magnifique. Tu devrais être reconnaissant d’avoir été choisi pour être sacrifié. Et à y penser, tu as pu me rencontrer moi, Tsubarov, le dirigeant de la ville la plus puissante de OZ. » Tsubarov se renfrogna en voyant que le garçon ne réagissait pas à ses paroles. « Mon pervers de frère, Romefeller, aurait été disposé à me payer une grosse somme pour te goûter. Mais bon, ton destin est d’être sacrifié. As-tu peur, jeune homme ? » Le garçon ne réagissait toujours pas, faisant enrager Tsubarov. « Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? »

Tsubarov sourit quand le garçon le regarda puis ensuite hurla quand Duo lui cracha à la figure. « Pourquoi toi, sale morveux ! Je vais te tuer !!! » Beugla Tsubarov, voulant étrangler Duo mais il fut vite empêché par ses gardes.

« Seigneur, c’est un sacrifice important, gardez votre sang froid s’il vous plait. Aquarius ne veut pas que sa proie soit abimée. » Dit Une, faisant jurer Tsubarov.

« Tu vas le regretter, morveux. » Gronda Tsubarov. « Préparez le sacrifice immédiatement ! »

Duo, de toute façon, se fichait de ce qui l’entourait et les ignora. Son esprit était focalisé sur un tout autre sujet. L’image d’un Heero détruit ne quittait pas son esprit et l’amertume dans la voix d’Heero quand il parlait à Hilde se répétait sans cesse. « Il t’aime…… Il ne se servira plus de moi…… »

Duo émit un grognement. Comment Heero pouvait-il croire ça ? Se servir de son corps ? Oh Heero… Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qui aurait cru qu’Heero penserait ainsi ? Qu’est-ce qui lui avait fait croire ça ? N’était-ce pas clair que Duo le voulait comme koibito ? Duo sentait qu’il avait dû louper quelque chose, des causes qu’il ignorait. Des causes très importantes… //Heero no baka… tu aurais dû m’en parler…//

<< Duo… >>

Duo sursauta de surprise. << Heero ? >>

<< Duo… >>

<< Heero ! Tu vas bien ?? >>

<< Duo… >>

Duo commença à s’inquiéter. << Heero ! Qu’arrive-t-il ? Réponds-moi !! >>

<< Duo… Duo… >>

<< Heero !!! Cesse de te morfondre ! Je suis là ! Tu m’entends ?? >>

<< Duo… Duo… >>

Duo était vraiment inquiet. Heero ne lui répondit jamais, à la place il pouvait entendre son nom sans relâche. Qu’était-il arrivé à Heero ? Soudain Duo fut sorti de ses pensées car le bâtiment trembla. Il prit conscience de ce qui l’entourait et s’aperçut qu’il était au sous-sol. Les hommes l’emmenaient vers un bassin dans un coin de la pièce quand un soldat fit irruption.

« Mon seigneur ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Hurla Tsubarov.

« Quelqu’un a suivi Otto jusqu’ici et sème la pagaille dans la salle principale du château, mon seigneur. » Exposa le soldat. « Il est trop fort pour nous ! Même Otto ne peut pas le manipuler. »

« Appelle mes dix gardes du corps spéciaux pour s’occuper de lui. » Aboya Tsubarov. « Je le veux mort !!! Comment ose-t-il troubler la cérémonie. »

Le soldat tremblait. « Mon seigneur…… Je les ai prévenus de la présence de l’intrus… Et ils sont en train d’être battus… »

« Quoi ? » Cria Tsubarov avec incrédulité. « Il est impossible qu’un homme normal puisse battre les gardes du corps spéciaux ! Ils ont reçu la puissance d’Aquarius !! » Un nouveau tremblement se fit sentir et Duo vit le plafond commencer à se fendre.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur. Mais l’intrus n’est pas normal. Il a des cheveux argentés, des yeux de chats et sa peau est recouverte d’écailles. » Le soldat trembla plus violement. « C’est un monstre ! »

Duo écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut la description. Monstre ? Heero ! Heero s’était transformé ?? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Duo essaya de se débattre mais les soldats tenaient son bras fermement.

« Lady Une, que dois-je faire ?? » Tsubarov se tourna vers Une qui regardait l’eau du bassin tourbillonner et faire des bulles, monter en flèche puis redevenir calme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon seigneur. « Une se tourna vers Tsubarov. « Aquarius dit qu’il va conférer son pouvoir à vos gardes du corps spéciaux pour vaincre l’intrus. Il veut que cet homme meure pour avoir interrompu la cérémonie. »

~*~

Plus haut dans la pièce principale du château, Heero faisait face à onze opposants. Le reste des soldats avait été mis KO par son pouvoir quand il avait défoncé la porte. Les onze hommes qui avaient survécu aux premières attaques étaient Otto et les dix gardes du corps spéciaux.

« Tuez-le ! » Cria Otto d’une voix perçante remplie de peur derrière les gardes du corps.

« Il n’est pas humain… » Murmura un des gardes, en observant le visage d’Heero.

« Monstre… » Un autre garde tremblait de façon visible.

Heero grogna fortement en direction des hommes. Comment osaient-ils bloquer la voie qui menait à Duo.

« Eh, je sens ma puissance augmenter !! » Cria un autre garde.

« Oui, moi aussi !!! »

« Le seigneur Tsubarov a dû sacrifier le garçon ! »

Les gardes hurlèrent de joie alors que les mots intégraient l’esprit d’Heero.

Duo avait été sacrifié ? Heero ne voulait pas y croire. Il gronda plus fort alors que les gardes l’attaquaient avec une puissance renouvelée. Comme Otto, chaque garde possédait une arme spécifique et l’utilisait pour attaquer Heero. Heero regarda les gardes pendant qu’il échappait à leurs attaques. Ils étaient ceux qui le séparaient de Duo. Duo qui le câlinait… l’embrassait… s’inquiétait de lui…

« Duo… » Murmura Heero en se tenant tranquille. Avec cette ouverture, un des gardes réussit à maîtriser Heero avec son arme spéciale.

« Je l’ai ! Attaquez le maintenant ! » Cria le garde

Alors que les autres gardes le chargeaient, Heero leva le regard et les foudroya. « OMAERA O KOROSU ! » Alors qu’il hurlait, une fissure apparut sur son front. Son pouvoir fut relâché dans toutes les directions, frappant chaque garde et les envoyant percuter le mur. Le vent se leva autour d’Heero dévastant tout comme un ouragan, projetant les gardes alentours. Incapable de résister à l’intensité du pouvoir d’Heero plus longtemps, des parties du château commencèrent à s’effriter.

//Duo !// Heero sauta, esquivant les débris et laissant Otto et les gardes ensevelis sous le bâtiment en ruine. Une corne apparut sur son front et sa peau commença à foncer. //Duo !!//

~*~

« Mon seigneur ! Vos gardes viennent d’être battus. L’intrus arrive jusqu’à nous. » Un autre soldat venait informer Tsubarov, le faisant pâlir. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un grondement de colère fut entendu depuis le bassin.

Duo vit avec de grands yeux l’eau se soulever encore une fois, quitter le bassin et de diriger vers la porte.

« Aquarius va s’occuper de l’intrus. » Quand Une dit ceci à Tsubarov, Duo réalisa que l’eau n’était pas de l’eau normale. L’eau était Aquarius lui-même. Un monstre d’eau !

~*~

//Duo…// C’était tout ce à quoi Heero pouvait penser alors qu’il courait sans but d’une pièce à l’autre, le cherchant. Soudain son chemin fut bloqué par un mur d’eau. Heero grogna et tomba en position de combat. Un ennemi… Tout ce qui le bloquait dans sa recherche de Duo était son ennemi.

<< Heero ! Réponds-moi ! >> Duo essayait d’entrer en contact avec Heero mais au lieu d’avoir une réponse, Duo ressentit de la tristesse, de l’amertume et de la colère l’attaquer. Les émotions d’Heero… << HEERO !! >>

Heero sauta essayant de passer au travers du mur transparent mais il le renvoya au loin.

« Le garçon est à moi. » Si Heero fut surpris d’entendre le mur parler, il n’en montra rien. Il concentra son pouvoir et lâcha une boule d’énergie qui dispersa le mur. « Merde, je ne le rendrai pas. » L’eau se regroupa et changea de forme transformant son extrémité en cône pointu. « Tu vas mourir ! » L’eau attaqua Heero, pointant son extrémité effilée vers le buste de Heero.

//Korosu…// Heero grogna et lâcha une autre boule d’énergie, mais l’eau esquiva et lui frappa la poitrine, envoyant le garçon heurter le mur. « Je vais te trouer le corps. » Tout à coup, l’eau tordit son cône pour l’aiguiser un peu plus, effectuant un mouvement de forage contre le buste d’Heero. Mais à sa surprise, il n’égratigna même pas la peau du garçon. « Qu’est-ce que… »

« Korosu ! » Rugit Heero et s’ébrouant, relâchant son pouvoir à puissance maximale dans toutes les directions.. Ceux qui l’empêchaient de trouver Duo seraient tués !

« NON ! Impossible ! » Le pouvoir d’Heero avait détruit le monstre d’eau, projetant des gouttes partout. « NOOOOOOON » La voix du monstre s’affaiblit quand le pouvoir d’Heero balaya le liquide, le dispersant en fines gouttelettes.

//Korosu !// Heero haletait et tomba à quatre pattes. //Korosu !!// Les écailles couvrant son corps devinrent bleu foncé. Ses bottes furent déchiquetées, révélant les serres qui avaient été ses pieds. Son visage était devenu bleu foncé et ses yeux s’étaient éclaircis, prenant la couleur de l’eau. //KOROSU !!// Heero ne réalisa pas qu’il avait de nouveau relâché son pouvoir dans toutes les directions en se transformant. Le château ne pouvait plus résister aux forces frappant ses murs et commença à s’effondrer.

Au sous-sol, Tsubarov et les soldats commencèrent à paniquer. Les soldats étaient si occupés à fuir le plafond croulant qu’ils lâchèrent leur prise sur le natté. Duo saisit sa chance et tordit violement ses bras pour se libérer. Sans perdre de temps, Duo courut aussi vite qu’il put, fonçant vers la porte écoutant et suivant son intuition pour retrouver Heero. Il ne se souciait pas du plafond qui s’effritait même s’il avait conscience du danger. Tout ce qu’il voulait à cet instant était trouver Heero et le réconforter.

« Le garçon ! Tous après lui ! » Rugit Tsubarov avec colère.

« Mais monseigneur… la voie qu’il a prise est très dangereuse. Nous ne savons pas quand le toit peut nous tomber dessus. C’est du suicide d’y aller ! » Répondirent les soldats.

Un autre pan du plafond tomba près de Tsubarov. « Mon château !! Lady Une ! Que dois-je faire ? »

Une l’ignora. Elle regarda en l’air et trembla. « Un tel pouvoir… ça ne peut pas…! » La prophétesse sursauta brutalement et courut dans la même direction que Duo.

Au-dessus, Heero haletait et gémissait de douleur. « Ah… Hu… » Il sentit un pouvoir quasi infini couler dans son corps et cela semblait le déchirer. « AAAHHHHH » Soudain Heero hurla de douleur et arqua son dos. Alors qu’il émettait une nouvelle vague de pouvoir autour de lui, une paire d’ailes de chauve-souris géante émergea de son dos, déchirant son débardeur.

« Le toit… courrez !!! AHHHHHHH » Le bâtiment finit par s’écrouler, enfouissant Tsubarov et ses soldats trop horrifiés pour bouger.

Duo était arrivé à l’étage supérieur quand le bâtiment s’effondra. Il leva le regard et vit que le plafond pouvait s’écrouler à chaque instant. Le natté courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent pour trouver la première sortie possible.

//Duo…// Heero était toujours à genoux et haletait bruyamment. //Ca fait mal……// Une partie du plafond tomba sur lui, mais cela n’eut aucun effet sur sa forme de monstre. //…Duo…// Heero arqua son dos et cria de douleur, claquant ses ailes et relâchant une autre vague de pouvoir.

« Eh, regardez ! » Cria Wufei à ses amis en montrant le château qui s’était écroulé. Après quelques instants de silence, ils avaient décidé à l’unanimité de sauver Duo et avaient mis de côté l’étrange apparence d’Heero. Il ne fut pas trop difficile de trouver où les hommes avaient emmené Duo puisqu’Otto avait crié le nom de Tsubarov. Ils connaissaient tous le dirigeant de la plus forte ville de OZ, qui se trouvait près de leur refuge.

Maintenant qu’ils étaient arrivés au château, ils pouvaient voir avec étonnement le château s’effondrer sous leurs yeux. Pendant un moment, tout ce qu’ils purent entendre fut le bruit assourdissant des pierres s’écroulant et ils durent fermer les yeux au vu du nuage de poussière s’élevant du château en ruines.

Quand la poussière retomba, Wufei ouvrit les yeux, seulement il eut le souffle coupé par la surprise et l’horreur. Ses amis qui avaient aussi ouvert les yeux eurent la même réaction. Ils pouvaient voir avec horreur une créature sombre se tenant sur ses quatre pattes au milieu des ruines… La créature avait une corne, des ailes de chauve-souris géantes et des cheveux argentés.

La créature releva lentement la tête et les regarda, les épinglant de ses yeux couleur eau. Sally, Hilde, Relena et Noin reculèrent quand la créature déploya ses ailes deux fois plus grandes que son corps.

Heero ouvrit ses yeux bleu clair, il s’était évanoui quand la douleur avait atteint son point culminant. Il secoua la tête, essayant de repousser les images de son rêve, et réalisa qu’il n’était pas seul. Heero releva le regard alarmé et vit quelques personnes qui l’observaient, mais il ne sentait aucune menace émaner d’eux. //Pas des ennemis…// Il tourna la tête et vit Duo étendu sur le sol. Apparemment le natté avait réussi à s’échapper du château à temps.

//Duo…// Heero rampa vers le garçon inconscient. Duo était en vie. Son Duo… Son bienaimé… Il était en vie…

« Je ne te le laisserai pas. » Un grondement fut entendu près d’Heero et tout à coup il fut avalé par une immense sphère d’eau. Selon toute apparence Aquarius était parvenu à se reconstituer et essayait maintenant de noyer Heero.

Heero grognait et se débattait, mais l’eau l’enveloppait toujours. A travers l’eau, il pouvait voir quelques personnes familières pousser Duo au loin, loin de lui. //Duo !!// Heero rugit et utilisa sa puissance de feu.

« AHHHHH » Cria Aquarius avec panique. Le monstre sentit son corps bouillir et commença à s’évaporer. « Noon…… arrête !! »

Mais Heero n’arrêta pas. Il serra les dents et déploya ses ailes, augmentant et transférant la chaleur à l’eau l’entourant. « NOOOOOOOOoon…… » Aquarius partit en fumée et disparut, pour ne plus jamais être vu.

Heero rabattit ses ailes et entendit les voix autour de lui. Il se tourna en direction des voix et vit Duo s’asseoir. « Du…o… » Il rampa vers le garçon, sans s’apercevoir de l’air alarmé sur les visages des personnes autour du natté. Tout ce qu’il voulait était de serrer Duo dans ses bras et que le natté le serre. Duo était son chez lui… Duo était tout pour lui.

« Du…o. » Il tendit le bras, voulant atteindre le garçon. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu toucher le garçon son bras tendu fut frappé par une épée. Heero cria, plus de surprise que de douleur. Dans un réflexe il ramena son bras vers lui et stoppa son avancée. Ses yeux couleur eau se posèrent sur la fille debout entre lui et Duo.

La petite amie de Duo…… Duo l’aimait elle… Duo ne l’aimait pas lui… Les mots se répétaient sans fin dans son esprit brumeux. Heero regarda ses mains, qui s’étaient changées en serres. Il était un monstre. Personne n’aimerait un monstre…… Heero gémit. Il aimait Duo mais Duo aimait quelqu’un d’autre… Peu importe combien il aimait le garçon, un monstre n’avait aucune chance d’être aimé……

~*~

Des rires d’enfants firent ouvrir les yeux à Duo, juste pour voir l’obscurité. Encore un rêve… Il se leva et regarda alentours, trouva un groupe d’enfants jouant joyeusement. Pas loin des enfants, Duo vit un Heero de quatre ans regardant longuement les enfants avec envie.

Le mini-Heero approcha lentement des enfants. Son expression montrait à Duo qu’il voulait jouer avec eux. Mais avant qu’Heero n’ait pu être près d’eux, quelques adultes arrivèrent et attrapèrent leurs enfants respectifs. Ils regardèrent le petit Heero avec terreur. Le petit garçon gémit et recula dans le noir.

« Heero ! Duo poursuivit le petit garçon mais il tomba lui-même dans l’obscurité… dans une chute dans fin… « HEEROOOO !! »

~*~

« Duo, tu vas bien ?? »

La voix de Hilde. Duo grogna et ouvrit les yeux face à un ciel bleu. Quelqu’un l’aidait à s’asseoir. Duo toucha sa tête, essayant de s’éclaircir les idées du brouillard qui emplissait son esprit à la suite de son saut à travers de la fenêtre pour échapper de l’écroulement du château.

Cependant, un cri de douleur le sortit de son apathie. Il leva le regard et vit un monstre bleu nuit tenir son bras blessé. //Heero !!// Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, son champ de vision fut occupé par Hilde qui se tenait entre lui et Heero.

« Hilde !! » Cria Duo avec surprise. Il se leva et vit Heero gémir et commencer à reculer. L’image d’un petit garçon gémissant flasha dans son esprit. Heero disparaitrait ! « NON !! » Duo bondit mais il fut rapidement retenu par Wufei et bloqué par Hilde.

« Duo, arrête ! Ce monstre est dangereux ! » Hilde essaya de pousser Duo en arrière tandis que Trowa et Quatre reculaient, pointant leur épée vers ledit monstre.

Duo laissa échapper un hurlement de colère quand il vit Heero reculer un peu plus. Il attrapa les mains d’Hilde et les repoussa. « Un monstre ?? Vous êtes cinglés ! C’est Heero ! »

« Quoi ? » Wufei et les autres étaient étonnés. Ne laissant pas passer sa chance, Duo bondit en avant et poursuivit Heero.

« Heero ! Arrête ! » Cria Duo avec frayeur quand il vit qu’Heero continuait de reculer. « Heero ! Ne me laisse pas !! »

Heero stoppa son avancée. Ne me laisse pas ? Duo ne voulait pas qu’il le quitte ? Le garçon rampant leva le regard vers Duo, qui s’approcha de lui et s’agenouilla tout près. Heero eut le souffle coupé par la surprise quand Duo le redressa et l’enlaça bien fort. « Heero…… ne me laisse jamais… »

« Du…o… » Heero sentit la chaleur l’envelopper et reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Duo. Chez lui… Il était à sa place… Peu importe ce qui était arrivé, Duo voulait toujours de lui… voulait toujours être avec lui… Duo était son chez lui… sa vie…

Wufei et les autres haletèrent quand ils virent la créature bleu foncé se transformer dans les bras de Duo. Les ailes disparurent et la peau auparavant bleue redevint pêche. Puis les serres, les longs cheveux argent, les crocs acérés, et la corne disparurent. A présent tous pouvaient voir un garçon normal avec des cheveux bruns en bataille. Un garçon qu’ils connaissaient comme étant Heero Yuy.

Cachée derrière un arbre non loin des ruines, Une observait ce qui se passait. La prophétesse tremblait et se tenait difficilement debout. « C’est lui… le Perfect Soldier… et le garçon à la natte doit être Shinigami… Je dois en informer le seigneur Treize. » La femme quitta les lieux en silence, se dirigeant vers la capitale de OZ.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

« Alors, qu’es-tu en réalité, Heero ? » Demanda Wufei au garçon assis en face de lui. Ils étaient tous partis dans la forêt derrière le château en ruine et étaient maintenant assis en cercle. Duo était près d’Heero, dont le haut du corps était recouvert par une couverture que Quatre lui avait donnée. Wufei continuait à parler sans s’arrêter mais le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas.

« Parle-nous de toi, Heero. » Duo serra fortement le bras du garçon, ne voulant pas le laisser s’éloigner et en même temps encourageant Heero qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Malgré la protection qu’il accordait à Heero, il voulait aussi savoir ce qui avait changé Heero dans un premier temps.

Heero leva le regard et parcouru ses amis des yeux. Il avait laissé Duo le pousser et le manipuler, préférant avoir Duo à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible. Il voulait rester silencieux, mais il savait que Duo voulait aussi des réponses. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

Heero étudia le visage de ses amis, pas étonné de voir de la confusion et de la peur s’y refléter. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Noin, qui tremblait et le regardait avec étonnement. « Tu sais ce que je suis. » Dit Heero d’un ton neutre avant de baisser de nouveau la tête.

« Elle sait ? » Duo et les autres regardèrent Noin d’un air  interrogatif.

Noin avala sa salive et acquiesça. « J’ai su… quand j’ai réalisé qu’il avait détruit le palais. » Noin avala de nouveau sa salive. « Totalement par lui-même. Seul. »

Duo et les autres se tournèrent vers Heero. Tous essayaient d’analyser ces paroles quand Noin ajouta. « Une seule chose peut faire un tel acte… Une créature légendaire… »

Duo essaya de se souvenir des histoires qu’Hilde lui avait racontées à propos de créatures de légende. Parmi toutes les créatures dont Hilde lui avait parlé, aucune ne pouvait détruire un palais seule. Mais il savait que quelqu’un lui avait parlé de quelque chose y ressemblant. Duo se creusa les méninges, essayant de se souvenir d’où il avait entendu parler de la créature.

//La rumeur dit que ça peut détruire un royaume en quelques secondes.// Duo eut le souffle coupé quand il se rappela où il avait entendu parler de ça. C’était quand il avait parlé à Dana et Pagan, le couple qu’ils avaient rencontré avant de fuir avec Wufei et les autres. Et à ce moment-là, ils parlaient du Perfect Soldier. Seul le Perfect Soldier pouvait détruire un palais par lui-même !

Duo se tourna vers le garçon à ses côtés, le regardant étonné et choqué. Si choqué qu’il loupa la tension soudaine dans la main qu’il tenait étroitement. « Perfect Soldier…… » Murmura Duo et il vit Heero rester tête baissée pour éviter le regard de ses amis. Duo regarda alentours et vit que les autres étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui, regardant Heero avec choc et surprise. Il reporta son regard sur Heero. « Tu es le Perfect Soldier……l’ultime et le plus fort…… » Duo avala sa salive.

Heero garda la tête baissée et se mordit les lèvres en anticipant la prochaine réaction de Duo. Est-ce que Duo allait poser d’autres questions, s’éloigner de lui avec dégout, ou agir comme était supposé Shinigami et le contrôler ? Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu’il sursauta quand Duo l’enlaça. « Mon koibito est le Perfect Soldier ? Wah, je crois que je suis vraaaaiment béni. » Le natté rit et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Heero cilla, confus au vu de la réaction de Duo. Duo s’en fichait vraiment ?? Qu’il soit le Perfect Soldier ? Une seconde, « mon koibito » ? Heero cilla de nouveau et parcourut du regard le visage de ses amis qui les regardaient la bouche grande ouverte.

« Duo… » Bégaya Hilde. « C’est le Perfect Soldier, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Duo sourit et déposa un baiser sur le nez d’Heero. « Ce n’est pas génial d’avoir un koibito comme lui ? »

Heero cilla rapidement devant le garçon joyeux en face de lui. Ce n’était pas la réaction à laquelle il s’attendait de la part de quiconque, et surtout pas de Duo.

« Hum… Tu sais ce qu’est le Perfect Soldier, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sally avec hésitation alors qu’elle fixait Heero.

Duo cessa de rire et regarda les autres d’un air sérieux. « Qu’il est le plus fort en ce monde ? Bien sûr. »

« Hum… alors… pourquoi… »

Duo coupa la parole à Sally. « Alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à ce qu’il soit le Perfect Soldier ? Heero reste Heero. » Duo poussa Heero contre son buste. « Mon Heero. » Grogna le natté avec possessivité.

« Mais… Duo… il… peut se transformer. » Quatre lança un regard en coin en direction d’Heero qui continuait de ciller et de regarder Duo comme s’il avait deux têtes.

« Je me contrefous de son apparence, Heero est Heero. » Duo regarda Quatre d’un air acerbe. « Heero reste celui que vous connaissez. Même s’il peut se transformer il ne fera rien qui puisse nous nuire. J’ai confiance en lui. » Quatre baissa rapidement les yeux et inclina la tête, se sentant coupable. Les paroles de Duo les avaient tous frappés, détruisant l’image existante qu’ils avaient du Perfect Soldier. C’était vrai. Le monstre qu’ils avaient vu au milieu du château n’avait qu’essayé de se rapprocher de Duo. La créature n’avait pas répliqué quand ils l’avaient attaquée.

Satisfait de la réaction de ses amis, Duo reporta son attention sur Heero. « Mais j’admets que je suis curieux d’en savoir plus sur ta transformation, moi aussi. Pourquoi t’es-tu transformé, Heero ? »

Heero cilla de nouveau. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Duo qu’il soit le Perfect Soldier. En plus Duo avait dit ‘mon koibito’ …… Duo le considérait comme son koibito ? Heero était complètement déboussolé et confus au vu de la phrase de Duo, le laissant avec de nombreuses questions sans réponses. Les paroles de Duo démentaient tout ce qu’il avait vu et entendu la veille. Puis il entendit Duo lui demander quelque chose. C’était une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre, alors Heero décida de mettre ses propres questions de côté et de répondre à Duo d’abord. « J’avais besoin de plus de pouvoir. »

« Plus de pouvoir ? Pourquoi faire ? Tu es déjà fort. » Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Pas assez pour te protéger et te sauver. » Répondit Heero. Il garda les yeux sur Duo, inconscient que les autres écoutaient leur conversation.

Duo était surpris. Alors Heero s’était transformé ainsi il pouvait avoir plus de pouvoir pour le sauver ? Puis Duo se souvint que toutes les fois où Heero s’était transformé il était en danger. D’abord avec l’oiseau géant et peu avant où l’on voulait le sacrifier. « Tu t’es transformé pour me sauver ? » Duo prit la joue d’Heero dans sa main et regarda celui qu’il aimait. « Baka, et si tu n’avais pas pu te retransformer ? »

« Ça m’est égal. » Répondit Heero. « Je recommencerai si c’était nécessaire. »

Duo se sentait submergé. Il pouvait témoigner de l’intensité de l’amour d’Heero à son égard juste par les paroles qu’il venait de prononcer. Wufei et les autres semblaient le réaliser eux aussi. Heero voulait bien rester dans son autre forme si cela pouvait sauver Duo. « Baka… » Duo serra Heero encore plus fort. Il était heureux qu’Heero ait retrouvé son apparence ordinaire. Heero ne méritait pas de rester dans son autre forme pour toujours.

« Alors… s’il est le Perfect Soldier… » Relena retrouva enfin sa  voix et regarda Duo. « Shinigami est… »

L’esprit de Duo tressauta au mot Shinigami. Shinigami ! Celui qui contrôlait le Perfect Soldier ! Celui qui contrôlait Heero. Une vague de colère  monta rapidement en lui. Personne ne contrôlerait *son* Heero. « Shinigami ? Qui est-ce ??? » Gronda Duo, mais il cilla rapidement quand il vit que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui, y compris ceux d’Heero.

« Moi ? » Duo était choqué. « Je suis Shinigami ? » Il regarda les yeux d’Heero et n’y vit aucun désaveu.

« Tu es Shinigami. Tu me contrôles. » Quelque part, le ton résigné d’Heero mit Duo en colère.

« Oh que non !!! Je ne te contrôle pas ! Personne ne te contrôle ! » Gronda Duo. « Dis-moi quand je t’ai contrôlé. »

Heero fixa instinctivement Duo. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vint. Quand est-ce que Duo l’avait contrôlé ? Il parcourut ses souvenirs un à un, mais il ne put rien trouver. C’était lui qui avait choisi de protéger Duo. C’était lui qui avait décidé de ne pas tuer Duo. Et c’était lui qui avait laissé Duo le faire sien. Qui l’avait laissé le prendre. Heero cilla, sentant un épais brouillard se retirer de son esprit. Oui, Duo lui avait demandé de ne pas le quitter, Duo lui avait demandé de rester, mais toutes les décisions avaient été prises par lui. Duo ne l’avait jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit. C’était lui qui avait décidé de suivre Duo. Parce qu’il était amoureux… Pas parce que Duo était Shinigami.

Duo sourit quand il vit Heero prendre conscience de cela. « Tu es un homme libre, tout comme nous autres, Heero. »

« Mais Duo… tu l’as retransformé de sa forme de monstre… » Noin se coupa quand Duo la foudroya du regard.

« Non, je n’ai rien fait ! Tout ce que j’ai fait c’est l’enlacer. Je me fous que ce soit sa vraie forme ou non. Tout ce que je veux c’est qu’il ne me laisse pas. C’est Heero lui-même qui a décidé de changer, pas moi. » Grogna Duo et il regarda Heero, demandant au garçon de clarifier ses paroles.

Heero cilla à nouveau. Duo avait raison. C’était lui. C’était lui tout ce temps. « Oui… Tu as raison…… C’était moi. C’est moi qui voulais utiliser mon pouvoir. C’est moi qui ai permis la transformation. » Heero releva le regard vers Duo. « Quand tu m’a enlacé, je me suis senti réchauffé et aimé. Je me suis senti comme revenu à mon état normal et me suis relâché. C’était quand je me suis retransformé. Tu m’as aidé à me retransformer, mais tu ne m’as pas contrôlé. »

« Oui ! » Duo sourit, heureux qu’Heero ait repris confiance en lui.

« Mais la prophétie dit… » Noin fut de nouveau coupée par la voix coléreuse de Duo.

« J’emmerde la prophétie. La prophétie ne peut pas décider du destin de quelqu’un. C’est nous qui décidons de notre propre destin. » Cracha Duo avant de froncer les sourcils. « A bien y penser, que dit la prophétie, de toute façon ? »

Wufei et les autres regardèrent le natté comme s’il lui était poussé une nouvelle tête. « Tu ne la connais pas ? » Demanda Wufei avec étonnement.

« J’ai juste entendu un résumé de personnes que j’ai rencontrées. » Duo haussa les épaules.

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à Heero. « Il est vraiment Shinigami ? Il est dur de croire qu’un tel baka soit notre sauveur. »

« Ehhhhhh !!! » Cria Duo en guise de protestation alors que les autres, sauf Heero, riaient. D’une certaine façon cela allégea l’atmosphère et effaça le stress qui les marquait. Heero ne put s’empêcher de relever légèrement le coin de ses lèvres aux paroles de Wufei. C’était exactement ce qu’il avait pensé quand il avait rencontré Duo pour la première fois.

Quand les rires cessèrent enfin, Trowa narra la prophétie à Duo. « De la lumière des étoiles, quand le monde sera au bord de la destruction, le Shinigami entrera dans ce monde et prendra possession de son Perfect Soldier, dont la puissance peut anéantir un royaume en quelques secondes. Le pouvoir a un bon et un mauvais côté. S’il choisit d’utiliser le bon côté, ils banniront ensemble la malfaisance et la noirceur qui enserrent les peuples, ouvrant la voie d’un nouveau monde meilleur, paisible et épanoui. Mais s’il choisit d’utiliser le mauvais côté,…… »

« Juste ça ? » Duo cilla quand Trowa s’arrêta au beau milieu de la phrase.

« Ouais, c’est tout ce qu’on sait. La prophétie continue, mais il n’y a qu’un unique prophète qui a pu prédire la fin et pour une raison qu’on ignore, il l’a gardée pour lui-même. » Répondit Quatre pour Trowa.

Duo acquiesce d’un air absent. //Lumière des étoiles mon œil… c’était bien une explosion…// « Ok, pour la lumière, ça doit être vrai. Je ne suis pas de ce monde, et la lumière m’a amené dans ce monde. Mais est-ce que ce monde est au bord de la destruction ? » Demanda Duo.

« Tu peux dire ça. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, nous sommes en guerre maintenant, entre mon royaume et celui de OZ. » Répondit tristement Relena. « Si la guerre continue ainsi, la moitié de ce monde périra. »

« Ok, disons ça. Alors Shinigami entrera en ce monde …ce n’est pas parce que je suis arrivé en temps de crise que je suis forcément Shinigami. » Dit Duo.

« Nos prophètes ont pu prédire l’arrivée de Shinigami et l’endroit où il apparaitrait, c’est pour ça que nous avons voyagé. » Renifla Wufei.

Duo grogna. « Ne me dites pas que c’est la Forêt d’Or. »

« Et si. » Dit Trowa.

Duo leva les mains en signe d’abandon. « D’accord, d’accord, je suis Shinigami. Je suis entré dans ce monde et j’ai possédé mon… » Duo posa son regard sur Heero qui baissa rapidement la tête. « Heero… tu… Alors tu as toujours cru… » Le natté ferma un peu les yeux et gronda, saisissant le menton de Heero pour que le garçon le regarde. « On parlera de ça plus tard. »

Heero ne put qu’acquiescer faiblement et baissa de nouveau la tête quand Duo relâcha son menton. Les autres les regardaient d’un air curieux hormis Hilde qui regardait Heero avec regret, un air coupable sur le visage. Duo grogna de nouveau. « D’accord, la prophétie dit vrai, j’ai revendiqué Heero comme mien. Et donc, Heero est supposé avoir le pouvoir de détruire… » Duo fronça les sourcils et regarda Heero. « Tu as seulement détruit un château, pas un royaume. A quel point es-tu puissant, Heero ? »

Heero secoua la tête, montrant qu’il ne savait pas et n’avait aucune idée de sa puissance réelle.

Relena prit la parole. « Disons qu’Heero peut détruire un royaume entier, alors la prophétie dit vrai. Et Duo décidera du futur de ce monde en choisissant un des deux côtés du pouvoir… »

« Eh, un instant. » Coupa Duo. « Qui a dit que c’est moi qui déciderait ? C’est parce que vous pensez tous que je contrôle Heero ? »

Quatre répondit patiemment. « C’est dans la prophétie, tu choisiras… »

« Pas moi. *Il* choisira le bon ou le mauvais côté. » Répéta Duo. « Il y a deux personnes dans cette prophétie. Moi et Heero. Vous avez tous cru que le Perfect Soldier était un objet à cause de son pouvoir, non ? Heero est aussi une personne. C’est plus juste de dire qu’il est celui qui choisira quel côté du pouvoir il utilisera puisque que c’est son pouvoir et pas le mien. »

A cette observation, tous les yeux cillèrent de concert en comprenant. Duo continua « D’après la prophétie, nous aiderons tous deux ce monde si Heero décide de choisir le bon côté, mais on ne sait pas ce qui arrivera s’il choisit le mauvais côté. » Duo mordit sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de mieux comprendre la prophétie. « Je sais que vous pensez qu’il arrivera quelque chose d’horrible si Heero choisit le mauvais côté, mais j’ai la nette impression que ce sera plus que juste ‘horrible’…… »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Duo ? » Demanda Hilde avec curiosité.

« Regardez juste l’effet que la prophétie vous fait. Vous avez tous cru que le Shinigami était quelqu’un de bien, mais en fait, je suis juste un gars ordinaire. Vous avez aussi cru que le Perfect Soldier était un objet, alors qu’en vrai le Perfect Soldier est exactement comme nous si on oublie son pouvoir. Les prophéties nous guident vers l’avenir, mais ce sont des sortes d’énigmes ou de puzzles, et les gens sont libres de les interpréter et de les accomplir, avec le temps elles prennent leur sens et deviennent vraies. Malheureusement vous l’avez tous mal interprétée. »

Pour une fois personne ne contredit Duo. Le natté leur avait ouvert les yeux. Duo se tourna vers Quatre. « J’ai besoin de connaitre la partie manquante de la prophétie pour arriver à de meilleures conclusions. Tu as dit qu’un seul grand prophète la connaissait. Qui est-ce ? »

« Il s’agit de Quinze Khushrenada, je frère cadet de Treize Khushrenada. C’est le meilleur prophète au monde. »

« Et qui est ce Treize ? » Duo leva un sourcil.

« Treize Khushrenada, le leader de OZ. »

A la réponse de Trowa, Duo fronça les sourcils. « Ça veut dire que nous devons nous rendre dans la capitale de OZ pour la lui demander. »

« J’en ai peur, Duo. » Dit Quatre d’un air désolé.

« Uh huh… la vie n’est jamais facile… » Duo soupira et regarda les autres. « Eh bien, je crois qu’on va se séparer là, les enfants. » En entendant les protestations, Duo leva les mains. « Ecoutez-moi d’abord. Autant j’ai envie de rester avec vous, autant il y a des choses qu’on doit faire seuls. Votre royaume est en guerre et vous aurez besoin de tout le monde pour aider Relena à le défendre. Quant à moi et Heero, nous avons besoin d’en savoir plus sur la prophétie, alors on doit se séparer. »

« Mais OZ est un pays dangereux ! » Protesta Quatre. « Vous pourriez perdre tous deux la vie ! »

Duo ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Quatre, ne t’en fais pas pour nous. Après tout, je suis le Shinigami et Heero est le Perfect Soldier, non ? Tout ira bien pour nous deux. »

Wufei acquiesça. « Alors je suppose qu’il est temps de nous séparer. » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se leva, suivi des autres.

« J'ai encore quelque chose dont je dois discuter avec Heero. Allez-y d’abord, les gars. » Dit Duo, en gardant la main d’Heero dans la sienne et ignorant le sourcil levé d’Heero.

Trowa hocha la tête. « Très bien, je vous laisserai des chevaux à la lisière de la forêt alors. »

« Merci, Trowa. » Duo sourit au garçon à la mèche.

Relena se concerta avec les autres du regard, leur demandant la permission de parler en leur nom puis elle se tourna vers Duo et Heero après que les autres lui aient accordé d’un simple hochement de tête. « Je vais parler en notre nom à tous. Duo. Et toi aussi, Heero. Nous sommes vos amis. Si vous avez besoin d’aide, venez nous voir. Je me fiche que vous soyez le Shinigami et le Perfect Soldier. »

« Merci, les gars. » Leur sourit Duo.

Relena sourit elle aussi puis posa son regard sur le garçon à la tête baissée et dont Duo tenait toujours fermement la main. « Heero, je suis désolée que nous t’ayons attaqué juste avant. Tu nous pardonneras ? »

Heero releva le regard avec surprise.

« J’aimerais m’excuser personnellement auprès de toi, Heero. C’était mal de ma part de vouloir t’utiliser pour gagner la guerre. S’il te plait excuse-moi. » Relena regarda Heero, laissant le garçon sans voix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit, alors il se contenta, d’acquiescer.

« Pas de souci, Relena. On ne vous en veut pas. Nous sommes amis, souviens-toi. » Duo s’avança et enlaça Relena d’un bras puisque l’autre tenait toujours la main d’Heero.

« A la prochaine, Maxwell, Yuy. » Wufei hocha la tête puis prit la main de Relena pour sortir de la forêt.

Alors que les autres les suivaient, Duo sourit et enlaça certains d’entre eux. Heero se contenta de les saluer d’un signe de tête jusqu’à ce que ses yeux tombent sur la dernière personne, Hilde. C’est à ce moment-là que les questions qu’il avait mises de côté décidèrent de revenir. Hilde… Celle que Duo aimait… Il voulut reculer quand il vit Hilde l’approcher, mais la prise de Duo le maintint en place.

« Heero, je suis désolée. » Heero cilla quand la jeune fille murmura ces paroles près de lui avant de s’en aller. Heero la suivit elle et les autres du regard, les laissant. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Désolée ? Qu’est-ce qu’Hilde voulait dire ?

Heero n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus avant que Duo tirait sa main, lui demandant silencieusement de le suivre. Duo l’emmena près d’un grand arbre et s’assit juste à côté entrainant Heero avec lui. Il attrapa Heero par la taille et l’assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, l’installant face à lui. Puis il enlaça Heero par la taille, le maintenant entre ses bras.

« Duo ? » Heero regarda le natté d’un air confus.

« Maintenant tu ne peux plus t’échapper. On peut parler. » Dit Duo en regardant Heero avec sérieux. « Raconte-moi tout, Heero. »

Heero cilla. « Te raconter quoi ? »

Duo gronda et amena Heero plus près de lui encore. « Dis-moi ce qui t’a fait croire que je ne t’aimais pas. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait croire que j’aimais Hilde ? »

« Ce n’est pas le cas ? » Répondit Heero avec amertume.

« Non, c’est toi que j’aime. » Gronda Duo.

« Mais je t’ai entendu…… » Heero eut l’air confus et surpris.

« Entendu ? » Duo leva un sourcil. « Je crois que tu dois tout me raconter par le début, Heero. » Le natté saisit le menton d’Heero, le forçant à le regarder. « Tout. »

Heero regarda Duo avec impassibilité, sentant que les orbes violettes ne voulaient que la vérité, alors il ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler, tenant le plus long monologue de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Si vous êtes si loin dans la lecture de cette fic, vous connaissez le mécanisme ^_^ *adore les commentaires*


	17. Chapter 17

_Dix minutes plus tard_

« …… Et je t’ai vu l’enlacer la nuit dernière. »

Bon sang. Duo ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l’épaule d’Heero, serrant le garçon fortement par la taille. « Je n’ai jamais pensé que ça serait interprétable comme ça. Et ne suis pas vraiment ravi par la qualité de ton ouïe, Heero. » Chuchota Duo près de l’oreille d’Heero avec regret et douleur.

« Duo… » Heero sentit Duo prendre une grande inspiration avant de se retirer.

Le natté ouvrit les yeux et se fixa dans les orbes bleu prussien en face de lui. « Je sais que j’ai eu tort de ne pas te dire combien je t’aime, mais tu as eu aussi tort de penser à toi de façon si indigne. Tu mérites d’être aimé, Heero. » Duo embrassa Heero doucement. « Je refuse de nous laisser nous noyer un peu plus dans le regret et le désespoir. Je regrette beaucoup d’avoir agi de certaines façons avec toi, mais regretter ne change rien à ce que j’ai fait. J’ai juré de te rendre heureux et je ferai de mon mieux pour tenir cette promesse. Alors tirons tout ça au clair, Heero. Je ne peux pas te rendre heureux s’il y a encore des malentendus entre nous. D’abord, j’ai enlacé Hilde la nuit dernière parce qu’elle me l’a demandé. Elle avait besoin d’être réconfortée après que je lui aie brisé le cœur. »

« Tu lui as brisé le cœur ? » Heero regarda Duo avec perplexité.

« Oui, elle m’a avoué son amour mais je l’ai repoussée. »

« Pourquoi l’as-tu repoussée ? Tu as dit que tu l’aimais… »

Duo grogna et coupa Heero. « Je l’aime comme une sœur. Je l’ai repoussée parce que je t’aime toi, baka. »

Heero regarda Duo d’un air surpris et dubitatif.

« Les mots que tu as entendus après notre jeu hier, c’était un malentendu. Je lui ai demandé de m’apprendre des mots qu’on dit à son koibito puisque tu ne m’en a jamais appris. » Duo regardait Heero avec sérieux.

« Tu lui as demandé de t’apprendre ?…… Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas demandé ? »

« Parce que je voulais te faire une surprise, baka. » Duo soupira. « Merde, si j’avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je t’aurais demandé directement plutôt que lui demander à elle. Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé, alors le moins que je puisse faire maintenant est d’utiliser ce qu’elle m’a appris. »

Heero vit Duo prendre son souffle et articuler le mot de ses lèvres délicates. Ce mot qui lui avait brisé le cœur et qui maintenant emplissait son cœur de bonheur. Toutes ses blessures et la douleur qu’il avait ressentie s’étaient évaporées quand Duo avait prononcé le mot ‘Aishiteru’.

« Tu… Tu m’aimes vraiment comme un koibito ? » Heero avait vraiment envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas en train de rêver.

« Je te l’ai dit plein de fois déjà, mais aucune n’avait réussi à pénétrer ton crâne dur. » Grommela Duo avant de sourire. « Oui, je t’aime baka. » Duo embrassa Heero avec passion montrant au garçon dans ses bras combien il l’aimait.

« J’admets que j’ai mal compris la signification de koibito, mais grâce à ça, j’ai su ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Et comme je ressentais la même chose pour toi, je n’ai pas voulu t’en parler. C’est trop bête que tu m’aies entendu dire ça. » Duo soupira et regarda Heero. « Accorde-moi une faveur, Heero. »

« Laquelle ? » Les yeux d’Heero se posèrent sur ceux de Duo à ces paroles.

« La prochaine fois, s’il te plait, essaye d’espionner la conversation en entier, pas juste un morceau, ou n’espionne pas du tout. »

Heero rougit et baissa la tête. « Pardon… je ne recommencerai pas. »

Duo hocha la tête. « Ca c’était ta propre faute, Heero. Mais en écoutant ton histoire, j’admets que j’ai mon lot d’erreurs. » Le natté releva le menton d’Heero et caressa sa joue. « Je te demande pardon, koibito. Pardon de t’avoir pris sans te le demander d’abord. »

Heero cilla et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Duo fut plus rapide.

« Et ne me dis pas qu’il n’y a pas de souci à ce que je te prenne sans ton accord. » Gronda Duo. « Juste parce que cette foutue prophétie dit que puisque je suis Shinigami j’ai le droit de te posséder. Non, ce n’est pas un acte d’appropriation. C’était faire l’amour, Heero. Nous avons lié nos corps, nos cœurs et nos âmes. Je m’excuse d’avoir parlé comme si tu étais à moi, mais je ne regrette pas d’être avec toi. »

Heero regarda Duo d’un air surpris. « Tu… ne regrettes pas ? »

Duo sourit. « Non. Parce que tu es vraiment à moi, de la même façon que je suis à toi. » Au vu de l’expression abasourdie d’Heero, Duo ne sut pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer. « Oui, baka. Je suis à toi. Mon cœur est à toi. Ce cœur… » Duo posa la main d’Heero sur sa poitrine, du côté de son cœur. « Ce cœur t’appartient, à toi seulement. »

« A… moi ? » Heero posa son regard sur la poitrine de Duo et la parcourut des doigts.

« Oui, mon baka koi. » Dit doucement Duo. « Il souffre à chaque fois que je réalise que je t’ai blessé sans m’en rendre compte ; il pulse douloureusement quand je vois que tu souffres. Pas juste mon cœur. Mon corps et mon âme t’appartiennent aussi. »

Cela fonctionna. Heero ne put plus se garder ses émotions au fond de lui quand il vit la douleur dans les yeux violets de son koibito. Duo l’aimait. Duo l’aimait. Duo l’aimait ! Combien il avait été stupide de croire que Duo ne l’aimait pas. Toutes les douces caresses, tous les sourires, et toutes les marques d’affections du natté n’étaient destinées qu’à lui seul, son koibito. Heero laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et captura les lèvres de Duo, faisant passer tout son amour dans le baiser.

Duo rit quand ils le rompirent. « Je vois que j’ai enfin réussi à passer à travers ton crâne dur. Sans parler que je t’appelle baka sans que tu ne me tues. »

« Omae o korosu. » Gronda Heero sans enthousiasme, il savait qu’il méritait d’être traité de baka cette fois. Il s’était torturé avec sa paranoïa et s’était tu au lieu d’en parler à Duo. Il était un baka. Le baka de Duo. Heero sourit d’un air radieux en articulant des paroles qu’il avait gardées pour lui depuis si longtemps. « Aishiteru, Duo. »

Duo regarda Heero d’un air impassible. C’était le plus beau sourire qu’Heero ait fait. Surtout qu’Heero souriait rarement et ce sourire lui était spécialement réservé. Duo sentit son cœur s’enflammer de joie et il rendit son sourire à son amant. « Je t’aime, Heero. »

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, longuement et sensuellement. Leurs langues s’entrelacèrent, se léchant et se tétant jusqu’à ce que le manque d’air les sépare. Duo glissa de sa position assise pour s’allonger dans l’herbe, amenant Heero au-dessus de lui et enlevant la couverture du garçon.

« Duo ? »

« Prend-moi, Heero. » Duo parcourut le dos d’Heero de ses mains dans un geste intime. Prend-moi comme je t’ai pris. Lions nos corps, nos cœurs et nos âmes. » Murmura-t-il dans l’oreille d’Heero alors qu’il mordillait ledit morceau de chair.

Heero se retira et regarda Duo avec surprise. Duo voulait qu’il le prenne ? Qu’il soit en lui ? « Tu… tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, Heero. Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie. » Sourit Duo.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

« Tu ne me feras pas mal. J’ai confiance en toi. » Duo embrassa de nouveau Heero puis grogna. « Maintenant prend-moi. Fais-moi tien. »

Heero acquiesça et sourit quand il retira doucement les vêtements de Duo, un à un. Il prit son temps pour se familiariser avec le corps de Duo, caressant chaque centimètre de peau du corps magnifique et mémorisant chaque zone érogène. Quand il n’y eut plus trace de tissu sur le corps de Duo, Heero captura les tétons de Duo de sa bouche et sa main, les taquinant et les léchant jusqu’à ce qu’ils durcissent, arrachant à Duo des gémissements et des halètements.

Après avoir retiré son propre spandex, Heero continua de descendre et lécha l’excitation déjà dure, Duo en sursauta et enlaça Heero encore plus étroitement. Il accorda une attention particulière à la fière érection dressée, la caressant de ses mains. Un peu de pré-sperme ouvrait le gland de Duo, montrant qu’il était sur le point de venir. Heero ramassa le pré-sperme du bout des doigts et prépara son amant. D’abord un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois. Heero laissa échapper un halètement quand il sentit ses doigts être serrés si intimement dans le passage de Duo.

« Tu aimes ça, non ? » Duo sourit d’un air coquin. « Ça sera encore plus bon quand tu seras en moi. »

Heero gémit en imaginant son sexe tenu captif à l’intérieur de Duo. Sentant son contrôle lui échapper, il retira rapidement ses doigts et prit position pour se glisser dans son amant natté. Deux mains appuyèrent sur sa tête et ses lèvres furent dévorées. Heero gémit dans le baiser et se glissa plus avant avec lenteur, entrant dans le passage soyeux de Duo.

Il poussa doucement, ne voulant pas faire mal à Duo et laissa le garçon s’ajuster. Heero put sentir les ongles de Duo sur son dos et embrassa Duo plus fortement, essayant de distraire son koibito natté. Quand il eut enfin enfoui son sexe jusqu’à la garde dans le passage soyeux, Heero rompit le baiser et regarda le joli visage de Duo. Il sentit des larmes de bonheur menacer de couler de ses yeux quand il réalisa l’image que reflétait son amant. Duo lui souriait gentiment, ses mains enserraient son cou et ses jambes encerclaient sa taille alors qu’ils ne faisaient qu’un.

Duo était sien et il appartenait à Duo. Ils s’appartenaient l’un l’autre. « Je t’aime tellement, Duo. » Murmura passionnément Heero.

« Aishiteru, Heero. » Duo était heureux de voir Heero aussi bien. Il contracta ses muscles internes, serrant tel un étau le sexe de son amant, et entendit Heero haleter de surprise. Duo sourit et recommença son action, constatant qu’Heero commençait à tressauter et à rouler des hanches. Il maintint la contraction jusqu’à ce que le garçon au-dessus de lui perde le contrôle et fasse des aller-retour en lui, glissant dans son corps.

« Plus fort, Heero. » Duo utilisa ses mains et ses jambes pour pousser Heero plus profondément en lui, gémissant quand Heero trouva sa prostate et la frappa à chaque va-et-vient. Lorsque le brun bougea plus vite et plus fort en lui, Duo saisit sauvagement une des mains d’Heero pour la guider jusqu’à son sexe. Heero comprit le message et pompa l’érection de son amant au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. Duo gémit et haleta, prêt à venir à chaque instant.

Désirant venir en même temps qu’Heero, Duo contracta fortement ses muscles internes, appuyant sur le morceau de chaire prise au piège. Il ne fut pas déçu en sentant Heero se tendre et arquer son dos en une courbe élégante. Au cri de libération d’Heero, Duo lança sa tête en arrière et se rependit sur son propre abdomen. Il pouvait sentir la passion brulante d’Heero le remplir et il sourit avec satisfaction, maintenant il appartenait vraiment à Heero comme Heero lui appartenait.

Une fois que les vagues de plaisir cessèrent d’affluer en eux, Duo sentit Heero se retirer de son corps et s’écrouler à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers le garçon et vit qu’il haletait, mais lui souriait gaiement. « A quoi tu penses, koibito ? » Duo caressa les cheveux désordonnés du jeune homme satisfait.

« Je crois que je suis mort et envoyé au paradis. » Heero afficha un sourire de contentement, Duo en fondit de bonheur. Le natté attrapa la couverture et nettoya son amant puis lui-même avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sentant Heero se blottir contre lui, Duo embrassa le front d’Heero. « Je suis à toi. »

Heero sourit en entendant les paroles et releva le regard vers son natté. C’était tout ce qu’il avait jamais demandé, quelqu’un qui l’aime et s’occupe de lui. « Oui. Nous sommes l’un à l’autre. »

Duo les roula doucement jusqu’à ce qu’Heero soit en dessous de lui. Il caressa doucement la joue de son amant tout en regardant les yeux d’Heero. « J’aurais dû te poser la question la première fois, mais il n’est jamais trop tard pour demander… » Duo embrassa légèrement Heero. « Me laisserais-tu te prendre comme un amant et non comme un propriétaire ? »

Heero regarda son amant, sentant la sincérité derrière les mots et réalisant que Duo s’arrêterait vraiment s’il disait non. Il leva ses mains pour enlacer le cou de Duo, faisant descendre son visage jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. « Prend-moi. Je veux être avec toi, te sentir en moi en pensant à toi comme mon amant. »

Duo enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux un peu humides d’Heero, se sentant submergé par la joie de voir la fin de leurs quiproquos. « Merci, koi. » Murmura Duo et il mordilla l’oreille d’Heero. Ses mains descendirent sur les tétons d’Heero, faisant haleter le garçon en saisissant rapidement les boutons déjà durs entre ses doigts et les  tordant doucement.

Heero resserra sa prise sur le cou de Duo et pencha la tête quand Duo traça un chemin de son oreille jusqu’à sa gorge, suçant et mordillant la peau. La langue de Duo trouva un des tétons et le mordilla jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne ultra-sensible puis passa à l’autre, lui administrant le même traitement. Heero haletait et gémissait le temps que Duo descende plus bas, il sentit l’air frôler ses tétons vulnérables et encore humides.

Duo laissa les tétons d’Heero et continua à descendre, écartant les jambes d’Heero de ses mains alors que sa langue titillait le nombril d’Heero. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de l’entrée d’Heero avant de les y plonger un à un, préparant son amant à le recevoir. Sa bouche revint sur les tétons d’Heero, les taquinant l’un après l’autre alors qu’il donnait de petits coups sur la prostate de son amant, faisant s’arquer le brun et lui arrachant des gémissements sonores.

Sentant son contrôle commencer à se fissurer, Duo retira ses doigts et se positionna entre les jambes d’Heero. Ses mains cherchèrent et trouvèrent les mains d’Heero en aveugle. Il fit lâcher l’emprise sur son cou et posa les mains d’Heero sur le sol de chaque côté de sa tête, et entremêla leurs doigts. Duo haletait et attendit qu’Heero le regarde.

Heero sentit Duo le fixer et centra son regard sur le natté. « Duo… »

« Mien… » Duo embrassa Heero et poussa doucement en avant. Sa langue pénétra dans la bouche d’Heero alors qu’il glissait lentement dans le corps du garçon. Duo avala tous les gémissements et râles d’Heero dus à la pénétration.

Heero serra plus fort les doigts de Duo quand il le pénétra plus rapidement et profondément en lui. Il avait toujours aimé la sensation d’avoir Duo en lui. Duo, son amant, pas son propriétaire. C’était avec son amant qu’il faisait l’amour. Heero gémit et souleva les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de la pénétration de Duo, accueillant ainsi le natté.

Duo rompit le baiser quand il arriva jusqu’à la garde. « Heero… tu es vraiment étroit. » Il regarda le garçon haletant sous lui, qui était en train d’essayer d’ajuster son corps. Duo embrassa légèrement le nez d’Heero, il sentit le garçon de détendre un peu plus. « C’est étrange j'ai toujours l’impression de prendre quelqu’un de vierge à chaque fois que je fais l’amour avec toi.

<< Je le suis. >> Heero haletait et avait inconsciemment utilisé la télépathie.

<< Hein ? >>

<< Je suis vierge. >> Heero vit l’expression confuse de Duo, souriant légèrement. << Je suis vierge physiquement. >>

<< Physiquement ? >> Répéta Duo, l’air perdu.

Heero acquiesça. << Tu connais mes capacités de cicatrisation. >>

<< Oui, tu guéris si vite, qu’il semble que rien ne t’arrive jamais… >> Duo stoppa le cours de ses pensées quand il réalisa. Il cilla plusieurs fois avant de regarder de nouveau Heero. << Ne me dis pas que ton corps est restauré à l’identique avant chaque blessure ou n’importe quel évènement qu’il arrive à ton corps ? >>

Heero acquiesça de nouveau. << Si. >>

<< Alors… Ça veut dire… que ton corps retrouvera toujours son état de virginité après une pénétration ? >> Duo cilla, étonné. << Alors ça veut aussi dire que tu seras vierge chaque fois que l’on fera l’amour… >> En réalisant cet état de fait, le natté sourit lentement. << …ce n’est pas si mal… Je crois que je me rends compte de ma chance d’avoir un koibito qui est aussi le Perfect Soldier… >> Heero renifla et Duo haleta tout à coup quand il sentit les muscles d’Heero se contracter autour de son sexe.

<< Tu ferais mieux de commencer à bouger ou tu vas rester coincé en moi. Je cicatrise vite. >> Heero gémit quand ses muscles enserrèrent Duo. Il pouvait sentir la présence imposante de l’érection de Duo en lui, le contentant rien que par la connaissance de ne faire de nouveau qu’un avec Duo, ils étaient liés physiquement et mentalement.

<< Chaque chose a un prix, surtout si j’ai un amant vierge à chaque fois que je le prends. >> Duo grogna mais commença à faire des va-et-vient, desserrant de nouveau le passage d’Heero. Il gémit et grogna quand les muscles d’Heero semblèrent vouloir le garder dans le corps du garçon pour l’éternité. S’il n’était pas impossible qu’il en soit ainsi, ça ne l’aurait pas dérangé de rester là, pourtant. Duo augmenta le rythme et s’enfonça plus vite en Heero, les doigts toujours entremêlés avec ceux du garçon.

<< Duo. >> Gémit Heero en enveloppant la taille de Duo de ses jambes, poussant le garçon plus profondément en lui, que chaque enfoncement frappe sa prostate.

<< Heero… >> Duo respirait bruyamment et il sentit son contrôle s’effondrer. Alors il frappa en Heero plus vite et plus fort, voulant aller plus loin dans le corps du garçon qu’il aimait. Il se pencha et attrapa la bouche d’Heero, y enfonçant sa langue au même rythme qu’il poussait dans le garçon.

Heero perdit aussi le contrôle rapidement lorsque Duo alla frapper rapidement sa prostate, le mettant sur le point de venir en un rien de temps et aussitôt il cria son plaisir dans la bouche de Duo, éparpillant sa passion entre leurs deux corps.

Comme les muscles internes d’Heero se serrèrent encore plus quand il vint, Duo ne put plus se retenir et empala le garçon aussi fort qu’il put quand il vint, emplissant Heero de sa semence. Puis il poussa doucement, l’embrassant toujours alors qu’il se vidait dans le corps consentant d’Heero.

Heero appréciait le baiser autant que sentir la passion chaude de Duo le remplir. Il ronronna et rendit avec énergie le baiser jusqu’à ce que Duo cesse de bouger et rompe le baiser, au même moment, il se retira de son corps satisfait.

<< Mien >> Ronronna Duo avec contentement et en prenant de nouveau son amant dans ses bras.

Heero sourit s’abandonna volontiers, se blottissant dans l’étreinte. C’était là qu’il voulait être. Dans les bras de Duo, comme petit-ami de Duo. << Oui, tien comme tu es mien, Duo. >>

<< Heero, peu importe ce qu’il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas. Je serai toujours à tes côtés puisque nous nous appartenons… >>

<< Oui… Nous serons toujours ensemble… >>

<< Pour toujours >>

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Ok, aucun suspense…… Et je vois que quelques lecteurs sont heureux de voir que j’ai cassé mon couple fétiche…… maintenant laissez-moi me reposer un moment avant que je ne continue cette saga comme ma bêta-lectrice l’a demandé
> 
> Hee-chan : elle veut que je sois plus souvent l’actif dans le couple !!!  
> Akuma : …… ZZzzzzZZzzzzzz……… *ronfle*


	18. Chapter 18

« Wah ! Quelle magnifique chute d’eau ! » Duo sauta de cheval et courut jusqu’au bord de la cascade. Il retira ses vêtements aussi vite qu’il put et sauta dans le petit lac formé par la chute d’eau.

Heero se contenta de sourire en voyant le comportement de son amant. Ils avaient pris une autre route pour atteindre la capitale de OZ puisqu’ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d’être enlevés par un autre oiseau géant, espèce qui nichait que dans la vallée qu’ils avaient traversée auparavant. Et ayant énormément voyagé, Heero s’était souvenu de la cascade, il était sûr que Duo l’aimerait. Il mit aussi pied à terre et attacha leurs chevaux à l’arbre le plus proche. Ils chevauchaient depuis des heures et le soleil commençait à descendre. Heero regarda les environs, remarquant qu’il s’agissait d’un endroit sûr pour établir un campement.

« Heero ! Viens ! Rejoins-moi ! »

Heero laissa échapper un petit cri quand il fut aspergé d’eau froide. Il grogna et se dévêtit avant de rejoindre son amant natté. Il sauta à l’eau et poursuivit Duo, mais Duo l’évita parfaitement, riant tout du long et l’éclaboussant de nouveau.

« En plein dans le mille ! » Duo rit joyeusement à l’éclat de voix d’Heero quand l’eau arriva dans son visage. « Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu tomberais dans ce piège, Hee-chan. »

Heero grogna et appela le vent pour éclabousser Duo avec l’eau dont il était aspergé, mouillant le visage en forme de cœur à grande vitesse.

« EH ! » Cria Duo en boudant. « Ce n’est pas juste d’utiliser ton pouvoir. »

Heero laissa échapper un rire et nagea vers l’endroit où son amant râlait. Le lac était tranquille et peu profond, laissant leur tête à sa surface.

Quand Duo entendit l’éclat de rire d’Heero entre les bruits de la chute d’eau, il cilla et releva le regard pour tomber sur le visage souriant d’Heero en face de lui. « Heero ? Tu ris ! »

Heero cilla et fixa Duo d’un air dubitatif un petit moment avant de parler. « C’était mal ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Duo rayonnait de bonheur. « C’est la première fois que je t’entend rire ! Tu as l’air si mignon et gentil. » Duo ne put s’empêcher d’embrasser Heero. Le garçon semblait très heureux maintenant que leurs malentendus étaient derrière eux.

Heero sourit dans le baiser. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose de rire, surtout que cela rendait Duo heureux. Il ne s’était jamais senti si heureux auparavant et il savait qu’il avait tout ça parce que Duo était près de lui. Une langue avide lécha ses lèvres et Heero les entrouvrit, laissant la langue vagabonder dans sa bouche. Les mains de Duo encerclèrent sa taille, faisant gémir Heero quand leur chaleur remplaça l’eau froide. Ils s’embrassèrent avec tant de passion que lorsqu’ils se retirèrent, ils haletaient tous deux à cause du manque d’air.

« Je crois que je n’en n’aurais jamais assez de toi, Heero. » Soupira Duo en reposant son front contre celui d’Heero, poussant le garçon de telle façon que leurs corps se collèrent à celui de l’autre.

Heero gémit quand il sentit l’érection de Duo s’enfoncer contre son estomac, réveillant son propre désir. Son amant natté avait commencé à lécher son visage, le goutant et l’excitant de sa langue. Heero gémit quand Duo commença à mordiller sa gorge, et il pencha la tête en arrière, donnant à son amant plus d’espace tandis qu’il allongeait le bras à l’aveugle dans le dos de Duo pour défaire sa natte.

Quand les mèches de cheveux châtains flottèrent à la surface, Duo se baissa et plongea sa tête dans l’eau, léchant et suçant les tétons d’Heero de sa bouche. Heero gémit plus fort quand la chaleur enveloppa ces petites bosses dans de l’eau froide, les entourant.

« Comme ça ? » Demanda Duo quand il sortit la tête de l’eau, reprenant son souffle. Il cracha une gorgée d’eau sur le visage d’Heero quand il remonta à la surface, riant un peu de l’étonnement du brun, puis il lécha les gouttes sur le visage d’Heero tandis qu’il laissait ses doigts remplacer sa langue sur les tétons d’Heero.

Incapable de répondre entre ses gémissements, Heero acquiesça et arqua un peu plus son corps contre Duo quand son amant pinça ses mamelons.

« Bien, alors je vais faire encore mieux. » Duo sourit et plongea de nouveau sa tête, à la recherche de sa cible sous-marine.

Heero eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud envelopper sa virilité, la bouche de Duo. Cet état de fait rendit les choses encore plus difficiles pour Heero lorsque la langue de Duo lécha son sexe et que les mains de Duo titillèrent ses mamelons. Il fondit immédiatement à la caresse et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Duo pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

Duo suça et taquina le sexe d’Heero si minutieusement que lorsqu’il revint à la surface, Heero haletait et reposa son corps contre le sien. Le garçon aux cheveux longs rit et enlaça étroitement son amant éblouissant, sentant la virilité qu’il venait juste d’attiser appuyer contre son ventre. Sachant qu’Heero ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Duo fit courir ses mains sur le postérieur sensible, enfonçant un doigt dans l’entrée discrète entre les fesses. « Je crois qu’il est temps que je prenne mon amant virginal. »

« Duo… » Duo sourit au grognement d’Heero à sa plaisanterie et enfonça un deuxième doigt dans le passage étroit, faisant haleter Heero à la pénétration. Il prépara son amant doucement et précautionneusement, ne voulant pas qu’Heero souffre quand il le prendrait,  même si c’était un peu impossible puisque Heero serait toujours physiquement vierge.

Heero jeta sa tête en arrière quand Duo glissa un troisième doigt à l’intérieur et toucha la prostate, haletant fortement lorsque le flux de plaisir le frappa. Il mit ses mains autour du cou de Duo et ses jambes encerclèrent sa taille.

Reconnaissant le signal de son amant, Duo retira ses doigts et agrippa la taille d’Heero, tenant  le garçon suspendu sur son sexe prêt et avide. L’eau joua le rôle de lubrifiant quand il poussa Heero, empalant le garçon sur son sexe. Duo grogna quand Heero recouvrit son sexe, remplaçant l’eau froide de son corps tiède.

Heero gémit en ressentant la douleur initiale mais elle fut rapidement avalée par Duo l’embrassant. Il se sentit s’enfoncer sur le sexe de Duo, le prenant plus profondément en lui. Duo le descendit petit à petit jusqu’à ce qu’il sentit ses fesses toucher les cuisses de Duo. Sachant qu’il l’avait en lui jusqu’à la garde, Heero se détendit et essaya de s’ajuster à Duo.

<< Tu es vraiment magnifique et addictif, koibito. >> Duo rompit le baiser et observa les orbes bleu prussiennes. Heero sourit entre deux halètements et resserra l’étreinte, voulant fusionner leurs corps en une entité.

<< Je t’aime, Duo. >>

<< Je t’aime aussi, Hee-chan. >> Duo sourit et commença et élever le corps du garçon puis à le redescendre, avant que les capacités de guérison d’Heero puissent se mettre en marche et ne referment le passage jusqu’à sa taille normale.

Tous deux haletaient et gémissaient alors que l’eau ondoyait autour d’eux. Heero sentit la prise de Duo s’affermir sur sa taille et il fut empalé de plus en plus vite et fort. L’eau facilitait les montées et descentes orchestrées par le natté. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Duo lorsque sa prostate fut stimulée à chaque coup de rein. La hampe chaude de Duo associée à l’eau froide envahissait son passage soyeux le mettant au bord de la jouissance rapidement. Heero cria et arqua son dos en une courbe gracieuse et se libéra en même temps que Duo venait en lui.

Quand les flashs blancs du plaisir s’évanouirent, Heero haletait et reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de Duo. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la passion de Duo en lui. Il avait encore de rester ainsi pour toujours avec Duo en lui, l’aimant et l’enlaçant. Mais il savait qu’il était impossible que Duo reste plus longtemps, à regret Heero redescendit ses jambes de la taille de Duo et dégagea le sexe souple.

Ils se levèrent, prenant appui sur l’autre un petit moment et retrouvèrent leur calme et leur souffle avant de retourner sur la terre ferme et de préparer leur diner.

Après le repas, ils étendirent le drap et s’assirent sous un gros arbre. Duo s’appuya contre l’arbre et prit Heero dans ses bras, les couvrant de la couverture. Heero soupira avec satisfaction et s’appuya contre le buste de Duo. Ensemble ils observèrent le feu de camps, savourant ce moment de sérénité.

« Dis, Heero ? Je voudrais te dire quelque chose. » Dit doucement Duo, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient en face d’eux, posant son menton sur l’épaule d’Heero.

« Quoi ? » Murmura Heero en soupirant quand Duo frotta son nez contre son oreille.

« J. »

La simple lettre glaça le sang d’Heero. Il se tendit et sentit les bras autour de lui le serrer plus fort. « Je sais ce qu’il t’a fait. »

Heero se tourna brusquement entre les bras de Duo et le fixa, Duo lui rendit son regard. S’apercevant de la colère dans les prunelles violettes, Heero réalisa que Duo savait qui était J et ce que l’homme lui avait fait. « Co… Comment… Comment sais-tu… »

« Comment je sais qui il est ? » Duo ne put s’empêcher de sentir la colère augmenter quand il pensa à l’homme. « J’ai rêvé de vous deux, Heero. Non. J’ai beaucoup rêvé de ton passé. J’ai vu ta naissance et t’ai tenu dans mes bras. J’ai vu comment ton père et ta mère te traitaient, ce que ce salopard de J t’a fait, et aussi ce qui est arrivé à ton village. »

Remarquant que le garçon en face de lui tressauter de douleur quand il prononça la dernière phrase, Duo  tendit le bras et déposa la tête d’Heero contre son épaule, l’apaisant et le réconfortant. « Ce n’est pas ta putain de faute ce qui est arrivé à ton village. Je ne te parle pas de J pour te faire encore plus de peine mais pour te dire que je connais ton passé et que je le comprends, j’aimerai qu’on le partage et le supporte à deux. Je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous. »

Duo tenait fermement l’arrière de la tête d’Heero. « Et Dieu sait combien je voulais les arrêter quand ils te faisaient du mal, quand ils te brisaient le cœur. Je me sentais si inutile, je te voyais souffrir et j’étais là, incapable de leur en coller une ou de te libérer de ça. »

Duo fut silencieux après ça mais au vu de la tension dans ses épaules et la façon dont il serrait sa tête, Heero savait que Duo essayait de contrôler sa colère et s’empêchait d’exploser. Etrangement il se sentit en sécurité et sourit dans l’épaule de Duo. Sa situation actuelle n’avait rien à voir avec son enfance. Il avait Duo maintenant, il était aimé, choyé par celui qu’il aimait et protégeait le natté de sa vie. Il n’était plus seul et il ne laisserait pas son passé le torturer de nouveau.

« Tu n’es pas inutile. » Murmura Heero d’un ton amoureux à l’oreille de Duo. « Je pouvais sentir ta chaleur dans mes rêves, elle me calmait et me réconfortait. Cela m’a permis de tenir et de passer à autre chose. »

« N’empêche que tu ne méritais pas de subir de telles atrocités ! » Grogna Duo.

Heero s’éloigna et regarda Duo droit dans les yeux. « Laisse tomber, Duo. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Je ne m’occupe plus de mon passé maintenant que je t’ai à mes côtés. Tu m’aimes. Tu t’inquiètes pour moi. C’est tout ce que je demande. Je suis plus qu’heureux et te suis très reconnaissant de toujours vouloir de moi en sachant ce qu’il m’a fait. »

« C’est évident ! Je te veux plus que tout, ne doute plus jamais de ça. » Duo fixa le garçon dans ses bras pendant un moment avant de pousser un puissant soupir et de repousser sa colère. « Tu n’as même jamais été méchant avec eux. Tu es trop gentil, koi. » Duo caressa la joue d’Heero gentiment et mit ses doigts sur la bouche du garçon pour l’empêcher de répondre. « Ne nie pas. Même si les autres te voient comme quelqu’un de froid et pas très agréable, à mes yeux tu es quelqu’un d’agréable et de gentil… celui que j’aime le plus au monde. » Duo se pencha et embrassa gentiment Heero qui lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur. Le natté souriait quand il se retira. « Sans parler de ta beauté et de ta réceptivité… oh et de ta virginité aussi.. »

« Omae o korosu. » Gronda Heero. Il avait remarqué à son amusement combien Duo aimait le taquiner sur sa virginité sans cesse retrouvée.

Duo laissa échapper un éclat de rire et s’allongea sur les draps, entrainant Heero à ses côtés. Heero bougea de façon à ce que son dos repose sur le torse de Duo et ils continuèrent à observer l’ondoiement des flammes.

<< Je t’aime tellement, Duo. >>

<< Moi aussi. >>

Ils tombèrent tous deux dans un profond sommeil, accompagnés par les étoiles haut au-dessus d’eux.

~*~

« Pas encore ! » Grogna Duo en se retrouvant dans l’obscurité. « Je croyais que je n’aurais plus ce genre de rêves à présent. Il n’a pas souffert assez comme ça ? »

« NON !! Ecartez-vous de moi !! » Aux cris d’Heero, Duo tourna la tête. Mais peu importe combien il s’était préparé au supplice d’Heero, cette fois son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

En face de lui il y avait un Heero de huit ans, étendu sur le sol et se débattant avec J qui était au-dessus de lui, déchirant ses vêtements avec brutalité.

« Abandonne, gamin. Ta maladie annuelle te rend aussi faible que tu devrais l’être si tu n’étais pas le Perfect Soldier. J’ai beaucoup pensé à cette faiblesse et peut être que son but est de laisser Shinigami prendre possession de toi si tu choisis de le combattre. » J regarda avec satisfaction le corps nu sous ses yeux. Le petit garçon avait cessé de bouger, trop affaibli pour se battre contre l’homme.

« Et puis j’ai repensé à la prophétie. » Dit J d’un ton bourru en tournant l’enfant pour qu’il soit sur le ventre. « Elle dit que Shinigami prendra possession de son Perfect Soldier et j’ai tout à coup pensé ‘et si quelqu’un te prenait avant’. Personne à part les villageois ne connait la véritable forme du Perfect Soldier. Les autres pensent que le Perfect Soldier est un monstre et ne penseront jamais à cette possibilité. Il se pourrait que la prophétie dise que la personne qui te prendra sera le Shinigami. Cette personne pourra te contrôler après t’avoir possédé. J’y ai pensé encore et encore et j’ai décidé de tester cette théorie. Après tout je n’ai rien à perdre. Si te posséder me donne le contrôle sur toi, je deviendrai le maitre du monde grâce à toi. Mais si ça ne te fait rien, cela voudra dire que tu devras attendre que Shinigami te prenne. »

J attrapa les hanches du petit Heero, élevant son bassin dans les airs. « Tu es assez âgé pour m’accepter… Et je crois que ce sera une excellente expérience. Qui aurait jamais pensé que le Perfect Soldier serait si attirant de toute manière. Peut-être que si la théorie est fausse, je ne serai pas trop déçu. » Le sourire sur le visage de J donna un violent frisson à Duo quand il réalisa ce que l’homme avait en tête si sa théorie échouait. Ce salopard voulait essayer de trouver un moyen d’utiliser Heero pour son propre plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’Heero rencontre Shinigami !

Duo était frappé par ses propres pensées. La théorie de ce connard était certainement fausse puisque Heero était avec lui à présent. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce vieil homme… Duo grinça des dents, ne voulant pas dire le mot qui venait à ses pensées. Est-ce que ce salopard avait vio… torturé Heero jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de s’enfuir ?

‘Je suis plus qu’heureux et te suis très reconnaissant de toujours vouloir de moi en sachant ce qu’il m’a fait.’ Duo eut le souffle coupé quand il se rappela des paroles d’Heero. Alors ce connard avait…

« NON ! » Duo fut sorti de ses pensées par le cri d’Heero et à son horreur il vit J à genoux et nu derrière Heero, les mains sur ses hanches et prêt à empaler l’enfant. Sans réfléchir, Duo sauta pour plaquer l’homme loin de son bienaimé, oubliant qu’il ne pouvait pas toucher l’homme. Le natté vola à travers l’homme et frappa le mur. Duo grogna de douleur mais il se tourna rapidement quand J parla.

« Voyons à quel point tu es bon, gamin. »

« NOOOOOON !! » Cria Duo en plein martyre lorsqu’il vit l’homme pousser dans la fente entre les fesses d’Heero alors que l’enfant ne pouvait pas combattre. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Heero être violé alors qu’il ne pouvait rien faire ! Dieu existait-t-il vraiment ou quoi ? Si c’était le cas, alors pourquoi avait-il laissé Heero souffrir ainsi ? Heero ne méritait surement pas ça ! Personne ne méritait ça !

Même si son esprit criait qu’il ne voulait pas voir, Duo s’aperçut que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la scène. Et juste quand l’homme fut à un centimètre de pénétrer Heero, le corps du garçon s’enveloppa d’une lumière si brillante que Duo dut fermer les yeux.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!! » Duo put entendre le hurlement d’agonie de J mais la lumière était trop forte pour qu’il puisse ouvrir les yeux. Le hurlement continua jusqu’à ce que la lumière s’atténue et que Duo puisse ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

Il cligna des paupières quelques instants, laissant ses yeux se réadapter à la luminosité. Sur le sol, Heero était allongé sur le côté, haletant alors que pas bien loin J gémissait et se tordait de douleur. « Aide… moi… » L’enfant se contenta d’observer l’homme mal en point avec une expression indescriptible, restant immobile.

Duo vit le corps de l’homme tressauter et se contracter. Son corps commença à se désintégrer et se transforma en un tas de poussière en une minute. Une fois qu’il eut regagné son sang-froid, Duo se dirigea vers l’endroit où était Heero et s’agenouilla près du petit garçon. Il fit courir sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés, soulagé de pouvoir toucher l’enfant comme dans ses rêves précédents. « Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ce mec n’a eu que ce qu’il méritait. Il ne te fera plus de mal. » Duo se pencha et embrassa le front du garçon.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Duo cilla, confus. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s’apercevoir qu’il était réveillé. Il baissa le regard et se sentit soulagé de voir qu’Heero dormait encore, blotti contre lui. Mais ensuite Heero se réveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Bonjour, koi. Je suis si heureux que tu sois avec moi à présent. » Duo embrassa gentiment le front d’Heero en enlaçant le garçon.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Murmura Heero d’un air endormi.

« J’ai de nouveau rêvé de ton passé. Ce n’était pas un rêve agréable, mais j’aime la fin. J’ai vu J qui… » Duo ne put se permettre de prononcer le mot et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure épaisse à la place.

« Qui me prenait de force ? » Compléta Heero avec une expression neutre. « Duo, j’ai aussi fait ce rêve. »

Duo déterra sa tête et regarda Heero avec surprise. « Tu as aussi rêvé de ça ? »

Heero acquiesça. « Apparemment nous avons fait le même rêve. Ne sois pas si affligé. Après tout il n’a pas réussi à me posséder et a été tué à la place. »

« Je sais, mais…… » Duo caressa affectueusement la joue d’Heero. « Tu ne méritais pas d’être traité ainsi. Tu étais si jeune, nom de Dieu. »

« Je sais. Mais oublie ça, Duo. Je ne veux pas que mon passé nous fasse du mal après tout ce que tu as fait pour me rendre heureux. » Heero déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Duo. Il ne laisserait pas son passé détruire leur bonheur.

Duo soupira mais il savait qu’Heero avait raison. Il n’y avait pas de quoi se tracasser sur l’enfance d’Heero maintenant qu’Heero était heureux à ses côtés. Il embrassa le garçon longuement et passionnément, passant tout son amour dans le baiser.

<< Je ne laisserai personne te faire de nouveau du mal, koi. >> Duo rompit le baiser et entreprit de faire l’amour avec le garçon, qui l’accueillit en lui avec bienveillance.

~*~

« Je suis repu ! Enfin, nous allons avoir un booon lit pour dormir aujourd’hui. » Duo s’étira sur sa chaise alors qu’Heero finissait de manger son diner. Ils avaient voyagé toute la journée et étaient arrivés à une petite ville isolée, peu touchée par la guerre. « Viens, trouvons une auberge. Je ne peux plus attendre avant d’essayer le lit. »

Heero se contenta de renifler et continua à manger. << Et me prendre à nouveau, non ? >> Duo sourit et attrapa sa boisson. Ils utilisaient la télépathie plus souvent maintenant qu’ils avaient trouvé comment focaliser leurs esprits pour y parvenir.

<< Tu m’as pris une fois ce matin et une nouvelle fois quand nous avons laissé nos chevaux se reposer. Tu n’en as pas assez pour aujourd’hui ? >> Réprimanda Heero d’un air moqueur. Bien sûr ça ne le dérangeait pas d’être une nouvelle fois pris par Duo puisqu’il aimait la sensation de l’avoir en lui.

<< Peux-tu me blâmer pour n’en avoir jamais assez de toi ? >> Duo prit une expression de chien battu, qui fit lever les yeux d’Heero au ciel. Le natté sourit silencieusement quand il remarqua qu’Heero était devenu plus animé et exprimait ses sentiments librement depuis le jour où sa véritable identité avait été mise à jour.

Tout à coup la porte du bar fut grande ouverte. Heero et Duo attrapèrent rapidement leurs armes quand plusieurs hommes armés entrèrent dans le bar. Un des hommes, qui semblait être le leader se dirigea vers le propriétaire. « Donne-moi tout ton argent ou personne ne quittera ce bar en vie. »

Le propriétaire vida rapidement la caisse et était sur le point de donner son contenu à l’homme quand d’un coup la porte fut brusquement ouverte et un autre homme entra. « Arrêtez ! » Hurla l’homme. Il avait une vingtaine d’années, portait un costume de guerrier et un fouet pendait sur son côté droit.

Duo regarda le leader des bandits s’approcher de l’homme et gronder. « Ne te mêle pas de ça si tu tiens à la vie. »

« C’est ce que je devrais vous dire à vous. » L’homme regarda le bandit droit dans les yeux. « Mon nom est Alex Mueller, le Shinigami. »

Des halètements de surprise résonnèrent bruyamment. L’homme nommé Alex, tourna la tête pour voir un garçon natté tombé de sa chaise tandis que son compagnon brun écarquillait les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** Hehehhe, le suspense est diabolique, hein ? *part s’abriter*


	19. Chapter 19

Des halètements de surprise résonnèrent dans la salle. L’homme nommé Alex, tourna la tête pour voir un garçon natté tomber de sa chaise tandis que son compagnon brun écarquillait les yeux. « Ne soyez pas si surpris, messieurs. Je suis le Shinigami mais je n’ai aucun désir de faire le mal. » Alex se tourna vers les bandits qui le regardaient avec peur. « Sauf pour ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions… »

Alex fit un pas en avant tandis que les bandits firent un pas en arrière. « Allez-vous-en maintenant ou vous finirez tous comme diner pour mon Perfect Soldier. » Inutile de dire que les bandits fuirent en quelques secondes.

Duo regardait la bouche ouverte l’homme nommé Alex et le suivit de ses yeux violets écarquillés. Mais de quoi parlait cet homme ? Son Perfect Soldier ?  Il vit le propriétaire du bar venir vers l’homme et lui donner de l’argent en le remerciant et s’inclinant avec reconnaissance.

« Eh mon joli, combien de temps vas-tu rester assis par terre comme ça ? » Duo tourna la tête pour voir qui lui parlait. C’était une fille en tenue de danseuse avec de très longs cheveux blonds et des sourcils fourchus. Elle se tenait près de lui et le regardait d’un air séducteur. « Allez, laisse-moi t’aider. » La fille attrapa rapidement sa main et le hissa sur sa chaise alors qu’elle s’asseyait à côté de lui.

Duo s’aperçut qu’Heero avait froncé les sourcils et savait qu’il n’était pas judicieux que la fille reste près de lui plus longtemps. « Merci… heu… »

« Je m’appelle Dorothy. » La fille se pencha en avant et s’accrocha au bras de Duo. « Tu es nouveau ici, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis une fille pleine de ressources. Je peux te dire ce que tu veux savoir. Spécialement sur Shinigami. »

« Shinigami, est-ce que c’est homme est vraiment Shinigami ? » Duo n’y pouvait rien mais il se sentait curieux. Après tout il était le vrai Shinigami et là il y avait un autre homme qui utilisait cette appellation.

« Bien sûr ! Alex est arrivé en ville il y a deux mois quand nous avons été attaqués par des soldats d’OZ. Il s’est mis devant les troupes et a annoncé son identité. Les troupes sont reparties rapidement et ne nous ont plus jamais dérangés. » Expliqua joyeusement Dorothy.

« Alors il vous a tous aidés. » Dit Duo d’un air pensif puis il se souvint d’un détail. « Oh, pourquoi  le propriétaire lui a-t-il donné de l’argent ? »

« Il en a besoin pour nourrir son Perfect Soldier, évidemment. Nous lui donnons tous régulièrement de l’argent  comme ça son Perfect Soldier est assez nourri et ne nous prend pas pour sa nourriture. »

Duo avala sa salive. << Tu es vraiment un  mangeur d’hommes, Hee-chan ? >>

Heero répondit avec un grognement télépathique.

« Le Perfect Soldier est si effrayant que ça ? Quelle est sa taille ? » Demanda Duo avec une vraie curiosité.

« Je ne l’ai jamais vu. » Répondit Dorothy et posant une de ses mains sur l’épaule de Duo.

Duo repoussa rapidement sa main. « Tu ne l’as jamais vu ? Alors qui l’a vu ? »

« Personne. Tu es fou ? » Dorothy leva les yeux au ciel. « Alex a dit que s’il l’appelait, nous serions tous dévorés. »

« Oh, alors c’est Alex qui vous a dit que le Perfect Soldier mange des humains ? » Duo cilla.

« Bien sûr, il le contrôle après tout. Il est si branché et courageux… » Dorothy prit le menton de Duo. « Mais pas aussi beau que toi. Dis, si nous allions dans la chambre pour parler plus longuement ? »

Heero gronda. Il avait vu le comportement de la fille avec Duo et sentit une sorte de feu brûler en lui quand la fille devint plus audacieuse. Il n’avait jamais été jaloux avant, même pas quand Hilde approchait Duo. Mais après il réalisa qu’à présent c’était différent. Maintenant il savait que Duo l’aimait, qu’ils s’appartenaient l’un l’autre, que personne d’autre ne pouvait toucher Duo de manière intime. Heero réalisa qu’il ressentait de la possessivité pour Duo. Cette fille devait arrêter d’harceler Duo… Maintenant !

Duo sentit une odeur de brûlé et il regarda Dorothy qui arborait une expression indiquant qu’elle sentait aussi l’odeur. Il fut étonné quand il vit une seconde plus tard Dorothy sauter et crier. « AHHH !! » Dorothy se leva et se tourna attrapant ses cheveux, c’est là que Duo réalisa que ses cheveux étaient mangés par le feu. La pauvre fille courut comme une folle vers la fontaine devant le bar.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » Duo regarda la porte par laquelle Dorothy était sortie, abasourdi. Il se tourna vers Heero et vit qu’il souriait d’un air satisfait. Un éclair se fit dans l’esprit de Duo. << Tu as mis le feu à ses cheveux ? J’y crois pas. >>

<< Je n’aime pas qu’elle te touche. >> Heero renifla.

Duo se contenta de fixer son petit-ami puis sourit. << Ah, mon koi est jaloux. >>

Heero regarda ailleurs et se leva. << Viens, trouvons une auberge. >>

Le sourire de Duo s’élargit quand il suivit Heero à l’extérieur, marchant près de lui. << Que penses-tu d’Alex ? >> Il attrapa la main d’Heero et marcha main dans la main avec le garçon impassible.

<< Un imposteur, quoi d’autre ? >>

<< Mais il n’y a aucune chance qu’il soit le vrai Shinigami ? >>

<< Duo, si tu n’étais pas le Shinigami, tu aurais connu le même sort que J en me prenant. >>

Duo frissonna et resserra sa prise sur Heero en se souvenant ce qui était arrivé à ce salopard quand il avait essayé de prendre Heero. << Ok, donc c’est lui l’imposteur. >>

<< Qu’allons-nous faire ? >> Ils arrivèrent à une auberge et Heero commanda la chambre tout en continuant de communiquer par télépathie avec Duo.

<< Rien. >> Duo était amusé de voir Heero marchander le prix de la chambre. C’était une chose qu’il avait appris depuis qu’il apprenait la langue d’Heero. Le garçon était très rigide sur l’usage de l’argent. Il marchandait pour presque tout et gagnait la plupart du temps en utilisant son regard noir à la fin.

Satisfait du prix, Heero prit la clef de l’hôtelier et haussa un sourcil à destination de Duo. << Rien ? >>

<< Oui, du moment qu’il ne nuit à personne, pourquoi devrait-on se préoccuper de lui ? En plus il a arrêté les bandits lorsqu’ils braquaient le bar. >> Duo suivit Heero vers leur chambre assignée.

<< Mais il a aussi pris de l’argent au propriétaire. >> Heero ouvrit la porte. Une fois qu’ils furent entrés, il ferma de nouveau la porte.

<< Ah oui. Il doit être une sorte de mercenaire alors ? Comme toi. >> Duo s’étira et commença à passer ses vêtements de nuit.

<< Je ne trompe pas les gens pour avoir de l’argent. >> Heero renifla et changea aussi de tenue.

<< Evidement. >> Duo leva les yeux au ciel en retirant son pantalon. Ayant fini de se déshabiller, il sourit et enlaça son petit-ami, qui avait fini de se déshabiller restant en spandex et était sur le point d’enfiler son débardeur.

<< Duo ? >> Heero arrêta son mouvement en sentant la poitrine nue de Duo contre son dos nu.

<< Tachons d’en apprendre plus sur cet Alex demain. Pour l’instant, je veux prendre du bon temps avec mon koibito. >> Duo mordilla le cou d’Heero et les dirigea vers le lit

<< Mission acceptée… >> Heero gémit sous le traitement et laissa son débardeur tomber au sol. Il sentit Duo s’asseoir, puis il fut tiré jusqu’à être assis sur les genoux du natté.

« Tu es très mignon quand tu es jaloux, tu sais. » Murmura Duo près de l’oreille d’Heero avant de chercher la bouche d’Heero.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. » Marmonna Heero avant de laisser sa bouche être dévorée par Duo.

Duo sourit dans le baiser. Comme toujours, Heero ne refusait jamais aucune caresse qu’il lui donnait. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres d’Heero puis parcourut le visage du garçon pour y déposer des baisers papillons, inondant Heero de son amour. << Tu n’as pas besoin d’être jaloux. Je n’aime que toi, koi. >>

<< Oui… >> Heero gémit de nouveau et jeta sa tête sur l’épaule de Duo pendant que le natté suçait son cou. Les mains de Duo couraient le long de son corps et ses doigts agrippèrent le spandex d’Heero, le baissant et déshabillant entièrement le brun.

<< Tu es plus beau qu’elle, Hee-chan. >> Duo parcourut de ses doigts le corps nu d’Heero est en caressa lentement chaque centimètre jusqu’à ce que le garçon dénudé soit réduit à une toile frémissante sur ses genoux. << Mien. >>

<< Toujours, Duo. Toujours. >> Heero haleta quand ses mamelons devinrent le centre d’attention des doigts de Duo. Il s’arqua, se livrant aux doigts le torturant. Il pouvait sentir la fermeté du désir de Duo pressé contre son dos et il se demanda combien de temps Duo pourrait supporter de le torturer en étant dans un tel état. Son propre désir pulsait douloureusement alors que Duo jouait avec ses boutons de chair. Décidant qu’il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et supporter la torture sur sa poitrine, Heero lança sa main derrière lui en aveugle et fut récompensé par un halètement surpris quand sa main trouva l’érection de Duo.

Avant que Duo ne puisse revenir de sa surprise, il sentit Heero se soulever légèrement, se tourner sur ses genoux, puis descendit sur son sexe, toujours tenu par le garçon. Il pouvait sentit le passage d’Heero le serrer, toujours détendu de la précédente pénétration quelques heures auparavant, facilita son chemin. Cependant l’étroite virginité qui l’enveloppait le fit presque venir ici et maintenant. Essayant de retenir sa libération, Duo posa ses mains sur les hanches d’Heero et descendit le garçon plus bas, s’enfermant dans le cocon chaud. << Heero ! Mon dieu, tu es si bon. >>

<< Mien ! >> Heero grogna et sentit ses yeux se mouiller quand son sphincter s’écarta et accepta le sexe de Duo, mais ensuite la douleur s’en alla rapidement alors qu’il descendait souplement sur le sexe de Duo jusqu’à ce que ses fesses sensibles touchent les cuisses de Duo. Ayant Duo enfoncé en lui jusqu’à la garde, Heero laissa échapper un sourire satisfait et reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Duo. Il gémit doucement en sentant Duo pulser en lui.

Duo prit Heero dans ses bras. << C’est totalement stupide de ne pas t’être préparé d’abord, même si j’admets que j’aime te sentir aussi étroit. Ton corps est… était… bon sang… il était vierge grand dieu ! >>

Heero gronda et poussa Duo pour l’allonger sur le lit. << Je sais ce que je fais. Ne me traite pas comme si j’étais en cristal juste parce que je suis vierge. >> Il se leva puis s’assit, s’empalant lui-même sur le sexe dur de Duo. << Mien ! >>

Duo gémit bruyamment mais ensuite Heero colla sa bouche sur les lèvres du natté, avalant tous les sons produits par Duo. Leurs langues dansèrent dans la bouche d’Heero alors que le garçon chevauchait Duo avec frénésie, s’empalant encore et encore sur le sexe de Duo jusqu’à ce qu’ils viennent en même temps.

Heero se laissa tomber sur Duo et ronronna avec satisfaction tandis qu’il sentait Duo se retirer de lui. << Mien… >> Il mordilla le cou de Duo et le mordit plus bas sur l’épaule de Duo.

Duo sursauta. << Ouah, tu es vraiment jaloux de cette fille, hein Hee-chan ? >>

<< Pas du tout. >> Grogna Heero alors qu’il léchait la trace de morsure qu’il avait laissée sur Duo.

Duo se contenta de sourire et mit ses mains sur la taille d’Heero, retirant le garçon de son sexe et le prenant dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent bientôt tous deux dans un profond sommeil.

~*~

Le lendemain matin

<< Eh bien, apparemment il vit ici. Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi cet endroit à l’écart de la ville, loin de tout voisin. >> Duo regardait la petite cabane derrière les buissons. Il avait demandé au propriétaire du bar l’endroit où habitait Alex, non sans peine. Duo se demanda si Dorothy aurait encore eu des cheveux sur la tête s’il avait mis une seconde de plus à repousser la fille et attraper son koibito jaloux pour les sortir du bar.

<< Que faisons-nous maintenant ? >> Demanda Heero, accroupi derrière Duo, les yeux toujours posés sur la cabane.

Il fut surpris quand il vit des enfants sortir en courant de la maison et s’accrocher à l’homme.

« Papa, on joue. »

« Papa, j’ai faim. »

<< Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq six. Wah ils sont six. >> Duo les observait avec la bouche grande ouverte alors qu’Alex riait et soulevait le plus petit d’entre eux. << Il doit utiliser l’argent pour élever les enfants. Tu vois, ce n’est pas quelqu’un de mauvais, Heero. >>

Heero ne répondit pas, faisant se tourner Duo vers son amant. Heero regardait longuement Alex et les enfants, Duo se souvint que son petit-ami n’avait jamais été une seule fois traité gentiment par son propre père. Duo comprenait combien Heero avait affreusement envie d’avoir quelqu’un qui l’aimait et qui s’en fasse pour lui, il se sentait comme lui avant qu’il ne rencontre Sœur Helen et les autres orphelins. Les émotions montèrent en Duo alors qu’il atteignait Heero et prenait le garçon dans ses bras, l’enlaçant étroitement.

« Duo ? » Murmura Heero, confus.

<< Tu m’as moi, koi. >> Duo embrassa gentiment le front de Heero. << Je t’aime de tout mon cœur. >> Le natté sentit Heero appuyer sa tête sur son épaule.

<< Je t’aime aussi, Duo. >> Heero se blottit dans le cou de Duo, se sentant reconnaissant de l’avoir à ses côtés Il n’était plus seul. Il avait quelqu’un qui l’aimait et qu’il aimait en retour.

« Bonjour, que faites-vous ici ? » Duo fut surpris en entendant la voix et il releva le regard pour voir Alex Mueller au-dessus d’eux. « Désolé de vous surprendre, mais ton ami n’a pas l’air de se sentir bien. Ça va ? »

Heero, qui s’était éloigné de Duo, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Duo lui posa rapidement la main sur la bouche, l’empêchant de parler, répondant lui-même. « Il est un peu fatigué en ce moment. Pouvons-nous nous reposer chez-vous un moment ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Suivez-moi. » Alex se redressa et marcha jusqu’à la cabane, suivi par les enfants.

<< Je ne suis pas fatigué. >>

<< Tes fesses sont fatiguées après l’exercice matinal, Hee-chan. >>

<< ………… pour quelqu’un qui ne ment pas, tu es plutôt bon………… mais mes fesses ne sont pas fatiguées, je guéris vite, tu te rappelles ? >>

<< Mince, j’ai encore oublié ça…… Allez, dis-moi quel endroit est fatigué comme ça je ne mentirai pas. >>

Heero renifla. << ……ma tête. >>

<< Quoi ?? >>

<< Ma tête est fatiguée par ton bavardage télépathique. >>

<< Heeeeeeeeeeroooooo, t’es méchant ! >> Duo bouda.

Alex, bien entendu, ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation télépathique, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait voir l’échange d’expressions puisqu’il tournait le dos aux garçons.

<< Fais juste semblant d’être malade, koi. >> Duo prit Heero dans ses bras et suivit Alex à l’intérieur.

<< Duo, que veux-tu de lui ? >> Heero grimaça mais obéit, appuyant sa tête contre l’épaule de Duo.

<< Je veux juste en apprendre plus sur lui. Il a l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien. >>

<< Il peut aussi ne pas l’être. Tu peux être blessé si son but est de voler ton argent. >>

<< Ah, mais alors j’ai mon super-koi qui me sauvera, non ? >>

Heero grimaça et refusa continuer de parler. Duo se contenta de rire puis prit un air inquiet en asseyant Heero sur une chaise.

« Tiens, bois ce thé. Ça t’aidera à te détendre et effacera un peu ta fatigue. » Dit Alex en offrant the tasse de thé chaud à Heero.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. » Duo sourit et sentit un coup sur sa natte. Il se tourna et vit qu’une des enfants tenait sa natte entre ses petites mains. « Ouah, pas la natte s’il te plait. J’ai assez d’Heero pour me la tirer chaque jour. »

<< Hn. >> Renifla télépathiquement Heero tout en sirotant son thé.

<< Merci, je sais que tu adores mes cheveux, Hee-chan. >> Duo souleva l’enfant et essaya de retirer gentiment la natte de son emprise mais sans succès.

« Elle t’aime bien. » Alex sourit alors que la petite fille riait joyeusement et balançait la natte de Duo.

« C’est ce que je vois. » Duo fit la grimace. « C’est ta fille, Alex ? »

« Non, c’est ma sœur, Mariemeia. »  Alex fit un signe vers un autre enfant. « Nos parents sont morts alors je dois prendre soin d’eux tous. Eh, comment connais-tu mon nom ? » Alex regarda Duo avec surprise.

« Non attend, je crois que je me rappelle, vous êtes les garçons du bar que j’ai rencontré la nuit dernière, non ? »

Avant que Duo n’ait eu le temps de répondre, la porte fut si brusquement ouverte que l’enfant dans les bras de Duo commença à pleurer de surprise.

« Qu’est-ce que… » Alex se leva et vit plusieurs hommes se tenir à la porte. A part l’homme qui se tenait au milieu, il s’agissait des hommes qu’Alex avait menacés la veille dans le bar.

« C’est toi Alex Mueller, le Shinigami ? » Le nouvel homme s’avança. Il semblait être le leader, et les autres entrèrent à sa suite. Il portait un habit de guerrier, mais ne possédait aucune arme apparente.

« Oui, c’est moi. Il n’est pas poli de faire irruption dans la maison de quelqu’un, vous savez. » Alex se leva, une main sur son fouet. « Vous feriez mieux de ne pas m’énerver. »

L’homme se contenta de sourire avec arrogance puis fronça les sourcils quand l’enfant dans les bras de Duo se mit à pleurer plus fort. Alex le vit et fit signe à l’homme de poursuivre la discussion dehors. L’homme acquiesça et sortit, suivi par les autres.

« Les garçons, prenez soin des enfants s’il vous plait. » Dit Alex à Duo et Heero puis il sortit pour suivre les hommes.

Duo et Heero se regardèrent.

<< Tu crois que ça ira pour lui, Heero ? >>

<< Je ne sais pas. >>

<< On ferait mieux de les surveiller, alors. >>

Duo marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre, tenant toujours Mariemeia, dont les pleurs s’étaient mués en sanglots. Heero se tint près de lui après avoir dit aux autres enfants de ne pas faire un seul bruit. Pas comme s’ils en avaient l’intention de toute façon, ils étaient trop effrayés pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que s’asseoir et ses serrer les uns les autres.

« Alors que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Alex à l’homme.

« Mon nom est Trent, le chef de ce groupe. Tu as arrêté mes hommes hier alors qu’ils gagnaient de l’argent. »

« Je n’aime pas l’attitude de ton groupe, j’attends maintenant que vous présentiez vos excuses sans quoi j’appellerai mon Perfect Soldier. »

L’autre homme eut de nouveau un sourire en coin. « Uniquement si tu es vraiment le Shinigami. »

Alex pâlit à la phrase, mais il le masqua rapidement d’un regard noir. « Evidemment que je le suis. Je vous suggère à tous de déguerpir maintenant ou vous allez devenir la nourriture de mon Perfect Soldier. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Trent fixa Alex. « Alors tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi j’ai entendu des nouvelles selon lesquelles le Perfect Soldier a détruit le palais de Tsubarov il y a quelques jours. »

Alex devint encore plus pâle. « Qu… Quoi ? »

« J’ai interrogé les gens du coin et ils m’ont dit que tu n’avais jamais quitté la ville en deux mois depuis ton arrivée, et tu n’as jamais fait venir ton Perfect Soldier pendant que tu étais ici. » Trent prit un air suffisant. « Je crois que tu es un imposteur. »

« Comment… Comment oses-tu ! » Bégaya Alex. « Pars maintenant ou je ne peux plus te promettre la sureté de vos vies. Je n’hésiterai pas à appeler mon Perfect Soldier. »

« Si tu peux l’appeler. » Trent s’avança, faisant reculer Alex. « Prouve que tu es le Shinigami, Alex Mueller. A l’attaque ! »

Alex attrapa son fouet avec nervosité alors que quelques hommes le chargeaient. Il attaqua l’un des hommes, mais l’homme trancha rapidement son fouet. Un autre homme réussit à approcher Alex et lança son épée sur lui. « Meurs, imposteur ! »

Mais avant que l’épée de l’homme ait pu toucher Alex, un bâton frappa son assaillant, le faisant reculer. Les deux autres hommes furent surpris par l’intrusion et ne virent pas une épée frapper leurs mains, leur enlevant leurs armes. Alex cilla quand il vit ses invités se tenir devant lui, bâton et épée à la main, combattant ses assaillants. En moins d’une minute, ils avaient réussi à mettre tous les hommes KO, laissant Trent seul.

« Qu’est-ce… » Trent fixa les sauveurs d’Alex. Il ne s’agissait que de deux garçons. « Comment osez-vous m’interrompre… »

« Bien sûr. C’est toi le méchant ici. » Dit Duo en pointant son bâton vers Trent. « Tu savais déjà qu’il était un imposteur alors pourquoi l’as-tu attaqué ? Surtout que vous étiez en supériorité numérique. »

« Les habitants ne savent pas qu’il est un imposteur et si je le tue, la ville ploiera devant moi. » Trent sourit avec mépris et dégaina son épée. Il chargea Duo mais fut surpris quand le brun s’interposa entre eux et le bloqua. Il s’arrêta rapidement et recula, semblant très en colère. « Comment oses-tu ! Je vais veiller à ce que tu meures dans la douleur ! »

Trent s’agenouilla et toucha le sol d’une main. « Viens, mon Taurus ! »

Le sol fut secoué et l’endroit que Trent avait touché s’ouvrit et un bœuf géant tout en pierre en sortit.

Un golem ! Duo écarquilla les yeux alors que le golem de pierre se tenait sur ses quatre pattes il était aussi grand que lui. Il était vraiment énorme ! 

« Ce golem est vraiment puissant. Personne ne peut le vaincre. » Trent sourit d’un air méprisant à destination d’Alex. « Oh, le Perfect Soldier peut certainement le détruire. Essaye d’appeler ton Perfect Soldier, Alex, ou tu seras écrasé par mon Taurus. » Trent rit en voyant sa créature charger en avant. Le natté se mit en dehors de la trajectoire du taureau et prit l’imposteur avec lui mais le brun ne bougea pas. Il regardait simplement le taureau se diriger vers lui, levant une main en direction du taureau.

« Tu es stupide ou suicidaire, gamin ! » Trent rit mais s’arrêta soudainement quand il vit la main du garçon s’entourer d’une aura lumineuse. L’aura se transforma en une boule qui frappa son Taurus, le détruisant en fines particules.

Trent resta muet comme une carpe, choqué et surpris. Un simple garçon avait détruit son Taurus en un seul coup ! C’était impossible ! Il s’agenouilla et toucha de nouveau le sol, cette fois avec ses deux mains.

Heero le regarda avec impassibilité alors que deux nouveaux golems Taurus sortirent du sol que Trent avait touché. Il leva ses deux mains et relâcha son pouvoir, réduisant les golems en poussière. « Omae o korosu. » Heero envoya son pouvoir vers Trent, sans laisser le temps à l’homme d’appeler d’autres golems. Trent était sans vie au moment où le pouvoir d’Heero le frappa.

« Bien joué, Hee-chan. » Duo sourit de l’endroit où il était avec Alex. << Tu auras un bisou comme récompense tout à l’heure, koi. >>

<< Hn. >>

<< Oh tu veux que je te donne quelque chose d’autre, alors ? Une partie de mon corps que je mettrai quelque part en toi ? >>

<< Baka… >>

Duo reluqua Heero avant de se tourner vers Alex pour quelque chose de plus important. « Alex, pourquoi as-tu fais semblant d’être Shinigami ? »

Alex sortit de son état de choc dû à ce qui venait d’arriver en face de lui. « Parlons à l’intérieur, voulez-vous ? »

Duo acquiesça et suivit Alex à l’intérieur de la maison, tandis qu’Heero s’occupait d’enlever les hommes, morts ou inconscients, de la cabane. Alex rassura les enfants et leur demanda d’aller faire une sieste avant de s’asseoir sur la chaise autour de la table et de faire signe à Duo de s’asseoir sur une autre chaise.

<< Duo ? >>

<< Oui, Hee-chan ? >>

<< J’emmène ces hommes au maire pour les mettre en prison. >>

<< Ok, à tout de suite. >>

<< Oui. >>

Duo se recentra sur Alex qui l’étudiait du regard. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Tu savais que je n’étais pas le Shinigami depuis le début, n’est-ce pas ? »

Duo acquiesça.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Dis-moi d’abord pourquoi tu as fait semblant d’être le Shinigami. »

« J’ai fait ça parce que c’est le moyen le plus rapide d’avoir de l’argent. J’en ai énormément besoin pour les enfants. » Expliqua Alex.

Duo acquiesça. « Mais ce n’est pas un moyen sûr, Alex. Tu dois trouver un autre travail. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Alex. « J’avais prévu d’arrêter cette comédie si j’avais eu assez d’argent pour ouvrir une boutique dans une autre ville. »

Duo se contenta d’observer l’homme, ses neurones tournant à cent à l’heure.

~*~

« Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ça. » Alex regarda Duo depuis le siège de son charriot.

Duo finit d’attacher leurs chevaux au charriot et sourit à Alex. « Ce n’est rien. Je veux juste aider les enfants, Alex. Je ne veux pas que leur grand frère se fasse attraper. Les laissant sans personne pour s’occuper d’eux. »

Alex sourit. « Vraiment merci beaucoup… »

« Duo. » Sourit Duo en retour. « Je m’appelle Duo Maxwell. Maintenant, prend cet argent. Utilise-le pour ouvrir la boutique. » Il mit la bourse dans la main d’Alex.

« Duo, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ça. »

« Prend juste soin de Mariemeia et des autres. C’est assez pour moi. » Duo se recula. « Vas-y maintenant, Alex. »

« Mais que vas dire ton ami tout à l’heure ? » Alex sembla hésiter. « C’est son argent et son cheval également, non ? Il sera en colère si tu les donnes sans sa permission. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit une voix derrière eux.

<< Tu nous espionnais, n’est-ce pas, koi ? >>

<< Hn. >>

<< Je pense aussi. Où sont les hommes ? >>

<< En prison. >>

Duo se contenta de sourire alors qu’Heero se tint à côté de lui. « Tu as entendu Heero, Alex. Vas-y maintenant, nous nous occupons du reste ici. »

« Merci beaucoup, Duo. Et à toi aussi Heero. Si vous n’étiez pas intervenus, Trent aurait ma tête à présent. » Alex regarda Heero. « J’aimerai être aussi fort que toi. Tu as détruit les golems que Trent a dits indestructibles sauf pour le Per… » Alex cilla. Il fixa Duo puis Heero, puis de nouveau Duo. « Alors c’est pour ça que tu savais que je n’étais pas le véritable Shinigami. C’est toi le vrai… »

Duo se contenta de sourire et frappa le flan des chevaux assez fort pour qu’ils commencent à courir, tirant le chariot à leur suite. « Au revoir, Alex. »

« Duo ! » Alex était surpris et serra fortement les rênes, tandis qu’il regardait en arrière pour voir les deux garçons qui l’avaient aidé.

Duo put entendre qu’Alex leur criait quelque chose entre le bruit des chevaux au galop et du chariot courant sur le sol, mais il ne put rien y comprendre.

<< Heero ? >>

<< Oui ? >>

<< Tu as compris ce qu’il a dit, n’est-ce pas ? >>

<< Oui… >>

<< Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? >>

<< Merci beaucoup, Shinigami et Perfect Soldier. >>

~*~

_Capitale d’OZ_

« Seigneur Treize, j’ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. »

« Et quelles sont-elles, Lady Une ? »

« J’ai trouvé le Shinigami et son Perfect Soldier. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** Je ne fais pas trop de suspense, non ? *rentre dans sa carapace de tortue*


	20. Chapter 20

« Une pinte de bière, garçon ! »

« Ça vient ! » Duo versa la bière dans le verre et jeta un regard à son petit-ami qui portait un plateau rempli de verres et bouteilles.

<< Hee-chan… >> Appela son petit-ami via la télépathie.

<< ………… >>

<< Dis… Hee-chan…… >>

<< ……… >> Heero prit deux verres et une bouteille sur une table, pleine d’hommes riants.

<< Tu boudes, hein ? >>

<< Non. >>

<< Alors arrête de m’ignorer. >>

<< Hn. >>

<< Allez, j’ai dit que j’étais désolé. >>

<< Hn. >>

<< Hee-channnn… >> Gémit Duo.

<< Tu es un baka. >>

<< Non. >>

<< Alors comment appelles-tu quelqu’un qui donne TOUT son argent à quelqu’un sans en garder une petite partie pour lui-même ? >>

<< Hum… Quelqu’un de gentil ? >> Essaya faiblement Duo en ce recevant un regard noir de son koi. << Tu as dit que tu étais d’accord. >>

Heero laissa sortir un faible grognement et mis plusieurs verres et bouteilles sur la table un peu trop brusquement au goût de Duo. << J’étais d’accord parce que je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour en garder pour nous. Duo tu es un baka d’avoir oublié que tu avais aussi besoin d’argent pour vivre, dormir, et continuer notre voyage. Sans compter que tu as un petit-ami en plus. >>

« Un petit-ami radin… » Marmonna Duo, se souvenant l’heure de torture qu’il avait dû endurer à écouter Heero et le propriétaire du bar marchander à propos de leurs salaires. Il se demandait ce qui avait fait choisir ce travail à Heero pour gagner de l’argent dans un premier temps.

<< Qu’as-tu dit ? >>

<< Hum… Rien d’important. >> Duo entendit un reniflement télépathique et se demanda si Heero avait entendu ce qu’il avait murmuré. Il avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer son petit-ami, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de bouder ou d’être jaloux. Duo vit Dorothy passer rapidement devant lui, servant d’autres clients et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant combien les cheveux de Dorothy étaient courts à présent. La pauvre fille n’oserait plus jamais flirter avec lui car à chaque fois qu’elle approchait Duo, ses cheveux prenaient soudainement feu.

Le bruit d’un poing frappant une table le sortit de ses pensées. Duo se tourna en direction du bruit et vit plusieurs hommes debout et criant les uns sur les autres. Il les avait vus jouer aux cartes, et vu leurs cris, l’un d’eux avait triché. Il soupira en réalisant qu’une bagarre allait bientôt éclater et décida de ne pas s’en mêler, essayant de sauver les tasses et bouteilles à la place puisqu’il perdrait son temps s’il essayait d’arrêter des hommes ivres se battant.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu’il était inutile d’essayer d’arrêter ce genre de types. Quand il était encore un gamin des rues, il y a longtemps, il avait l’habitude de se cacher entre les tables, attendait le début de la bagarre, puis prenait tout l’argent qu’ils avaient misé avant de s’enfuir. Duo sourit en se remémorant ces jours. De toute façon, il n’agirait plus ainsi. Pas depuis que Sœur Helen lui avait fait promettre de ne plus voler.

Tout à coup, les mouvements de son petit-ami attirèrent son regard. Duo leva un sourcil quand Heero s’approcha du propriétaire du bar, qui semblait sur le point de s’évanouir quand les hommes commencèrent à se lancer des coups de poing. Le pauvre, il y aurait beaucoup de tables et de chaises cassées après la bagarre.

Duo vit qu’Heero parlait au propriétaire. Curieux, Duo s’approcha d’eux jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse entendre ce qu’ils se disaient sans qu’ils ne s’en aperçoivent.

« …… Je peux vous débarrasser d’eux pour vous si vous me donnez 5000 crédits. »

« 5000 crédits ?? Tu plaisantes ! C’est un mois de salaire ! En plus, tu ne peux peut-être même pas battre ces armoires à glace. Argh ma chaise ! » S’exclama le propriétaire quand un des hommes cassa sa chaise.

Heero haussa les épaules. « Ça ne coute rien d’essayer. Vous n’avez rien à perdre. Plus vite vous me donnez votre accord, moins il y aura de dégâts. »

Une bouteille vola dans leur direction, s’éclatant contre le mur, manquant la tête du propriétaire de quelques centimètres.

« Alors ? » Heero leva un sourcil en direction de l’homme qui avait pâli.

« Tu l’as pour 3000. »

« 5000 »

« 3500 »

« 5000 »

« 4000. C’est définitif. »

Heero secoua la tête. « 5000. C’est un prix fixe. »

Un autre objet vola vers eux, cette fois c’était une table. Le propriétaire du bar cria, réalisant qu’il n’avait aucun moyen d’esquiver la table. Soudain une main se leva entre la table et lui et attrapa le meuble, le reposant au sol.

Heero s’assit paresseusement sur la table et eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque l’homme le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte. « Alors ? »

Le propriétaire du bar avala sa salive et acquiesça faiblement. « 5000. Je veux que ces types sortent de mon établissement. »

« Mission acceptée. » Heero se leva de la table et alla droit dans la bagarre. Sans trop d’efforts, il attrapa les hommes un par un et les jeta soit par une fenêtre ou une porte, selon laquelle était la plus proche. En une minute, Heero avait fini son travail, laissant les hommes sans connaissance hors du bar alors que le reste des occupants du bar ne pipaient mot devant le spectacle.

Duo regarda la bouche grande ouverte son petit-ami marcher jusqu’au propriétaire du bar. Il vit l’homme donner à contrecœur son paiement à Heero. Tout à coup il comprit pourquoi Heero avait choisi cet endroit pour travailler. Le réaliser lui fit encore plus ouvrir la bouche et fixer son koi qui affichait un air impassible.

Heero eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit que Duo le regardait. Il ignora les autres regards qu’il reçut de la part des autres occupants du bar et marcha droit vers son petit-ami. « Allons-y. Nous en avons fini ici. » Il attrapa la natte de Duo et tira le garçon hors du bar.

~*~

<< Tu avais tout prévu. >> Une fois dans leur chambre, Duo fit face à son petit-ami. << Tu as décidé de travailler dans un bar parce que tu savais que tu aurais une chance de gagner de l’argent en un clin d’œil comme là. >>

<< Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de travailler un mois entier. >> Heero haussa les épaules et enfila son débardeur et son spandex.

<< Mais ce n’est pas juste pour le propriétaire du bar. Tu as utilisé ses faiblesses pour ton propre avantage. >> Duo s’assit sur le lit et leva les yeux vers Heero.

<< Ne sois pas stupide, Duo. Le propriétaire du bar a plus qu’assez de crédits pour ça avec l’argent que les hommes ont laissé sur la table. Je n’en ai pris qu’une petite partie. >>

Duo fit un O parfait avec sa bouche puis fronça les sourcils. << Attends une seconde. Si tu ne voulais pas travailler un mois entier dans le bar, pourquoi as-tu marchandé pour les salaires pendant une heure entière ? >>

<< Question d’habitude ? >> Offrit Heero d’un air innocent.

Duo grogna et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il eut bientôt un petit-ami excité assis sur son torse. « Heero ?? »

« Tu es fatigué ? » Heero bougea ses hanches de façon séduisante, frottant l’aine de Duo intentionnellement.

Duo se sentit durcir au contact et sourit. « Jamais trop fatigué pour goûter à un puceau comme toi, koi. »

Heero grogna alors qu’il effeuillait le garçon sous lui. << Je commence à regretter de te l’avoir dit. >>

<< Trop tard, koi. >> Duo rit doucement et commença à déshabiller également son koi, lui retirant son spandex et son débardeur.

Lorsque le dernier vêtement fut enlevé et les laissa nus, Heero attrapa la bouche de l’autre et glissa sa langue dans la bouche du natté. Il sentit la main de Duo sur l’arrière de son cou, approfondissant le baiser tandis que son autre main errer le long de son dos et se glissa entre ses fesses. Il gémit dans la bouche de Duo quand les doigts de Duo pénétrèrent et le préparèrent, repoussant les doigts.

<< Impatient, n’est-ce pas ? >> Duo rit et frôla la prostate d’Heero, faisant haleter puis grigner le garçon. >>

<< Arrête de me taquiner. >>

<< Comme tu veux. >> Duo sourit et retira ses doigts, il laissa Heero mettre du lubrifiant sur son sexe avant qu’il ne les fasse tourner pour être au-dessus glissa son érection à l’intérieur du conduit chaud de son amant, entreprenant de les conduire tous deux dans un pic de plaisir et d’oubli.

~*~

Duo sourit quand il s’allongea sur le côté du lit et regarda le visage endormi de son petit-ami. Heero avait l’air si jeune et innocent lorsqu’il dormait. Il caressa le visage d’Heero d’un doigt, savourant ce rare moment de sérénité. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi, bien dans les bras l’un de l’autre sans jamais s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

Il vit les paupières d’Heero battre légèrement et il le salua d’un sourire chaleureux. « Bonjour. » Duo se baissa embrassa le garçon avec passion.

« Bonjour. » Heero ronronna et se blottit contre le torse nu de Duo. « Depuis combien de temps me regardes-tu dormir ? »

«  Hum… J’sais pas. » Duo posa son menton sur la tête d’Heero. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui… Très bien. Je n’ai pas eu de rêves. »

« Plus de rêves de ton passé ? » Duo caressa le dos d’Heero.

« Pas depuis la dernière fois où l’on a eu le même rêve. » Heero ronronna et arrondit légèrement son dos. « Et toi ? »

« Oh. Pareil que toi. Plus de mauvais rêves. Je crois que c’est parce que je sais enfin tout ce que j’ai à savoir de ton passé. »

« Tu connais mon passé mais je ne connais pas le tien. » Heero gémit quand il sentit les doigts de Duo parcourir son corps.

« Ah… Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire de mon passé. Je suis orphelin depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. » Duo sourit tristement alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient.

« Comment faisais-tu pour survivre ? » Heero leva le regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Duo.

« J’ai rejoint un groupe de vauriens, me suis fait prendre après quelques mois et ai été envoyé dans un orphelinat où j’ai rencontré Sœur Helen. »

Heero resta silencieux et regarda Duo se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

« Sœur Helen dirigeait l’orphelinat. Elle est très gentille et s’occupait de nous. J’avais l’habitude de me faire gronder à chaque fois que j’essayais de voler quelque chose et en guise de punition j’ai dû nettoyer l’orphelinat jusqu’à ce que je promette de ne plus voler. » Heero vit le sourire de Duo. « Je me demande ce qu’elle fait en ce moment. Si elle sera triste ou en colère quand elle s’apercevra que j’ai disparu. Ah, je suis sûr qu’elle doit être inquiète puisque je lui ai promis de la contacter au moins une fois par mois. »

« Elle te manque ? » Heero se sentit un peu jaloux.

Duo sourit et embrassa Heero. « Oui. Elle est comme une mère pour moi. Si seulement je connaissais un moyen de revenir et de lui dire que je vais bien… »

Heero eut le souffle coupé quand Duo devint tout à coup transparent et commença à disparaitre lentement. « Duo ! » Cria-t-il en sautant sur Duo.

« Qu…quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ? » Duo cilla avec surprise lorsque qu’Heero lui grimpa dessus.

Heero cilla également avec surprise laissa tomber son corps sur Duo, sentant la chair chaude. Duo était là. Duo était encore là. « J’ai cru… Je t’ai vu disparaitre à l’instant. » Il enlaça fermement Duo.

« Disparaitre ? Où veux-tu que je disparaisse ? »

« Dans ton monde. » Heero tremblait de peur. « En me laissant tout seul ici. »

« Ne sois pas bête. » Duo lui rendit son étreinte calma le garçon, sentant le corps fin trembler rapidement. Heero avait vraiment peur. « Je ne vais nulle part. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. »

« Promis ? »

« Je te le promets. On restera ensemble. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je serai toujours à tes côtés. » Duo embrassa gentiment Heero et sentit Heero s’arrêter de trembler. « Imbécile de koi, je ne te quitterai jamais. Je suis à toi, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui… Et moi aussi je suis à toi. » Heero acquiesça mais Duo pouvait voir de la peur encore présente dans les yeux bleus. Il recouvrit le visage d’Heero de baisers papillons et caressa le corps fin jusqu’à ce qu’Heero se sente en sécurité et s’endorme.

Duo soupira en voyant l’expression paisible d’Heero. Même une fois endormi, Heero ne l’avait pas lâché, utilisant son corps comme son lit. Les membres d’Heero étaient étendus sur Duo, sa tête était calée sous son menton, il sentait des légers souffles contre son cou. Duo fixa le plafond pour réfléchir à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il était encore confus. Il ne l’avait pas dit à Heero, mais il s’était senti bizarre quand il parlait de son passé. Une seconde il s’était senti flotter et la seconde suivante, il avait Heero collé à lui, le clouant au sol, enfin sur le lit pour être précis.

Est-ce qu’il disparaissait réellement comme lui avait dit Heero ? Si oui, où allait-il et qu’est-ce qui avait causé sa disparition ? Duo essaya de trouver des réponses mais bientôt il tomba endormi, se sentant très bien avec Heero comme couverture.

~*~

TOC TOC TOC

Duo fronça les sourcils quand son sommeil fut dérangé.

TOC TOC TOC

Il remua et s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et il battit des paupières quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Heero.

Heero l’immobilisait toujours sur le matelas de son poids mort.

TOC TOC TOC

« Une seconde ! » Cria Duo en essayant de repousser Heero d’au-dessus de lui, juste pour haleter quand il sentit qu’Heero resserrait son emprise. Duo réalisa qu’Heero était réveillé. Evidemment, comment quelqu’un aurait-il pu dormir avec ces coups persistants ? << Heero ! Lâche-moi. >>

<< Non. Tu vas t’en aller. >>

Duo cilla. << De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne vais nulle part. >>

<< Si. Je viens juste de rêver que je me réveillais et que tu disparaissais dès que je m’écartais de toi. >>

Duo cilla de nouveau et s’aperçut qu’Heero tremblait. Heero ressemblait à un enfant en état de choc parce qu’il a eu un cauchemar. Duo fit courir sa main sur le corps tremblant d’Heero et réalisa que malgré son comportement impassible et tempéré, Heero était encore un enfant quand il s’agissait de sentiments. Il venait juste d’apprendre comment exprimer ses sentiments il y a peu une fois qu’il avait su que quelqu’un voulait de lui et l’aimait.

Comparé au Heero qu’il avait rencontré quand il était arrivé dans ce monde, le Heero tremblant dans ses bras était bien plus expressif et animé. La façon dont il devenait jaloux, sa façon de bouder, de se mettre en colère, d’avoir peur, Duo ne voyait rien de ça chez l’ancien Heero.

Duo était stupéfait en réalisant combien il était important pour Heero et combien il avait affecté le garçon. Ils avaient changé l’autre et aucun ne serait plus jamais les mêmes si l’un décidait de quitter. Duo sourit et caressa la tête d’Heero, exactement comme il avait vu Sœur Helen le faire pour calmer un enfant qui pleurait. << Chut, Heero. C’est juste un cauchemar. Ce n’est pas la réalité. >>

Heero ne répondit rien. Il cala juste sa tête plus fortement sous le menton de Duo.

Duo soupira, sachant qu’Heero ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. Il se souvint d’un enfant à l’orphelinat qui avait fait un cauchemar si horrible une fois qu’il avait tenu Sœur Helen une journée entière. Il espérait juste qu’Heero n’aurait pas besoin d’autant de temps pour se calmer et oublier son cauchemar. C’était probablement la première fois qu’Heero faisait un cauchemar, à part ceux concernant son passé.

TOC TOC TOC

Duo grogna. Il avait oublié la raison première de son réveil. « Allez-vous en ! » Cria-t-il.

« Heero, Duo, c’est moi. C’est important. » Dit une voix féminine derrière la porte et Duo fut étouffé lorsqu’Heero forcit son étreinte. << Heero, tu peux me tuer si tu ne me relâches pas un peu. >>

Heero défit un peu sa prise mais ne bougea pas plus.

Duo soupira de nouveau et caressa les cheveux d’Heero, se demandant ce qui était si important pour que la fille risque de nouveau ses cheveux.

« Heero, ouvre s’il te plait. » Demanda encore Dorothy.

Ouaip cela devait être très important. « Attends encore un peu. » Cria Duo. << Heero… >>

<< Non. >>

Duo embrassa le crâne d’Heero. << Je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas. Mais j’ai besoin de te bouger un peu pour avoir une meilleure position. Mets tes bras autour de mon cou, d’accord ? >>

Heero n’émit aucun son mais il bougea lentement un bras et le mit autour du cou de Duo, puis il bougea l’autre avec une lenteur délibérée, Duo ne put s’empêcher de sourire des singeries de son bienaimé. << Bien, maintenant laisse-moi m’asseoir. >>

<< Non. >>

<< Allez, Heero. Assis ne signifie pas que je vais disparaitre. Tu me tiens toujours, non ? >> Duo sourit d’un air réconfortant et posa ses mains sur le lit pour s’aider se mettre en position assise. Heureusement Heero décida de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficile, alors Duo était à présent assis sur le lit avec Heero à califourchon sur ses genoux, les bras encerclant son cou. Sans qu’on ne lui demande, Heero enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Duo, agrippant Duo comme l’aurait fait un koala avec un arbre.

Duo rit et embrassa la tête d’Heero, remarquant que le garçon avait cessé de trembler. C’était bon signe. << Tiens-toi bien, Hee-chan. >> Il mit un bras autour de la taille d’Heero et se leva doucement, vacillant quelques secondes avant de retrouver son équilibre. La vache, il se sentait comme une mère berçant un bébé géant.

TOC TOC TOC

« Entrez ! » Duo attrapa la couverture et la mit autour d’eux. Heureusement, la couverture était longue, les couvrant des épaules aux genoux. Il se sentait mal comme s’il était dans un cône ou un tube ainsi mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se débrouilla pour libérer une de ses mains de l’emprise de la couverture sans dévoiler leur nudité. Et marcha jusqu’à la porte.

En ouvrant la porte, il vit qu’il y avait une autre fille avec des cheveux bruns près de Dorothy. Toutes deux arboraient des expressions surprises et choquées. Duo se força à sourire en réalisant combien ils avaient l’air ridicule. « Désolé, mais il vient de passer un mauvais moment et ne veut pas me laisser partir. Entrez. » Duo leur fit signe d’entrer de la tête et ferma la porte après que les filles se soient assises sur des chaises. Il s’appuya contre le mur près de la porte, trop fatigué pour se déplacer avec son paquet géant, et il posa son regard sur les filles. « Je me rappelle que vous aviez quelque chose d’important à dire, qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Dorothy bafouilla et montra l’autre fille aux cheveux bouclés. « Hum, voici Catherine Bloom, ma cousine. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

« Mon aide ? » Duo cilla.

« Hum, votre aide à tous les deux. »

« Attends un peu ! » La nommée Catherine leva une main. « Je ne crois pas que nous avons besoin d’eux deux. J’ai juste besoin de toi, pas de lui. » Catherine montra le paquet brun sous le menton de Duo.

« Catherine ! » Siffla Dorothy.

« C’est vrai. Je me souviens que tu m’as dit qu’un seul d’entre eux avait combattu les hommes la nuit dernière. Je pensais que vous pouviez tous les deux effectuer ce travail, mais vu son comportement actuel, je crois que je peux seulement compter sur toi, Heero. » Catherine regarda Duo le regard rempli d’espoir.

Duo cilla. Dorothy toussota. Heero… ne fit rien.

« Hum, Cathy… » Dorothy essaya de dire quelque chose mais Catherine la coupa.

« Dorothy m’a dit comment tu t’étais battu hier alors je voulais que tu protèges ma roulotte. J’ai pensé que vous seriez tous les deux bons combattants, mais puisque l’un de vous est inapte au combat, j’ai peur de devoir te donner le travail à toi seul, Heero. Pas d’inquiétude pour ton compagnon, tu peux le prendre avec toi. » Dit doucement Catherine tout en regardant Duo.

Duo ouvrit grand la mâchoire aux affirmations de la fille. Il ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou se mettre en colère et en même temps il fut effrayé en sentant Heero se tendre.

« Hum, Cathy… Je crois que tu devrais les engager tous les deux parce que… »

Catherine coupa de nouveau Dorothy. « Quoi ? Tu veux que j’engage un garçon aussi mollasson comme garde ? » Elle se tourna vers Duo. « Je suis désolée si je suis directe, Heero, mais je ne crois pas que ton compagnon puisse se battre. Si tu veux que je l’engage, j’espère qu’il peut cuisiner. Nous avons aussi besoin d’un cuisinier. »

Un grondement fut le seul avertissement pour Duo et les jeunes filles alors qu’Heero tournait brusquement sa tête et foudroyait du regard Catherine sans relâcher Duo. Le natté pouvait deviner ce qu’Heero ferait et cria. « Heero ! Non ! Arrête !! »

Trop tard.

Duo put juste regarder la fille hurlante avec sympathie quand le feu commença à manger sa chevelure. Heureusement Dorothy fut rapide, ayant été dans des cas similaires. Elle attrapa broc d’eau sur la table et le vida sur Catherine,  permettant à la fille de ne pas finir chauve.

<< Heero… >>

<< Hn. >> Heero eut l’air satisfait quand il vit la fille tousser. Malgré sa sympathie pour elle, Duo se sentit un peu soulagé en s’apercevant qu’Heero avait lâché sa taille et se tenait maintenant sur ses propres pieds. Belle amélioration. Maintenant il avait juste besoin de trouver un moyen pour qu’Heero lâche son cou. Duo pensa flirter avec Dorothy, mais y renonça, ne désirant pas tester la puissance de feu d’Heero sur ses prétendants.

« Alors c’était vraiment toi qui mettait le feu. » Dorothy regarda Heero d’un air accusateur. Au grand amusement de Duo,  la fille ne put contenir sa peur et rendit son regard à Heero.

« Hn. »

« Désolé Dorothy, il est du genre jaloux. »  Duo leva ses mains en l’air et gagna un sourire de la jeune fille.

« Je peux le comprendre. » Acquiesça Dorothy « Je ne t’en veux pas. Je crois que j’ai appris ma leçon d’être prudente avec qui je flirte. Et c’est pareil pour toi Cathy. » Elle se tourna vers la fille trempée. « Ne juge pas trop vite. Tu aurais dû attendre que je te les présente d’abord. »

« Présenter ? » Catherine qui s’était calmée, put juste regarder Duo et Heero d’un air interrogatif.

Duo sourit. « Je suis Duo Maxwell, enchanté mademoiselle. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction d’Heero. « Et voici Heero Yuy, mon koi et également le meilleur combattant que tu puisses trouver. »

Catherine pâlit. « C’est… c’est Heero… »

« Ouaip, celui qui a battu tous les hommes hier, Cathy. » Répondit Dorothy

En voyant la fille pâlir un peu plus, Duo vint à son aider. « Tu as dit que tu voulais nous engager pour protéger ta roulotte. Où veux-tu aller ? »

Catherine regarda Duo avec reconnaissance et commença à parler. « A mon île natale. Ma famille, Dorothy et moi pensons qu’il n’est pas sûr de rester par ici et nous voulons retourner à notre île paisible. Comme vous le savez, OZ et Sank sont en ce moment en état de cessez-le-feu, alors c’est le moment idéal pour partir. Mais malheureusement, nous avons besoin de passer par la capitale d’OZ. Puisque nous devons être extrêmement prudents dans la capitale, nous avons décidé d’engager quelques gardes. »

« Combien ? » Demanda Heero soudainement alors que Duo levait les yeux au ciel. Laissant Heero s’occuper de l’argent.

« 3000 crédits par garde. » Bégaya Catherine, effrayée à l’idée de prendre de nouveau feu.

Duo regarda Heero. << Alors ? >>

<< C’est satisfaisant. >>

<< Ca y est ? J’ai cru que tu serais en colère après elle. >>

<< Les affaires et les sentiments personnels sont deux choses très différentes. En l’accompagnant, nous n’aurons pas à acheter de chevaux et nous gagnerons encore un peu d’argent. >>

<< J’aurais dû savoir que c’était pour ça. >> Duo soupira et redéposa son regard sur Catherine. « Nous acceptons. »

« Vraiment ? Oh merci !! » Catherine s’éclaira tout à coup. « Merci beaucoup !! Heero, hum, je suis désolée pour… »

« C’est oublié. »

Catherine cilla. « Oh, merci. Enfin, nous partons cet après-midi. Je vous attendrai au bar. Allez Dorothy, nous devons en informer les autres. » Elle agrippa Dorothy et elles quittèrent rapidement la chambre sans laisser à Duo ou Heero une chance de protester.

<< Cette après-midi ? Mince on va devoir faire vite. >> Duo se déplaça pour fermer la porte mais c’était un peu difficile avec Heero accroché à son cou << Hee-chan, lâche-moi maintenant. Je ne vais pas m’en aller. >>

<< Non. >>

Le natté soupira et avec quelques efforts, il réussit enfin à fermer la porte à clef. << Bon sang, si seulement je pouvais sauter sur le lit plutôt que de te trainer tout le chemin. >> Duo visualisa le lit alors qu’il regardait la porte. Tour à coup il se sentit flotter et ensuite il se tenait sur le lit, avec Heero l’enserrant toujours.

Duo cilla avec surprise. << Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? >>

<< Nous sommes sur le lit. Debout. >> La voix d’Heero paraissait aussi surprise que celle de Duo.

<< Hum apparemment nous avons bougé d’une manière ou d’un autre… Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir ? >>

<< Non. Je n’en ai pas la possibilité. >>

<< Alors ça veut dire… >>

<< Que ça vient de toi. >> Termina Heero.

Duo ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait à ce qu’il venait de se produire. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu’il essayait de trouver une explication logique, il ne pouvait trouver de réponse. Oh c’est vrai, rien n’était logique dans le monde d’Heero de toute façon. Duo cessa de réfléchir et décida à la place d’essayer son pouvoir à la place. La  prochaine chose qu’il sut était qu’il se tenait sur la table, avec toujours Heero collé à lui.

<< Wahou ! Je peux me téléporter ! >> Duo sourit et visualisa de nouveau le lit.

<< Téléporter ? >> Demanda Heero en s’apercevant qu’ils étaient de nouveau sur le lit.

<< Ouais, c’est comme ça qu’on appelle ce genre de pouvoir dans mon monde. >> Duo s’assit et tira Heero pour qu’il s’asseye sur ses genoux.

<< Les habitants de ton monde peuvent faire ce truc de téléportation ? >>

<< Hum, non. Ça n’existe que dans la science-fiction. >>

<< Science-fiction, tu veux dire les légendes ? >>

<< Heu, oui. Quelque chose comme ça. >>

<< Mais toi tu peux le faire. >>

<< Je crois que c’est une partie du pouvoir de Shinigami, comme la télépathie et ma capacité à voir les fantômes. >>

<< Ça doit être ça… >>

<< En tout cas… >> Duo sourit. << Je pense que je sais pourquoi tu m’as vu disparaitre. Je devais être sur le point de me téléporter pour la première fois. >>

<< Oh, ça doit être ça. >>

<< C’est ça. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je ne vais pas partir. >>

Heero hésita. << Quel endroit imaginais-tu quand tu étais sur le point ce te téléporter cette fois ? >>

Oh merde. Duo jura silencieusement. Il pouvait prévoir la réaction d’Heero quand il saurait la réponse à cette question. Il ne pouvait pas mentir et ne pas répondre rendrait Heero encore plus méfiant. Duo soupira et lui dit la vérité. << Mon monde. >>

Comme Duo l’avait prévu, Heero baissa la tête dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule et raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de son cou. Les jambes du garçon s’enroulèrent de nouveau autour de sa taille. Duo attendit quelques minutes avant d’appeler son petit-ami.

<< Heero… >>

Heero ne répondit pas.

<< Heero, je… >>

<< Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? >>

Duo était stupéfait par la question brutale.

Heero remarqua la tension de Duo et ferma les yeux. Apparemment son cauchemar allait bien devenir réalité après tout. Duo s’en irait, retournerait dans son monde. Est-ce que Duo serait heureux dans son monde ? Bien sûr que oui. Il y avait quelqu’un là-bas qui s’inquiétait pour lui et l’aimait. Déchiré entre son désir de rester avec Duo et le bonheur du natté, Heero prit sa décision. Il embrassa le cou de Duo et détacha doucement ses bras et ses jambes, descendant des genoux de Duo.

« Heero ? »

« Il n’y a personne qui ne veuille pas rentrer chez lui. » Heero baissa la tête, tremblant en réalisant que Duo pouvait le quitter à chaque instant.

Un doigt releva son menton et deux yeux violets  le pénétrèrent. « Tu as raison, koi. Tout le monde veut rentrer chez lui. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il allait perdre Duo… Il serait de nouveau seul. Mais ensuite il fut enveloppé dans un énorme câlin et se trouva avec les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes. << C’est toi mon chez moi, koi. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** Pas de suspense, en vue ?? *reçois quelques regards noirs* *goutte d’eau sur le front* je ferai mieux d’écrire le chapitre 21………


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine et Dorothy se tenaient devant le bar. « Où sont-ils ? » Catherine les cherchait du regard avec impatience, parcourant la rue des yeux mais il n’y avait pas trace des garçons. Tout à coup deux visages apparurent juste à côté d’elles. Les filles cillèrent de surprise lorsqu’elles virent Duo et Heero en face d’elles. Catherine regarda Heero à deux fois, il se tenait près de Duo et avait la natte du garçon aux yeux violets dans la main. Il avait l’air si différent dans sa tunique de guerrier et son visage ne montrait aucun sentiment, il n’avait rien à voir avec le garçon effrayé qu’elle avait vu accroché à Duo une heure auparavant.

« Pile à l’heure, hein ? » Duo sourit. « Prêts à partir ? »

« Hum, oui. La roulotte est derrière le bar. » Catherine montra la direction, regardant les garçons avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Ok, on va mettre nos affaires là-bas. » Duo sourit et disparut, emmenant Heero avec lui. Il n’hésitait pas à utiliser son pouvoir au vu de tous. Comme Heero lui avait fait remarquer depuis le début, il n’était pas inhabituel que quelques personnes possèdent différents types de pouvoirs et elles se sentaient libres de les utiliser devant les autres.

Après la disparition des garçons, le silence tomba entre les deux filles jusqu’à ce que Dorothy se décide à parler. « Cathy, je crois que nous avons engagé un duo d’enfer. »

Catherine ne put qu’acquiescer.

~*~

_Capitale d’OZ_

Dans les jardins du palais, un grand homme blond se tenait en face d’un rocher qui faisait deux fois son poids tandis qu’un homme aux cheveux roux le regardait depuis une fenêtre au deuxième étage du palais.

« Notre espion a dit que le Perfect Soldier arriverait dans moins d’une semaine, votre excellence. » Dit la femme qui se tenait derrière l’homme aux cheveux roux.

« Merci, Lady. » Treize sourit, sans cesser de regarder l’homme blond dégainer son épée et fendre l’énorme rocher en petits morceaux avec facilité.

Une suivit le regard de Treize. « Pensez-vous qu’il puisse battre le Perfect Soldier ? »

« Aucune chance. »

Une eut le souffle coupé par la surprise. « Pardonnez-moi excellence, mais alors pourquoi lui avoir donné des pouvoirs supplémentaires afin de le rendre plus fort ? »

Treize eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Le rôle de Zechs n’est que de retenir le Perfect Soldier pendant que je capture le Shinigami. »

~*~

Duo observait Heero rangeant leurs affaires dans le dernier chariot du convoi, tout en tenant la natte de Duo comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il y avait trois chariots à protéger et ils occupaient le dernier avec Dekim, le cuisinier que Catherine avait trouvé après les avoir engagés comme gardes.

Quand Heero eut fini de déballer, Duo toucha ses cheveux désordonnés et les téléporta sur le toit du bar pour terminer la conversation qu’ils avaient abandonnée.

<< Duo ? >> Heero regarda le natté alors que Duo s’asseyait, l’entrainant avec lui et l’asseyant sur ses genoux.

<< Bah Heero, je t’ai promis de ne pas te laisser, non ? >> Duo fixa les yeux bleu prussien, et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

<< Oui. >>

<< Est-ce que j’ai déjà rompu une de mes promesses avant ? >>

<< Non. >>

<< Alors fais-moi confiance, koi. >> Duo embrassa doucement son petit-ami. << Je n’ai aucun endroit que je puisse appeler « chez-moi », dans ce monde, dans le mien, sauf quand je suis avec toi. Tu es mon chez-moi, Heero. >>

Heero regarda Duo longuement avant d’acquiescer et d’enlacer le natté. « J’ai confiance en toi. » Ayant ressenti le besoin de le dire à voix haute, Heero fut heureux du ton calme de sa voix. Duo ne le laisserait pas. Il en était sûr. « Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me quitter, koi. »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » Duo lui rendit son étreinte et posa son menton sur l’épaule d’Heero. << Même la mort ne nous séparera pas, koi. >>

<< Oui… >>

Ils restèrent silencieux, apaisés par les bras de l’autre jusqu’à ce que Catherine les appelle. « Heero, Duo, où êtes-vous ? Nous partons dans une minute ! »

Les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un soupir étouffé et ils rompirent leur étreinte. << Il est l’heure de travailler, je suppose. >>

Heero acquiesça et se leva, forçant Duo à se lever aussi puisque sa natte était toujours prisonnière de la main de son amant. << Eh, tu sais que tu peux lâcher ma natte maintenant, Hee-chan ? >>

<< Je sais. >>

Duo attendit mais Heero ne fit aucun geste pour lâcher sa natte. Il regarda Heero et vit la lueur taquine dans les orbes bleus. << Tu sais, Heero ? Je crois que tu es plus tombé amoureux de ma natte que de moi. >> Fit semblant de soupirer Duo.

Qui eut pour seule réponse un reniflement télépathique. Duo rit et les téléporta sur le sol, juste en face de Catherine, manquant de donner une crise cardiaque à la pauvre fille.

~*~

Le convoi partit et le premier jour passa sans aucun problème, hormis l’attaque d’un petit groupe de bandits qui fut mis en déroute par Heero. Catherine et Dorothy avaient regardé le garçon avec ébahissement alors qu’il manipulait les bandits comme de vulgaires jouets et réalisèrent combien elles avaient été chanceuses que le garçon se contente de brûler leurs cheveux dans le passé.

La nuit tomba et ils dressèrent un campement dans un coin relativement isolé, faisant un cercle autour du feu de camps alors qu’ils attendaient Dekim, le cuisinier, qui préparait le diner.

« Bon sang, ce vieil homme est vraiment long à faire le diner. » Murmura Duo en entendant son estomac gargouiller pour la cinquième fois.

« Tu es le seul à être un estomac sur pattes. » Heero qui était assis près de lui renifla et se leva. « Je vais faire un tour. »

<< Où tu vas, Hee-chan ? >> Duo regarda Heero s’éloigner de leur cercle et pénétrer dans la forêt avoisinante.

<< Vérifier les environs et chercher de la nourriture supplémentaire. Je sais que tu auras encore faim après manger. >> Répondit Heero en disparaissant dans la forêt avant que Duo ne puisse grimacer.

« Alors Duo, comment peux-tu te téléporter sans Sagittaire ? » Demanda Dorothy au natté avec curiosité.

Duo fixa la fille avec surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Téléportation. Le pouvoir de se déplacer d’un endroit à un autre en une seconde est la téléportation. » Répondit Catherine.

« Je sais ça. Je suis juste surpris que vous connaissiez le nom de ce pouvoir alors qu’Heero ne le connaissait pas. Et qu’est-ce qu’un Sagittaire ? »  Demanda Duo avec perplexité.

« Oh, ce mot vient de la langue ancestrale de notre tribu. Très peu de gens connaissent ce mot. »

Dorothy s’expliqua. «  Un Sagittaire est un animal qui transmet son pouvoir de téléportation à son propriétaire. »

« Sagittaire…… »  Duo se rappelait vaguement du premier jour qu’il avait passé dans ce monde. Il se souvenait qu’Heero avait combattu un homme qui pouvait se téléporter et qui avait une sorte de rat sur son épaule. Il décrivit l’animal aux deux filles.

« Oui, c’est un Sagittaire. » Acquiesça Catherine. « Comment sais-tu à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Une fois j’ai vu un homme en utiliser un. » Répondit Duo, songeur à la réponse précédente de Dorothy. « Alors le mot téléportation vient de votre ancien langage…… est-ce que l’un de vous parle cette langue ? »

Dorothy secoua la tête. « C’était il y a des siècles, Duo. On n’en connait que quelques mots. »

Duo voulait en savoir plus, mais il fut déconcentré par Dekim qui annonçait le diner fin prêt. Et apparemment sa faim était plus forte que sa curiosité. << Hee-chan, tu ferais mieux de revenir maintenant ou il ne restera plus assez à manger pour toi. >>

<< Fais-le et tu dormiras avec les chevaux. >>

<< Eh bien, je n’ai pas de problème avec ça. Je ne peux pas faire l’amour avec toi dans la roulotte puisque le vieux Dekim dort avec nous. >>

<< Est-ce que le sexe est ta seule préoccupation ? >>

<< Hum hum… le sexe avec un amant vierge, pour être honnête. >>

<< Omae o korosu. >>

<< Je t’aime… aussi… Hee… >>

<< Duo ?…… Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ?…… >> Heero avait un mauvais pressentiment quand il n’entendit aucune réponse venant du natté. Il courut aussi vite qu’il put tout en continuant à appeler Duo. << Duo ! Réponds-moi ! >>

La scène qui accueillit Heero quand il arriva au campement le rendit plus soucieux encore. Tout le monde était étendu sans connaissance sur le sol et il les parcourut des yeux avec inquiétude pour trouver son amant.

« C’est lui que tu cherches ? » Heero se tourna en direction de la voix et il vit un Duo inconscient attaché à une roue du chariot  alors que Dekim tenait un couteau sous sa gorge. « Ne bouge pas. »

« Que leur as-tu fait ? » Siffla Heero, sans bouger de l’endroit où il se tenait.

« J’ai mis des herbes somnifères dans le diner. » Dekim sourit. « Tu ferais mieux de m’obéir si tu veux que ce garçon reste en vie. » Le vieil homme pressa le couteau un peu plus pour appuyer son argument.

« Ne le blesse pas. » Grogna Heero avec colère, désirant de tout son être mettre le vieil homme en pièces.

« Prend la corde dans la roulotte et attache-les. » Dit Dekim en faisant un geste en direction des autres personnes inconscientes.

Heero serra les dents et appliqua l’ordre de Dekim, ne voulant pas risquer la sécurité de Duo. Une fois qu’il eut fini d’attacher la dernière personne, il se retourna vers Dekim. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Dekim éclata de rire. « Pour leur argent bien sûr abruti, pour quoi d’autre ? J’avais prévu de tous vous endormir avec le repas, mais tu es parti avant qu’il ne soit prêt. De toute façon  j’avais changé mes plans quand j’ai vu la facilité avec laquelle tu as vaincu ces voleurs. »

« …… »

« Tu n’es pas intéressé par mon changement de plan ? Eh bien, je doute que tu le sois longtemps puisque j’ai décidé que tu étais trop fort pour que je te laisse en vie. » Dekim vit le visage du garçon se durcir à ces mots.

~*~

Duo se réveilla et entendit quelqu’un parler près de lui. 

« Prend la bouteille noire près du feu. »

A qui était cette voix ? Duo essaya de bouger mais il réalisa que quelque chose le retenait immobile.

« Bois-la. »

Le natté trouvait qu’il était difficile de réfléchir et il sentait que ses yeux étaient très lourds. Il essaya de se souvenir des évènements.  Ils étaient en train de manger puis il s’était senti somnolent et avait vu les autres tomber sur le sol.

« Bois tout de suite ou je tue ce garçon ! »

Quelque chose de froid se pressa contre sa gorge au même moment où Duo reconnaissait la voix et comprenait ce qui s’était passé. Dekim avait mis quelque chose dans la nourriture !! Ses yeux s’ouvrirent sous le choc et il vit Heero boire le contenu d’une bouteille noire. Son petit-ami laissa tomber la bouteille au sol et vacilla. « HEERO ! »

« Pas la peine de l’appeler. »

Duo se tourna vers la droite et vit Dekim lui sourire d’un air satisfait. « Que lui as-tu dit de boire ? » Agressa-t-il.

« Un poison puissant capable de tuer quelqu’un en quelques secondes. Ton petit-ami est mort, gamin. » Dekim sourit un peu plus en voyant les yeux du natté s’écarquiller à cause du choc. « Apparemment il t’aimait vraiment, il a bu le poison de son propre chef même s’il savait qu’il en mourrait. »

Le vieil homme attendit que le jeune homme peste, crie, pleure, mais il se contentait de regarder le corps mort de son petit-ami avec des yeux vides. Toutefois le silence fut rompu quelques instants plus tard quand Duo gronda furieusement. Dekim se recula brusquement au son rauque produit par le garçon.

Duo ne réfléchissait pas. Il avait cessé de penser quand il avait entendu qu’Heero était mort. Son esprit était embrumé et son corps bougeait instinctivement. Grondant de désespoir et de colère, il se téléporta pour se libérer de la corde et réapparut devant Dekim, lui flanquant des coups de poings au vieil homme. Dekim n’avait pas eu le temps d’esquiver les coups parce qu’il avait été pris au dépourvu par le pouvoir de Duo. Le natté était dans un tel état de rage et noyé dans son chagrin qu’il oubliait d’essayer de contacter via télépathie son petit-ami toujours étendu pour confirmer les mots de Dekim.

Duo continua de se battre, inconscient de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. La seule chose qu’il entendait était le son de ses poings rencontrant le corps de Dekim. Il ne perçut pas le mouvement derrière lui. Sa seule idée était de cogner encore et encore.

Mais une paire de bras vinrent derrière lui, l’enlaçant et l’éloignant pour qu’il arrête de battre Dekim. Duo était sur le point de se débattre quand il reconnut une voix familière murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort, koi. »

Duo se glaça. Cette voix… c’était…

<< Je suis toujours en vie, Duo. >> La prise des bras se raffermit autour de sa taille.

Heero ! Duo se tourna et vit le brun lui souriant d’un air rassurant. << Heero ! Comment… je pensais… tu étais… >>

<< Les poisons n’ont aucun effet sur moi, koi. J’ai juste fait semblant d’être mort et j’attendais l’occasion de battre Dekim, mais tu l’as eu avant moi. >>

Duo cilla et se souvint de Meiran et du Libra. << Je me souviens maintenant. Une fois j’ai rêvé de ce salaud de J te forçant à absorber poison sur poison et te laissant souffrir…… >>

<< Ne pense pas à ça, Duo. Je vais bien maintenant. Nous avons encore du travail à faire. >>

Tout à coup, Duo se souvint de l’endroit où il était. Il regarda alentours pour voir les autres toujours inconscients et se tourna vers Dekim seulement pour voir le vieil homme battu inconscient, pas étonnant compte tenu du nombre de coups de poings qu’il lui avait donnés. Duo se réveilla et libéra les autres tandis qu’Heero ligotait Dekim.

~*~

Plus tard dans la nuit, Duo s’aventura dans la roulotte. Une fois que Catherine et les autres avaient été libérés, il leur avait raconté ce qu’il était arrivé, passant sous silence le moment où Dekim avait forcé Heero à boire du poison, bien sûr. Il les quitta silencieusement quand ils eurent décidé ce qu’ils devaient faire de Dekim et entra dans la roulotte, voulant être seul un moment.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans le passé, repensant à sa rencontre avec Heero et les jours où ils avaient voyagé ensemble. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Duo ne s’aperçut pas que quelqu’un était entré dans la roulotte, jusqu’à ce que ladite personne s’asseye à ses côtés. Il n’eut pas besoin relever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s’agissait. Cette façon de caresser ses cheveux lui était trop familière. << Vous avez fini de parler, koi ? >>

<< Oui, ils ont décidé de jeter Dekim en prison dans la première ville qu’on trouvera demain matin. >>

<< Bonne idée. >> Duo s’assit et vit qu’on lui tendait une assiette pleine de viande rôtie.

<< Ton diner en retard. >> Répondit Heero à la question silencieuse de Duo.

<< Qui a cuisiné ça ? >> Duo fixait le diner que Heero tenait d’un air soupçonneux et entendit un rire étouffé de son petit-ami.

<< Aucun souci. Il n’y a pas de poison dedans. Je l’ai fait. >>

<< Oh ? >> Duo saisit un morceau de viande et fixa son petit-ami. << Je suppose que tu en as aussi préparé pour les autres ? >>

<< Bien sûr que non. Ils ont totalement perdu l’appétit et ont décidé d’aller au lit immédiatement. >> Dit Heero en regardant Duo mâcher sa viande.

<< Et toi ? >>

<< Hein ? >> Heero regarda le natté d’un air confus.

<< Tu as mangé ? >>

Heero secoua la tête. << Pas faim. >> Mais bientôt il trouva un morceau de viande amené devant son visage.

<< Mange. >>

<< Hein ? >> Heero parcourut le visage de Duo et vit la sérieux dans les yeux violets.

« Mange-le, Heero. » la voix de Duo était mortellement sérieuse, étonnant Heero. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n’allait pas, mais il reçut le morceau de viande à la place. « Mange, Heero. »

Avec le morceau de viande dans la bouche, Heero ne pouvait qu’obéir. Il mâcha la viande et l’avala, seulement pour en trouver un autre morceau juste devant lui. « Du…hmmph. » La viande était dans sa bouche, laissant comme seule possibilité que de mâcher et avaler. Cela se reproduit quand il essaya de nouveau de parler, alors Heero se fit une raison, mâchant et avalant la viande offerte. Il essaya de saisir la viande de la main, mais Duo l’écarta.

« Contente-toi de manger, Heero. » La voix de Duo laissait sentir qu’il n’admettrait aucune réplique alors Heero resta assis et mangea la viande que Duo amenait à sa bouche morceau après morceau, sans cesser de regarder les yeux violets d’un air interrogatif. Mais Duo ne lui donna aucune explication et continua de nourrir son amant, tenant un autre morceau de viande prêt une fois qu’Heero avait avalé le précédent.

Heero s’aperçut qu’il avait mangé la moitié de l’assiette et essaya de faire cesser l’étrange comportement de son petit-ami. << Duo, c’est pour toi que j’ai préparé ce diner… >>

Duo ne répondit pas, mais il prit un morceau de viande et le porta à sa bouche, tout en continuant à nourrir Heero. Ils partagèrent le reste de la viande en silence. Heero ne comprenait pas l’attitude de Duo, mais il avait le sentiment qu’il le saurait une fois qu’ils auraient fini la viande.

Enfin l’assiette fut vide. Heero regarda Duo mettre l’assiette de côté et le regarder longuement. Heero lui rendait un regard confus, ne voyant pas ce qui n’allait pas avec le natté.  Duo leva la main et caressa sa joue. « Duo ? » Sa question fut prononcée en un souffle tandis qu’il mémorisait la prudence et la douceur avec laquelle les doigts de Duo parcouraient sa joue comme s’il caressait quelque chose qu’il pouvait casser à chaque instant.

Toujours sans une parole, Duo poussa son petit ami pour qu’il s’allonge sur le dos et rampa sur lui. Heero se contenta de rester tranquille et observa Duo se pencher, fermant les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes. Il remarqua que le baiser était différent de ceux qu’ils échangeaient d’habitude. Il le ressentait comme si Duo cherchait à être rassuré et voulait la preuve d’une chose sur laquelle il ne mettait pas le doigt. Heero sentit le natté se reposer sur lui de tout son poids comme s’il l’empêchait de s’échapper ou de s’envoler.

Il était haletant quand Duo stoppa finalement le baiser. Il sentit Duo l’enfourcher et il leva le regard pour voir le natté retirer rapidement ses vêtements. Une fois nu, Duo entreprit de dévêtir Heero aussi vite qu’il put, repoussant les mains d’Heero à chaque fois que le garçon voulait l’aider. Enfin nu, Heero fut de nouveau embrassé de la tête aux pieds et gémit de plaisir. Duo embrassait et adorait chaque parcelle de son corps comme s’il voulait s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

Le natté contemplait le visage d’Heero tout en caressant doucement la joue d’Heero du dos de la main et frôla la pommette puis la tempe du bout de ses doigts tout en fixant les yeux bleus d’Heero, d’un air inquisiteur et interrogatif.

Durant les caresses que Duo lui avait prodiguées, Heero avait enfin compris pourquoi Duo agissait ainsi et donc se soumit totalement à sa volonté, laissant Duo faire ce qu’il voulait. Regardant droit dans les yeux violets, Heero se souleva et toucha la main de Duo, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il observa Duo lécher tout à coup ses lèvres sèches et vit les lèvres délicates articuler son nom. Il embrassa leurs mains entremêlées, puis relâcha sa main de l’étreinte intime et la tint à ses côtés, s’offrant à Duo. Aucun mot n’était nécessaire, comme ses actes parlaient pour lui mieux que les mots de sa confiance et sa réponse à la requête silencieuse de Duo, Duo l’embrassa avec reconnaissance et poursuivit ses caresses.

Il lui parut des heures alors que Duo caressait et embrassait le brun à plusieurs reprises. Il savait qu’il torturait son amant avec ses attentions mais il n’y pouvait rien. Il avait besoin de toucher et d’embrasser chaque parcelle de peau d’Heero pour se rassurer. Enfin satisfait, Duo prépara doucement Heero avec patience avant de se glisser dans la chaleur accueillante comme si c’était la première fois. Une fois enfoncé jusqu’à la garde, Duo se calma et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur Heero, sentant la poitrine du garçon se soulever sous lui. Il pouvait aussi sentir les battements de cœur d’Heero se mêler aux siens, une preuve claire qu’ils étaient tous deux en vie.

Heero essaya de rester allongé et tranquille autant qu’il pouvait. C’était difficile compte tenu qu’il voulait à tout prix que Duo se mette en mouvement. Mais il savait combien il était important de laisser Duo faire ce qu’il voulait cette fois, alors Heero se tint immobile et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son plaisir d’avoir Duo en lui. Le temps s’écoula, puis il sentit qu’on lui prenait les jambes et les liait autour de la taille de Duo, alors il les laissa là, enlaçant étroitement son amant.

Duo enterra sa tête près de celle d’Heero, respirant le parfum de son amant et caressant le lobe de son oreille de sa langue. Il pouvait sentir les muscles internes d’Heero le serrer presque douloureusement tandis que les capacités de cicatrisation d’Heero commencèrent à travailler. Il se souleva légèrement et laissa la légère douleur l’entourer avant de faire quelques petits va-et-vient pour détendre de nouveau Heero avant de reposer de nouveau son poids sur Heero. Le brun haletait à cause du besoin d’être pris et Duo était totalement conscient du morceau de chaire emprisonné qui appuyait contre son ventre, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. A la place il murmura. « S’il te plait… laisse-moi rester comme ça encore un petit moment, koi. »

En guise de réponse Heero resserra l’emprise de ses jambes autour de la taille de Duo. Il laisserait Duo rester ainsi en lui aussi longtemps qu’il le désirait. Le natté  se contentait de bouger lorsque les chairs commençaient à cicatriser, donnant de petits coups de rein pour le détendre de nouveau avant de rester immobile en lui. Le natté répéta cela un moment, et Heero le laissa faire.

Finalement rassuré, Duo commença à bouger, glissant dans la chaleur de son amant. Lentement, doucement, en savourant chaque chose, chaque fois qu’il glissait à l’intérieur et se retirait de son petit-ami. Les gémissements d’Heero le firent bouger plus vite. Quand il sentit Heero se tendre, Duo se retira totalement de son amant et prit le besoin de son amant dans sa bouche.

Heero cria de plaisir quand la chaleur soudaine l’enveloppa, il perdit le contrôle et vint dans la bouche de Duo. Le natté avala la semence et essuya la chair souple avant de la relâcher. Sans laisser à Heero le temps de reprendre son souffle, Duo le pénétra de nouveau, le faisant haleter de surprise à la pénétration soudaine.

Duo frappa sauvagement dans son petit ami déjà contenté, voulant aller plus loin en lui. Plus fort. Plus loin. Plus vite. Il s’enfonçait dans la chaleur d’Heero encore et encore, ne voulant pas en finir. « Duo… » La voix douce et calme attira l’attention de Duo vers le visage de son amant, celui-ci lui souriait d’un air rassurant.

<< Laisse-toi aller, Duo. >> Heero contracta ses muscles internes autour de Duo. << Laisse-toi aller. >>

<< Heero ! >> Duo laissa échapper un cri enroué et s’enfonça dans son amant, l’emplissant de sa passion. Il continua à bouger tout en se déversant, se sentant  drainé et aussi satisfait. Finalement épuisé, Duo se laissa tomber sur Heero et sourit lorsqu’Heero l’enlaça, l’accueillant de nouveau.

Heero caressait les cheveux de Duo, qui s’étaient échappés de sa natte, tout en attendant que le souffle de Duo retourne à la normale, sentant Duo ramollir en lui. << Tu te sens mieux ? >>

Duo ne bougea pas mais Heero sentit de légers baisers sur son épaule. << J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu…… >>

<< Pardon koi… >>

<< Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Heero. Je sais que je me serai tué après avoir abattu ce vieil homme si tu ne m’avais pas arrêté. >>

<< Duo…… >>

<< Pour une fois, je suis heureux que tu sois le Perfect Soldier. Sinon tu serais mort empoisonné. >> Duo bailla sentant ses yeux devenir lourds même s’il ne voulait pas dormir.

<< ……… Dors Duo. Je ne mourrai pas. >>

<< ……. >>

<< Tu dois me faire confiance comme j’ai confiance en toi quand tu me dis que tu ne disparaitras pas. >>

<< Ouais… J’ai confiance en toi. >> Duo bailla de nouveau. << Bonne nuit…, Heero. >>

<< Bonne nuit. >>

Heero n’eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour entendre de légers ronflements en provenance de son amant. Sentant son passage se contracter et reprendre sa place habituelle, il extrait doucement le natté de lui et le couvrit de la couverture. Il se leva et remarqua que la semence de Duo ne goutait pas hors de lui. Apparemment, ses muscles avaient totalement cicatrisé et étaient redevenus serrés, laissant la semence de Duo en lui.

« Et Duo… » Complètement habillé, Heero s’agenouilla et murmura à l’oreille du bel endormi. « Même si je meurs tu ne me perdras pas. Je t’aime trop pour te quitter. Comme tu l’as dit une fois… Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serais toujours près de toi. Mort ou vivant. » Après avoir embrassé le front de Duo, Heero sortit de la roulotte dans l’intention de garder le convoi jusqu’au matin.

<< Je t’aime. >>

Heero arrêta net son chemin quand il entendit le soupir télépathique, puis il sourit et reprit sa marche. << Je t’aime aussi, Duo. Maintenant dors. Pour de vrai. >>

<< Hum…. Bonne nuit pour de vrai cette fois. >>

<< Bonne nuit, koi. >>

Heero s’assit près du feu de camps et posa son regard sur les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées.  Il réfléchissait aux paroles de Duo sur le fait qu’il soit le Perfect Soldier. Duo en était heureux… est-ce que lui se sentait reconnaissant d’avoir un pouvoir si puissant ? C’était à cause de ça que sa mère l’avait haï, que J l’avait entrainé de façon si cruelle, et que les villageois l’avaient regardé avec peur. Mais alors, pourquoi ceux qui avaient vu l’étendue de son pouvoir ne le traitaient pas comme on l’avait traité par le passé ? Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, Hilde, Sally et Noin avaient été surpris et choqués en apprenant sa véritable identité, mais après il n’avait pas vu de peur, de colère ou même de haine dans leurs regards.  Ils avaient continué à le voir comme un ami. Alex Mueller savaient qui ils étaient, mais il n’était pas effrayé et les avait même remerciés. Dorothy et Catherine savaient qu’il était puissant, mais elles ne restaient pas écartées de lui. Elles le gardaient sous leur service et continuaient à lui sourire.

Et plus que les autres il y avait Duo. Duo l’avait vu sous sa forme de monstre, mais il n’avait montré aucun dégout. Duo l’avait même embrassé sous sa forme de monstre. Heero suivit la trace de ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs d’un passé dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Mais encore une fois, s’il n’était pas le Perfect Soldier, serait-il né ? S’il avait été un enfant ordinaire, est-ce qu’il aurait eu une enfance heureuse, en jouant avec d’autres enfants ?

Heero réfléchit à combien son pouvoir avait aidé les autres. Il était si pris dans ses pensées qu’il ne prit pas conscience du fait que son corps devint brillant puis il retourna à la normale au moment où Heero entendit un grognement qui le sortit de ses préoccupations. Il se tourna et vit Dekim qui ouvrait les yeux et rejoignit le vieil homme. « Enfin réveillé ? »

Dekim grogna de nouveau et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le garçon qui se tenait face à lui. Ce garçon aurait dû être mort ! « Tu es mort ! »

Le garçon se contenta se renifler. « Dommage, tu as perdu. »

« Non, c’est impossible. Je t’ai vu boire le poison ! » Dekim le fixa horrifié. « Tu ne peux pas être en vie en ayant bu ce poison mortel ! »

« Je suis en vie. » Dit calmement le garçon et il prit la bouteille noire qu’il avait laissée sur le sol après en avoir bu une gorgée. A la surprise de Dekim, le garçon vida la bouteille noire. Il attendit qu’il s’écroule au sol et meure, mais rien ne se passa. Le garçon se tenait toujours en face de lui et il afficha un petit sourire satisfait. « Le poison ne peut pas tuer le Perfect Soldier. »

Dekim pâlit en entendant la phrase, et il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur quand le garçon leva la bouteille et la réduisit en poussière sous ses yeux. Il était dans un tel état de choc par les évènements soudains qu’il s’évanouit de nouveau. Il ne se réveillerait pas avant qu’il ne soit jeté en prison, où il fulminerait plus tard sur le Perfect Soldier qui était un garçon, et que personne ne le croyait.

Heero quitta l’homme inconscient et posa son regard sur la roulotte dans laquelle dormait Duo, murmurant dans la noirceur de la nuit. « Un jour peut-être, Duo…… Je serai reconnaissant d’avoir ce pouvoir… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** Hehehhe, et un lemon 2x1 pour le chapitre 21 (Dieu que j’aime ce nombre)  
>  Il se peut que ce soit le dernier lemon avant la fin, alors passons à la bataille *sourit*  
> Hee-chan : la bataille finale ??  
> Akuma : voyons ce que les lecteurs diront dans la review *sourit et s’enfuit*


	22. Chapter 22

« Votre excellence. »

« Oui, Lady ? »

« Ils sont en ville. »

« Bien, invite-les donc. » Treize se tourna vers l’homme blond qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. « Tu es prêt Zechs ? »

« Je ne peux plus attendre avant de tuer ce garçon, Treize. » Sourit dangereusement Zechs.

« Oui, Zechs, si tu peux tuer le Perfect Soldier, tu seras l’homme le plus puissant en ce monde. » Sourit faiblement Treize en voyant l’homme blond sortir de la pièce. Enfin le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Demain, il serait l’homme le plus fort et le maitre des deux mondes.

Le roux s’appuya contre son siège et regarda le plafond, riant doucement en se souvenant du temps où son frère aîné lui avait parlé de la prophétie. Il était encore un jeune adolescent quand Quinze avait enfin réussi à obtenir l’entière prophétie. Son frère avait semblé très faible et secoué après cela et encore il avait l’air d’être sur le point de perdre connaissance très bientôt quand il avait dit à Treize tout ce qu’il avait su prédire.

Treize se souvenait comment la vérité à propos du Shinigami et du Perfect Soldier l’avait surpris. Ses yeux s’étaient écarquillés un peu plus à chaque phrase quand il avait vu la réalité derrière la prophétie et le monde du Shinigami que son frère avait vu grâce à son don. Il avait voulu en demander plus à son frère, mais malheureusement Quinze était mort en utilisant toute son énergie pour acquérir ces connaissances. Il entendait encore clairement les derniers mots de son frère. A ce moment-là, l’homme agonisant l’avait regardé avec un regard suppliant et rempli de douleur, comme s’il savait ce que Treize ferait dans le futur. « Non… Treize…… …… s’il choisit le mauvais côté…… personne…… n’y gagnera…… rien…… »

Mais Treize avait choisi d’ignorer l’avertissement de l’homme à l’agonie. Les connaissances que Quinze avait partagées avec lui étaient trop précieuses et source d’un trop grand pouvoir pour qu’il les ignore. Treize se sentait insatisfait de sa vie de petit roi dans son propre royaume et il était le roi uniquement parce que son frère lui en avait donné le droit. Il détestait ça. Il voulait prendre le pouvoir par lui-même, pas qu’on lui donne. Il voulait affermir son autorité sur un plus grand territoire… … il voulait contrôler le monde. Son ambition, combinée avec son heureux pouvoir de manipulation, l’avait aveuglé. Il avait prévu de montrer à son frère qu’il tirerait un avantage si le Perfect Soldier choisissait le mauvais côté. Grâce à Quinze, il connaissait le point faible du Perfect Soldier. Il connaissait aussi le moyen de conquérir les mondes. Le sien et celui de Shinigami. Oui, il en savait beaucoup trop et il utiliserait ce savoir dans son propre intérêt.

~*~

« Alors nous nous séparons ici, Duo, Heero. » Catherine et Dorothy leur firent un signe de tête. Ils se trouvaient près de la capitale d’OZ et du territoire extérieur de leur pays natal. Ils avaient rejoint la capitale d’OZ sans trop de problèmes. Comme les garçons le leur avait dit, ils resteraient dans la capitale d’OZ.

Heero leur adressa aussi un signe de tête alors que Duo souriait. « Nous avons passé un agréable voyage avec vous ces cinq jours, Catherine, Dorothy. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Si vous voulez venir nous voir, vous êtes libres de vous rendre dans notre ville. » Sourit Dorothy.

« On le fera. Peut-être après avoir fini ce qu’on a à faire ici. » Et en y ayant survécu, ajouta silencieusement Duo.

Les filles sourirent et retournèrent dans leur roulotte. « A un de ces quatre, les gars. »

Duo regarda le convoi jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse au loin avant de s’adresser à Heero via télépathie. << Alors que fait-on maintenant ? >>

<< Trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le palais. >>

<< On ne se repose pas ? >>

<< Non. >>

<< Bon sang, ce serait tellement simple si je pouvais nous téléporter dans le palais. >> Duo soupira avec exaspération. Durant leur voyage, il avait expérimenté les limites de son pouvoir aidé de Dorothy et Catherine qui connaissaient les capacités de téléportation des Sagittaires. Comme une personne qui possédait un tel animal,  Duo pouvait uniquement se téléporter à des endroits qu’il avait vus auparavant et à environ cinq kilomètres à la ronde au maximum. Comme il n’avait jamais vu le palais de Treize, il ne pouvait pas s’y téléporter.

« Excusez-moi, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy. »

Surpris d’entendre leurs deux noms, les garçons se tournèrent rapidement vers leur interlocutrice. Duo écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme coiffée en chignon qui se tenait près d’eux. Il avait déjà vu cette femme auparavant… Au château de Tsubarov…… << Heero, c’est la prophétesse de Tsubarov. >>

Les yeux d’Heero s’étrécirent en regardant la femme. << Celle qui voulait te sacrifier ?? >>

<< Ouais. >>

« Que voulez-vous ? » Grogna Heero en se mettant entre Duo et Une.

« Pas d’inquiétude. Je ne suis pas là pour vous combattre. » Dit Une avec calme. « Je suis ici de la part de Treize pour vous inviter à le rencontrer dans son palais. »

<< Wah, c’est un moyen super facile d’entrer dans le palais. >>

<< Duo, tu veux répondre à l’invitation ? >>

<< Pourquoi pas ? Je n’ai entendu dire du mal de Treize que par Relena et les autres. Je crois que j’ai envie d’entendre ce qu’il veut nous dire. >>

<< Mais… >>  

<< Ne t’en fais pas, s’il a de mauvaises intentions à notre égard, nous pouvons nous téléporter en dehors du palais. >>

<< ……… très bien. >>

« Nous acceptons. » Dit joyeusement Duo.

Une les fixa avec surprise. Elle s’était préparée à leur donner des arguments et des excuses pour les forcer tous deux à accepter l’invitation, mais apparemment elle n’aurait pas besoin de les utiliser. Façonnant l’expression de son visage, Une se tourna et leur fit signe de la suivre dans le palais. « Par ici, s’il vous plait. »

Duo faisait naviguer son regard d’un bout à l’autre alors qu’ils traversaient des chambres et antichambres. Il devait admettre que le palais était tellement immense qu’il s’y perdrait facilement si on l’y laissait seul. Ils descendirent à l’étage le plus bas et finalement entrèrent dans une grande pièce. Elle était vide si l’on omettait l’homme qui se tenait en son centre et qui leur souriait. L’homme avait des cheveux roux et portait une robe de cérémonie. « Je suis Treize Khushrenada. Bienvenue dans mon palais, Shinigami et son Perfect Soldier. »

Duo eut le soufflé coupé par la surprise et Heero écarquilla les yeux. « Comment saviez-vous ? » Siffla le brun en dégainant son épée.

« Je t’ai vu sous forme de monstre dans le château de Tsubarov. » Répondit Une à la place de Treize en se tenant à son côté. Puis elle posa son regard sur Duo. « J’ai senti son immense pouvoir dès qu’il est entré dans le château puis j’ai deviné ce qu’il était quand je t’ai vu le retransformer dans sa forme humaine, Shinigami. »

« Que voulez-vous ? » Duo regarda Treize d’un air mauvais, il eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant l’homme sourire. Tout à coup, le sol trembla et s’effondra sous eux. Duo cria de surprise quand il tomba rapidement dans un trou sans fin.

Heero, qui tombait lui aussi, tendit le bras pour attraper Duo, mais une force vint de sa droite et le frappa, l’éloignant de Duo. Une autre force vint le frappa en plein estomac, l’envoya heurter le fond du trou. Toussant, il se leva et regarda alentours. Il était dans une immense chambre totalement vide. Quatre murs de pierre l’entouraient, dénués de toute porte. La seule source lumineuse provenait des torches fixées sur le mur. Duo n’était nulle part en vue.

« Duo ? »

Aucune réponse.

Heero commença à s’inquiéter. << Duo, où es-tu ? >>

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Pas la peine de le chercher. »

Il releva le regard et vit une personne descendant du même trou noir que lui. C’était un grand homme blond qui lui souriait dangereusement. « Ça fait un bail, Perfect Soldier. »

Heero écarquilla les yeux avec surprise en reconnaissant l’homme qui se tenait devant lui, l’épée en main. « Zechs Merquize. »

« Alors tu te souviens de mon nom. » Zechs sourit avec un air suffisant.

« Où est Duo ? » Heero étrécit les yeux en regardant l’homme.

« Je n’en ai rien à faire de lui. » Gronda Zechs. « C’est avec toi que j’ai un compte à régler. Tu m’as humilié et maintenant il est l’heure que tu payes pour ça. Je vais te tuer, Perfect Soldier ou non ! » Sur ce l’homme attaqua.

~*~

« Duo » Une voix douce l’appelait, le réveillant. « Duo, réveille-toi. » Lentement, Duo ouvrit les yeux et vit Heero assis à ses côtés, l’observant.

« Heero ? »

« Oui, c’est moi, Duo. Tu vas bien ? »

Duo s’assit lentement et parcourut les alentours du regard. Ils étaient dans une sorte de chambre qui ressemblait à celles des auberges. Toutefois cette pièce avait deux portes, une sur chaque mur opposé. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans une des chambres d’invités de Treize. » Dit Heero.

« Quoi ? » Duo fronça les sourcils en se souvenant qu’il était en train de tomber juste avant. Il avait entendu Heero l’appeler avant qu’il ne perde connaissance.

« Je les ai battus lui et ses gardes. » Répondit Heero avec calme. « Nous sommes en sécurité à présent. Cet homme n’osera plus nous déranger. »

Duo cilla. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Cela semblait trop facile. « Tu lui as posé la question à propos de Quinze ? »

« Quinze ? » Heero semblait confus.

Duo fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Heero n’aurait jamais oublié quelque chose de si vital. << Heero, tu vas bien ? >>

<< Duo ! Où es-tu !!! >>

Duo cilla avec surprise comme la réponse télépathique d’Heero semblait paniquée alors que le garçon en face de lui le regardait avec inquiétude. « Duo, tu vas bien ? »

<< Duo ! Réponds-moi ! >>

« Heero… » Duo était troublé. Heero était juste en face de lui, mais la voix télépathique semblait si perdue.  << Heero, je suis là avec toi. >>

<< Quoi ? Impossible. Je suis en train de combattre Zechs. >>

« QUOI ??? » Duo était si surpris qu’il cria à haute voix. Impossible, si Heero se battait contre Zechs, alors qui était assis juste en face de lui maintenant ? Un sosie ?

« Duo, qu’y a-t-il ? Pourquoi cries-tu ? » Duo fixa Heero qui semblait si inquiet à son sujet. << Heero, tu es sûr de ne pas être assis juste en face de moi ? >>

<< Quoi ? Je ne sais même pas où tu es alors comment pourrais-je être assis avec toi ! >>

Duo sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son bras et se leva, bougeant aussi vite qu’il pouvait pour s’éloigner de l’étranger sur le lit. « Duo, que se passe-t-il ? » Heero ou qui que ce soit semblait confus.

« Tu n’es pas mon Heero. » Gronda Duo en attrapant un bâton abandonné près de la porte comme arme.

Celui qui ressemblait à Heero semblait surpris.

<< Duo ? >>

« Qui es-tu ? » Duo leva son bâton, près à attaquer le faux Heero. << J’ai des choses à faire maintenant. Je te rappelle plus tard. >>

<< D’accord… Sois prudent. >>

<< Toi aussi. >>

« Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu connaissais si bien ton animal de compagnie. » Duo fut soufflé quand il entendit la voix du sosie d’Heero. Ce n’était pas la voix d’Heero. Elle était plus grave. Et tout à coup Duo s’aperçut que Treize Kushrenada avait remplacé le sosie.

« Alors c’est toi. » Gronda Duo. Que veux-tu ? »

« C’est simple. » Treize sourit. « Je veux que tu m’ouvres un chemin jusqu’à ton monde. »

« Mon monde ?? » Demanda Duo avec surprise.

« Oui, ton monde. Le monde d’où vient Shinigami. »

« Bon sang, qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire dans mon monde ? Ce n’est pas comme si je savais comment ouvrir une voie pour aller là-bas. » Duo renifla. Il savait qu’il était vraisemblablement possible de retourner dans son monde en utilisant la téléportation, mais il n’osait pas le faire. Le prix à payer était trop important. Il pouvait perdre Heero.

« Quinze a prédit que ton monde  avait une technologie avancée qui avait permis la création de beaucoup d’armes mortelles. Je veux ces armes. »

Les yeux de Duo s’écarquillèrent. Il se souvenait de la façon dont son monde avait perdu son ciel bleu et ses plantes vertes à cause de la production d’armes de destruction massive. Il ne voulait pas que le monde d’Heero devienne comme le sien. « Et que feras-tu avec ces armes ? »

Treize le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente. « Pour conquérir ce monde puis le tien également. Je suis fort, mais pas assez pour conquérir ce monde. Avec ces armes et mon pouvoir je pourrai construire l’armée la plus puissante que jamais personne n’ait vue. »

« Compte là-dessus, mon pote. » Duo renifla. « Tu ne peux pas aller dans mon monde. Et même si tu voulais me forcer à te dire comment faire, je l’ignore. »

« Ah, ne t’en fais pas avec ça. Je sais comment faire. » Treize sourit d’un  air rassurant qui ne rassura pas du tout Duo.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tout est prédit dans la prophétie. »

« QUOI ?? » Duo était sûr que ses yeux étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes.

« Tu cherchais Quinze pour trouver le reste de la prophétie, non ? Puisque les morts ne peuvent pas parler, laisse-moi te la narrer alors. » Treize prit son souffle. « De la lumière des étoiles, quand le monde sera au bord de la destruction, le Shinigami entrera dans ce monde et prendra possession de son Perfect Soldier, dont la puissance peut anéantir un royaume en quelques secondes. Le pouvoir a un bon et un mauvais côté. S’il choisit d’utiliser le bon côté, ils banniront ensemble la malfaisance et la noirceur qui enserrent les peuples, ouvrant la voie d’un nouveau monde meilleur, paisible et épanoui. Mais s’il choisit d’utiliser le mauvais côté, Shinigami le tuera et utilisera son sang pour retourner dans la lumière des étoiles, laissant ce monde se détruire. »

Duo sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en entendant la fin de la prophétie.

~*~

Heero, pendant ce temps, parait les coups de Zechs. Leurs deux épées n’étaient plus là, détruites en poussière après les centaines de collisions qu’elles avaient supportées. Il avait été surpris de voir que le pouvoir de Zechs était décuplé, rendant bien plus difficile une victoire rapide et il était très inquiet pour Duo.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Cria Zechs avec rage. Toutes ses attaques étaient parfaitement esquivées par ce garçon et il ne semblait même pas complètement sérieux. « Tu ferais mieux de penser à ta vie qui va bientôt se terminer !! » L’homme blond sauta dans les airs et relâcha des centaines de boules de feu sur Heero, qui se tenait sur le sol.  Dès que le sol fut totalement enflammé et que le garçon ne fut plus en vue. Zechs s’accrocha au plafond et appuya sa main sur le mur, s’y tenant comme une araignée et fixa le feu avec satisfaction. Cette fois, le garçon était vraiment mort.

Mais à sa surprise, l’homme blond vit un garçon aux longs cheveux argentés émerger du feu. Il avait des yeux bleu clair, de longs crocs, des oreilles pointues et ses ongles crochus s’entourèrent d’une lumière bleue. Zechs était très surpris et réagit trop tard pour bloquer l’attaque du mystérieux garçon dont les boules lumineuses le frappèrent. La pièce brilla dans une lumière bleue et un vif cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce. Quand la lumière bleue disparut, le feu s’était éteint, laissant le mystérieux garçon debout au milieu de la pièce. Zechs n’était nulle part en vue.

~*~

« Jamais ! » Agressa Duo avec fureur. « Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Je ne tuerai pas Heero et je ne retournerai jamais dans mon monde ! Je ne te laisserai pas mettre ce monde en pièces ! »

« Tu aimes vraiment ton petit compagnon, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Il n’est pas un animal ! Il est mon koi ! Mon petit-ami ! » Duo envoya un regard noir à l’homme sans émotion qui lui faisait face.

« C’est dommage, alors. Je voulais le faire par la manière douce, mais apparemment tu ne veux pas coopérer alors je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte. » Treize le regarda d’un œil aiguisé et Duo se retrouva incapable de bouger. Il essaya de remuer mais rien ne se passa. Son corps ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. « Inutile de combattre. J’ai le pouvoir de contrôler le corps des hommes comme bon me semble. C’est de la Manipulation. »

Duo foudroya l’homme du regard tandis qu’il appelait son amant via télépathie. << Heero ! Je suis paralysé. Treize me tient. >>

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés dans l’autre pièce regarda alentours. << Duo…tiens…le coup. >> Le garçon relâcha des boules de feu sur un mur et s’aperçut qu’elles n’avaient aucun effet sur lui. Il essaya contre les autres murs mais c’était la même chose. C’était comme si quelqu’un avait placé une barrière sur les murs. Le garçon rugit de colère et utilisa pleinement son pouvoir pour attaquer le mur, mais celui-ci restait toujours intact.

<< Heero ?? Heero qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? >>

<< Besoin… de plus… de puissance… >> Le garçon aux cheveux argentés gronda et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. << Puissance… plus de puissance…>> Alors que le garçon se mettait à trembler, son corps commença à se transformer. Les murs tremblèrent lorsque sa peau devint foncée et qu’une corne apparut sur son front. Ses mains et ses pieds se changèrent en serres et sa tunique fut râpée quand son corps se couvrit d’écailles, le laissant uniquement vêtu de son pantalon noir. L’air autour de lui craqua quand son pouvoir se relâcha. Tout à coup il s’arqua, laissant échapper un fort rugissement quand une paire d’ailes de chauve-souris sortit de son dos et envoya des vagues de pouvoir frapper les murs dans toutes les directions.

Duo entendit un bruit d’explosion et se sentit très inquiet pour son petit ami. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle car Treize le tenait toujours immobile. L’homme ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder, comme s’il attendait quelque chose. D’après la réponse télépathique qu’il avait reçue,  Duo savait qu’Heero n’était plus tout à fait lui-même. C’était très semblable à la fois où il avait été enlevé par Tsubarov… Quand il avait vu la forme de monstre d’Heero……

« Votre excellence ! » Une pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvaient Duo et Treize, haletante et ruisselante de sueur. «  Le Perfect Soldier a repris sa véritable forme et a anéanti mon champ de force. Il vient ici. »

« Parfait. » Treize se leva et regarda Duo. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l’autre porte et à l’horreur de Duo, son corps pétrifié bougea et suivit l’homme. Il était sur le point de crier de panique quand son corps l’emmena dans la pièce dans laquelle Treize avait disparu. Ses yeux se seraient écarquillés s’ils pouvaient quand il reconnut la décoration de la pièce. Elle était toute en pierre. Des menottes étaient attachées à un mur et sur l’autre mur se trouvaient des armes diverses. Cela ressemblait à une salle de torture à ses yeux. Duo eut un très mauvais pressentiment en sentant son corps se déplacer jusqu’au centre de la pièce où Treize se trouvait. Que voulait ce type ?

Tout à coup la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés vola en morceau, détruisant même le mur l’entourant. Duo posa son regard sur la sombre créature aux cheveux blancs qui vola dans la pièce, agitant ses gigantesques ailes de chauve-souris. Derrière la créature, Une était étendue sur le sol, son cou formant un drôle d’angle.

Heero l’avait tuée.

« Le moment est venu d’ouvrir le passage vers ton monde, Shinigami. » La voix de Treize retentit dans la pièce et Duo se vit bouger vers l’endroit où Heero avait débarqué. Le natté comprit tout à coup ce que Treize attendait de lui et son cœur sembla s’arrêter de battre.

<< Heero ! Fuis !!! >>

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs posa son regard sur la personne s’approchant de lui, près à frapper quand son esprit embrumé la reconnut. « Du…o » Sa voix était hachée et très basse. Il fixa la personne qui s’arrêta devant lui. C’était Duo, la personne qu’il aimait de tout son être. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de fuir s’il ne venait pas avec lui.

<< Non ! Fuis !! Laisse-moi ici, Heero >>

« Du…o » Heero tendit les bras vers son petit ami dans le but de l’enlacer, mais tout à coup Duo se déplaça très rapidement. Une douleur déchira son abdomen, faisant haleter Heero violement et repousser l’attaquant dans un réflexe.

<< Non ! Non ! Non !!! >> Cria mentalement Duo quand sa main droite planta la dague cachée dans sa botte dans l’abdomen de Heero. Il venait de blesser Heero ! A cause de Treize il venait de blesser celui qu’il aimait. Heero le pressa rapidement contre lui, mais cela amplifia sa douleur puisque Duo tenait toujours fermement la dague. Le natté sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il entendit Heero gémir de nouveau de douleur alors que la dague remonta sur son estomac avant d’être retirée, faisant un gouffre horizontal sur son ventre. Le sang coulait hors de la blessure, faisant Heero se sentir faible et tomber à genoux.

Le corps traitre de Duo vacilla sous la violente poussée qu’il reçut mais il parvint à garder son équilibre. << HEERO !! >> Cria le natté dans son esprit libre quand ses yeux virent le corps tombé d’Heero. Ses ailes de chauve-souris battaient légèrement, montrant qu’il souffrait. Duo espérait que les capacités de cicatrisation d’Heero fonctionneraient rapidement et fermeraient la blessure, mais le sang semblait couler sans discontinuer, il n’y avait aucun signe d’arrêt de l’hémorragie.

Duo était au bord de l’hystérie quand il vit le sang d’Heero former une flaque sur le sol. Bon sang ! Ses capacités de guérison ne pouvaient elles pas marcher plus vite ?? Le natté pria et se sentit un peu mieux quand la blessure d’Heero commença à se refermer. Mais tout à coup son corps traitre bougea de nouveau. Cette fois, il attrapa une épée sur le mur. << Non… Nonononononon !!! >> Duo se vit approcher de la silhouette agenouillée d’Heero. << Heero !! COURS !!!! LAISSE-MOI !!!! >>

Il se déplaça de façon à se tenir devant Heero, levant son épée. << NON !! PITIE, HEERO, BOUGE ! VA-T-EN D’ICI !!! >> Duo essaya de lutter et de crier, mais échoua. Le contrôle de Treize l’empêchait même de se téléporter en dehors du château. << NON ! HEERO ! COURS !! >>

Entre deux pics de douleur, Heero entendit les cris de Duo. Bouger ? Duo voulait qu’il bouge ? Heero essaya de bouger ses mains et ses pieds mais avant qu’il n’ait pu trainer son corps sanglant, un autre pic de douleur jaillit dans son dos. Heero hurla et arqua son dos quand il sentit une partie de  lui être arrachée brutalement.

<< NOOOOOOON !!! >> Hurla Duo, au supplice, en sentant ses larmes couler, brouillant son regard et l’empêchant de voir ce qu’il avait en main. Bien qu’il ne puisse pas voir de quoi il s’agissait, Duo savait ce qu’il avait en main. C’était une aile de chauve-souris. Bordel, il avait tranché l’aile d’Heero !!! Il avait entendu Heero crier de douleur et sentit son cœur comme se déchirer. Néanmoins, avant qu’il ne se soit noyé dans son chagrin, Duo sentit son corps bouger de nouveau, levant son bras armé. << NON !! OH MON DIEU, ASSEZ PAR PITIE !!! HEERO FUIS !!! >> Cria Duo désespérément. Il essaya à nouveau de se débattre et de se téléporter, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Il ne put qu’entendre le hurlement d’Heero quand sa main fit valser l’épée, tranchant l’autre aile de son bienaimé.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! » Treize fut surpris du cri torturé plein de désespoir. Il sentit son contrôle sur le natté refluer. Ce n’était pas bon. Il avait besoin de plus de sang du Perfect Soldier rapidement. L’homme roux se sentait silencieusement reconnaissant que son frère décédé ait vu comment créer une porte vers le monde de Shinigami, une porte qui se trouverait être une flaque du sang du Perfect Soldier sous sa forme de monstre, conséquence du mauvais côté qu’il aurait choisi.

Duo sentit son cœur poignardé par des milliers d’aiguilles quand il vit son amant ensanglanté et gémissant devant lui. Bien que Duo puisse crier, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger son corps. Ses larmes coulaient rapidement alors que son traitre de corps jetait l’aile d’Heero comme s’il s’agissait d’un déchet. Il ne s’était jamais autant haï qu’à cet instant précis. Heero souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. C’était même lui qui l’avait blessé !!

Duo ne put pas rester dans son dégoût de lui-même plus longtemps car tout à coup des mains soulevèrent le corps amorphe et ensanglanté. Il réalisa alors que Treize avait appelé des hommes pour lui porter assistance. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?! RESTEZ LOIN DE LUI, CONNARDS ! OU JE JURE QUE JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS !!! » Les hommes ne semblèrent pas le comprendre ni même l’entendre. Leurs yeux étaient vides et Duo réalisa qu’ils étaient contrôlés par Treize de la même façon dont l’homme l’avait fait avec lui. Duo gronda et tourna la tête vers l’homme responsable, qui se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Treize paierait pour ça. Duo se fit le serment qu’il en paierait le prix de sa vie !

S’apercevant que le Shinigami regagnait le contrôle de son corps, Treize utilisa ce qu’il lui restait de contrôle sur le corps de Duo pour planter l’épée dans les cuisses et les bras d’Heero, créant un  gouffre par lequel le sang pouvait s’échapper plus rapidement encore. « Connard ! Tu n’es pas humain ! » Duo semblait enragé et au supplice en même temps alors que le sang de son bienaimé se déversait sur le sol. Il entendait encore les faibles gémissements d’Heero alors que son sang coulait peu à peu. « Arrête ! Tu es en train de le tuer !!! Treize, espèce de salopard !! ARRÊTE-ÇA !!! » Cracha Duo avec fureur, mais Treize ne lui accorda aucune attention. << Heero ! Réponds-moi ! >>

Le brun d’une manière ou d’une autre était redevenu à moitié normal. Sa corne avait disparu et sa peau était plus claire. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient redevenus normaux, mais ses cheveux étaient encore longs et blancs. Non, pas blancs, ses cheveux étaient à présents rouges, trempés de son propre sang. << Du…o.. >> Gémit Heero avec douleur. Il sentait sa vie s’en aller en même temps que le sang qui s’écoulait des plaies qui recouvraient son corps. Il entendit Duo crier et releva sa tête qui était baissée pour voir les larmes défigurer le visage de son bienaimé. << Du…o….ko..i >>

<< Heero ! Ne me laisse pas !! Ne t’avise pas de m’abandonner !!! » Duo était paniqué et en même temps il était heureux qu’Heero soit capable de lui répondre.

Heero grogna et relâcha son pouvoir, envoyant valser tous les hommes autour de lui hormis Duo valser dans le mur, si fort qu’ils perdirent connaissance. Néanmoins, la perte de sang lui avait pris la plupart de son énergie et le laissait très faible. Il n’avait même pas assez d’énergie pour s’empêcher de tomber droit dans la marre que formait son propre sang.

Treize s’aperçut que le Perfect Soldier était revenu complètement à sa forme humaine. Ses cheveux étaient courts et brun, recouverts de sang. Ses crocs et ses oreilles pointues avaient disparu. Il poussa le garçon agonisant de la flaque qu’il avait créée par les cheveux et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il reporta alors son regard sur la flaque formée par le sang et se sentit excité quand elle se mit à luire. La porte avait commencé à s’ouvrir, la porte vers le monde du Shinigami.

<< Heero !! Heero !!!! >> Duo utilisa ses bras à présent libres pour tirer le bas de son corps plus près de l’endroit où reposait Heero. Sa vision était rendue floue par les larmes, mais ce n’était pas assez pour rendre la vue de son amant imperceptible. Heero reposait sur le côté, face à Duo. Le brun portait uniquement son spandex lacéré et presque tout son corps était recouvert de sang et de blessures. Les paupières des yeux bleu de Prusse étaient closes. Il était si tranquille et sa peau si pâle à cause de la perte de sang. Duo sanglota et sentir les larmes monter plus rapidement. Heero ne mourrait pas ! Heero ne le laisserait pas tout seul !

« Heero… » Alors qu’il arrivait à côté du corps effondré d’Heero, Duo prit son amant taciturne dans ses bras. « Ouvre les yeux… S’il te plait…. Ne me laisse pas…. » Duo caressa la joue tachée de sang, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse ou mouvement du garçon qui fut si fort.

« Il est mort, Shinigami. Ne t’embête pas. » Duo releva brusquement la tête pour faire face à Treize, envoyant à l’homme un regard mortel qui fit rire Treize. Sans son Perfect Soldier, Shinigami n’était qu’un garçon ordinaire. Il n’avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter.

« Comme l’affirmait la prophétie, le sang du Perfect Soldier a créé une porte vers ton monde. » Treize fixa la flaque luisante une seconde avant de regarder de nouveau le garçon fulminant. « Quinze m’a toujours dit que personne n’avait intérêt à ce que le Perfect Soldier choisisse le mauvais côté. Pourtant, je vais prouver qu’il avait tort. Je vais te remplacer et aller dans la lumière des étoiles, récolter les meilleures armes. Je vais obtenir tant de choses et bientôt je serai le nouveau maitre des deux mondes. »

Duo lança un regard empli de haine à l’espèce de monstre à forme humaine qui était en face de lui. « Va te faire foutre ! Et j’emmerde la prophétie ! Tu n’obtiendras rien du tout ! » Duo haïssait réellement la prophétie. Sa mauvaise interprétation avait fait que des gens avides avaient torturé son Heero. Satanée prophétie, cracha Duo intérieurement. Elle ne contenait que de jolis mots qui cachaient leur horrible signification derrière leur apparence ! Foutu mauvais côté, foutue lumière des étoiles qui était… … …… Duo cilla tout à coup en réalisant le nouveau sens que pouvait avoir la prophétie. Un sens très fin et tordu.

Trop pris dans son excitation et trop arrogant de son succès, Treize ne réalisa pas le changement d’expression du natté. Il reporta ses yeux sur la flaque qui luisait. Enfin, il allait avoir ce qu’il voulait. Treize était réellement excité quand il se tint dans la flaque et qu’il se sentit s’y enfoncer lentement. Il fit face au visage courroucé de Duo et sourit dédaigneusement. « Si tu es malin, tu quitteras ce palais avant que je ne revienne. Je te laisse la vie sauve comme ça tu pourras témoigner de combien tu te trompais. »

Duo ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder froidement l’homme, enlaçant son amant un peu plus fermement dans ses bras. Il attendit que seule la tête de Treize soit visible dans la flaque et ouvrit la bouche. « Ce n’est pas moi qui ai tort, pas plus que Quinze. Tu n’obtiendras rien du tout. Transmet mes amitiés à ton frère si jamais tu le croises de l’autre côté. »

Treize fut surpris de ces paroles, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu répondre, il avait complètement coulé dans la flaque. Fermant les yeux pour les protéger du liquide l’entourant, Treize se sentit flotter un moment, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Duo. Mais il décida rapidement que Duo n’avait qu’essayé de lui faire peur. Il ne rentrerait pas dans le bluff du garçon. Il sentit le liquide disparaitre et ses pieds toucher le sol. Treize sourit, ouvrant doucement les yeux pour voir le monde du Shinigami, mais tout ce qu’il vit fut un énorme cylindre à la pointe émoussée foncer sur lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa que Duo ne bluffait pas et il cria fortement au dernier instant de sa vie.

Duo regardait la mare alors qu’elle devenait de plus en plus brillante et que le bâtiment tremblait. Avec surprise, il entendit le cri de Treize venir de la flaque et il sourit froidement. Treize l’avait remplacé dans la lumière des étoiles, dans l’impact du missile qui l’avait envoyé dans le monde d’Heero. Il était supposé mourir dans l’explosion, mais apparemment Treize avait pris sa place. Le bâtiment tremblant et la marre grandissante firent réaliser à Duo le sens du dernier paragraphe de la prophétie.

Apparemment, l’impact du missile se répercutait dans le monde d’Heero à travers la flaque. Dans son monde, l’explosion aurait été réduite par les barrières protectrices, ainsi seules quelques maisons près de l’impact seraient rasées. Mais dans ce monde, l’explosion pouvait bien détruire la moitié des terres, ne laissant rien à part une terre dévastée au peuple.

La flaque devint encore plus brillante et le bâtiment fut violemment secoué, faisant chuter des morceaux du plafond. Des bruits de panique ainsi que des cris se faisaient entendre tout autour du palais. Seulement, Duo n’en avait que faire. Il réalisait qu’il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit bien qu’il soit sortir de l’emprise de Treize. Ses capacités de téléportation ne pouvaient pas l’amener à l’autre bout du monde.

Souriant tristement, Duo baissa son regard sur son bienaimé, il n’avait plus bougé ou montré signe de conscience depuis que Treize l’avait jeté au loin. « Je ne te laisserai pas. » Murmura doucement Duo en caressant la joue d’Heero. « Comme je te l’ai promis, peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne te laisserai jamais. Morts ou vivants, nous serons toujours ensemble. » Duo embrassa tendrement et délicatement les lèvres de son koi. En se retirant, il s’aperçut que l’impact du missile emporterait l’endroit où ils se trouvaient en quelques secondes. Continuant à sourire, il regarda le visage de son amant et souffla avec amour et passion. « Je t’aime, Heero Yuy. »

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il vit deux orbes bleu de Prusse s’ouvrir et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** Yep, je suis diabolique *fuis et se cache dans sa carapace de tortue en gundanium*


	23. Chapter 23

La douleur…… mal…. Tout son corps pulsait de douleur et il pouvait sentir son sang s’écouler à travers les plaies qui recouvraient son corps sans vie.

Il se sentait fatigué…

Il avait envie de dormir…

Peut-être que c’était son destin de mourir comme le monstre qu’il était……

<< Heero ! Heero !!! >>

Cette voix….. Il la connaissait…… Elle appartenait à quelqu’un d’important……

Deux bras chauds ramassèrent son corps sans vie, lui faisant sentir la chaleur de cet autre qui l’étreignait précautionneusement. Qui……

« Heero… Ouvre les yeux… S’il te plait…. Ne me laisse pas…. » Une main caressa sa joue trempée de sang. Duo, c’était Duo… son koi… la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde…

Duo ne voulait pas qu’il meure.

Quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur son visage pâle. Est-ce que Duo pleurait ? Pour lui ?

Il se demandait souvent ce que Duo pouvait lui trouver pour vouloir de lui comme koi. Il était un monstre. Il avait été maudit pour avoir un tel Pouvoir. Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour Duo qu’il meure ? Duo serait libre. Il ne serait plus le Shinigami. Il pourrait choisir quelqu’un d’ordinaire pour être son koi.

Il avait envie d’être un garçon ordinaire. Pas l’effrayant Perfect Soldier.

Mais s’il avait été un garçon ordinaire, serait-il le Heero qu’il était aujourd’hui ? Il serait surement une autre personne, qui n’aurait jamais su combien le monde réel pouvait être cruel, il n’aurait pas rencontré Duo. Le garçon qui avait volé son cœur et son âme, celui qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde. Le souvenir des jours où il voyageait avec Duo lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils avaient été si plaisants et ils ne s’étaient jamais ennuyés. Duo trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation dont ils pouvaient discuter sans fin et parfois ils étaient juste heureux de regarder les étoiles ou le feu de camp ensemble.

Comme cela lui manquait…

Si…… S’il avait rencontré Duo en étant « normal », aurait-il survécu comme il l’avait fait ? Non… Il n’était pas possible pour un garçon ordinaire de supporter ce qu’il avait supporté… Pas après qu’ils aient été attaqués par des groupes de voleurs, qu’il ait combattu des araignées géantes, été capturé par Romefeller, enlevé par un oiseau géant, piqué par la Reine des Libras, avoir un de ses bras arraché par Otto, et ainsi de suite. Non, il n’aurait pas pu survivre à tout cela s’il n’était qu’un garçon ordinaire. Il aurait fini comme esclave de Romefeller ou autre chose de similaire.

Le sol sur lequel il reposait trembla. Que se passait-il ? Un tremblement de terre ? Non…. Une explosion ! C’était dangereux. Duo devait fuir sans quoi il allait mourir !

« Je ne te laisserai pas. » La voix de Duo lui parvint à travers les bruits du plafond s’effondrant. « Comme je te l’ai promis, peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne laisserai jamais. Morts ou vivants, nous serons toujours ensemble. »

Non… pas morts ! Duo ne devait pas mourir si jeune. Il devait faire quelque chose pour sauver Duo.  Il avait son Pouvoir. Le pouvoir le plus puissant qu’un humain n’ait jamais eu. Oui, il avait son Pouvoir qui l’avait aidé à survivre jusqu’à présent, lui permettant de protéger Duo. Il avait pu aimer et vivre avec Duo jusqu’à maintenant grâce à son Pouvoir qui les avait tous deux protégés.

Son Pouvoir…… son Pouvoir n’était pas une mauvaise chose. Il n’était pas destructeur comme le pensaient les gens mais était protecteur. Il avait choisi de l’utiliser comme ça. Son pouvoir n’était pas bon ou mauvais. Il ne tenait qu’à lui de l’utiliser à bon escient. C’était lui qui rendait son pouvoir bon ou mauvais. Lui, l’être humain à l’intérieur, qui utilisait son pouvoir, pas le Perfect Soldier. Ça n’avait jamais été le Perfect Soldier. C’était juste le nom que lui avait donné la prophétie.

Qu’est-ce que Duo avait dit juste avant ? Ah oui, j’emmerde la Prophétie.

« Je t’aime, Heero Yuy. »

Oui, il était Heero. Duo aimait Heero Yuy. Il l’aimait pour qui il était, pas pour ce qu’il était. Et il le prouverait. Il protégerait Duo avec grâce à son Pouvoir, pas parce que le Perfect Soldier devait protéger Shinigami, mais parce que lui, Heero Yuy, voulait protéger celui qu’il aimait. Il ne perdrait pas face à cette foutue prophétie. Il vivrait à travers elle.

Heero ouvrit les yeux et vit le garçon qu’il aimait. Il chargea ce qu’il lui restait de Pouvoir en un point en lui avec une seule chose en tête.

Protéger Duo.

~*~

Une lueur… une très vive lueur venait du corps de Heero.

Duo dut fermer les yeux quand la lueur devint si vive qu’elle sembla lui poignarder les yeux. Il enlaça le garçon étincelant plus fermement, effrayé à l’idée de le perdre, et se pencha autant qu’il pouvait, protégeant Heero de son propre corps des morceaux de plafond leur tombant dessus. Il entendit que le bruit cessait et que le sol n’était plus secoué alors que la lumière diminuait. Duo ouvrit rapidement les yeux et les écarquilla de surprise et de choc à la vue qui se profilait devant lui.

La mare de sang avait disparu avec l’explosion, et il y avait comme une barrière transparente qui les recouvraient, les protégeant du plafond qui dégringolait. Mais ce n’était pas la cause de la surprise de Duo.

C’était les plumes blanches qui lui faisaient face.

Des plumes provenant d’une paire d’ailes d’ange accrochées au dos d’Heero.

Duo haleta quand Heero le serra et quand il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il flottait. Il était en train de voler ! Heero battit des ailes élégamment alors qu’ils s’envolaient, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’ils furent haut au-dessus du palais qui s’effondrait.

Alors qu’ils flottaient dans les airs, Duo vit que le palais s’affaissait en un amas de pierres puis qu’ils descendaient doucement au sommet des ruines. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol et Duo était sur le point de se retirer pour voir le visage d’Heero quand tout à coup son koi s’écroula. « Heero !! »

Duo s’agenouilla rapidement à côté du garçon qui tombait et il réalisa avec horreur que les blessures qu’il avait infligées à Heero continuaient de saigner. Les ailes d’ange avaient disparu. Les vêtements de Duo étaient aussi trempés de sang, conséquence du moment où Heero l’avait collé à lui. « Heero ! » Duo regarda le visage d’Heero désespérément, désirant vérifier l’état du garçon et vit qu’Heero lui souriait.

« Duo…. Koi… » Une main ensanglantée se leva doucement pour toucher la joue de Duo avant de tomber sans vie sur le sol.

« HEERO !!! »

~*~

_Palais du royaume de Sank, salle de réunion_

Relena Peacecraft s’assit en tête de table et jeta un regard alentours à ses amis et gardes les plus dignes de confiance. Sally, Hilde et Noin étaient assises d’un côté tandis que Trowa et Quatre leur faisaient face. Son fiancé, Chang Wufei, était assis à côté d’elle. Ils étaient en train de discuter d’une possibilité de cessez-le-feu avec le Royaume d’OZ quand tout à coup provenant de nulle part, quelque chose tomba au milieu de la table.

Ils se redressèrent tous de surprise, épées déjà au poing. Puis ils virent qu’il s’agissait d’un garçon natté qu’ils connaissaient bien.

Wufei vit avec horreur que Duo était trempé de sang et il s’aperçut que le garçon sanglotait et tenait quelque chose… quelqu’un…..

« Duo ! Heero ! Oh mon Dieu, que vous est-il arrivé ?! » La voix de Relena se répercuta dans la pièce soudain silencieuse.

Et soudain le silence se brisa. Chacun essayant désespérément d’aider le couple ensanglanté.

~*~

Des doigts tièdes et doux caressaient son front. Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit une paire d’orbes violettes baissées sur lui. Il était étendu, nu, sur le lit avec une couverture pour le recouvrir alors que le propriétaire des yeux vêtu d’une robe noire, soupirait de soulagement. « Tu es enfin réveillé. »

« Duo ? » Heero sentit les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes sèches, l’embrassant avec tendresse et désespoir. Ses souvenirs du combat avec Treize lui revenaient peu à peu.

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant de te voir en vie. » Murmura Duo en se retirant, les yeux pleins de larmes retenues. « Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Heero. »

« Faire quoi ? » Cilla Heero.

« T’endormir comme ça tout à coup ! » Cria presque Duo en essuyant furieusement ses larmes. « Bon sang, j’ai cru que tu étais mort !! Ton sang coulait de toute part. »

Heero se souvint qu’il s’était senti très fatigué quand il avait caressé la joue de Duo. « Gomen koi, j’étais totalement drainé. »

Duo soupira puis acquiesça avec compréhension. « Je vois. J’ai vu combien de Pouvoir tu as utilisé. Tu nous as protégés de l’explosion, a créé une barrière autour de nous puis nous avons volé loin de là. »

« Volé ? » Heero haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as utilisé tes ailes. Deux ailes avec des plumes blanches. » Sourit Duo.

Heero écarquilla les yeux avec surprise et incrédulité. « Comment ? »

« Eh bien, c’est juste une supposition. Tu te changes en une créature sombre avec des ailes de chauve-souris quand tu choisis le mauvais côté, donc il est logique que tu te changes en ange quand tu choisis le bon. Les ailes d’ange sont apparues parce que tu as choisi le bon côté du Pouvoir. »

« Un ange ? » Heero regardait toujours Duo avec incrédulité.

« Un ange est une créature mythique dans mon monde, une créature magnifique innocente, pure et pleine d’amour, exactement comme toi, koi. »

« Je ne suis pas un ange. » Dit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si, tu es mon ange. » Duo embrassa Heero et l’étreignit un peu plus fort.

Heero décida qu’il était inutile d’en débattre avec Duo et préféra répondre au baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Heero s’aperçut que la nuit était tombée. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans une chambre d’invité dans le palais de Relena. »

« Je croyais que nous étions quelque part non loin du château de Treize. » Heero fronça les sourcils. « Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? »

« Quelques heures. »

Heero fronça encore plus les sourcils. « C’est impossible de voyager d’Oz à Sank en si peu de temps. »

« Eh bien, tu semblais mort et j’étais paniqué vu la quantité de sang que tu perdais.. La seule chose que j’avais à l’esprit à ce moment-là c’était d’avoir de l’aide. Je cherchais désespérément comment je pouvais t’emmener voir un guérisseur, j’ai pensé à Sally et une seconde plus tard, nous étions à Sank, juste en face de Sally. »

« Alors comment ? »

Duo haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que mes capacités de téléportation se sont améliorées d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je peux me téléporter aussi loin que je veux et près de qui je veux. »

Heero acquiesça. « Où sont Relena et les autres ? »

« En réunion, je crois. Je leur ai tout raconté à propos de la bataille et du vrai sens de la prophétie. Comme cette saloperie de Treize est mort, Relena va devoir décider de ce qu’il adviendra du royaume d’OZ. Ils vont être bien occupés pendant quelques jours. »

« Treize est mort ? » Heero cilla, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir vu Treize mourir.

« Ouais, ce connard est mort, il a pris ma place dans mon monde. » Renifla Duo.

« Ta place ? »

« Tu es un bon perroquet, Hee-chan. » Duo obtint un regard noir. Le natté en rit, se sentant détendu pour la première fois de la journée. « Oui, j’étais supposé mourir. Treize a pris ma place et est mort. »

« Comment a-t-il pu aller dans ton monde pour te remplacer ? »

Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit. « Ce n’est pas si important. Viens, dormons. Il est tard dans la nuit et je suis fatigué. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il se coucha sur le côté et faisant face à Duo, ils scellèrent leur regard. « Je crois que tu me caches des choses. »

Duo se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Heero attendit patiemment, sa main recouvrant celle de Duo, la massant et encourageant son amant à lui donner des explications. « Dis-moi, Duo. J’ai le droit de savoir. »

Duo soupira et ouvrit les yeux, racontant à Heero la prophétie.

Une fois que Duo eut fini, Heero garda le silence un petit moment. La chambre paraissait tellement silencieuse qu’on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Enfin Heero reprit la parole, surprenant Duo. « Tu penses qu’en connaissant la prophétie je vais t’offrir mon sang et qu’ainsi tu pourras retourner dans ton monde, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m’as très bien compris. » Heero regarda Duo avec sérieux. « C’est ça ? »

Duo regarda longuement Heero avant d’acquiescer avec hésitation.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je ne t’offrirai pas mon sang. » Heero sourit d’un air narquois en voyant la surprise marquer Duo. « Comme tu viens de le dire, j’ai choisi le bon côté du Pouvoir. Mon sang ne peut plus ouvrir de porte vers ton monde, pas que je veuille en ouvrir une. » Heero reprit son souffle avant de reprendre. « Je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles. Je me suis promis d’utiliser mon pouvoir pour te protéger, dès maintenant et à jamais. »

Duo sourit et enlaça Heero. « C’est la meilleure chose que j’ai jamais entendue. Enfin j’ai réussi à faire passer mes arguments à travers ton crâne épais. »

Heero acquiesça. « Nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« Oh que oui. » Duo embrassa Heero avec bonheur et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Heero lui rendit son étreinte. « Tu es à moi, Duo Maxwell. »

« Et tu m’appartiens également, Heero Yuy. » Duo sourit joyeusement. « Pour toujours. » Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, un  baiser plein de passion et d’amour, jusqu’à qu’ils s’endorment paisiblement sans s’en apercevoir, chacun satisfait de sentir le corps de l’autre contre le sien.

~*~

Duo fut réveillé par de petits baisers sur son visage. Il ronronna et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amant qui était étendu au-dessus de lui. Duo pouvait voir la peau douce et nue légèrement dorée par les rayons de soleil qui la parcourait. Quiconque le verrait ne croirait jamais qu’il avait été si gravement blessé la veille avec tant de coupures sur le corps.

« Bonjour, koi » Heero sourit et mordilla la gorge de Duo.

« Humm, je pourrai m’habituer à un tel réveil. Je peux te demander de faire ça tous les jours ? » Duo sourit et prit Heero dans ses bras, gémissant quand leurs peaux dénudées se pressèrent l’une contre l’autre. « Bizarre, je me souviens qu’on s’était endormis tout habillés hier soir… »

« Les obstacles devaient être écartés. » Murmura Heero alors qu’il descendait pour s’attaquer aux mamelons de Duo.

Duo se redressa et gémit en sentant qu’Heero jouait avec ses tétons. Il remonta Heero vers son visage et l’embrassa de nouveau. Il relâcha ensuite son amant et sourit. « Des obstacles ? Comment de simples habits peuvent être des obstacles pour toi ? »

Heero eut un sourire en coin avant de redescendre en ondoyant, sans rompre le contact visuel avec Duo, jusqu’à ce que son visage soit en face de l’érection matinale du natté. « Ils m’empêchaient d’apprécier mon petit déjeuner. » Heero avala rapidement la fière érection, faisant haleter Duo de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Le brun fit glisser sa langue le long de la virilité et la taquina tout en caressant l’intérieur des cuisses de Duo, les écartant pour pouvoir l’avaler le natté en entier.

Duo était au paradis. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’Heero aurait fait une telle chose auparavant, quoique ce ne soit pas comme si cela lui importait. Il baissa le regard et vit son sexe disparaitre entre les lèvres délicates, l’excitant un peu plus. « Heero… » Duo gémit et durcit un peu plus quand Heero commença à traiter son érection comme une  sucette.

Heero entendit son nom murmuré d’une façon si érotique que son propre sexe commença à se gorger de plaisir. Il relaxa les muscles de sa gorge et prit Duo jusqu’à la garde. Il obtint aussitôt un cri de plaisir de la part de son amant aux cheveux longs. Il sourit tout en gardant le sexe dans sa bouche et commença à bouger sa tête de bas en haut, déterminé à ce que Duo se relâche en lui.

« Oh… Heero… » Haleta Duo en durcissant toujours plus dans la bouche d’Heero. Ses mains se trouvaient sur la chevelure d’Heero, s’y retenant. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir augmenter, prêt à exploser. Sous peu, Duo abandonna et cria en se répandant dans la bouche d’Heero.

Heero avala la passion blanche et le suça jusqu’à ce que le sexe se ramollisse. Sa propre virilité était encore dure comme la pierre. Il attrapa le flacon d’huile qu’il avait préparé peu avant et en imprégna ses doigts. Sans prévenir, il glissa un doigt dans l’entrée discrète de Duo et sourit en entendant le souffle de Duo se couper. Il attendit jusqu’à ce que les muscles se décontractent de l’intrusion avant d’ajouter un autre doigt.

Duo sentit les doigts d’Heero le pénétrer. Il écarta les jambes plus largement pour faciliter l’accès à Heero. Les doigts en lui trouvèrent rapidement sa prostate, causant des vagues de plaisir qui l’aveuglèrent alors qu’il laissait échapper un vif gémissement. En aveugle, il atteignit le visage d’Heero et le rapprocha du sien, scellant leurs lèvres. Duo glissa sa langue à l’intérieur de la bouche goutant sa propre saveur. Leurs langues devinrent comme folles alors que les doigts d’Heero bougeaient en Duo. Quand les doigts trouvèrent de nouveau sa prostate, Duo gémit et rompt le baiser. « Maintenant, Heero. »

Heero acquiesça et versa de l’huile sur son sexe tendu. Il embrassa Duo et joignit doucement leurs corps, sans casser le baiser. Une fois qu’il sentit qu’il était enfoui jusqu’à la garde, Heero se détacha et baissa le regard vers Duo, qui haletait et essayait de s’ajuster à la pénétration. Il attendit jusqu’à ce que la respiration de Duo devienne régulière et que les prunelles violines remontent dans ses siennes bleu de Prusse. « Tu m’appartiens. »

« Oui, koi. Et tu m’appartiens également. » Duo sourit et mit ses jambes autour de la taille d’Heero tandis que ses mains encerclèrent son cou. Il contracta ses muscles internes, signifiant à Heero qu’il était prêt.

Heero sourit à son tour et commença à bouger. Il se retira puis poussa de nouveau, faisant des va-et-vient à l’intérieur de son amant natté. Il suffit juste de quelques va-et-vient avant qu’Heero ne crie et vienne, emplissant Duo de la preuve de sa passion. Il se retira ensuite et se laissa retomber à coté de Duo, soupirant de contentement.

Duo se tourna pour faire face à Heero et se souleva sur une main. « Wah, si vite. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de venir une seconde fois. Tu tiens plus longtemps quand je te prends. »

« Hum…… » Heero regarda Duo d’un air penaud tout en restant couché sur le ventre sur le lit. « Je crois que je préfère l’autre sens. »

Duo rit et poussa les hanches de son petit ami repu pour qu’il soit totalement sur le ventre. « Je vais te montrer l’autre sens alors. » Il se mit derrière Heero et se pencha en avant, approchant son visage des fesses délicates.

« Duo… qu’est-ce que… » Heero haleta quand Duo écarta ses fesses et que quelque chose d’humide toucha son entrée. « Oh… oh… » L’humidité appuya de nouveau sur son entrée, suscitant du plaisir à Heero.

Duo sourit de la réaction d’Heero et enfonça sa langue dans le garçon, gagnant un autre halètement d’Heero. Il se retira et lécha le contour de l’entrée avant d’enfoncer de nouveau sa langue pour passer l’anneau de muscle. Heero produisait des sons incohérents aux bons soins qu’il recevait, lesquels évoquaient une jolie musique à l’oreille de Duo. Il continua à lécher le point où leurs corps allaient se joindre, l’humidifiant de sa salive pendant quelques heureux instants jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait. Heero était déjà de nouveau dur quand il se retira.

« Tu as aimé, Hee-koi ? » Duo sourit quand Heero produisit un autre son, qui sonnait avec tant d’impatience et le poussait à finir quoiqu’il eut commencé en balançant ses hanches redressées. Ce mouvement fit durcir Duo encore un peu plus.

Ne voulant plus qu’être à l’intérieur de son amant, le natté trouva le flacon d’huile qu’Heero avait utilisé auparavant et en couvrit sa virilité. Ensuite il se pencha et enlaça Heero, se lissant lentement à l’intérieur du corps chaud. Tous deux grognèrent et gémirent à la pénétration. Duo continuait à pousser, ne s’arrêtant pas avant d’être totalement à l’intérieur d’Heero.

Duo haletait et tentait de rester tranquille le temps qu’Heero s’ajuste. Il mordit l’arrière du cou d’Heero pendant que ses mains partaient à la recherche des tétons pour les taquiner. Le brun arqua son dos, donnant son cou en pâture à la bouche de Duo  et surélevant les boutons jumeaux aux caresses manuelles de Duo. Sentant qu’Heero s’était décontracté et ajusté à lui, Duo commença à bouger, glissant d’avant en arrière dans le corps étroit qui appartenait à celui qu’il aimait tant.

« Mien » Duo mordilla le lobe de l’oreille d’Heero puis se tendit. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches d’Heero, les poussant jusqu’à ce qu’elles rencontrent sa garde. Heero gémit quand la virilité de Duo frappa sa prostate lui prodiguant des poussées de plaisir en lui. Le feu en lui s’accrut à chaque poussée sur sa prostate, le faisant se sentir bouillant de plaisir. Il gémit sans retenue et poussa en arrière pour rencontrer Duo. Le natté faisait des va et vient en lui. Heero pouvait entendre le souffle irrégulier derrière lui et que Duo était sur le point de venir.

Tout à coup Duo se retira entièrement. Heero cria en sentant le soudain vide en lui, mais avant qu’il ait eu le temps d’objecter, le natté l’avait retourné sur le dos et attrapa son érection. Heero haleta alors que son sexe était saisit et pompé. Au même instant il entendit la voix de Duo l’exhorter à venir et la dureté habituelle plonger en lui une fois de plus. Elle le pénétrait jusqu’à la garde, frappant brutalement sa prostate. Tout ce qu’Heero put faire fut de crier puis de venir violement sur son abdomen et la main de Duo alors que Duo s’arquait et venait également, emplissant Heero de sa passion bouillante.

Duo se vida totalement en Heero et trayit la virilité d’Heero simultanément jusqu’à ce que chacun d’eux soit complètement déchargé. Soupirant de contentement, Duo ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard pour rencontrer le visage repu de son amant. Il sourit et embrassa amoureusement le garçon. « Bien ? »

« Très bien. » Haleta Heero avant de gémir légèrement  quand Duo se retira de lui avant de se laisser tomber à son côté. « Comment se fait-il que tu ne m’aies jamais dit que l’on pouvait le faire dans une telle position ? Comme un étalon le ferait avec une jument ? »

Duo roula pour faire face à Heero et caressa gentiment sa joue. « Tu as pu voir comme cette position est bestiale. On a fait l’amour sauvagement et durement. On vient juste de lever notre malentendu comme quoi je t’utilisais. J’avais peur que tu penses que je ne faisais que t’utiliser si je t’avais pris dans cette position avant. »

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ce matin alors ? »

Duo sourit et prit Heero dans ses bras. « Qu’est-ce qui t’a décidé à me prendre ce matin ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas…… Je sentais juste… … » Heero fronça un peu plus les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir des raisons de son agissement. « Je ne me rappelle pas… ça semblait juste si approprié… si juste… »

« Oui, c’était juste. » Duo embrassa le front d’Heero, voulant effacer les lignes d’inquiétudes. « Ne réfléchis pas trop, koi. Je ne crois pas que ce qu’on ressent là peut être décrit avec des mots. Tout ce que je peux dire c’est que je sentais que c’était cette position qu’il fallait. »

« Oui, moi aussi. » Acquiesça Heero en se blottissant contre Duo. « C’était si bon d’être avec toi… »

Duo sourit et était sur le point d’embrasser de nouveau Heero quand ils entendirent de l’agitation venant du dehors. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de sortir du lit. Après s’être habillé, Duo remarqua qu’Heero se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il rejoignit son petit ami et sortit la tête par la fenêtre pour voir un soldat entrer par la porte principale et crier totalement paniqué.

« LE PERFECT SOLDIER EST APPARU ET A DETRUIT DES VILLAGES DANS LE ROYAUME D’OZ !!! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA :** hehehe, juste un petit cliffhanger *plonge dans sa carapace de tortue en gundamium*


	24. Chapter 24

« LE PERFECT SOLDIER EST APPARU ET A DETRUIT DES VILLAGES DANS LE ROYAUME D’OZ !!! »

Le couple échangea un regard, la surprise prédominait évidement sur leurs visages.

<< Qu’est-ce que…>>

<< Ce n’est pas moi, Duo. >>

<< Je le sais bien. Comment tu pourrais détruire des villages alors que je suis à tes côtés nuit et jour, hein ? Je me demande qui ose se faire passer pour toi. >> Duo espérait de tout cœur qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’Alex Mueller cette fois.

<< Oui, nous devons en apprendre plus. Qui que ce soit, il ne s’agit pas d’un imposteur ordinaire. >>

Sans un mot, s’étant compris d’un seul regard, ils bondirent dans la salle de bain, se nettoyèrent aussi vite qu’ils purent et passèrent leurs habits avant de filer  de leur chambre pour trouver Relena, Wufei, ou ceux qu’ils considéraient comme leurs amis de confiance.

<< Hein, Heero ? >> Demanda Duo alors qu’ils marchaient dans un corridor, les yeux arpentant les alentours, essayant de trouver l’un de leurs amis.

<< Quoi ? >>

<< Je viens juste de réaliser que nous n’avions pas utilisé la télépathie pendant que nous faisions l’amour. >>

<< …oui… J’avais oublié la télépathie. En fait, je me sentais comme si j’étais juste un garçon ordinaire sans aucun pouvoir spécial. >>

<< Ouais, moi aussi… oh ! >> Tout à coup Duo s’arrêta et se frappa la tête.

<< Quoi ? >> Heero s’arrêta également de marcher et regarda son amant d’un air interrogatif.

<< Je viens juste de me souvenir que je pouvais me téléporter auprès de qui je voulais. Merde, on n’a pas à chercher. J’ai juste à penser à l’un d’eux, hum peut être Wufei et… >>

~*~

Wufei observait les occupants de la salle d’audience. Relena était assise à la tête de la table sont le côté droit était occupé par quelques importants décideurs. Trowa, Quatre, Noin, Hilde et lui étaient du côté gauche alors que Sally était assise à côté de Relena, prête à donner son avis sur la situation. Wufei lui-même était assis de l’autre côté de Relena.

Satisfait de la sécurité de la pièce, Wufei était prêt à signaler à Relena qu’elle pouvait ouvrir la réunion quand il sentit une ombre menaçante au-dessus de lui. La seconde d’après le guerrier à la queue de cheval se retrouvait au sol avec quelque chose de lourd sur le dos. « Wufei ! » Il entendit la voix inquiète et des exclamations venant des autres.

« Uh… oh… désolé Wufei. »

Wufei cilla alors que le poids disparaissait de son dos aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Il roula sur le dos et vit que Duo se tenait devant lui, lui offrant sa main en guise d’excuses. « Maxwell ! »

« Ouais, c’est moi. » Duo n’attendit pas plus longtemps et saisit la main de Wufei, aidant le jeune homme à se relever. « Désolé, je n’ai pas réalisé que je me téléportais. »

« Téléportais ? » Grogna Wufei en brossant ses habits. Il avait lu quelque part des choses concernant cette capacité et pouvait deviner que c’était de la même façon que Duo était arrivé sur leur table la veille.

<< Duo ! >>

<< Oups, Heero ? >> Duo réalisa tout à coup qu’il était seul sans Heero.

<< Qui d’autre ? Où es-tu ? >>

<< Désolé, koi. Je crois que je me suis téléporté pendant que nous parlions. Je suis avec Wufei là. >>

<< Hn. Reviens et téléporte-nous de nouveau. >>

<< Oui mon commandant ! >>

Wufei écarquilla les yeux quand Duo disparut juste devant lui. Il cilla incrédule et vit Duo se tenir devant lui. Seulement cette fois il n’était pas seul. Le natté enlaçait un garçon que Wufei pendait sérieusement blessé et incapable d’être debout. Il entendit les halètements surpris de ceux qui l’entouraient et eut donc confirmation qu’ils voyaient la même chose.

Sally était la plus surprise de tous. Elle avait examiné Heero et dit à Duo qu’il serait incapable de quitter le lit avant au moins deux semaines. Elle s’approcha rapidement du natté. « Duo ! Pourquoi as-tu amené Heero ? Il est gravement blessé et… »

« Je vais bien. » Coupa Heero.

« Mais… »

« Heero va vraiment bien, Sally. » Duo le relâcha pour montrer qu’il allait effectivement bien.

Sally et les autres fixèrent Heero, évaluant son état. Heero portait une tunique sans manches, révélant les bras lisses qui étaient recouverts de coupures la veille. Ce seul fait leur fit ouvrir de grands yeux. « Comment ? » Croassa Sally, la surprise encore très présente dans la voix.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l’instant, je crois que nous devons discuter de choses importantes. » Duo regarda Relena. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de Perfect Soldier qui attaque des villages ? »

« Ecoutez jeune homme. » Un des dirigeants, passant outre le choc de l’apparition soudaine de Duo, venait de prendre la parole avant que Relena ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Il s’agit d’informations confidentielles qui ne vous regardent aucunement. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez interrompu une importante réunion. » L’homme s’adressa à Relena. « Pouvez-vous demander à vos amis de partir que nous puissions commencer ? »

« En fait, Sire Howard. Je pense qu’ils doivent être là puisque nous allons parler de leurs affaires. » Pointa Noin.

« Noin a raison, Sire Howard. » Acquiesça Relena en regardant les garçons. « S’il vous plait, asseyez-vous, Duo, Heero. Nous étions sur le point de commencer. »

« Mais votre Altesse… » Protesta Howard.

Quatre devança l’homme. « Je me porte garant, Sire Howard. Il s’agit des personnes qui nous ont apporté la nouvelle de la mort de Treize et ils sont aussi les seuls à être au courant du Perfect Soldier dont nous allions parler. »

« Bien. » Howard s’assit à contrecœur, observant Heero et Duo prendre place à l’autre bout de la table près de Relena.

La jeune reine s’éclaircit la gorge. « Commençons cette entrevue. Laissez-moi vous introduire les dirigeants de nos pays voisins, Heero et Duo. » Relena désigna la première personne sur sa droite. « Voici Sire Ron Shirin, le roi du royaume de Barge qui est au sud de Sank. Ensuite Sire Howard, le roi du royaume White Fang, à l’est. La belle femme à côté de Sire Howard est Dame Iria, la reine du royaume de Lunar, au nord. »

Duo sourit poliment aux monarques. « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Duo Maxwell et voici mon ami. » Il désigna Heero qui fit un signe de tête en réponse. « Heero Yuy. »

« Bien, commençons. » Dit Relena. « Sire Ron Shirin, Sire Howard, et Dame Iria, je vous ai invités dans mon royaume pour que nous discutions de la mort de Treize survenue hier, depuis ce matin, nous avons reçu des nouvelles d’une créature se faisant appeler le Perfect Soldier qui aurait détruit des villages dans le Royaume d’OZ. Mes espions ont affirmé que ça avait soufflé des centaines de soldats d’OZ d’un seul coup. » Relena regarda directement Heero et Duo. Ayant compris la question muette, Duo secoua la tête négativement. Ce n’était pas Heero.

« Le Perfect Soldier a commencé à détruire … C’est le début du chaos annoncé dans la prophétie. » Soupira Ron Shirin, défait.

« Je crois que nous devrions aussi parler de ça. » Relena sourit à Duo, le remerciant de sa réponse et continua. « Vous devez savoir que cette créature n’est pas le véritable Perfect Soldier. Ça a juste volé le nom de la créature légendaire. »

« Attendez. »  Coupa Ron Shirin. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu’il s’agit d’un faux ? »

« J’ai une source fiable. » Répondit calmement Relena. « Quoi que ce soit,  nous devons l’arrêter avant que ça ne fasse plus de victimes innocentes et n’attaque nos pays. Nous devons coopérer et joindre nos forces pour mettre la créature hors d’état de nuire. »

« Des centaines de soldats en un souffle… » Pondéra Howard. « Mes espions disent que le palais d’OZ avait été mis en pièces en quelques secondes peu avant que la créature n’apparaisse. Nous savons tous qu’il n’y a aucune créature hormis le Perfect Soldier qui soit si puissante. »

« En effet, Sire Howard. Cependant, je peux vous l’assurer, il ne s’agit pas du Perfect Soldier. » Exposa patiemment Relena. « J’ai besoin de votre aide pour la vaincre. Selon mes espions, la créature ne se dirige vers aucun endroit spécifique, ça détruit juste les villages par lesquels ça passe. Il est difficile de dire où ça ira. Nous avons besoin des regards attentifs de chaque royaume pour anticiper ses mouvements. »

« Je suis désolée, Princesse Relena. Mais j’ai besoin de preuves évidentes comme quoi cette créature n’est pas le Perfect Soldier. » Intervint Iria. « Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mes gens en leur ordonnant de combattre une créature prophétique invulnérable. Il est inutile de combattre quand on sait que l’on perdra au final. » Ce à quoi Ron Shirin et Howard acquiescèrent.

<< Rois débiles. >> Grogna Duo télépathiquement. << Ce ne sont que des lâches. >>

<< Dis le leur à eux, pas à moi. >> Renifla Heero.

<< C’est bien mon intention. >> Duo s’éclaircit la gorge,  attirant l’attention des autres sur lui. « Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je crois qu’il vaut mieux préparer vos armées plutôt que de parler de l’imposteur. Si vous voulez des preuves, je vous en donnerai. Vous savez tous que la prophétie dit que le Shinigami contrôle le Perfect Soldier. Néanmoins Shinigami n’a jamais été vu près de la créature. Cette créature agit d’elle-même et ce n’est définitivement pas le Perfect Soldier. »

« Le simple fait de ne pas avoir aperçu Shinigami ne veut pas dire qu’il ne s’agit pas du Perfect Soldier. » Dit Howard. « Il peut juste lui avoir ordonné de détruire et aller s’asseoir dans une taverne pour s’amuser. »

« Le Perfect Soldier ne laisserait pas Shinigami seul. » Dit Heero platement. « Il le protégerait de sa vie. »

<< Heero…>>

<< J’en pense chaque mot, Duo. >>

<< Je sais. Et je ferai la même chose pour toi. >> Duo sourit légèrement. Cachées sous la table, leurs mains s’entrelacèrent.

Leurs amis les regardaient avec respect, alors que les dirigeants semblaient confus. « Il ? Vous parlez du Perfect Soldier comme d’une personne ? » Ron Shirin semblait écœuré, mais avant qu’il ait une chance de poursuivre, une colombe passa par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur son épaule. Il ôta une note attachée à la patte de la colombe. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il pâlit en finissant de la lire. « Le Perfect Soldier est à mi-chemin entre ma frontière et celle d’OZ. »

Des murmures de surprise parcoururent la pièce.

« A cette vitesse, la créature sera surement à la frontière demain matin. » Dit Trowa.

« Mon royaume est condamné. » Ron Shirin parut paniqué. « Je n’ai rien fait à Shinigami et il prend déjà mon royaume pour cible avec son jouet Perfect Soldier. »

« Le Shinigami ne ferait pas ça. » Duo envoya un regard reconnaissant à Wufei qui venait de le défendre.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu’il ne le ferait pas ? Vous le connaissez ? » Pointa Ron Shirin. « Personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble. On ne sait pas plus si c’est quelqu’un de bien ou non. »

« Le Seigneur Shirin a raison. » Dit Iria. « Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr que Shinigami ne ferait pas ça et que cette créature furieuse n’est pas le Perfect Soldier ? Cette créature a détruit le palais d’OZ en quelques secondes. C’est une preuve suffisante pour affirmer que c’est le Perfect Soldier. »

« Ça ne l’est pas. » Duo essayait de répondre calmement alors qu’au fond de lui il voulait c’était les secouer pour leur couardise. « Le palais d’OZ a été détruit dans une grande explosion. J’y étais, je l’ai vu tomber en pièces et il n’y avait aucune créature quand j’ai quitté l’endroit. »

« Jeune homme, vous devez être plus intelligent si vous voulez mentir. » Howard regarda Duo sévèrement.

« Je ne mens pas. » Duo fusilla Howard du regard.

L’homme renifla. « Vous ne pouvez pas voyager de OZ à Sank en un seul jour, même si vous avez utilisé un Sagittaire pour vous téléporter jusque ici. Seules les colombes blanches de Barge peuvent aller si vite, malheureusement elles ne peuvent pas vous prendre sur leur dos. Vous n’êtes qu’un menteur. »

« Je n’utilise pas de Sagittaire. Je me téléporte par moi-même. » Duo lança un regard furieux à l’homme. Il détestait qu’on le traite de menteur. Il se téléporta de lui-même près d’Howard. « Vous voyez des Sagittaires, là, maintenant ? » Avant que l’homme n’ait pu répondre, il se téléporta de nouveau jusqu’à son siège et s’assit, défiant Howard de dire quoi que ce soit.

Howard regarda longuement Duo qui le foudroyait du regard en retour, sans casser l’échange. L’homme finit par détourner les yeux à contrecœur. Néanmoins Iria ne laissa pas les choses se faire si facilement. « Mettons que vous vous soyez téléporté d’OZ jusqu’à Sank. Quelle preuve pouvez-vous donner de la mort de Treize ? Je sais que c’est un homme puissant. Il ne peut pas mourir facilement. Il se pourrait que ce soit lui qui ait prévu tout cela et que vous ne soyez que son pion là pour appliquer son plan. »

« Dame Iria, vous ne pouvez pas accusez Duo de cette façon. » Hilde avait peine à garder patience et un ton calme. « Duo est… »

Duo leva une main, arrêtant Hilde et regarda froidement Iria. « Ecoutez, ma Dame. Treize est mort. Je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il a été tué par sa propre cupidité. Est-ce si dur à croire que la créature n’est pas le Perfect Soldier ? Êtes-vous trop lâche pour la combattre, juste parce que vous avez entendu dire qu’il s’agit du Perfect Soldier ? »

Iria écarquilla les yeux quand Duo la traita de lâche. « Elle a pu détruire le palais d’OZ en quelques secondes ! »

« Je vous ai dit qu’une explosion a détruit le palais, pas la créature. » Gronda Duo.

« Et qu’est a pu créer une telle explosion ? Rien ! A part le Perfect Soldier ! Cette créature peut aussi tuer des centaines de soldats d’un simple souffle. Ça crève les yeux que la créature est le Perfect Soldier. » Pointa Ron Shirin.

Duo soupira avec exaspération. « Bien ! Je ferai mieux de vous dire la vérité, c’est la seule chose qui pourra vous satisfaire. »

« Duo… » Relena semblait inquiète.

« Tout va bien Relena. »

<< Duo. >>

<< Tu ne m’arrêteras pas, Heero. >>

<< Non. Souviens-toi juste que je suis à côté de toi. >>

Duo sourit et serra la main d’Heero. Puis il regarda les dirigeants bornés. « Et si vous regardiez les choses de mon point de vue vous pourriez me croire. Cette créature n’est pas le Perfect Soldier car le Shinigami n’ordonnerait jamais au Perfect Soldier de détruire des villages. »

« Et comment savez-vous que le Shinigami n’en a jamais donné d’ordre ? » Demanda Ron Shirin en levant un sourcil.

« Parce que je suis le Shinigami. »  Duo lui lança un regard furieux.

Ron Shirin pâlit avant de reprendre des couleurs et de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. « Bonne blague, gamin. Mais il faut faire mieux que ça pour nous convaincre. Où est ton Perfect Soldier, si ce n’est pas indiscret ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis le Shinigami et pour mon Perfect Soldier, il se montrera de lui-même s’il le désire. » Dit Duo en regardant l’homme d’un regard acéré.

« Pas mal. Tu n’es même pas capable d’ordonner à ton Perfect Soldier de se dévoiler. » Le rire de Ron Shirin se stoppa en un cri quand du feu apparut de nulle part et dansa devant lui. Il recula jusqu’à ce que son dos soit collé au fond du fauteuil, mais le feu le suivait, l’encerclant de telle sorte qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger sans se brûler.

Et avant que les autres ne reviennent de leur surprise, le feu disparut aussi soudainement qu’il était apparu, laissant la pièce dans un silence glacial. Duo cilla et referma sa bouche qu’il avait laissée entrouverte de surprise. Sachant qui était le responsable, il se tourna vers son amant, pour le voir se lever.

« Duo n’a pas besoin de me donner d’ordres. Je me suis dévoilé moi-même. Êtes-vous satisfaits à présent ? » La voix claire d’Heero résonna  dans la pièce. Il déposa un regard vide sur un  Ron Shirin encore tremblant.

« Maintenant vous savez pourquoi que les ai invités à participer à la réunion. Je pense qu’il est nécessaire de rappeler qu’il ne vaut mieux pas mettre le Shinigami et le Perfect Soldier en colère. » Relena dû contenir ses rires à la vue des expressions choquées des dirigeants frontaliers alors que les autres se contentaient de renifler ou d’arborer des sourires ironiques.

Howard, le premier à revenir de son choc et à comprendre les paroles d’Heero, le regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu dis que tu es le Perfect Soldier ? »

Heero acquiesça.

« Ce… c’est impossible. » Bégaya Iria qui avait elle aussi dépassé l’état de choc. « Je connais quelques personnes qui savent créer des flammes de ce style. Ça ne prouve pas que tu es le Perfect Soldier. »

Heero gronda avec irritation. Pas étonnant que Duo soit furieux. Ces dirigeants étaient têtus comme des mules.

<< Bornés, hein ? >> Entendit-il dans un rire.

<< Hn. >> Heero s’assit et foudroya la salle du regard. « Est-ce que je dois détruire un palais pour prouver mon identité ? »

« Non, pas le mien, Heero. » Dit Relena avant de regarder les dirigeants. « Peut-être que l’un d’entre vous désire sacrifier son palais pour montrer l’évidence. »

Ron Shirin, Howard et Iria pâlirent.

« Il y a un moyen  de prouver que tu es le Perfect Soldier. » Dit nerveusement Ron Shirin.

Heero leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Mon prophète m’a dit il y a longtemps que le Perfect Soldier naquit dans un des villages de mon royaume. »

A l’entente de la phrase, l’expression d’Heero s’assombrit.

Ron Shirin avala sa salive avant de continuer. « C’est un village retiré dont on ne pouvait pas trouver l’entrée, jusqu’à…. Jusqu’…. »

« Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit brûlé il y a six ans. » Répondit platement Heero, ignorant l’expression inquiète de Duo. Ses yeux se perdaient sur un point invisible au loin. « Le nom du village était Elwan [1]. Le chef avait fait une promesse avec le Dark Lord et sa femme se retrouva enceinte du Dark Lord. En échange de la garde de l’enfant, les villageois furent récompensés par des biens et de l’argent mais il y avait une condition.  L’enfant engendré devait rester au village jusqu’à ce que Shinigami vienne le réclamer, peu importe combien il était haï, craint, ignoré à cause de son Pouvoir. » Heero resta silencieux quelques secondes.

<< Heero, ça suffit. >>

Heero ne répondit pas à Duo, au lieu de ça il reprit gravement. « L’enfant s’est échappé du village avant que le temps ne soit venu car il ne pouvait plus supporter la situation. La promesse a été cassée et tous les villageois ont été tués. A cause de l’enfant. »

« Heero, stop. » Duo serra la main d’Heero, essayant de le couper de ses souvenirs.

« Je les ai tous tués. » Les yeux d’Heero perdirent tout trace d’émotions en prononçant la dernière phrase.

« Ça suffit ! » Coupa Duo en mettant sa main sur l’épaule d’Heero tout en envoyant un regard noir aux dirigeants avant de se fixer sur Ron Shirin. « Je crois que vous avez votre réponse. Relena, nous serons dans notre chambre si vous avez *vraiment* besoin de nous. »

Relena regarda Duo et Heero disparaitre de leurs sièges avant de se tourner vers Ron Shirin et dit platement à l’homme. « Êtes-vous satisfait à présent, Sire Ron Shirin ? » Les autres suivirent son regard et fixèrent l’homme pâle.

Ce dernier avala sa salive. La culpabilité se reflétait sur son visage comme sur ceux d’Iria et Howard. « Oui, il est le Perfect Soldier. »

Dix minutes plus tard, la réunion était terminée et Sank gagnait l’entière coopération des royaumes de Barge, White Fang et Lunar.

~*~

Duo apparut dans sa chambre avec Heero dans les bras, il refusait de le regarder. Le natté releva doucement le menton d’Heero et lui déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres. « Ce n’est pas ta faute, Heero. »

« Je les ai tués. » Enfin Heero regarda son amant. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Duo pouvait y voir l’angoisse, les regrets et la culpabilité se refléter dans les orbes bleues.

« Arrête de te faire du mal. » Duo fit courir son pouce sur le visage d’Heero, caressant ses lèvres avant d’atteindre sa joue. « Je l’ai vu dans tes rêves. Tu n’as rien fait intentionnellement. Tu es parti parce que tu croyais que ça libérerait ta mère de ses souffrances. »

« Ce que je pouvais penser ne change rien au fait que je les ai tous tués. »

Duo gronda et serra ses doigts sur le menton d’Heero. « Tu ne l’as pas fait exprès. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n’est PAS ta faute ! »

« Mais je… »

« Y a pas de mais ! Pour une fois tu ne peux pas te pardonner à toi-même ? Si tu ne peux pas, comment je peux me pardonner à moi-même ? Tu voudrais que je me noie dans la culpabilité et les regrets tout comme toi ? …. Et merde ! » Duo venait de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire. Il relâcha Heero et s’assit sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Pardon, koi… »

Heero était surpris du brusque changement de Duo. Oubliant sa culpabilité, il alla s’asseoir à côté de Duo l’observant avec inquiétude et curiosité mêlées. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Rien… » Marmonna Duo.

Heero déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Duo. « Ne commence pas à mentir, Duo. »

Il y eut un blanc avant que Duo ne prenne une grande inspiration et relève la tête. Il mit ses mains autour de la taille d’Heero, rapprochant le garçon de lui et regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux. « Je t’ai poignardé avec cette épée, j’ai coupé tes ailes et je t’ai fait tant de mal, Heero. Je t’ai blessé presque mortellement de mes propres mains. »

Heero secoua la tête. « Treize te contrôlait. Tu ne le voulais pas. »

« Tu n’as jamais voulu tuer les villageois non plus. »

Duo vit Heero ouvrir la bouche, mais le mots ne suivirent pas. Duo soupira et caressa la joue d’Heero du dos de sa main. « Comment je peux me pardonner de t’avoir blessé si toi tu ne peux pas te pardonner, Heero ? Je peux comprendre comment tu te sens, parce que je ressens la même chose. Je me déteste de t’avoir attaqué. »

« Ne… » Heero prit la main de Duo et la serra fort.

« Je sais. » Duo appuya son front sur celui d’Heero. « J’ai cessé de m’en vouloir hier. C’est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu continues à t’en vouloir. Ça fait longtemps que j’ai réalisé que regretter ne change rien à ce que j’avais fait alors je fais de mon mieux pour me racheter. »

« Se racheter ? » Demanda Heero avec hésitation.

« Oui,  une rédemption pour t’avoir blessé. » Duo embrassa gentiment Heero. « J’ai tâché de faire de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes aimé où qu’on soit et à chaque instant. »

« …… »

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Comme Heero ne montrait aucun signe de réponse immédiate, Duo l’embrassa de nouveau et les firent s’allonger doucement, poussant Heero jusqu’à ce qu’il soit allongé avec Heero sur lui, la tête sur son buste. << Je sais que tu te sens confus. Tu veux te pardonner à toi-même et en même temps tu continues à t’en vouloir. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire pendant que tu réfléchis. >>

Duo fixait le plafond tandis qu’une de ses mains flattait les cheveux emmêlés d’Heero. << Il était une fois un enfant qui avait été seul aussi loin qu’il se souvenait. Il ne se rappelait pas de ses parents et savait juste qu’il devait se battre avec les autres garçons pour avoir un morceau de pain dans la poubelle de la boulangerie. Il a été attrapé par un homme qui ensuite a pris soin de lui et l’a élevé comme son propre fils. L’homme essayait souvent de l’enlacer ou de le toucher, pour lui montrer son amour, mais le garçon esquivait les contacts. Il n’a jamais laissé l’homme le toucher si ce n’était pas nécessaire. Ils vécurent dans la maison de l’homme pendant un mois et pendant ce temps, le contact le plus proche qu’ils aient jamais eu était une poignée de main. >>

Duo s’interrompit quelques seconds, sa main pressant légèrement les cheveux d’Heero. Heero tira sur sa tunique, l’incitant à poursuivre.

<< Un jour, en rentrant de l’école, le garçon trouva l’homme mort d’une crise cardiaque. Il pleura pour la première fois de ce qu’il se rappelle de son existence en réalisant qu’il avait perdu la seule personne qui l’aimait et qu’il aimait en retour. Durant les funérailles, il se disait qu’il aurait souhaité agir mieux avec lui. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir repoussé sa main quand l’homme essayait de le réconforter. Il aurait voulu plein de choses mais c’était trop tard. L’homme était parti. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. Il prit le nom de famille de l’homme et décida de suivre le premier conseil que l’homme lui avait donné. Ne jamais mentir. Il erra seul quelques mois avant d’être recueilli dans un orphelinat où il rencontra une femme tout aussi gentille et vécu avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’un caprice du sort l’emmène et lui fasse rencontrer sa moitié. Il se promit alors de ne pas échouer cette fois ci. Il ferait de son mieux pour que la personne qu’il aimait sache combien il l’aimait sincèrement. >>

Duo ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d’Heero, se blottissant contre les mèches brunes et soyeuses. Heero ne disait rien tout comme Duo. Ils profitaient du silence tranquille pendant quelques instants jusqu’à ce qu’Heero relève le regard et embrasse Duo avec douceur et tendresse.

<< Merci pour l’histoire, Duo. >> Dit Heero télépathiquement en rompant le baiser.

Duo sourit. A la vue des orbes prussiennes, il savait qu’Heero avait bien compris qui était le garçon de l’histoire. Les mots échouaient parfois là où les yeux exprimaient correctement les sentiments.

<< Est-ce que ça t’aide à ne plus t’en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé dans le passé ? >>

<< Aa…>> Heero semblait hésitant. << Je ne peux toujours pas me pardonner entièrement, mais j’essayerai, Duo. Je le ferai. >>

Duo acquiesça, souriant un peu plus. << Que penses-tu de sauver le peuple de Barge de l’attaque de l’imposteur comme voie de rédemption, koi ? >>

<< Je le ferai. >> Heero enfouit son visage dans le cou de Duo. << Je ferai de mon mieux. >>

<< *Nous* le ferons, koi. >>

<< Oui… nous… tous les deux… >>

<< Tous les deux. >>

Après cela, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, verbalement ou via la télépathie. Ils restèrent ainsi se sentant satisfaits de la sensation d’enlacer l’autre et voulant juste que le temps s’arrête.

Mais malheureusement, le temps ne s’arrêterait pas et une nouvelle bataille les attendait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Emprunté de la fic A-chan, El-wan = L-one = L1 ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

« Alors nous partirons à l’aube ? » Demanda Duo. Il était assis sur un canapé, un bras entourant la taille d’Heero qui était assis à ses côtés. « Pourquoi n’allons-nous pas combattre la créature dès maintenant ? »

« Nous avons encore besoin d’unir nos forces. » Répondit Wufei. Ils venaient juste de finir de dîner et s’étaient rendus dans l’une des pièces vides pour discuter de leur stratégie pour la bataille. Il s’assit avec Relena, Quatre et Trowa sur un autre canapé adjacent à celui de Duo pendant que Hilde, Sally et Noin prenaient place sur des chaises sur la droite.

« Le royaume de Dame Iria est le plus lointain et elle aura besoin de temps pour organiser ses troupes. » Dit Relena en s’apercevant que Duo ne comprenait toujours pas. « Nous attaquerons la créature depuis deux directions simultanées. Sire Howard et Sire Ron Shirin lanceront l’assaut depuis le sud pendant que Dame Iria et nous-mêmes attaquerons depuis le nord. Au plus tôt, les troupes de Dame Iria pourront nous rejoindre à l’aurore c’est pour ça que l’on a décidé de bouger de concert à ce moment-là. »

« Donc les quatre royaumes enverront leurs armées pour combattre une seule créature ? » Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondit Noin. « D’après les derniers rapports que nous ayons reçus, la créature est suivie par de très nombreux monstres dangereux en direction de la frontière de Barge. Nous aurons certainement à les combattre avant de pouvoir atteindre la créature. »

« De nombreux monstres suivent la créature. » Heero leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

Sally prit la parole. « J’ai déjà étudié le comportement des monstres. De ce que j’ai entendu dire, je devine que cette créature produit une odeur particulière qui leur fait penser qu’il s’agit de leur chef. »

« Fait chier. » Jura inconsciemment Duo. « On dirait qu’il ne faut pas sous-estimer cette créature. »

« En effet. » Acquiesça Trowa. « J’ai l’impression que cette bataille sera une des plus grandes de l’histoire. »

« Si nous perdons, les monstres attaqueront les quatre royaumes et tout ne sera plus que chaos dans ce monde. » Aux paroles de Quatre, Duo sentit quelque chose revenir dans son esprit. Quelque chose d’important, mais il n’arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Néanmoins, avant qu’il puisse y penser plus longtemps, Hilde prit la parole, le déconcentrant.

« Nous ne perdrons pas. » Hilde lança un regard circulaire. « Ne soyez pas si pessimistes. Nous avons le Shinigami et le Perfect Soldier à nos côtés, nous les surpasserons surement. »

Relena sourit légèrement. « Oui, nous gagnerons cette bataille. Maintenant que dites-vous de cesser de parler de guerre et de choisir un sujet un peu plus léger ? Comme… » Elle se tourna vers Trowa et Quatre. « Que diriez-vous de raconter à Duo et Heero votre cérémonie d’union ? »

Duo vit que Quatre devenait rouge de la tête aux orteils et que Trowa trouvait soudain que le sol était la chose la plus intéressante de la pièce. Leurs seules expressions suffirent à détendre l’atmosphère, en plus des rires discrets des filles, ce qui relaxa Duo. Il s’adossa contre le canapé et sourit au couple. « Félicitations, Trowa, Quatre. »

« Félicitations. » Heero sourit légèrement.

Encore rougissant, Quatre les remercia tandis que Trowa se contentait de hocher la tête. Hilde taquina les jeunes époux déclenchant l’hilarité des autres et faisant s’envoler toute trace restante de tension. De là, la conversation se poursuivit sur des sujets plus plaisants. Ils parlèrent presque une heure avant que Relena ne décide de mettre fin à la réunion, sachant que chacun avait du travail à accomplir avant que le jour ne se lève, y compris Heero et Duo.

« Nous devons quoi ? » Duo cilla. Il ne restait plus que Relena, Wufei, Hilde, Heero et lui dans la pièce, les autres étant partis faire ce qu’ils avaient à faire.

« Vous devez apprendre à monter des Pisces. » Expliqua Relena. « Nous les chevaucheront pendant la bataille de demain. Ils peuvent voler et sont deux fois plus rapides que des chevaux. Wufei et Hilde vous aideront. »

« Mais je peux me téléporter. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un Pisces. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Duo se tourna vers Heero, surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas juste apparaître en plein milieu du champs de bataille sans connaître la situation. Nous devons évaluer la situation avant de commencer les combats. Donc nous avons besoin d’une autre façon de nous déplacer que ta téléportation. » Heero tira sur la natte de Duo. « Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps, allons nous entraîner dès maintenant. Wufei, Hilde, on vous suit, montrez-nous les Pisces s’il vous plaît. »

~*~

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un box sécurisé, Duo se tenait face à un poisson géant, juste un peu plus grand que sa taille.

De un, un poisson normal ne pouvait pas être si gros à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une baleine. De deux ce poisson n’était définitivement pas une baleine. Il ressemblait plus à un dauphin. De trois, un poisson ordinaire nageait dans l’eau, or celui-là FLOTTAIT dans l’air !

Duo était certain qu’il avait une énorme goutte de sueur à l’arrière de sa tête. « C’est… un Pisces ?? Comment je suis supposé le monter ? »

« Comme ça. » Wufei fit un pas en avant et saisit les rênes attachés à la bouche du Pisces. Il sauta et s’assit sur son dos. Sentant un poids sur lui, le Pisces commença à ruer et essaya de désarçonner Wufei. Le guerrier à la queue de cheval maintint les rênes plus serrés et bientôt le Pisces abandonna le combat et se calma. Wufei tapota la tête de l’animal avant de se tourner vers Duo dont la mâchoire traînait par terre. « Le Pisces est un animal fier. Tu dois lui montrer que tu es fort et digne pour le monter sinon il te désarçonne. »

Duo grimaça. Les trucs de cow-boy, ce n’était pas sa tasse de thé. Il lui avait fallu des semaines avant d’être capable de monter à cheval sans l’aide d’Heero et maintenant il allait devoir apprendre à monter un poisson enragé avant le lendemain… Ce n’était vraiment pas……

« Heero, je… » Duo s’arrêta en voyant où était Heero et laissa tomber sa mâchoire pour la seconde fois.

<< Quoi, Duo ? >> Demanda Heero par télépathie. Il était déjà assis sur un autre Pisces et caressait doucement sa tête.

Duo regarda son amant avec incrédulité. << Si vite ? Tu n’as eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour apprivoiser ce poisson ?? >>

<< C’est facile. >> Heero haussa les épaules.

« Facile pour un surhomme. » Rétorqua Duo.

« Quoi ? » Wufei sauta du dos du Pisces.

« Heu, rien. Juste un petit truc qui concerne Heero. »

Wufei acquiesça et mit les rênes dans la main de Duo. « Il a été très rapide avec ce Pisces. Tiens, essaye de faire comme lui. Je laisse le soin à Heero de t’apprendre. Hilde et moi avons encore à faire. Nous reviendrons plus tard voir vos progrès. »

Duo fixa les rênes puis regarda longuement le Pisces qu’on lui avait assigné, se demandant combien de bleus il aurait à la fin de la journée.

~*~

BOUM

Heero commençait à s’inquiéter en voyant que le Pisces avait désarçonné son amant pour la n ième fois. Il approcha du garçon qui grognait. << Tu vas bien ? >>

<< Ouais… >> Duo frotta son postérieur qui avait touché le sol en premier.

Heero l’aida à se relever. Duo n’était vraiment pas doué pour tout ce qui concernait l’équitation, sauf peut-être pour le monter lui. Heero rougit à ses pensées et se demanda comment diable il pouvait penser à ça pendant un moment pareil.

<< …de te monter ne, Hee-chan ? >>

Heero cilla. << Hein ? Quoi ? ME MONTER ?! >>

<< Ouais, te monter. C’est mieux que de monter ce Pisces. >> Duo sourit.

Heero rougit. Comment cela se faisait que Duo pense à la même chose que lui ? << Pervers… >>

<< Pervers ? Comment ça ? Je… >> Les pensées de Duo furent interrompues par des appels.

« Yuy, Maxwell. »

Heero et Duo se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Wufei et Hilde entrer.

« Nous venons juste de finir. Tu progresses bien, Duo ? » Sourit Hilde.

« Eh bien… Je ne crois pas pouvoir monter ce poisson, Hilde. Il continue de m’éjecter. » Duo envoya un regard noir au poisson. « J’aimerai qu’Heero puisse de nouveau voler avec ses ailes d’ange, comme ça il pourrait voler et moi m’accrocher à lui plutôt qu’au Pisces. »

« Des ailes ? » Heero regardait Duo bêtement. « Je volais et tu me montais ? »

« Oui, je viens juste de te le dire. A quoi tu… » Duo s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et Heero le vit faire un petit sourire narquois. << Oh… tu pensais à une autre façon de monter, n’est-ce pas ? >>

Heero devint écarlate et se retourna rapidement, faisant semblant de prendre soin des Pisces pour que Wufei et Hilde ne s’aperçoivent pas de sa rougeur.

<< Ne t’en fais pas, Koi. Je te monterai certainement plus tard et peu importe combien tu pourras te débattre comme la sale bête que tu es en train de papouiller, je t’apprivoiserai. Tu céderas et je te chevaucherai jusqu’à ce que tu cries mon nom. >> Heero frissonna au ton ronronnant et séducteur.

« Les ailes d’Heero… tu nous as dit hier qu’Heero avait de nouvelles ailes, différentes de celles qu’on a déjà vues. » Inconsciente de la discussion, Hilde interrompit le flot télépathique brûlant entre Heero et Duo. « Pure curiosité, Heero. Je peux te demander à quoi elles ressemblent ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Heero se retourna face à Hilde et Wufei. « Duo est le seul à les avoir vues et il se peut qu’il ait halluciné. »

« Je ne rêvais pas. » Duo renifla. « Je les ai clairement vues, elles étaient blanches et duveteuses, comme si elles étaient faites de plumes de colombe. » Le regard du natté s’adoucit quand les yeux violets se posèrent sur son amant. « Tu étais vraiment beau avec ces ailes, koi. »

« Je ne suis pas beau. » Marmonna Heero.

« Si tu l’es, Heero. » Sourit Hilde. « J’espère que j’aurais l’occasion de les voir un jour. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit Wufei. « De toute manière, puisque d’Heero ne sait pas comment faire apparaître ces ailes, je pense que tu dois continuer à t'entraîner dur avec le Pisces, Duo. »

« Mec, je ne peux pas avoir un autre type de transport tout aussi sûr ? » Grogna Duo.

« Ce n’est pas si dur de monter un Pisces. » Renifla Wufei. « Je vais te surveiller cette fois. »

« Bien alors, Heero et moi allons sortir comme ça vous pourrez vous concentrer sur l'entraînement. » Chantonna Hilde.

Heero était sur le point de dire qu’il voulait rester avec Duo quand Hilde se tourna vers lui et le regarda d’un air suppliant. « S’il te plait Heero ? Je voudrais te parler en privé. »

Voyant combien le regard de Hilde était sérieux, Heero acquiesça et suivit la fille en dehors de l’écurie après avoir signifié télépathiquement son départ à Duo.

Apparemment Hilde l’emmenait dans sa chambre. La jeune femme s’assit sur une chaise et offrit une chaise en face de la sienne à Heero. Heero s’assit et fixa la brune du regard. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Hilde jeta un regard sincère à Heero. « Je voulais m’excuser. »

« T’excuser ? » Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Ça fait un long moment que je veux le faire, depuis que nous nous sommes séparés en fait. Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t’ai dit le jour où tu… … » Hilde baissa la tête. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Heero était surpris des paroles d’Hilde mais il se recomposa rapidement. Il parla gentiment à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. « Hilde, oublie ça. »

La brune le regarda d’un air confus. Heero lui offrit ce qu’il espérait être un sourire puisqu’il n’avait jamais souri à personne excepté Duo et ce n’était surement pas la même sorte de sourire. « Oublie ça. Je ne t’en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé avant. La plupart de ces choses sont arrivées à cause de ma propre stupidité. »

Hilde regarda longuement Heero. Il était si difficile à croire que le garçon en face d’elle était une créature destinée à détruire le monde. Il avait l’air si innocent et ne détestait jamais personne. « Tu es vraiment gentil, Heero. »

Heero cilla. « C’est la première fois que quelqu’un me dit ça. »

« C’est la vérité. » Elle lui sourit et mit ses mains sur celle d’Heero qui était posée sur la table. « Merci vraiment, Heero. Je me sens soulagée à présent. Je pourrais m’endormir sans me sentir coupable. »

Heero acquiesça avec compréhension puisqu’il savait ce qu’était que de se sentir coupable. Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps ensemble, parlant d’un ton léger de ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux jusqu’à ce qu’Heero reçoive un appel télépathique de Duo.

<< Hee-koi ? >>

<< Oui ? >>

<< Je viens enfin de réussir à monter ce foutu Pisces. Tu as fini ta conversation avec Hilde ? J’ai encore une autre sorte de chevauchée que j’ai promise à faire, tu sais. >>

<< Duo ! >>

<< Je te laisse dix minutes pour venir, ou sinon je viens te chercher moi-même, koi. >>

Heero rougit et se leva avant qu’Hilde n’ait pu voir sa rougeur. Heureusement Hilde n’avait rien de plus à lui dire alors il put s’excuser rapidement. Il arriva dans la chambre avec cinq minutes d’avance et trouva Duo qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, observant les étoiles.

Duo se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Hey Hee-koi. » Il fit signe à Heero de venir près de lui.

Heero s’approcha du natté et se tint à ses côtés. « Que regardes-tu là-haut ? »

« Je me rappelle juste combien le ciel est beau la nuit. » Duo mit son bras autour de la taille d’Heero et le rapprocha de lui. « Pas aussi beau que toi, bien sûr. » Le natté embrassa Heero délicatement et Heero se fondit juste dans le baiser.

<< Kekkonshiyo, Heero. >>

Heero par surprise se recula et rompit le baiser. Il ne pouvait pas partir bien loin puisqu’il était tenu prisonnier dans les bras de Duo.

<< Qu’as-tu dit ? >> Heero fixa Duo, pensant qu’il avait mal entendu. Il n’avait jamais appris ce mot à Duo. Un mot qu’une personne n’utilisait que si elle désirait entamer une cérémonie d’union avec une autre.

Duo eut un vrai sourire et pris le visage d’Heero dans ses mains. « Kekkonshiyo, Heero. »

Heero se contentait de fixer son amant, tremblant légèrement et ne parvenant pas à y croire. « C’est vraiment ce que tu veux dire ? » Murmura-t-il doucement d’une voix vacillante. « Tu sais ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

« J’ai posé une foule de questions à Wufei pour être sûr de ne pas avoir mal compris le mot. » Duo embrassa légèrement Heero. « C’est exactement ce que je veux dire. De tout mon cœur. Ses mains descendirent, caressant de façon appuyée le corps d’Heero jusqu’à échouer de nouveau sur sa taille. « Tu es d’accord pour accomplir la cérémonie, Heero ? »

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête, tout simplement incapable de parler à cet instant. Il n’avait jamais espéré avoir l’occasion d’accomplir ce cérémonial.

Il n’avait même jamais *osé* l’espérer.

Jusqu’à présent…

L’union ou mariage, l’échange de promesses éternelles entre deux personnes qui s’aimaient. Le plus ultime des engagements entre deux amants.

Et maintenant Duo et lui-même allaient accomplir cette cérémonie sacrée. Heero sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pendant qu’il regardait Duo. Combien il l’aimait. Celui qui ne l’avait jamais regardé de haut et qui le comprenait le mieux. Duo était tout ce qu’il pouvait demander. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Duo avec passion, déversant tout son amour dans le baiser.

<< Commençons la cérémonie, koi. >> Duo se rompit le baiser et se recula, brisant leur étreinte.

De nouveau, Heero ne put qu’acquiescer. Tellement d’émotions entremêlées tourbillonnaient en lui qu’il lui était difficile de prononcer un quelconque mot.

Heero fit un pas en arrière et verrouilla son regard dans celui de Duo. Ils regardèrent longuement l’autre, savourant l’instant et la vue de leur partenaire. Lentement Duo déboutonna sa tunique  et Heero fit de même avec son habit. Ils bougeaient de concert dans une lente synchronisation parfaite et révélant leur chair nue aux yeux de l’autre jusqu’à être en tenue d’Adam, nu comme le jour de leur naissance et libre de toute entrave textile.

Duo regarda son amant de la tête au pied, retraçant du regard chaque ligne, chaque courbe du corps vierge. Il sut qu’il n’oublierait jamais ce moment tout comme Heero. Il fit un pas en direction d’Heero qui fit de même, leurs corps entrant en contact et chacun gémissant de la sensation. Duo mit ses mains autour de la taille d’Heero et le serra, pressant leurs corps nus l’un contre l’autre..

Toujours sans casser le contact visuel, Heero passa sa main derrière Duo et attrapa sa natte. Il demanda une permission tacite à Duo qui hocha légèrement la tête en signe d’assentiment. Souriant, il retira l’élastique qui retenait la natte et la détressa lentement, laissant les cheveux flotter et relâchant la masse soyeuse.

Une fois terminé, Heero mit ses mains autour du cou de son partenaire. Les longs cheveux de Duo étincelaient maintenant sous le clair de lune, ajoutant encore en beauté. « Tu es magnifique. » Murmura Heero d’une voix enrouée.

« Toi aussi. » Duo sourit alors que ses yeux continuaient à caresser les courbes du corps d’Heero.

Ils scellèrent de nouveau leur regard et sans qu’un mot soit prononcé, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de parler, ils commencèrent la cérémonie.

<< Je fais le serment d’être toujours à tes côtés, Heero Yuy. Peu importe ce qu’il arrivera, peu importe ce qu’il surviendra. >>

Heero sourit aux paroles de Duo. Aucun doute qu’il était logique que Duo dise ces mots tout comme les siens coulaient de source. << Et je fais le serment de te protéger de ma vie Duo Maxwell. >>

<< Je t’aimerai de tout mon cœur. >>

<< Je t’aimerai de toute mon âme. >>

<< Dans le froid. >>

<< Dans les flammes. >>

<< Dans le vent. >>

<< La terre peut nous avaler. >>

<< Mais pas même la mort ne nous séparera. >>

<< Nous resterons toujours ensemble. >>

« Eien ni » _(Pour l’éternité.)_

Ils dirent les deux derniers mots simultanément, comme s’ils n’étaient qu’un, puis scellèrent leur vœux solennel d’un baiser. Le clair de lune brillait par la fenêtre et se reflétait sur leurs corps nus, ajoutant des reflets magiques à la pièce. Ils se pressèrent de nouveau tant et mieux l’un contre le corps nu de l’autre que leurs ombres se confondaient en une seule sur le sol éclairé par la lune, comme si leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu’un. La lune et les étoiles étaient leurs témoins.

<< Aishiteru, Heero. >> _(Je t’aime – pour toujours)_

<< Aishiteru, Duo. >>

Duo prit la main gauche d’Heero et déposa un baiser sur le poignet. << Une fois la bataille terminée, je te donnerai un bracelet d’union. >>

<< Je ferai pareil pour toi. >> Heero sourit.

Duo sourit et relâcha la main d’Heero. Il souleva son époux, le transportant sur le lit et se baissa lentement sur le lit. Il s’éloigna et laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps nu de son amant alors qu’Heero faisait la même chose. Duo fut surpris quand soudainement Heero roula et se tourna sur le ventre. << Heero ? >>

<< Tu as promis de me monter, non ? >>  Heero se mit lentement à quatre pattes, sentant le regard de Duo suivre chaque mouvement qu’il faisait.

<< Oui, mais tu ne veux pas être sur le dos ? >> Duo s’assit sur le lit, admirant le fessier qui lui était offert. << Pas que ça me fasse quelque chose, certes. >>

<< Fais-le, Duo. La position que l’on a n’a vraiment aucune importance. Tout ce que je veux c'est faire l’amour avec toi. >> Heero baissa la tête et releva son postérieur. Il avait donné à Duo son cœur et son âme, maintenant il voulait donner à Duo con corps pleinement et complètement.

Duo toucha les doux globes tendrement et ferma les yeux pour garder le contrôle. Tout ce que son corps voulait était s’enfoncer profondément dans le corps de son époux, clamant une nouvelle fois sa virginité. << Heero, tu sais combien ça signifie pour moi. >>

<< Oui koi, je sais. Ça signifie aussi beaucoup pour moi. Chevauche-moi, fais-moi l’amour. >>

C’est à cet instant que les paroles se stoppèrent et que les gestes prirent leur place. Duo caressa les fesses rondes d’Heero et les massa doucement avant de se baisser et de déposer un baiser sur chacune.

Heero gémit en sentant les lèvres de Duo sur sa peau. Ensuite les lèvres s’en allèrent et les doigts de Duo se glissèrent en lui et commencèrent à le préparer. Il haleta de plaisir à chaque fois que les doigts fins touchaient une zone spéciale en lui.

Le dos d’Heero s’arqua et se tendit, collant l’intégralité de son corps chaud contre Duo. Ils mouvaient harmonieusement et chacun d’eux savourait chaque va et vient, se sentant enfin complet alors qu’ils se liaient au compagnon qu’ils s’étaient choisi. Heero arqua un peu plus son dos et tourna la tête pour que ses lèvres ainsi que celles de Duo se rencontrent. Il sentit la main de Duo autour de son ventre tandis que l’autre s’accrochait à sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Alors qu’ils bougeaient de plus en plus vite, Duo rompit le baiser. Il relâcha la tête d’Heero et traça son chemin pour taquiner les boutons jumeaux sur le buste d’Heero alors que son autre main se faufila pour saisir le membre durci entre les jambes d’Heero. Il pénétra Heero plus fort, faisant s’arquer Heero à chaque va et vient.

Plus vite.

Plus fort.

Le feu de la passion s’alluma en eux, les emmenant dans un pic de Plaisir. Heero jeta sa tête en arrière et cria le nom de Duo dans un moment de plaisir tandis que Duo s’affaissait sur lui et lui mordait l’épaule alors qu’ils atteignaient tous deux le septième ciel.

A ce moment précis, ils cessèrent d’exister en tant que personne pour ne former d’une seule entité.

Un corps.

Un cœur.

Une âme.

Qui ne pourrait plus jamais être séparés.


	26. Chapter 26

« S’il te plait Lena, tu dois rester en arrière quand nous nous battons. » Wufei suppliait sa bienaimée. Ils étaient sur leur Pisces respectif, volant droit vers l’endroit où les soldats se réunissaient en attendant le début de la bataille.

« Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas, chéri. » Relena secoua la tête, elle était assise sur son propre Pisces aux côtés de Wufei. « Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple se battre seul pendant que je sauverai ma peau. Nous nous battrons côte à côte et nous vaincrons. »

Wufei le savait mais il ne pouvait toujours pas laisser la femme qu’il aimait s’engager dans la bataille alors il essaya de nouveau de faire entendre raison à Relena. Il cessa uniquement une fois qu’ils furent face aux soldats, réalisant qu’il n’aurait pas le dernier mot cette fois. Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Sally et Noin cinq des gardes du corps de Relena, se tenaient se face des troupes, Duo et Heero, le Shinigami et le Perfect Soldier à leur côté.

Relena balaya la scène du regard et vit que Dame Iria s’approchait d’elle. Elle sourit une fois qu’Iria les eut rejoints puis elle reporta son attention sur les troupes unifiées

« Braves soldats. La bataille que vous allez vivre est la plus importante à laquelle vous serez jamais confrontés. Nous allons combattre des créatures sauvages et dangereuses que nous n’avons jamais entendu parler jusque lors. » Relena leva la main pour faire taire les murmures qui s’élevaient. « Quoi qu’il en soit, ne craignez rien, nous gagnerons cette bataille. Nous n’avons aucune raison de perdre maintenant que les quatre royaumes se sont alliés pour remporter cette bataille. »

« Mais votre Altesse, nous allons nous battre contre le Shinigami et son Perfect Soldier, comment pouvons-nous gagner ? » Cria un soldat et bientôt les murmures s’élevèrent de nouveau.

Relena imposa de nouveau le silence aux troupes avant de répondre calmement. « Vous vous trompez, braves soldats. Nous n’allons pas nous battre contre le Shinigami et son Perfect Soldier. » Relena fait une courte pause, laissant le temps aux soldats de faire à nouveau silence qu’ils puissent entendre sa prochaine phrase. « Nous nous battons AVEC eux. »

Aucun soldat ne put dire un mot suite à cette déclaration. Et Relena attendit une minute entière avant de reprendre la parole. « Nous avons leur bénédiction pour que nous combattions ceux qui osent se présenter sous leurs noms. Nous allons gagner et nous reviendrons ici. Tous. » Relena jeta un regard à Heero et Duo alors qu’elle prononçait ce dernier mot.

Heero hocha légèrement la tête tandis que Duo souriait à la jeune reine.

Relena lui rendit son sourire et retourna son attention vers les soldats hébétés. « Nous vaincrons ! » Cria-t-elle en levant le poing vers le ciel. Une seconde de silence et les rugissements des soldats firent échos aux cris de Relena.

Wufei se tenait fièrement aux côtés de Relena et regardait leurs amis. Trowa et Quatre tenaient le bras de l’autre. Hilde, Noin et Sally souriaient et s’inclinèrent légèrement face à leur reine.

Duo sourit également et mit son bras autour de la taille d’Heero sans se soucier des rugissements des soldats derrière eux. << Elle a vraiment une âme de leader. >>

<< Oui. >> Heero sourit légèrement et mit également son bras autour de la taille de Duo. Ils se serrèrent brièvement l’un contre l’autre avant de se séparer pour chevaucher chacun sur leur Pisces et de partir vers le champ de bataille.

~*~

Heero tenait fermement les rênes de son Pisces alors qu’ils approchaient de la frontière de Barge. Il pouvait déjà entendre le roulement de la bataille en cours alors qu’il sentait la nouvelle épée que lui donnait Wufei, prêt à dégainer et à frapper.

<< Pas maintenant, koi. >> Heero se tourna vers la droite et vit que Duo le regardait avec calme. Tenant d’une main la lance que Relena lui avait donnée et les reines de l’autre. << Nous chargerons l’imposteur ensemble. >>

<< Oui. >> Acquiesça Heero. << Ensemble. >>

Duo sourit et reporta son attention sur le débat qu’entretenaient Wufei et Relena juste devant lui tandis qu’Heero restait focalisé sur celui qui était à présent son mari. Même s’ils n’avaient pas leurs bracelet d’union, Duo était son mari et réciproquement. Ils n’avaient rien dit de la cérémonie d’union aux autres et avaient décidé de les en informer une fois que la bataille serait terminée.

Alors qu’ils arrivaient à la frontière, Heero pouvait sentir la violence de la bataille. Les vers géants, que l’on ne pouvait trouver que dans la Forêt d’Or, où il avait rencontré Duo pour la première fois, se battaient à présent contre les soldats de Barge juste devant eux et à la fois le sang des vers et des soldats coulait abondamment. Non loin d’eux, les araignées géantes essayaient de casser les rangs des soldats de la White Fang.

Relena leva le bras en l’air, suivie de près par Iria. « CHARGEZ » crièrent-elles à l’unisson et les soldats de Sank et de Lunar allèrent immédiatement aider les soldats de Barge et de la White Fang depuis les airs.

Relena s’avança dans les airs, prenant la tête de la troupe et la dirigeant vers l’ennemi. Wufei, Heero, Duo et ses cinq gardes privés, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Sally et Noin la suivirent. Cependant, ils furent stoppés par trois oiseaux géants, très similaires à celui que Heero avait tué et qui l’avait fait prendre sa forme de Perfect Soldier pour la première fois.

« Attention ! Ces oiseaux sont très rapides et leurs serres sont dangereux » Cria Duo en esquivant  l’attaque de l’un des oiseaux. Heero tira une grosse boule de feu dans la direction de l’oiseau mais l’oiseau se contenta de pousser un cri avant de repartir à l’offensive contre Heero.

« Merde. » Heero tira sur les reines de son Pisces et parvint à esquiver l’attaque de l’oiseau à temps.

<< Ces oiseaux sont bien plus puissants que celui que l’on a déjà rencontré, Heero. >> Cria Duo par télépathie.

<< J’ai vu ça. >> Heero jeta un regard à leurs amis qui esquivaient les attaques des deux autres oiseaux.

<< Tu peux les vaincre ? >>

<< Je peux, mais j’en ressortirai épuisé. >> Heero tira une autre boule de feu sur l’oiseau qui attaquait Wufei et Relena. << Je ne pourrai pas vaincre l’imposteur si je dois m’en occuper. >>

Duo jura silencieusement et aurait été dévoré par l’oiseau si Quatre n’avait pas crié pour le prévenir de l’attaque.

Relena évalua la situation et quand elle vit qu’Heero semblait hésiter à utiliser son pouvoir, elle comprit immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers Wufei qui acquiesça rapidement, ayant compris ce que Relena voulait qu’il fasse. La fille sourit et alors que l’oiseau les attaquait de nouveau, elle vola rapidement jusqu’à Heero et Duo.

« Heero ! Duo ! Laissez-nous les oiseaux. » Cria-t-elle. « Nous allons nous en occuper pendant que vous deux vous occuperez de l’imposteur. »

« Mais.. » Duo esquiva une nouvelle attaque de l’oiseau.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous abandonner. » Répondit Heero à la place de Duo tout en tirant une nouvelle boule de feu pour aider Hilde, Noin et Sally.

« Si vous pouvez. Faites-nous confiance. » Cria Trowa tandis que Quatre et lui-même combattaient l’oiseau en face d’eux. « Tout ira bien. Nous sommes des soldats entraînés. » Compléta Quatre.

« Oui Duo, Heero. » Sally apparut à leurs côtés. « Hilde, Noin et moi vous faisons confiance pour vaincre l’imposteur. C’est pourquoi nous allons rester en arrière et vous tracer un passage. » Elle sourit à Heero et Duo et se retourna ensuite pour aider Hilde et Noin.

« Vous les avez entendus. » Sourit Relena.

Duo jeta un regard à Heero qui acquiesça. « Nous vaincrons l’imposteur. » Statua-t-il.

La jeune reine hocha la tête. « Allez-y maintenant tous les deux et prenez soin de vous. »

« Vous aussi. » Avec un dernier hochement de tête, Heero s’envola.

« Nous vous verrons tous de nouveau à la fin de la bataille. » Duo se pencha vers Relena et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. « Nous reviendrons tous les deux. » Il suivit ensuite Heero.

« Ne nous décevez pas, Yuy, Maxwell. » Cria Wufei.

« Nous l’emporterons. » Cria Duo en retour en frappant l’air devant lui du bras tenant la lance, imitant Relena.

Ils volèrent vers le centre des ennemis, laissant leurs amis s’occuper des oiseaux. Alors qu’ils dépassaient les oiseaux, ils purent voir une mer de feu en bas. Duo fixait le sol rougeoyant sous eux. << Qu’est-ce… que… >>

<< Duo, attention ! >> Cria soudainement Heero.

Duo leva les yeux juste à temps pour esquiver une boule de feu. Mais bientôt d’autres boules de feu commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux, les ciblant clairement.

<< L’imposteur est juste au-dessus de nous ! Sois prudent. >> Dit Heero à Duo alors qu’il dirigeait son Pisces plus en hauteur, esquivant ainsi les boules de feu. Duo suivit Heero, évitant prudemment l’attaque jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient près et au même niveau que l’imposteur.

Alors qu’ils approchaient de l’imposteur, Duo s’aperçut que la silhouette avait la peau noire et une paire d’ailes noires juste comme celles d’Heero et que ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux genoux. Il eut un sentiment de malaise en s’apercevant combien la silhouette ressemblait à la forme de Perfect Soldier d’Heero, et spécialement ses ailes. Les ailes qu’il avait, lui-même, tranché du dos d’Heero.

« Vous m’avez fait attendre, Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy. » Les boules de feu stoppèrent alors que la voix retentissante provenait de la silhouette qui se dessinait devant les deux garçons qui virent pour la première fois son visage. Duo pâlit alors qu’il reconnaissait ce visage en dépit de l’énorme corne qui déformait son front. 

« Lady Une. » Murmura Duo  avec incrédulité alors qu’il entendait une exclamation de surprise d’Heero.

Une rit d’une façon telle qu’elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une « lady ».

« C’est comme cela que l’on m’appelle. »

« Tu es morte, je t’ai tuée. » Heero la dévisageait avec incrédulité.

« J’ai échappé à la mort tellement de fois. » Une sourit, dévoilant une rangée de crocs. « J’ai le bonheur de posséder un pouvoir de régénération. Mes blessures peuvent guérir immédiatement. »

Duo la regarda, horrifié. « Tu… Pas moyen… au château de Tsubarov… »

Une sourit narquoisement. « Oui, vous devez vous demander comment je suis sortie du château sans mal alors que vous avez fui avant et en êtes difficilement sortis en vie. »

« Tu n’as pas pu fuir. » Statua Duo au lieu de questionner la femme face à lui. 

« Oui, je n’ai pas pu. » Accorda Une. « Le plafond m’est tombé dessus, brisant ma colonne vertébrale et ma nuque. Mais ensuite mon corps a guéri rapidement et j’ai pu sortir des ruines pendant que vous étiez occupés avec Aquarius. »

« Donc ceci est ta forme originelle ? » Demanda Heero, ayant gardé son calme et accepté ce que Une venait de leur expliquer. « Tu pourrais être un Perfect Soldier plus convainquant que moi. Pourquoi as-tu détruit et tué des gens innocents ? Ils ne t’ont rien fait. »

Une se tourna vers Heero et éclata de rire. « Tu es celui qui m’a rendue ainsi. » Elle tapota une de ses ailes de chauve-souris puis reposa son regard sur Duo qui semblait très surpris lui aussi. « Pendant que tu étais occupé avec ton animal de compagnie mourant, j’avais partiellement récupéré et je me suis rapprochée des ailes que tu lui avais coupées. Je les ai rattachée à mon dos et elles ont fusionné quand j’ai fini de me rétablir. J’ai maintenant un pouvoir équivalent à celui de ton protégé. »

Les deux garçons furent comme frappé par la foudre et perdirent presque l’équilibre de leurs Pisces. Une eut de nouveau un sourire mauvais en constatant leur choc, mais elle continua à parler. « Grâce à vous, je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Tous les humains deviendront mes esclaves. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » Crièrent Heero et Duo à l’unisson.  Ils levèrent leurs armes, près à frapper Une.

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. » Duo la foudroya du regard.

Heero la foudroya également du regard. « Nous te battrons. »

Ils échangèrent un regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur Une. Criant simultanément, ils encouragèrent vivement leur Pisces à s’élancer en avant, attaquant celle qui avait un jour été une belle femme. Une rit à gorge déployée. « Imbéciles. Je suis immortelle ! ». Elle s’éleva plus haut dans les airs, esquivant l’attaque lancée contre elle et leur envoya des boules de feu. Elle rit quand les garçons semblèrent avoir du mal à esquiver son attaque.

Heero gronda et esquiva une autre boule de feu. Il pressa son Pisces afin qu’il grimpe plus haut et commença à lancer ses propres boules de feu. Une les esquiva, mais elle laissa une chance à Duo de s’approcher d’elle. Le natté n’hésita pas et la chargea, pointant sa lance vers Une.

Distraite par l’attaque d’Heero, la lance de Duo parvint à toucher l’épaule de Une. Alors que la lance séparait son bras du reste de son corps, la femme hurla. Duo regarda le membre tomber dans la mer de flammes en contrebas avant de reporter son regard sur une, seulement pour voir la femme lui adresser un mauvais sourire. Duo et Heero virent avec incrédulité les muscles grandir depuis le moignon, formant un nouveau bras.

« Vous pensez pouvoir me tuer comme ça ? » Une fit quelques étirements avec son nouveau bras. « Jeunes imbéciles. » A une vitesse incroyable, Une fonça soudainement en direction de Duo et le frappa avant que Duo n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

« Duo !! » Cria Heero en se maudissant de n’avoir pas réagi plus vite.

Une tenait à présent un Duo inconscient par le col et le souleva de son Pisces alors qu’Heero s’approchait d’elle. Elle mit son autre main sur la gorge de Duo et lança un regard triomphant à Heero. « Pas un pas de plus et jette ton arme, bête, ou je le tue. »

Heero jeta immédiatement son épée au sol et la regarda avec colère, réalisant que la vie de Duo dépendait de ses actes.

« Brave bête. » Rit moqueusement Une.

Heero lui lança un regard noir et parla lentement, d’une voix pleine de fiel. « Si tu le blesses, je te tuerai. »

« Tu n’es absolument pas en position de me menacer. » Sourit Une. « Maintenant, pas un geste, ou bien tu le regretteras. »

Heero grinça des dents mais resta silencieux. Il observait Une relâcher sa prise autour de la gorge de Duo et la tendre vers lui. En moins d’une seconde, Heero sentit la douleur d’un coup de poignard poindre de cinq endroits de son corps. Il laissa échapper un halètement alors que Une riait à gorge déployée. Ses doigts s’étaient allongés en cinq immenses griffes, poignardant les cuisses, le haut du bras droit, le ventre et l’abdomen d’Heero jusqu’à ressortir dans son dos.

Une riait à présent comme une folle alors qu’elle regardait le sang d’Heero coulait le long de son corps jusque dans les flammes en contrebas. « Tu ne penses pas que ce serait le bon moment pour toi de prendre ta forme originelle ? Le monstre ? »

« Jamais. » Heero cracha du sang et haleta de nouveau quand Une fit tourner ses doigts dans les plaies.

« Tu refuses de coopérer, n’est-ce pas ? » Une sourit de nouveau de façon démoniaque. « Voyons un peu ta réaction si je fais ça. » Sur ce, Une lâcha sa prise sur le col de Duo.

« NON !!!! » Hurla Heero entre horreur et désarroi alors qu’il voyait le corps inerte de Duo tomber vers les flammes qui faisaient rage sur le sol. Son cri fut rapidement suivi d’une lumière l’entourant si vive qu’elle en était douloureuse, faisant fermer les yeux de Une.

« Duo ! » Cria Relena, horrifiée, alors que les autres avaient le souffle coupé en voyant Duo tomber de cette hauteur. Ils venaient juste d’en finir avec les oiseaux géants. Non sans en subir les conséquences, bien sûr. Leurs corps étaient couverts de blessures bien qu’aucune ne mette leur vie en danger. Tous savaient qu’ils ne pourraient jamais arriver à temps pour sauver Duo. Cependant ils furent surpris quand soudainement Heero fut enveloppé d’une aura lumineuse. La lumière était si vive qu’ils durent plisser les yeux.

Quand la lumière disparut, tous, y compris Une, fixèrent Heero avec surprise, découvrant les deux ailes blanches qui permettaient à Heero de plonger jusqu’à son âme sœur. Heero était indifférent à ce qui venait de se produire. Tout ce qui comptait était qu’il s’était libéré des griffes de Une et qu’il pouvait voler. Il n’avait plus qu’une seule chose en tête. Sauver Duo.

Il plongea aussi vite qu’il put, s’approchant du corps en chute libre de Duo. Il tendit le bras et attrapa Duo juste à temps avant que son époux ne soit avalé par les flammes. Heero serra Duo étroitement et monta en pic dans le ciel en direction de Relena et des autres.

« Heero ! » Cria Relena, extrêmement soulagée par le sauvetage de Duo mais également stupéfaite par l’apparence d’Heero.

Heero entendit le cri de Relena et vola dans leur direction, mais un rugissement enragé de Une ainsi qu’une énorme boule de feu lancée dans sa direction l’interrompit. Le garçon ailé récupéra rapidement une de ses mains et dévia avec succès la boule de feu.

Une était furieuse, hurlant presque hystériquement. « Je ne peux pas l’accepter !! J’ai dû devenir une créature hideuse pour obtenir le pouvoir que je désirais mais tu t’es transformé en une magnifique créature avec le même pouvoir que le mien. Je ne veux pas !!!!! » Aveuglée, elle envoya des boules de feu dans la direction d’Heero alors qu’Heero continuait de les dévier d’une seule main.

Relena et les autres observaient le combat avec incrédulité. Ils venaient juste de réaliser la puissance réelle du le véritable pouvoir d’Heero et ne purent que se sentir soulagés de le savoir de leur côté.

Une était complètement hystérique en voyant ses boules de feu anéanties. « Non ! C’est impossible. Je suis plus forte que toi !! J’ai le pouvoir du Perfect Soldier en moi ! »

« Mais tu n’es pas le Perfect Soldier. » Heero fut surpris d’entendre Duo répondre à Une. Il baissa le regard sur le garçon dans ses bras et vit que Duo avait ouvert les yeux, lançant un regard droit à Une. << Duo, tu vas bien ? >>

<< Je vais bien, Heero. J’ai repris connaissance quand tu t’occupais des boules de feu. >> Duo pressa le bras d’Heero pour le rassurer, sans quitter Une du regard. « Tu n’es pas mon Perfect Soldier, Une. Tu n’es qu’une usurpatrice et tu as perdu. »

« NON !! Je ne perdrai pas ! Je vais te tuer et diriger le monde !! » Rugit Une avec colère en levant ses deux mains pour créer une boule de feu de plus en plus grosse.

« Heero, arrête-la !! » Cria Duo en réalisant quelle était l’intention de Une.

Une rit. « Trop tard !!! » Sur ce, elle lança la boule de feu, qui était dix fois plus grosse qu’elle dans leur direction.

Heero vit la boule de feu s’approcher d’eux et leva la main pour l’arrêter. Au cri de Duo, il avait compris le plan de Une. Il pouvait dévier la boule de feu facilement, mais elle heurterait le sol, et au vu de la taille de la boule de feu, il en résulterait une énorme explosion qui tuerait la moitié des soldats et des créatures qui se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait pas. Duo et lui ne pouvaient pas laisser cela arriver.

<< Ne la dévie pas !! >> Cria Duo via la télépathie.

<< Je sais. >> Heero utilisa toute sa force pour arrêter la boule de feu. Il battait rapidement des ailes et combattait la gravité et la force venant de la boule de feu. << Duo, accroche-toi à moi. Je ne peux pas l’arrêter d’une seule main. >>

Duo obéit, s’accrochant au cou d’Heero. Utilisant à présent ses deux mains tandis que Duo était entre ses bras, Heero essayait de repousser la boule de feu dans le ciel afin qu’elle soit détruite en hauteur, mais il s’aperçut alors de ce que préparait Une. « Non !! » Cria Heero avec inquiétude.

Duo leva les yeux dans la même direction qu’Heero et vit une Une souriante lancer une autre boule de feu sur eux. « NOOON !!! » Crièrent Duo et Heero simultanément. Cette boule de feu était encore plus grosse que la première et ils savaient qu’une fois qu’elle aurait touché la première, les deux boules de feu exploseraient et tous ceux alentours périraient, y compris leurs amis.

Alors que Duo voyait arriver l’inévitable, une idée lui traversa l’esprit, une solution qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu mettre en pratique s’il avait eu le choix. Il leva les yeux vers Heero qui lui rendit son regard directement et Duo réalisa que Heero comprenait ce qu’il voulait faire. << Je viens avec toi, Duo. >>

<< Le feu peut nous brûler. >> Sourit tristement Duo.

<< Mais même la mort ne pourra nous séparer. >> Sourit Heero en retour.

Ils se penchèrent et s’embrassèrent. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la seconde boule de feu percuta la première.

Relena et les autres, qui avaient été certains que c’en était fini d’eux quand la seconde boule de feu frappa la première, virent que les deux boules de feu avaient disparu ainsi qu’Heero et Duo. Une seconde plus tard, ils entendirent le bruit d’une explosion dans le ciel, haut au-dessus des nuages. Levant le regard, ils virent le ciel se parer d’une couleur rouge orangé avant de redevenir à son bleu habituel, ensuite ils réalisèrent ce qui venait juste d’arriver.

« Non ! » Cria Relena d’une voix rauque, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Heero !! Duo !! Non !!!! »

Wufei baissa la tête, l’air affligé.

« Heero, Duo… » Sanglota Quatre tandis que Trowa regardait en direction du ciel, sentant ses yeux lui bruler de larmes contenues.

Hilde, Noin, et Sally pleuraient également, serrant leurs armes étroitement afin de s’empêcher de fondre totalement en larmes.

Quoi qu’il en soit, un rire fort attira leur attention. Ils menèrent le regard et virent Une riant, revenue de sa surprise. « J’ai tué Shinigami et son Perfect Soldier !! Je les ai tués de mes propres mains ! Je suis la personne la plus forte du monde maintenant ! »

Enflammée par ces mots, leur colère muta en vengeance. Sans y réfléchir une seconde fois, chacun d’entre eux s’empara de son arme et chargea Une.

Une fut surprise de les voir ainsi foncer vers elle. « Imbéciles ! » Elle pointa sa main vers eux, souhaitant leur envoyer des boules de feu, mais rien ne vint. « Qu’est-ce que… ». A ce moment, Wufei et Relena l’atteignirent de leurs épées, tranchant chacun de ses bras. Une cria de douleur mais n’eut même pas le temps de terminer de crier que Trowa et Quatre coupèrent chacune de ses jambes. Elle hurla de douleur en voyant ses membres tomber dans le feu en dessous d’elle.

 


	27. Epilogue

Une lumière…

Une lumière aveuglante l’enveloppait alors que Duo se sentait tomber dans un puits sans fond. La lumière était relaxante, le faisant se sentir en sécurité, satisfait…

THUMP

« Ouch. » Grogna Duo alors que son visage heurtait une surface dure. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé…

« Duo ? » Une voix douce et féminine l’appelait. C’était une voix qu’il connaissait bien, qui appartenait à quelqu’un qu’il aimait. Duo roula sur le dos et regarda la femme d’âge mûr agenouillée à ses côtés.

« Sœur Helen… » Duo cilla, confus.

La femme répondant au nom de Sœur Helen sourit. « Grâce à Dieu, tu vas bien. »

Duo s’assit doucement, se sentant toujours confus. Il sentait qu’il oubliait quelque chose. Quelque chose d’important pour lui. « Où suis-je ? »

« Pas loin de l’orphelinat. Je marchais quand tout à coup tu es tombé du ciel, juste devant moi. »

« Je suis tombé ? » Duo fronça les sourcils et regarda le ciel gris au-dessus de lui. « D’où est-ce que je suis tombé ? »

« C’est la question que je voulais te poser. » Répondit Sœur Helen alors qu’elle aidait Duo à se redresser. « Tu semblais tomber directement depuis le ciel et surprenamment, tu as atterri sur le sol sans une égratignure. »

« Oh » Duo se gratta la tête. Il se sentait vraiment comme s’il oubliait quelque chose. Quelqu’un…

« Tu n’as quitté l’orphelinat que depuis deux jours, mais tu as beaucoup changé. Où as-tu trouvé ce drôle d’accoutrement, Duo ? »

« Hein ? » A la question de Sœur Helen, Duo baissa le regard et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu’il portait. Au lieu de son habituel habit de prêtre, il portait une tunique noire et un pantalon avec une ceinture violette. Par-dessus la tunique, il portait une veste violette. Où avait-il trouvé ces habits ?

Alors que Duo examinait sa tenue, Sœur Helen continua. « Pas que ta tenue, tu as l’air plus grand et mieux bâti. Où es-tu allé, Duo ? »

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Duo répondit automatiquement. « J’étais avec Heero… » Duo cilla à l’entente de sa propre réponse.

Qui était Heero ?

« Tu étais avec Heero ? Qui est Heero ? » Sœur Helen posait la même question que Duo se posait à lui-même. « C’est un nouvel ami ? »

Un ami ? Duo fronça les sourcils. Ça ne sonnait pas juste de penser à Heero juste comme à un ami… Non… Heero n’était pas un ami… Heero était plus que ça… Heero était…

« Heero est… » Duo fronça un peu plus les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

Des cheveux bruns qui avaient toujours l’air de n’avoir jamais été coiffés.

Des yeux bleu prussien qui étaient une fenêtre sur l’âme de leur propriétaire…

Un corps sec qui le protégeait sans cesse…

Et son sourire qui n’était réservé qu’à lui…

… Heero était…

« Mon âme sœur… » A son propre murmure, Duo retrouva l’ensemble de ses souvenirs qui refluaient peu à peu dans son esprit. Il y avait eu une grande bataille dans laquelle ils avaient été impliqués… Un combat contre quelque chose de démoniaque… et après… les boules de feu….

…l’explosion…

« HEERO ! » Cria Duo en réalisant ce qu’il venait de se produire. Il regarda rapidement aux alentours, cherchant celui qu’il aimait le plus. << Heero ! Réponds-moi ! >> Duo l’appela encore, verbalement et via la télépathie, ignorant Sœur Helen qui le regardait d’un air confus. Il ne pensait plus qu’à Heero. Il refusait de croire que l’explosion l’avait renvoyé dans son monde en laissant Heero seul là-bas, englouti par l’explosion.

Il refusait de voir la vérité en face.

Duo appela et cria pendant un moment mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Heero, réponds-moi !!! » Duo cria aussi fort qu’il put, prêt à fondre en larmes alors qu’il était forcé d’admettre la cruelle réalité. << HEERO, s’il te plait réponds !! »

Peu importe combien de temps il appela, Duo n’obtint aucune réponse. La tête et les épaules basses, Duo s’enlaça de ses propres bras, refusant d’admettre la réalité.

La réalité dans laquelle Heero était mort…… Et qu’il l’avait abandonné…

~*~

Sœur Helen marchait dans une chapelle où elle savait qu’elle trouverait ce qu’elle cherchait. Elle marcha jusqu’à se tenir aux côtés de la silhouette immobile assise sur le banc et au regard fixé sur la grande croix sur le mur. « Duo, c’est l’heure du déjeuner. » Dit-elle à la silhouette qui ne montra aucun signe de compréhension des mots prononcés.

Sœur Helen soupira, se sentant démunie à la vue de l’absence de vie dans les yeux violets, qui auparavant étaient plein d’éclat. Cela faisait trois jours qu’elle avait vu Duo tomber devant elle. Duo avait crié et appelé une personne qu’elle ne connaissait pas et ensuite, le natté était devenu totalement silencieux, l’air brisé. Elle avait réussi à l’emmener à l’orphelinat et ensuite Duo lui avait raconté ce qu’il lui était arrivé avec un regard très lointain, comme s’il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Duo lui avait tout dit et elle avait trouvé difficile de croire son histoire, mais à la fin elle y croyait tout de même. Elle le croyait quand elle voyait le regard brisé de Duo et son air mélancolique. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme cela, même pas quand l’homme qui avait pris soin de lui était mort. Et après lui avoir tout raconté, Duo Maxwell avait cessé de sourire, cessé de rire.

Il avait arrêté de vivre…

Même si son corps bougeait quand elle le poussait à se déplacer, l’esprit de Duo était quelque part en dehors de son corps.

Sœur Helen soupira de nouveau et mit sa main sur l’épaule de Duo. Le garçon était toujours immobile, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, perdu dans le passé. « S’il te plait Duo, tu dois manger ou bien tu vas tomber malade. »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu peux mourir si tu ne manges pas, Duo. » Sœur Helen massa gentiment l’épaule contractée mais le garçon ne faisait toujours pas mine de bouger. « Je suis sûre qu’Heero ne voudrait pas que tu meures ainsi, Duo. »

Le nom d’Heero fit ciller le natté. « Heero ? »

« Oui, Heero. » Répondit Sœur Helen. « Heero voudrait que tu vives, Duo. »

Duo cilla de nouveau et elle put voir qu’il récupérait ses esprits. « Heero… aime… »

« Oui, Duo. Heero. Celui que tu aimes. »

« Mon Heero… » Dit lentement Duo, les yeux toujours fixés sur la croix. « A moi… »

Sœur Helen laissa échapper un halètement en voyant des larmes couler silencieusement. « Duo ? »

« On lui a refusé le bonheur et tout ce qu’un enfant normal aurait dû avoir… La seule chose qu’il voulait c’était d’être avec moi… J’ai promis de ne jamais le laisser, mais je l’ai abandonné… je l’ai laissé mourir seul… »

Cette fois, Sœur Helen ne sut quoi dire.

« Nous nous sommes promis de rester ensemble… dans la vie comme dans la mort… » Continua Duo, sans réaliser qu’il parlait à voix haute. « J’étais censé être le seul à me sacrifier, mais il a voulu rester avec moi. Il voulait mourir avec moi…. Mais là, je suis en vie et il est… »

« Arrête, Duo. »

Sœur Helen pressa gentiment l’épaule de Duo mais tout à coup il repoussa sa main et se leva brusquement. « Ce n’est pas juste !! » Cria le natté en fixant l’immense croix en face de lui. « Tout ce que je voulais c’était être avec Heero. Je n’ai pas demandé l’argent ou la gloire. Je n’ai rien demandé à part de rester avec lui et on me refuse la seule chose que je n’ai jamais demandée. »

« Duo, calme-toi… » Essaya Sœur Helen en essayant de le faire rasseoir, cependant Duo resta debout.

« Je veux être avec Heero. Mort ou en vie, je veux être avec lui. » Dit Duo avec colère à personne en particulier, les yeux toujours fixés sur la croix et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il baissa la tête et murmura d’une voix cassée. « Est-ce que c’est trop demandé ?... »

Avant que Sœur Helen n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une lumière brillante et dorée commença à irradier depuis le buste de Duo, éclairant la chapelle de sa lumière. Elle essaya de voir à travers la lumière et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant la croix dorée flotter devant Duo et un garçon aux cheveux dorés en sortir.

« Solo… » Murmura Duo entre surprise et incrédulité, commençant à ressentir de l’espoir de retrouver Heero.

« Les autres enfants et moi ne pouvons pas supporter de te voir si triste, Duo. Veux-tu vraiment rejoindre Heero ? » Demanda le garçon aux cheveux dorés. Il semblait parler une drôle de langue, mais étrangement Sœur Helen pouvait comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire.

Duo acquiesça. « Oui, Solo. Je veux être avec lui. »

« Je peux te renvoyer là-bas, mais je ne peux pas changer le cours du temps. Tu arriveras à l’instant exact où tu as disparu, en d’autres termes, tu arriveras à l’instant exact où les boules de feu seront sur le point d’exploser et tu mourras dès que tu l’auras retrouvé. » Souligna Solo.

Pour la première fois en trois jours, Sœur Helen vit Duo sourire et elle entendit une voix apaisée répondre calmement à Solo. « Ça m’est égal, Solo. Si je meurs, nous mourrons ensemble. Nous ne serons pas séparés. »

« Tu es en vie, tu peux toujours trouver un autre garçon dans ce monde qui… »

Duo lui coupa la parole. « Non Solo. Je ne veux personne d’autre que Heero. Je suis comme un mort vivant pour l’instant. Je ne peux pas fonctionner sans Heero auprès de moi. » Le natté regardait directement Solo et parlait d’un ton si décidé qu’il ne pouvait être contredit. « Il est ma vie. »

Solo soupira. « Tu l’aimes réellement, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Duo sans hésitation.

Solo sourit tristement. « Je te ramène dans notre monde alors, Duo. »

Soeur Helen put voir Duo se dérider à la fin de la phrase. « Merci, Solo. » Sourit Duo.

Le garçon semblait s’épanouir à la vie de nouveau. Elle était heureuse de cela, mais ce qu’avait dit le garçon doré restait absurde pour elle. Renvoyer Duo, uniquement pour mourir dans l’instant était quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait pas permettre. « Duo, non ! Ne l’écoute pas. »

Duo se tourna vers elle et elle fut surprise de voir le natté lui lancer un regard chaleureux et la prendre dans ses bras. « Je vous aime toi et les enfants ici, Sœur Helen, mais c’est Heero que j’aime le plus. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et j’ai choisi de mourir avec lui plutôt que d’être séparés à jamais. » Son murmure semblait tellement définitif que la femme sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues silencieusement, réalisant qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l’arrêter. Elle sentit un baiser sur sa joue mouillée de larmes. « Ne sois pas triste, je suis heureux d’être avec lui, Sœur Helen. Tu devrais te réjouir pour moi. »

Ensuite Duo se retira, continuant à lui sourire tandis que la lumière dorée l’enveloppait. « Adieu, Sœur Helen. »

Et ensuite la lumière dorée devint de plus en plus forte jusqu’à ce que Sœur Helen doive fermer les yeux. La chapelle était vide quand elle les rouvrit de nouveau. Aucun signe que Duo avait été là. Il était parti retrouver Heero. Elle fut frappée par le fait que Duo était parti loin d’elle pour toujours.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps était passé quand elle sentit quelqu’un tirer sur sa robe, la ramenant dans l’instant présent. Essuyant rapidement ses dernières larmes, elle se tourna sur le côté et vit un des garçons. « Oui, Gary ? »

« Sœur Helen, où es Duo ? » Lui demanda Gary.

Sœur Helen souleva le garçon. « Pourquoi demandes-tu après lui ? »

« Nous sommes inquiets pour lui, Sœur Helen. Il a l’air si triste depuis qu’il est revenu que les autres enfants m’ont envoyés pour lui demander pourquoi il est triste. » répondit le petit garçon.

Sœur Helen le serra dans ses bras affectueusement. « Il est parti à un endroit très loin d’ici mais il est heureux à présent. »

« C’est vrai ? » Cilla Gary. « Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui le rend heureux dans cet endroit très loin ? » Une image du sourire du garçon aux yeux violets flasha dans son esprit et Sœur Helen réussit à sourire. « Oui… quelqu’un qu’il aime… » Elle ne pleurerait pas de nouveau. Duo avait dit qu’il était heureux et qu’il fallait être heureux pour lui.

~*~

Alors que la lumière dorée l’enveloppait, Duo se trouva de nouveau en chute libre. Cependant, cette fois il garda les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait voir un point noir loin en dessous de lui et en se rapprochant il vit le point devenir un visage qu’il connaissait très bien.

Il ne connaissait qu’une personne avec ces cheveux bruns décoiffés, les yeux bleu de Prusse, et les ailes blanches de son âme sœur.

C’était Heero.

Le temps sembla s’arrêter autour d’Heero et les boules de feu près de lui, mais pour Duo ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il sourit avec bonheur en se sentant à sa place dans les bras étendus de son compagnon et il étreignit fermement le garçon. « Je suis là, koi. » Murmura-t-il avec contentement.

Juste après Duo s’enroula autour d’Heero, et le temps reprit son cours. Les boules de feu explosèrent mais ils ne seraient jamais plus séparés.

~*~

_ Trois jours plus tard _

Relena s’assit dans sa chambre avec Wufei et ses gardes autour de la table. Les soldats et son peuple avaient été fous de joie quand ils étaient revenus et avaient annoncés que la prophétie avait bien été accomplie et qu’ils allaient construire un nouveau monde de paix ce sur quoi ils s’étaient entendus avec les autres dirigeant. Ils discutaient de la façon de reconstruire et réparer l’endroit où s’était déroulé l’attaque de l’imposteur quand Wufei poussa un cri de douleur.

« Wufei, qu’arrive-t-il ? » Relena regarda son fiancé avec inquiétude.

« Quelque chose m’a cogné la tête. » Wufei se frotta la tête et récupérer un petit coffret en bois, qui était généralement utilisé pour conserver une amulette. « Qu’est-ce que… » Grommela-t-il en ouvrant le coffret et ouvrit la bouche devant le contenu. Relena fut surprise et jeta également un regard à l’intérieur du coffret. Elle haleta de surprise et écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Relena ? » Demanda Quatre avec curiosité. Assis à côté de Wufei,  il pencha la tête pour voir le coffret et pourra un petit cri, serrant la main de son compagnon étroitement en reconnaissant l’objet.

« Quatre ? » Trowa était inquiet.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans ? » Demanda à son tour Hilde.

« Regarde par toi-même. » Wufei qui était enfin remis de sa surprise et avait refermé la bouche tourna le coffret vers les autres. Il ne fut pas déçu de voir Hilde, Sally et Noin  haleter de surprise.

Trowa regarda également dans le coffret et vit une croix en or qui semblait fracturée et très fragile ainsi qu’un papier avec deux phrases et une signature.

_ Prenez soin de la croix de Solo. _

_ Nous vous rendrons visite un de ces jours. _

_ D & H _

Trowa écarquilla les yeux, cilla, puis sourit. « Alors ils sont en vie. »

« OUI !! » Vint un grand chœur des six autres qui fit presque sauter Trowa de sa chaise à cause de la surprise.

~*~

Une silhouette fine avec de longs cheveux châtains fixait son compagnon agenouillé et déposant des fleurs sur le sol gris de ce qui avait un jour été le village d’Elwan, murmurant télépathiquement. << Ils ne méritent pas tes fleurs, Heero. >>

Le garçon aux cheveux courts se redressa et marcha jusqu’à son mari qui faisait la tête. << C’étaient mes parents, Duo. >>

Duo soupira et serra son koi dans ses bras. << C’est la seule et unique fois que tu fais ça, d’accord ? >>

Heero acquiesça. << Je pense que je devais les remercier de m’avoir supporté sans quoi je ne t’aurais jamais rencontré. >>

Duo renifla. Heero était trop gentil vis-à-vis de sa marâtre de mère et son idiot de père. << Tu ferais mieux de remercier Solo et les autres enfants de nous avoir sauvés. >>

Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la barrière qui les avait protégés de l’explosion trois jours plus tôt. Le bouclier d’Heero avait été détruit par l’explosion mais cette barrière inconnue avait été suffisamment  forte pour les protéger. Il avait ensuite entendu la voix affaiblie de Solo et appris que Solo et les autres enfants avaient créé cette barrière avec leurs esprits, prenant le risque d’être annihilés car ils ne voulaient pas les voir mourir ainsi. Heureusement, leurs esprits avaient été suffisamment forts et ils avaient juste besoin d’un long repos à l’intérieur de la croix pour soigner leurs esprits, alors Duo avait envoyé la croix à leurs amis de confiance pour qu’ils la gardent.

<< En parlant de Solo, peux-tu voir des fantômes alentours ? >> Demanda un Heero hésitant, coupant Duo de sa rêverie.

<< Non, je n’en vois aucun actuellement. >> Répondit Duo de façon rassurante. Il savait qu’Heero ressentirait de la culpabilité si les villageois ne reposaient pas en paix et étaient devenus des fantômes. Duo ne mentait pas bien entendu. Il ne voyait pas de fantômes pour l’instant, mais il savait qu’il y avait un fantôme qui flottait par l’entrée du village où ils étaient passés. Un fantôme dont Duo se rappelait le visage grâce au rêve d’Heero. Duo l’avait ignoré et prétendu ne pas l’entendre. Il n’avait aucune intention d’aider ce fantôme abuseur-éventuellement-violeur-mais-qui-avait-été-tué.

C’était la vengeance parfaite de laisser le fantôme de l’homme errer dans le village brûlé et voir celui qui avait eu le garçon qu’il avait voulu avoir. Duo savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour le montrer au fantôme, car les bracelets de mariage à leurs poignets étaient plus que suffisants pour le faire hurler de colère. Ces bracelets étaient faits à partir de la chaîne de la croix de Solo en signe de gratitude de ce que les enfants avaient fait pour eux. Sans eux, Heero et lui ne seraient plus en vie.

Duo embrassa gentiment son mari. << Allons nous en. >>

<< Où veux-tu aller ? >> Heero haussa un sourcil.

Duo sourit. << Que penses-tu de chercher un endroit où je pourrai te chevaucher ? >>

Heero renifla et sortit de l’étreinte. Une paire d’ailes blanches sortirent de son dos. Avant que Duo ait eu le temps de réagir, Heero volait dans le ciel, laissant son partenaire au sol. << Tu devras m’attraper pour ça. >>

Duo rit bruyamment. << Oh, mais je vais te chevaucher. >> Après avoir dit ces mots, il disparut des ruines du village, laissant derrière lui le fantôme qui hantait l’endroit.

On entendait l’écho des rires depuis le ciel alors que le natté essayait de chevaucher littéralement son compagnon ailé.

<< Je pense que ce sera plus simple de te dresser qu’un Pisces, Koi. >>

<< Duo !! Omae o korosu !! >>

Le vent soufflait légèrement, les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement, et le soleil brillait doucement au dessus du paysage alors qu’un couple s’envolait dans les airs et disparaissait dans les nuages blancs, prêts pour leur prochaine aventure.

Ensemble pour toujours.

**OWARI**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdA finale :**  
>  Merci à Oceana pour l’idée de la scène du village d’Heero. Oui, cette fic arrive enfin à sa fin. Cela fait presque un an que j’ai commencé à posté la première partie et je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’elle dépasserait les 200 pages dans mon document Word. J’ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire et ce sera peut être la plus longue fic que j’écrirai jamais (NdT : depuis Enslaving Heero dépasse les 450 pages Word ^^). Cette fic est basée sur Kanata Kara de Kyoko Hikawa pour quelques uns des premiers chapitres puis j’y ai mélangé des idées sorties de mon esprit tordu. Alors à la fin, cette fic est trèèès éloignée (NdT : faaar away)(comme son nom) de la véritable histoire. Si la véritable histoire vous intéresse, vous pourrez la trouver à http://kanata.tsx.org où j’ai trouvé énormément d’informations la concernant.  
> Je voulais remercier Syn-chan et Une pour m’avoir encouragée à écrire cette histoire. L’histoire n’aurait jamais été aussi bonne telle que vous la lisez sans elles. Merci à Snow Tigra, Misuzu, Sarah Star, Caroline Proulx et Hazard Blue d’avoir pris de leur temps pour faire la bêta de certains chapitres. Et encore mille merci à Jana, Lady Tora, Dacia, Sapire Kitten, Lady Nagisa & Cloudy, Chiaki, FireHeart, Ruby Moon, Lena, Ox King, Lil Lady et tous les autres qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs site ou archive. Enfin, un énorme merci à tous ceux d’entre vous qui ont lu et commenté cette histoire. Je suis si heureuse d’avoir reçu plus de 900 messages pour cette fic. Je les relisais tout le temps quand j’avais un coup de blues ou quand j’étais coincée dans l’intrigue. Ils m’ont tous fait très plaisir et aidée à continuer cette fic jusqu’à sa fin. Merci vraiment. *s’incline*  
> Beaucoup parmi vous m’ont demandé une séquelle. Je peux vous garantir que la séquelle est dans ma liste de fic à écrire, mais je ne peux pas dire quand je l’écrirai. J’ai très peu de temps pour écrire deux fics à la fois et j’ai encore pas mal d’idées de fics qui m’attendent. Laissons le Duo et le Heero de cette histoire se reposer un moment et un jour nous les reverrons dans la séquelle. (Avec Heero qui aura toujours un derrière endolori, bien sûr *reçois une tape dudit Hee-chan*) Si vous avez des idées de ce que vous voudriez voir dans la séquelle, n’hésitez pas à m’envoyer un mail pour m’en faire part. Je verrai ce que je peux faire ^_^  
> On se voit dans une autre histoire.
> 
>  **Ndt :**  
>  J'ai bien conscience que la fin de cette traduction arrive très tardivement, et j'en suis désolée. Peu importe au final mes justifications, j'espère en tout cas que cette fin plaira aux lecteurs, anciens comme les nouveaux.  
> Concernant la probabilité de voir arriver une séquelle, je vais me permettre de traduire quelques phrases de la réponse que m’avait faite Akuma quand j’avais lu son histoire pour la première fois, c’est à dire en 2010 : _Mon style d’écriture a changé et j’aurais besoin de me réhabituer à l’histoire. Aussi j’ai encore beaucoup de fics à finir. J’ai actuellement plus de dix histoires écrites et non finies. Comme j’ai pour politique de ne pas poster si je ne suis pas certaine de finir, je conserve ces fics depuis deux à quatre ans._


End file.
